Where You Least Expect It
by Mattiewilda
Summary: Angela returns to Philadelphia after spending several years traveling through Europe. Eric, also back in Philadelphia, tries to make her feel at home. Do they go too far, or do they find what was missing in their lives all along? There will be appearances by Cory/Topanga, Shawn, Jack/Rachel, and the rest. Rating should go no higher than T.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, that's right, this is an Eric and Angela story. In attempting to write my Cory/Angela story Stumbling into Fate (which I haven't forgotten about, I just have very severe writer's block on a couple chapters) all that was coming to me was this story. Apparently my brain decided that working during the day, going to school at night, doing family stuff, and having one story wasn't enough. No, I need two to work on. I actually have several chapters of this story written already, so updates should come once a week.

It takes place several years after the finale, everything that happened on the show happened. Angela went to Europe with her father and Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn went to New York. (As always, no copyright infringement intended. Suing me is pointless, I'm a poor college student working a part time to support her family.)

* * *

Angela buried her head in the pillow, trying to block out the sun that was cruelly stealing her sleep. There was a small voice nagging at her to open her eyes, telling her that something was off with her current situation, but other than the sun in her face, she was too comfortable to move. At least until she realized she was not alone. The weight shifted on the other side of the bed and before she knew it, someone was nuzzling into the nape of her neck. She gasped and sat up, turning to face who was in her bed.

"Eric?!"

He mumbled incoherently while trying to steal her pillow. He barely even opened his eyes.

"Eric? Eric, wake up!" She slapped his arm.

"Ow!" He looked up at Angela. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem," she repeated, feeling the effects of last night the longer she remained upright. "What are you doing in my bed? And where are your clothes?"

He sighed and sat up. "Have you even looked around the room? You're at my place, Angie. And as for clothes," he smiled slightly, reclining against the headboard, "you seem to have lost yours, too."

"Oh, my god," she quickly pulled the green sheet that had been around her waist up over her breasts. "What did we do last night?"

"Please, don't tell me you were too drunk to know what you were doing. You said you weren't too drunk," he insisted. "You swore it." He hated the thought that he may have taken advantage of Angela in a drunken state.

"Eric, relax." She closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose between her right thumb and index finger, the events of last night rushing back to her in a haze of music, alcohol, and familiarity. He was a surprisingly good kisser. "I remember everything."

"Then why the hell did you freak out and wake me up?"

Angela laid back down, hoping to hold off the slight nausea that was starting to churn in her stomach. "Why did I freak out? I was disoriented. I forgot where I was, you startled me." She took a deep breath. "It's only Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They stayed there for a few minutes, silent. Eric looked down at Angela and remembered last night with a smile. She had asked him to take her out to a club for some dancing and to meet some of his friends. She wanted to celebrate her return to Philadelphia and he was the only person left that she knew. They were having a good time until his ex-girlfriend showed up.

"Eric," Angela turned to face him, "do you have Tylenol, and maybe some coffee?"

"The Tylenol is in the bathroom cabinet. I'll make you coffee." He searched the floor for his boxers before getting out of bed. "Here's your dress," he said, setting the sparkly blue garment in her lap. He realized a moment later the dress may not be the most comfortable thing to put on first thing in the morning. "If you want something else to change into, there are some clothes that may fit you in the spare bedroom."

"You keep women's clothing in your guest bedroom?"

"They're Morgan's," he stated, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes when she butts heads with our parents I let her stay here for a day or two."

"I can't imagine anyone butting heads with your parents. They're great."

"Yeah, but Morgan just turned 18 and they're her parents, try to remember how you were with your dad when you were 18."

"My dad was overseas for a lot of my teen years. That's why you guys didn't get to meet him until we were all in college."

Eric didn't know how to respond to that. "How about I get your coffee? I might have bagels, too."

Angela smiled, grateful he didn't try to press any conversation about her father. "Sounds great."

While Eric was getting breakfast, Angela went to the spare bedroom to grab some clothes. Given the amount of things Morgan had here, Angela guessed she stayed with her big brother quite often. Angela grabbed a pair of gray sweats and a pink T-shirt. She also took a hair band off the dresser, certain Morgan wouldn't miss one, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later she came into the kitchen and found Eric getting bagels together on a plate.

"I used some of your mouth wash."

"That's fine," he shrugged. "It'll cost you $1.25, but, it's fine."

"What?"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding. What happened to your sense of humor?"

"It's non-existent without coffee and when I have a hangover."

He slid a mug across the counter. "Did you find the Tylenol?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Do you want cream cheese or butter on your bagel?"

She debated momentarily, trying to decide what her stomach could handle. "Butter." She stirred some sugar into her coffee. "You know, we do have to talk about last night."

"I know. I'm just trying to get some food in you before you puke. You were starting to look a little green back there."

"I don't know why, I didn't think I drank that much last night. Maybe it was the two orange kisses? I've never been able to hold my vodka very well." Angela took a large sip of coffee and promptly spit it back out. "Oh, my god!"

"Can't hold your coffee either?" Eric frowned. "Is it too hot?"

"That is the worst coffee I've ever had in my life," Angela exclaimed. "I mean, I'm sorry, but what the hell did you do to it?"

"Add water to the mix and stir, just like the packet said."

"It's instant?"

"Yeah, I gave up coffee a couple years ago. I keep instant around for guests. Didn't realize you were a coffee snob," he teased.

Angela grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess she made. "I'm not, it's just..."

"Oh, come on," he interrupted, "if I spent years traipsing around Europe I'd become a coffee snob, too. Well, let's be honest, in my case I would become a chocolate snob."

"Oh, the chocolate," she sighed, dreamily. "I haven't even thought about the chocolate since I came back."

"Well, I don't think I can be friends with you if you're going to forget something as important as chocolate," he huffed.

She giggled and pushed the mug aside. "Have you tried that instant crap you give your guests?"

"Nope," Eric shook his head. "And based on your reaction, I'm not going to."

"Oh, yes, you are. You're going to see how awful this stuff is."

He raised his eye brows. "Who's going to make me? You?"

"You don't think I could," she challenged.

"Not really."

"I did beat you up once."

"When?"

"Me, Rachel, and Topanga against you and Jack for the apartment. Remember?"

"Well, that was hardly a fair fight."

"It still counts." Angela shoved the mug at him. "Now drink!"

"No!"

Eric moved around the counter to the other side of the kitchen, in front of the sink. Angela was right behind him, mug in hand.

"You move pretty quickly for someone who was whining about her hangover a few minutes ago," he smiled.

"You're not doing too badly yourself." Angela put her free hand on the edge of the sink behind him, effectively trapping Eric. She held the mug up to his lips. "Come on, just a little...," she paused, suddenly realizing how close they were. "Just a little taste."

"Angela," he closed his eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I think...," Eric shuddered involuntarily as she closed the distance between them. Perhaps he should've put on some more clothes this morning. "I think we need to talk about last night before we do anything else."

"That would be the smart thing to do." Angela couldn't seem to stop herself, however. She stood on her toes and kissed him, smiling at the way his stubble tickled her cheek. Moving her hand to the back of his head, she deepened the kiss. The rational voice in Eric's head knew he should put a stop to this, knew they really needed to talk, but there was only so much temptation a man could take. Memories of last night were racing back. He ran his fingers along her rib cage, wanting to see if she really was as ticklish as he remembered last night. His knees almost buckled when she squirmed, pressing him into the counter. Eric trailed kisses along her jaw, down the side of her neck, wherever he could reach.

He wrapped his arms around Angela, lifting her off the ground to bring her closer. For Angela, it seemed her feet leaving the ground was the wake-up call she needed. "Eric, wait," she panted in between kisses, "you...you were right." She groaned, both with pleasure and frustration, when he bit her bottom lip. "We need to talk."

Eric set her down abruptly and held her at arm's length. "Okay, if we're going to talk, we should really talk." He ran a hand through his hair, annoyed with himself for getting carried away. "You know what, give me the coffee."

"What?"

"The crappy coffee you tried to get me to drink, give it to me."

Angela looked at the mug in her hand. She had forgotten she was even holding it. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't dropped it. "Why?"

"If it's really as bad as you say it is, maybe it will kill the mood." He grabbed the cup from her and took a giant gulp. "God, that's terrible," he gagged.

"I told you," she smiled softly.

"Why would people drink that?"

"They want to be nice to you?"

"No one deserves that nice." He took another drink and shook his head. "This is terrible."

Before either one of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"I think that's mine," Angela said. "Where did I leave my purse," she asked, trying to follow the ring through the apartment. She found it in the middle of the living room floor. "Hello? Yes, this is Angela Moore. Okay...okay. Yes, 11:30 will be fine. No, it's okay, I understand. Thank you for calling. Good-bye." She set her phone on the coffee table. "That was the Philadelphia Inquirer calling to reschedule my interview. The editor doesn't want to miss his kid's school...," Angela turned realized she was talking her to herself. She could hear the shower running.

Grabbing her plate from the counter, Angela took her forgotten bagel into the living room and sat on the couch. How on earth did she and Eric get into this situation? Was it something as simple as loneliness? He was still dealing with a break up and she was, well, she was on her own. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, I know I said one a week, but I've been going over this one so many times and doing little edits here and there that I'm afraid if I keep it on my computer any longer I'll keep making changes and completely ruin the chapter. I'm saving me from myself, lol. This is a long chapter with LOTS of dialogue. If that's not your thing, sorry. Eric and Angela catch up on each other's lives in this one. Expect chapter 3 on Monday._

_And to think, I was such a huge Shawn/Angela fan during the show's run, yet when I try to write for them, I get pairings I never would've thought of._

* * *

A short while later Eric finds Angela on his couch, mindlessly going through channels on TV. She doesn't settle on anything for more than a few seconds. "Hey, that was Bugs Bunny!"

"So?"

He gasped. "No one changes the channel on Bugs."

"I do. Now, if it were Daffy Duck it would be another story."

Eric was ready to speak up in defense of his favorite cartoon character, but he knew that would get him nowhere. He cautiously sat at the other end of the couch. "Is it safe for me to sit here or should we be further apart?"

Angela could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. "I think it'll be okay."

"Hey," he held up his hands, "you're the one who jumped me in the kitchen."

She tucked her legs under her and leaned against the arm of the couch, facing Eric. "True, but what started it last night? I mean, let's be honest, even when we were all together in college we hardly interacted. And you trying to steal my food doesn't count."

He shrugged. "I told you that you were always my favorite."

"What does that even mean? You were kind of crazy back then. I didn't know what to make of you."

"Really?"

"I knew you had a good heart and loved you family, Mr. Feeny, and your friends, but you did and said some crazy and weird things."

"I guess I could be a little over the top," he admitted.

"A little?"

"Okay, crazy overboard. But what about you?"

"What about me," Angela asked, defensively.

"You weren't exactly the easiest person to get to know. I'd try to say something to make you laugh and you would just stare at me."

"It was crazy overboard, like you just admitted. Wait, why would you want to make me laugh?"

"You seemed so sad a lot of the time. Shawn was either breaking up with you, pushing you away when you two were together, or creating some drama because of his own insecurities."

"It wasn't all Shawn's fault, you know. I brought my fair share of issues to our relationship. I pushed him away, too."

"I know. You were afraid of ending up in a relationship like your parents. You're afraid you'll be just like your mother. You probably still are," he pointed out.

Angela was stunned. "How did you..."

"People said a lot of things when they thought the only person around was stupid Eric. Or maybe you guys didn't realize I was there," he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Were you spying on private conversations?"

"No. I was observing. Besides, why should I leave a public place, or my home, because you and Shawn, or Cory and Topanga decided to have a private conversation in a not so private place?"

She conceded his point. "I guess you did blend into the background remarkably well when you wanted to," she noted.

"You think I'm remarkable," Eric teased.

"Don't get all high on yourself." Angela rested her chin on her knee. "So, I guess you know all of us pretty well, huh?"

"I used to."

"What made you leave New York, Eric? I know you moved with Cory, Topanga, and Shawn. Why did you come back to Philadelphia?"

He reclined back into the couch. "I just didn't feel like I fit in. Shawn and I had a rat hole of an apartment, which I didn't mind at first, but it was just one thing after another. And I love Cory and Topanga, but it is very overwhelming being the only family they have near them."

She smiled. "I could see that."

"I'm sure they've gotten better now, but it was like they couldn't make a decision without running it by me or Shawn. They wanted to do everything perfectly, always wanted everything to work out."

"That sounds like them, well, Topanga anyway. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but it was like she couldn't understand that mistakes or missteps can sometimes lead you to someplace better than the place you wanted to be."

Eric was intrigued. "What mistake lead you to a better place?"

"It wasn't a mistake. I realized during my time in Europe I wanted to pretty much be done traveling. I always knew I wanted to write, that's never changed, but I used to envision myself a globe-trotting journalist." She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"What changed?"

"I'm tired," she sighed. "I'm an army brat. I spent most of my childhood moving from place to place. It was adventure at first, but once I started school and actually had friends and a life to leave behind, it stopped being fun. Things were even more complicated after my parents split up. For a while I was shipped around the world between two military parents based on different continents, that only lasted until my mother decided she wasn't just sick of my father, she wasn't too crazy about being a parent either." Eric raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt. "The only reason I was able to stay at John Adams was because I begged my father to let me stay with my grandmother- my mom's mom. Neither of them were thrilled with it, but they agreed for my sake."

"Wow. That sounds like a lot for a kid to deal with. I can't even imagine what that was like. We moved into our house when I was 4 and my parents are still there."

"I didn't know any different back then. But after getting to stay in one spot for a couple years, I got to like it. The thrill of travel is mostly gone."

"So, that's why you're back. This is where you felt most at home."

"Actually, that's what I'm still trying to figure out," she admitted.

"I don't understand."

"When I was done spending time with my dad and I finished school, I started auditioning homes I guess you could say. I started with all the fabulous world cities you always hear about, some I had been to before, some I hadn't. London- that's where I finished school, Paris, Vienna, Sydney, none of them felt right. Rome was the closest, I loved Rome."

All Eric could do was laugh. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I know how crazy it sounds," she smiled.

"London, Paris, Vienna, Sydney, and even Rome didn't do it for you so you're back in Philadelphia?" He laughed some more.

She stretched her legs out in front of her. "I went to New York before I came here. I only stayed for a couple weeks."

"I know. Cory told me."

"Oh, that's right. You have family that actually talks to each other." She couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Did you go there because of Shawn?"

"Not really." Angela paused, trying to find the right words to explain. "Shawn and I talked not long after I left with my dad and we both agreed that trying to maintain a long distance relationship would not work for us. Let's face it, we had trouble giving each other what we needed when we were in the same room. There's no way we'd be able to do it with an ocean between us."

"But it seemed like you two were really happy before you left."

"We were," she admitted. "We were maybe as happy as we ever were, but I made a choice and I had to deal with the fallout, good and bad. I went to New York first because I thought having Cory, Topanga, and Shawn around would make anyplace feel like home." She shrugged. "It didn't work out the way I thought it would. They're still my friends and I love them dearly, but I was a visitor, a guest. I didn't belong there."

"I'm sure having Naomi there didn't help," Eric added, sympathetically patting Angela's leg.

"I wanted to hate her, I really did, but she is so nice and Shawn seems happy and at peace in a way I've never seen him before. He's no longer searching for himself."

"Instead you're the one doing all the searching."

"Channeling Mr. Feeny?"

"Maybe. Is that why you're really here," he teased. "You want to soak up some of that Feeny wisdom."

"It's an added bonus." She played with the hem of her T-shirt. "I wanted to belong in New York, I really did. It would've been the best place for my career if I did. I had a few job offers at some newspapers and magazines that I turned down because in my gut it felt wrong." She groaned and put her head in her hands. "It sounds so stupid when I say in out loud. Ugh! I'm an idiot."

Eric moved to the other end of the couch and wrapped his arms around Angela. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. What if no place ever feels like home?" She lifted her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What if I'm searching forever?"

"Think of all the cool places you'll see." When Angela tried to pull away, he knew he said the wrong thing. He held her tighter. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Can I tell you my New York story that might help?"

"Didn't you already?"

"Well, I started to before a certain world traveler interrupted," he said sarcastically.

"Oops. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm very forgiving." Eric reclined back into the couch, expecting Angela to move back to her corner. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Uh, Angela?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly realizing her position, she bolted upright. "Oh! Sorry." She shook her head. "I don't know why I did that." She rubbed her forehead, mentally kicking herself. What the hell was the matter with her?

"Hey, it's not that I mind, I just don't want to get into another kitchen situation. I don't think I'd be able to stop again." Eric couldn't believe he just admitted that out loud. Now Angela would think he was only hoping to get her into bed again. "Uh, what I mean is..."

"Eric, it's okay. I wouldn't be able to stop either."

"So, New York," Eric began after an awkward moment of silence. He needed to stay focused.

"Yes. New York. What went wrong?"

"Even now, I don't think it was any one thing. Like you, it was just a place I didn't belong. I had an interesting job, I was near family and friends, but something was still missing."

"What was your job?"

"It started out as a part time gig doing weather and traffic for a morning radio show. When they knew I could be entertaining they started letting me talk more. They even gave me my own segments. They wanted to give me my own timeslot."

Angela smiled. "Radio sounds like a good fit for you."

"It was a really fun job. I learned a lot."

"So much fun you left?"

"It wasn't what I wanted to do forever. I had fun when I was doing the show, but when I wasn't at work I was just going through the motions. It wasn't an overnight decision. I spent more than 3 years in New York. I had a great time, but I realized I didn't move there for me. Everyone else was moving on and doing great stuff and I didn't want to be left behind."

"But it still led you to a great adventure?"

"Yeah, it did."

"That's good. How did you go from that to a weatherman?"

"I always had some interest in it, but I fell in love doing an internship my senior year of high school. They lost their weatherman and needed a last minute replacement so I filled in for a few days."

"While you were in high school?" Angela was impressed.

"Well, it was more like instead of high school. I thought since I could speak in front of the camera and deliver the information, I was ready to leave school and do it full time. Luckily Mr. Feeny took pity on me and let me come back to school when they found an actual replacement meteorologist and I was out of the internship because I had stopped going to school. After that I realized that I wanted to be a meteorologist one day, not just read the weather off the TelePrompTer."

"Is that what you were doing in college in between all your stunts?"

"Yeah, I somehow managed to fit my classes in. When I came back here, I was still in contact with the station manager from when I was an intern and he happened to be looking for a new meteorologist and I finally had the qualifications. I jumped at the chance to work there and he was excited to have someone as entertaining and charismatic as me on TV."

"It's nice to see you're still humble."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"So, did you meet Hollie at work?"

"Wow," Eric exhaled, "you're just going to dive right in there, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just remembering the look on your face when she walked into that club. You totally deflated and weren't yourself."

Eric moved from the couch and walked over to the window. It was just beginning to snow. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think it would start snowing until tonight." He frowned. "I told my viewers it wouldn't snow until tonight. They depend on me."

"I think they'll understand if the weather occasionally moves faster than expected."

"I get angry phone calls from little old ladies if I'm wrong."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Angela knew he was stalling. "Look, Eric, if you don't want to talk about Hollie, its fine. I shouldn't have brought her up like that. It's your story to tell. I was simply curious."

He waved his hand. "You'd think I'd be over it by now. It's been ten months. You know, I thought I was over it all until I saw her again." Eric sat in the chair across from the couch.

"There's no timeframe for getting over a break up. I know. I've been there a couple times, and no, not just with Shawn if that's what you're thinking."

"Oooh."

"We're talking about you now."

He pouted. "Tease."

Angela sighed. It wasn't a sad break up, but more a story of the road not taken. "His name was Remy, this incredibly sweet, unbelievably gorgeous Frenchman I met living in Rome. He was a really great guy, not to mention a successful architect who also came from money." She smiled wistfully. "He wanted to marry me and have children."

Eric was puzzled. "So, let me get this straight; he was rich, nice, rich, gorgeous, rich, wanted to marry you, and rich?" She nodded. "Why aren't you pushing a double stroller with gorgeous babies down the streets of Rome?"

"Have you not paid attention to anything I've said? I can't even decide on where I want to live. How could I commit to marriage and a family? I loved Remy, part of me still does, but I couldn't give him what he needed at the time. I didn't want to end up resenting him or any children we may have had. That wouldn't have been fair. I've been on the receiving end of that and it sucks, especially when you're a kid and don't understand why."

"How long ago did you break up?"

"We went our separate ways about a year ago."

"Do you ever regret it?"

Angela thought for a moment. "No. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like had I stayed in Rome with Remy, but I try not to have any regrets. I also wouldn't trade the time the time I spent with him for anything."

Eric bitterly chuckled. "It sounds like your relationship ended with Remy ended on a much better note than mine with Hollie. Or maybe he's just a better person." He began pacing back and forth across the room while Angela watched nervously. "You don't regret your relationship while I wonder if I wasted two years of my life."

"What happened?"

"I had come back from spending a week at a conference. I wasn't supposed to be back until the next morning, but I was able to get a flight right after my last conference. I just wanted to get back home. Since it was so late I decided to take a cab from the airport and let Hol sleep, surprise her when I got home, you know? I was the one who got the surprise instead. Do you know what I found when I got home," he asked, feeling himself getting worked up all over again.

Angela had a feeling. "What?"

"I found her in bed with the weekend sports reporter."

"God, that sucks."

He laughed at her blunt response. "Yeah, it does. And you know what the funny thing was? She acted like it was my fault for catching an earlier flight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Now I wish I would've smacked the bitch when I had the chance."

"You really would've done that," he smiled.

"Of course, nobody treats my friends like that." She walked over to him. "Plus she was walking all over that club like she owned it, trying to make you miserable."

"Once we started dancing and I had a couple drinks, I didn't even care about her." He remembered Angela pulling him out onto the dance floor, determined to distract him. "We were having too much fun."

"And she knew it, too," Angela smiled. "She was trying every tired, old trick in the book to make you jealous."

"She was? Like what?"

"Crazy, borderline obscene dancing with more than one guy, her dress somehow kept getting shorter and her cleavage kept...increasing. You know those things aren't real, right?"

Eric cracked up. "Of course I do. She didn't have them when we were together, which I say is totally not fair." Angela smacked his chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was such a typical guy thing to say," she laughed. "Here I am trying to make you feel better and..."

"...and you are. I'm just grateful I'm not the one who got stuck paying for them." Angela shook her head. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh about Hollie, not many people have been able to do that."

"Hey, from what I saw last night, she's either seeing what she lost or just hates seeing you with someone else. Um, not that we're together or anything, or um, I don't know."

"Very graceful, Angela, I can see why you're a writer. The words come so easily to you."

She moved over to the coffee table and took a seat. "For all the talking we did, we didn't figure out why we ended up in bed together."

"Didn't we?"

"Care to clue me in?"

"Does it need to be any more complicated than two lonely people who wanted to be a little less lonely?" He knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"I guess not. It makes us sound kind of sad, though."

"I had fun last night," he smirked. "From what I remember you seemed to enjoy yourself as well."

Angela could barely contain her snicker. "I can't believe you."

"Just being honest."

"Okay, Mr. Honesty, where do we go from here? I still don't know if I'm staying in Philadelphia. I have few job interviews and I'm going to see how those work out. I have enough saved up that I don't need to work immediately."

Eric leaned forward, resting his forearms on her thighs. "What about if we continue to hang out and have fun until you figure out what you're doing?"

"When you say hang out and have fun, what does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like- we can get something to eat, go to a movie, or if you want to just hang out here that's fine by me."

"And sex?" Angela was having trouble thinking with Eric so close to her, touching her.

"That's fine by me, too," he winked.

"That sounds like dating." She was strangely apprehensive about dating Eric, especially considering they already slept together. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, if I'm staying. I have no plans other than my job interviews." She traced random patterns on his forearm, feeling a strange sense of power when goose bumps appeared where she traced. "I don't want either one of us to get hurt when we're already feeling vulnerable."

"I guess that's fair." He put his hand on hers', stopping the motion. It was starting to drive him crazy. "What are you doing Tuesday night?"

"Eric, I don't know..."

"No, it's my dad's birthday. You remember how much he loves celebrating his birthday, right?"

"Of course, he loves it more than any adult I've ever seen."

"Right, well this year Cory, Topanga, and Shawn can't come down on his actual birthday because of work. They'll be here next week at Christmas and New Years'. Rachel and Jack will be here for New Years'. Dad's trying to play it off, but I know it bothers him that everyone won't be here for his birthday. Why don't you come? I know it will cheer him up."

Angela was skeptical. "Really, me? I never talked much to your dad."

"Trust me, he'll love it. My mom will love to see you again, too, so will Morgan, Feeny, and Dean Feeny. Josh will, well, I guess Josh won't remember you, but you'll be amazed at how big he is now."

"Dean Feeny," Angela asked, confused.

"Feeny's wife."

"You call her 'Dean Feeny'?"

"She lets me."

"Okay."

"So, will you come to my dad's party?"

Angela thought for a moment. It would be nice to see everyone again and the Matthews' have always been very welcoming to her. It would be wonderful to be surrounded by a family this time of the year. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Yay," he cheered.

"I have a couple job interviews early in the day, but after that I will be there."

"Thanks," he smiled. "It's going to be fun."

Angela looked at the clock over Eric's shoulder. "Wow, I can't believe we spent the whole morning talking. It's after one."

"Well, to be fair, I don't think we got an early start. It was after nine when we woke up."

"I should probably get going, go see what housekeeping has done to my hotel room. They've probably repacked my suitcases. I left all my clothes everywhere trying to figure out what to wear last night," she explained.

"You made an excellent choice. You looked amazing."

She looked away and smiled. "Thanks."

Eric stood up and stretched his legs. "How about before you leave we have some lunch? Today is usually when I go to the store so I don't have a ton of food, but there are a bunch of restaurants nearby. I'll drop you off after we eat."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I can take a cab to my hotel."

"Come on, it's not a date. Its lunch time and you've got to eat," he pointed out. "If you don't eat here with me, what are you going to do, just order room service?"

"Probably."

"That settles it then, we're having lunch." He headed toward the desk, in search of the menus. "Do you want to eat here or go out?"

"Considering the only clothes I have available at the moment are your sister's sweats and T-shirt or my sparkly dress, I think we should probably eat here."

Eric couldn't help but smile at the thought of that blue, sparkly little dress. "Here are some menus," he handed her a stack of papers. "You choose. I don't have a preference."

"Okay." Angela began flipping through the menus. "There's a new Chubby's," she exclaimed. "I thought it turned into a pirate themed restaurant years ago."

"It did, but a few months before I moved back Chubby's daughters decided to open a new place in tribute to their dad using all his original recipes. It tastes exactly the same."

"I bet Cory was thrilled."

"I thought he was going to cry tears of joy when he found out," Eric laughed.

"Do they deliver?"

"It's right around the corner. I can pick it up."

"But it's snowing."

"Angela, I've done the weather outside in blizzards and blowing rainstorms. This is nothing," he said nonchalantly. "I'm going to grab my shoes. Decide what you want." Eric went to his room and closed the door. The room was in disarray. His clothes were tossed all over, her dress was still crumpled in the middle of the bed- he folded that, not wanting it to be permanently wrinkled- and her strappy, stiletto heels were on opposite ends of the room. Where on earth did his shoes end up?

"Eric?" She was knocking on the door moments later.

"It's open."

Angela opened the door and an orange blur dashed into the room ahead of her and jumped on the bed.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah, is that a problem," he frowned. "Are you allergic to him?"

"No," she leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the cat. "You just didn't mention him and I didn't notice anything."

"He was probably hiding. Thor's a little shy around strangers." He gave the cat a scratch behind the ears.

"Oh, we're not strangers anymore. Your cat's using my bra as a chew toy."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slight delay, my Internet connection has been a bit spotty this week for some reason. (At least I was able to argue my provider into not charging me for the days my connection wasn't working.) Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I had to cut the night at the Matthews' in half because I didn't like the way it was fitting together as one chapter.

* * *

"I'll be back before we have cake."

"Morgan, no. You know how important birthdays are to your father."

She rolled her eyes in the way that only a teenager could master. "But mom..."

"I'm not going to say it again, Morgan. No. Dad already hates that Cory, Topanga, and Shawn won't be here and he's been going on about how you're going to be away at UCLA next year."

"I can't wait," Morgan interrupted.

Amy continued as if her daughter said nothing. "Our family is continuing to grow and evolve. That is normal and it is a good thing, it is, but that means we also need to treasure the moments we have left to spend together. You are spending tonight with your family," she ordered, never once missing a beat as she iced the birthday cake for her husband. "I'm sure Brian will understand. He is more than welcome to join us here."

"Whatever," she sighed.

"Hey," Eric said as he entered the kitchen. "Are we ready to party?" He placed festive hats on his mother's and sister's heads.

"Oh, yeah, just what I'm looking forward to, hanging out with my parents, my brothers, and the Feenys instead of my boyfriend," she scoffed. "Yeah, that's my definition of a good time."

"Weasel, don't be a party pooper."

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Weasel. I'm not six years old anymore."

"Well, you're acting like a six year old. Besides, it's not just going to be us and the Feenys. I invited Angela over."

"Angela?"

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you? She was just planning on going back to her hotel after her job interviews, but I told her to come have fun with us."

"I didn't realize she was back in town. It will be wonderful to see her," Amy smiled. "It's been too long."

"Weasel, are you going to be nice?"

"Of course, she's going to be the only interesting person here." She moved toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, mom, just calling Brian to tell him our date is off tonight."

"Remember, you can invite him here."

Morgan laughed her way up the stairs. "No, thanks."

"Was I that annoying when I was her age," Eric asked, stealing a taste of frosting.

Amy slapped his hand away. "Hey, don't wreck my cake. There's extra frosting in the bowl over there."

"Ooh, yummy!"

She shook her head and smiled. She loved that Eric, no matter how old he got, was still excited by the littlest things. "I don't know if you were as bad as Morgan attitude wise, but you were a much worse student. You never applied yourself."

"Would you rather have a kid with a great attitude or one with great grades?"

"Can't I have both? Even Cory was somewhere between the both of you with attitude and his grades, while not terrible, could've been better."

"I guess Josh is your last hope," he shrugged.

"So, when did Angela get back into town?" Amy opened the oven to check on the dinner. "I thought she was in New York?"

Eric grabbed the frosting bowl and took a seat at the table. "Last week. She called me to let me know she was here. I took her out Friday so she could me some of my friends and uh...well, anyway I told her to come over for dad's birthday and to catch up with everyone." He hoped his pause went unnoticed, but he certainly wasn't going to share the more intimate details of the evening with his mother.

Amy noticed Eric's stumble, but let it go. "That was nice of you. What friends did you introduce her to?"

"Luke, Ray, Miguel, and his fiancee Mona."

"Oh, good. No offense, honey, but some of your friends can be a bit, how can I say this...overbearing, at least your news friends."

"I know, mom," he laughed. "That's why I invited the normal ones." Just then, the Feenys knocked on the back door. "Feeny," Eric exclaimed, getting up to let them in.

"Hello, Eric."

"Hi, Dean Feeny!"

She chuckled. "We've been over this before. I haven't been a dean in a few years. You can call me Lila or Mrs. Feeny, you know?"

He waved his hand. "Bah. Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, Eric."

"Is your birthday present for your father a couple of frozen Feenys," Mr. Feeny piped in from behind his wife. "I hear it's the perfect gift for the man who has everything."

"George!"

"What? It's freezing out here."

Eric stepped aside to let them in. "Sorry, Mr. Feeny.

"So, where is the birthday boy?"

"He's picking up Josh from basketball practice and checking in at the store before coming home."

"You know, Eric, your weather forecast for Saturday was a little off," Mr. Feeny pointed his finger.

"I know, Feeny," he said sheepishly.

"You said it would start at night and it was snowing by noon."

He shrugged. "I can study it and follow the computer models, but Mother Nature is still unpredictable. I don't like being wrong. I want to be the most trusted weatherman in Philadelphia."

"And you are," Lila said. "Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy because we had to pick up my sister from the airport that day and she's staying with us through Christmas."

"You don't like her sister, George," Amy asked.

"She's not a very pleasant person. She stays in her room watching television all day and when she does come out, she complains about the food we have to offer."

"She's not that bad."

"Really," he challenged. "Is that why you've felt the need to get a manicure while she's been here?"

"What's wrong with that? It is an acceptable luxury."

"You've had three manicures in three days," Feeny laughed. "I'd start switching to pedicures soon, lady, or your fingers will be falling off."

The familiar chime of the doorbell interrupted the discussion. Eric jumped up, eager for conversation that didn't involve Feeny's sister-in-law or manicures. "That must be Angela."

"Angela's in town," Feeny asked. "My, I haven't seen her since Jack and Rachel's wedding."

"Eric said she's been back since last week. He invited her."

Once in the living room Eric saw that Morgan beat him to the door. Angela stared up at the teen in shock. She had grown into quite a beautiful young woman. The pink streaks in her shoulder length blonde hair and her eyebrow and nose piercings didn't detract from it. If anything it gave her an edge.

"Wow, Morgan is that really you?"

"Yeah," she retorted. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Angela shook her head, amazed. "You look so grown up now. Are you taller than your brothers?"

She smirked. "Yeah."

"And she never lets us forget it," Eric walked further into the room.

"Don't be jealous, Eric. I hear some growth spurts come after thirty."

"Ha-ha. Watch it, Weasel, or the next time Brian comes over all the baby pictures are coming out."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I," he teased. "You were rather bald as a baby, right?"

"Mom!" Morgan stormed off into the kitchen.

"You're terrible, " Angela laughed.

"Trust me, if you had to deal with her all the time you'd be on my side."

"Being a teenager is hard. You must see her side if you let her stay with you sometimes."

"I'd rather she stay with me than go off with her boyfriend."

Angela tuned Eric out as she looked around the Matthews' living room, admiring how much it had stayed the same. Sure, it had been updated with the latest technologies or a few new accessories, but the overall feel was the same. She walked around as her attention being drawn towards the mantle where the photos were proudly displayed. Where there used to be one family picture two now hung- one with Amy, Alan, and their nuclear family, and the second photo included Topanga and Shawn. She scanned the rest of the photos. The was one of Mr. and Mrs. Feeny sitting in their backyard, Cory and Topanga sitting with Shawn and his girlfriend, Jack and Rachel dancing at their wedding, and…herself. Angela was shocked to find a picture of herself on the Matthews' mantle. It was the picture she had included in her Christmas card last year. Mrs. Matthews had always insisted she include an updated picture with her cards, now Angela knew why. She lifted the photo from its spot.

"Is something wrong," Eric asked, coming up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Your parents keep a picture of me displayed in their house?" Angela couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice.

"Yeah."

She tried to fight back the tears that were burning her eyes. "Why?"

Before Eric could answer, Amy entered the living room with a huge smile on her face. "Angela!" She wrapped younger woman in a tight hug. "It has been too long."

Angela welcomed the hug. Amy was as much of a maternal figure as she had ever had and after seeing the mantle, maybe she mattered more to the Matthews than she thought. "Hi, Mrs. Matthews," she sniffled.

"Call me Amy." She pulled back and realized Angela was trying not to cry "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She held out the picture. "You have my picture on your mantle? I thought at most I'd rank being stuck up on the fridge for a few weeks."

"Oh, no, just because we haven't seen each other in a while doesn't mean you stopped belonging here."

Angela wrapped her arms around Amy again. How on earth did this woman, her ex-boyfriend's best friend's mother, know exactly what she needed hear? "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm very sorry for the delay. Real life, a family situation, and an unexpected houseguest set me back a bit. I'll try not to let it happen again. The good news is this is much longer than the last chapter. Thank you for your patience. And I'm glad that there are some people who appear to like an Eric/Angela pairing. When the idea popped into my head I thought it was crazy, hell, I still think it's a little crazy, but it works for me._**

* * *

"You willingly broke up with someone who looked like this," Amy asked as she looked at a picture of Remy that Angela still had on her phone.

"We didn't want the same things," Angela explained. "It wouldn't have been fair to string him along."

Lila took the phone again and sighed. "I don't know whether to commend you for your willpower or call you stupid."

Angela laughed. "It's okay. It wasn't an easy decision, but we did what was best for both of us. We're still friends and talk occasionally."

"Hey," Morgan popped her head in, "dad wants to know when he's going to get cake and presents." She notices her mother and Mrs. Feeny staring at a cell phone and hurries over to them. "Ooh, what are we looking at?"

"Angela's ex-boyfriend."

"Wow," Morgan exhaled. "Did he dump you or did you dump him?"

"It was mutual, but technically I guess you would say I broke up with him."

"Idiot."

"Morgan," Amy exclaimed.

"Oh, please, mom, with the way you're drooling over the picture you're thinking the exact same thing."

She knew her daughter had her there. "Still, it's not a nice thing to say."

"That might be more effective if your eyes actually left the picture, mom."

"Okay," Angela took the phone from Amy and Mrs. Feeny and put it in her purse that had been on a stool by the counter. She knew this could easily go on all night. It wasn't the first time someone has questioned her for ending things with Remy simply based on them seeing his picture. "I'm putting the phone away. We're here for a birthday party, not a 'let's gawk at Angela's ex-boyfriend night.' Is Remy gorgeous, yes. Is he a great guy, yes. But we weren't right for each other at the time. I'm over it, you can get over it, too."

"Mom, you better hurry with this cake," Eric said as he entered the kitchen. "Dad's getting impatient. He's close to getting Josh to telling where the presents are hidden." He looked around the room, noticing how silent everyone had become. Obviously a very interesting conversation had been taking place. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. They were just questioning my judgement in breaking up with Remy. But it's okay, because the cell phone and the picture and gone for the night."

"Oh, you never showed me a picture." He was intrigued. "Let me see."

She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "Not now."

"Why not? Is he prettier than me," he teased.

"Definitely."

"Morgan!"

"Mom, again, you and Mrs. Feeny were practically drooling over the picture so neither one of you are exactly in a position to talk."

"Why don't we get the cake out to your father?" Amy started putting on the candles.

"Do you have matches," Lila asked. "I'll help you."

"They should be in the drawer over there. Morgan, go tell dad cake is coming."

"Okay." She disappeared back into the living room.

"Come on, Angela, why won't you show me the picture?"

"I will, but later. Now we'll focus on your dad's party."

"Is Morgan right, is he prettier than me?" He took Angela's hand. "It's okay, you can tell me the truth. I can take it."

"I told you he was gorgeous," she smiled.

Amy watched the conversation between Eric and Angela with great interest. She'd been observing them all evening, actually. She saw the way they were always sitting right next to each other, how they gave each other their undivided attention when they were talking. They were laughing, joking, and teasing all night. Even now, though Eric was taunting her and trying to be annoying, he still grabbed Angela's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world and she made no move to stop him.

"Why don't you two take the coffee into the living room while we finish putting the candles on the cake? The tray is on the counter by the sink."

"Okay, mom." He went to grab the tray. "Angela, can you grab the milk for me and Josh?"

"You didn't let Eric make the coffee, did you," she joked while inside the fridge.

"Oh, no, you had his coffee," Lila asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me how terrible it was?"

"Honey, we didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my feelings? It's coffee," he exclaimed. "Next time I make something that tastes like crap, tell me, please."

"Don't worry, I will," Angela smirked.

"Oh, I know you will."

The ladies watched as the pair chatted their way into the living room. "Lila, am I crazy or…."

"Nope, they're flirting with each other, have been flirting all night."

"Do you think they even realize it?"

"I don't know."

"Am I going to get my cake this birthday or wait until next year," Alan bellowed from the living room.

"You know, he's lucky he's a perfectly reasonable man the rest of the year because he's impossible when his birthday rolls around."

/

A short while later everyone was gathered in living room where Alan was opening his birthday presents.

"Oh, Morgan, a gift certificate to get my car washed and detailed, thank you."

"You're welcome. I had no idea what to get you and you're always complaining that you never have time to properly clean your car."

"And I guess it doesn't hurt that Brian's parents own a car wash, huh," Eric laughed.

"Hey," Morgan protested.

"Well, I love it," he kissed his daughter's forehead. "As soon as it's not freezing, I'm using this."

"Do you like your Phillies hat, Dad," Josh asked between bites of cake.

"Of course I do. My old one was falling apart. I love this one," he played with the brim of the hat that already rested on his head. "So, what's next?"

"Alan, honestly, you're worse than a child," Amy laughed.

Angela stood up. "I'll go grab my gift. I told the delivery guy to leave it on the back patio so it would stay cold."

"Do you need help," Eric asked as he began to get up.

"No, I got it."

"What on earth did she get that would need to stay cold?"

"I don't know, I told her she didn't need to bring you a gift. I didn't know she had something delivered here."

"I was afraid it wouldn't get here," Angela said as she came back into the room, carefully carrying a large gift basket. "But my friend put a rush on it and managed to get it out in time." She set it down on the coffee table with a nervous smile. "Happy birthday, Mr. Matthews."

He inspected the items through the cellophane. "Wow. Is that all beer?"

"Mostly. They're various beers from all over the world. Some of them I tried during my travels and really liked and some of them my friend added to the basket. He owns a bar in Vienna so he knows what he's doing. I believe there is also a bottle of tequila and a bottle of rum that he said is not to be missed in one's lifetime. " She wrung her hands together nervously. "I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big hug, "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Angela sighed with relief. She'd had no idea what to get Mr. Matthews. It had been so long since she had gotten her own father a birthday present, she thought she might be out of practice. She probably went a little over the top, but the important thing was he liked, no, loved it.

"Why don't I help you crack this open, dad," Eric said, reaching for the basket.

"Don't even think about it, Eric," Alan warned.

Eric backed away slowly. "Fine then. I guess it's time for my gift, save the best for last. Actually, it's from me and Cory."

"And me," Josh shouted.

"And Josh," Eric laughed. He handed his dad a large envelope.

Alan looked at his son skeptically. "You're not trying to find out what's in my will again, are you?"

"That was a joke when you turned fifty. Are you still not over it? Just open the envelope, I promise it's not a will or anything to do with a will or nursing homes or life insurance or who gets to pull the plug on you."

Angela looked at him, horrified. "What kind of mean gift did you give him at fifty?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't as nice as my beer basket," Alan stated as he opened the envelope. "What on earth? Spring training tickets?"

"That's right dad," Eric boomed in his newscaster voice, "this spring you, me, Josh, and Cory will be traveling to Clearwater, Florida for four whole days to watch the Phillies Spring Training. We'll be able to watch the practices and go to a couple games. "

"You're kidding? I've always wanted to go to Spring Training. Thank you, son. "

"Cory's waiting on your call, so don't forget to thank him."

"You're not coming with us, George?"

"Oh, no, that weekend Lila and I will be vacationing in the California wine country."

"Ooh, nice."

"Maybe next season."

"You got it." He set the envelope containing the tickets and information on the coffee table. "I just want to thank everyone for making yet another birthday so special. I know I turn into a little kid every year, maybe that's because when I was a kid my parents didn't make a big deal out of birthdays, sometimes they even forgot birthdays." He cleared his throat, trying not to get too emotional. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks for putting up with me."

"That's okay," Amy said, walking over and putting her arm around his waist, "you can be impossible, but we love you anyway." She kissed him. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm going to go call Cory before it gets too late."

"All right," Amy clapped her hands together, "all Matthews' children with school tomorrow, up to bed."

"Aw, mom," Eric whined.

"Eric, not now."

"Do I have to, mom?"

"Yes, Josh. It's already past your bedtime. Go brush your teeth and get changed into your pajamas and dad and I will be up soon."

"Okay," the boy sighed. "Goodnight." The group wished Josh goodnight as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Morgan?"

"What?"

"Bed."

"Seriously? You're sending me to bed at the same time as a nine year old?"

"You have finals tomorrow. You need your sleep."

Morgan wanted to protest, but knew it would just lead to another argument and she actually was tired. She needed to ace her finals if she wanted to continue on her march for valedictorian. Right now she was nose to nose with her sworn enemy, Melissa. "Can I call Brian before bed?"

"Sure," Amy replied, pleasantly surprised Morgan wasn't putting up a fight. "But no more than fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

/

A while later, after Josh and Morgan were in bed and Cory had been called, the remaining partiers were sitting around talking. Angela had been telling everyone about her years overseas.

"….after I left Rome, I moved to Australia. I had a friend who knew someone who owned a few magazines and was looking for some fresh writers. So, I hopped on a plane to Sydney. That's actually the Sydney Opera House in the background of the picture I sent you."

"Well," Mr. Feeny began, "it sounds like you've had some amazing adventures."

"Yes, it sounds so exciting."

"It was, but after about ten months in Sydney, it just wasn't working for me anymore. So, I went to New York to see Cory, Topanga, and Shawn. Not to get back together with Shawn, but I thought being near the three of them would make me feel like I belonged someplace." She shrugged her shoulders. "It didn't work out the way I thought it would, so I'm hoping Philadelphia will be a good fit."

"And if it's not," Mr. Feeny asked.

"What?"

"What will you do if this doesn't work out the way you'd like?" He knew there were deeper issues that caused Angela's bouncing around all over the world, but that needed to be a private conversation.

"I'll visit Jack and Rachel in Texas. Though from what I remember when my dad was stationed there when I was eight, I hated the heat. However, I did manage to endure a particularly hot Australian summer," she chuckled.

"Oh, your dad," Amy jumped in. "How is he?"

"Fine," Angela replied briefly.

"Is he coming here to visit for Christmas?"

She really didn't want to discuss her father. "No, he's living in Nevada with my Aunt Patricia."

"Are you going to see him?"

"I really don't feel like discussing my father right now." Angela inspected her fingernails, hoping to find a chip in her manicure to distract her. Unfortunately they were still perfect.

"I'm sorry, the last time we saw him you both looked so….,"

Angela stood abruptly. "I'm going to get some more coffee." She hurried out of the room, oblivious to the fact that there was still a pot half full on the coffee table and she left her mug behind.

"Oh, dear," Amy said, standing. "I should go talk to her."

"No, mom, I'll go."

Eric found Angela standing by the sink, staring out the window into the backyard. She had her arms wrapped around herself.

"You forgot your mug." He set the cup on the counter.

"Thanks." She remained completely still.

Eric could tell from her reflection in the window that she wasn't crying, but she still looked incredibly sad. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He took a few steps closer. "Are you sure?"

Angela took a deep breath and nodded before turning to face him. "I'm sure. I guess I ruined the party in there though," she gestured toward the living room.

"You didn't ruin anything." Somehow he didn't believe when she said she was okay. "You can tell me if something is wrong. Did something happen to your dad?" He put what he thought was a reassuring hand on her arm. She shoved him away.

"When I said I didn't want to talk about my father, I meant it." Angela put a palm to her forehead and closed her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation. "It's really none of your business, so please, leave it alone. Please," she pleaded.

Eric didn't want to leave it alone, but he knew pushing at his point would be fruitless. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Angela moved past Eric and went toward the door. "We'd better get back in there before they think something is wrong."

Angela returned to the living room with a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry about that, everyone." She took her seat in one of the chairs near the couch and glanced up quickly as Eric came back in and sat next to her. "So, Mr. Feeny, how are you enjoying retirement?"

Mr. Feeny didn't answer at first, momentarily thrown by the subject change and Angela's cheerful attitude. "I'm rather enjoying it actually. It's given me a chance to…..,"

Angela tried to stay focused on Mr. Feeny, but she couldn't. Her eyes wandered around the room. All the little family touches, everything she had found so endearing earlier, suddenly she couldn't stand to look at- the little knickknacks, souvenirs from family vacations, and the pictures, oh, god, the pictures. The happy family that only a short while ago she felt delighted to be welcomed into, she now felt like she was being taunted by all these Hallmark-like images. They were reminders of things she didn't have, never had, and would never have. It was suffocating. She bolted out of her chair. "I need to leave."

"What? Are you…,"

"I'm fine. I'm just getting a migraine. I guess my job interviews wore me out more than I thought," she babbled out in a rush as she hurried to get her coat. She turned to see everyone with varying degrees of concern and bewilderment on their faces. "I'm fine, really. I had a lovely time. Thank you for inviting me. Happy birthday again, Mr. Matthews."

Before anyone could speak she was out the door.

"What the hell was that," Alan asked.

"I don't know," Eric responded as he moved toward the door. "But I'm going to make sure she gets back to her hotel okay."

"Call me tomorrow to let me know how she is," Amy said.

"I will."

Eric was practically running to his car but stopped when he saw Angela standing in the middle of the sidewalk a little further down the block. He walked over to her.

"What do you mean a half hour for a cab," she shouted into her cell phone. "It's Tuesday night! Who calls for a cab on a Tuesday night?"

He took the phone out of her hand. "Cancel the cab. The lady has a ride." He ended the call and gave Angela back her phone. "I thought you were getting a rental car this morning."

"They didn't have the one I reserved. All they had were cargo vans and large SUVs. They said they should have it tomorrow. The good news is I got them to agree to pay for all of my cab fare until they get me my car."

"So, what were you going to do, take a cab or wander the streets of Philadelphia alone late at night?"

"I've taken care of myself for the last several years, traveling all over the world alone," she replied indignantly. "I can handle Philadelphia."

She looked so lost. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your hotel," he asked gently.

The concern Angela saw in Eric's eyes almost made her want to cry, not that it would take much at this moment anyway. She merely nodded her head.

"Come on, I'm freezing." He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her as they walked together to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, I got a chapter in within a week of the last one! Considering how uncertain I am about this one, that may be a small miracle. This might push the boundaries of the T rating, or it might not, I don't know, I've never really written love scenes or build up to love scenes. So, you might think the last part of this chapter sucks, you might not, I don't know. I'm not sure I completely like it. (That sounds odd for someone to say about their own story.) Like I said, love scenes/romance type stuff isn't my typical style just because I don't feel all that comfortable writing it, but when I went to write this chapter, this is what came out. I also had this mapped out totally differently in my outline. Angela and Eric's conversation had gone differently when I originally planned this. You have to give the muse what it wants, right? ;-) I also worry that Eric is coming across as _too_ perfect and understanding but I think the next couple chapters will help me with that. (and don't worry, I don't mean that in a "he's suddenly going to turn into a jerk" type of way.)

/

The drive back to the hotel passed mostly in silence. Eric tried to make a small talk, but Angela didn't feel much like talking. The radio filled in the gaps. When a Christmas carol proclaimed it the most wonderful time of the year, she switched the music off.

"Not your favorite song?"

"I prefer instrumental or Christmas music played by an orchestra. It's much prettier. While in Paris, I went to a Christmas Eve concert that had a violin solo of 'O, Holy Night'. It took my breath away." She turned to look at him. "What's your favorite?"

"I've always liked those dogs barking 'Jingle Bells'," he admitted, laughing.

She joined him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It's fun! I dare you to listen to it and not smile." He pulled up to the hotel. "Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride, Eric. I really appreciate it." She opened her door.

The valet approached the car. "Good evening, folks. I hope you enjoyed your night out in our city."

"Oh, he's not staying," Angela told the valet.

"You know what, I think I will come up for a little bit," Eric said, turning off the car.

"Eric, you really don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I said I would drop you off, I'm simply completing the task." He handed the keys off to the valet. "Please don't dent it. No fancy driving."

"Hey, you're the weather guy on TV!"

"Yeah," Eric smiled politely. Normally he was happy to meet a fan, but he didn't trust Angela not to use this distraction to sneak up to her room. "Nice to meet you."

"Can I get your autograph for my kids? They love when you do your school day forecasts." He dug a pen and paper out of his pocket.

"Sure. What are their names?" He wrote what the valet told him. "Here you go."

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'll take extra special care of your car."

Eric and Angela watched as the valet carefully got into the car and ever so slowly drove toward the parking garage.

"That was very sweet of you."

"I never turn down kids."

"Are you sure you want to pay valet parking prices just to walk me to my door?"

He held out his arm. "You lead the way."

/

It took them a while to reach her seventh floor hotel room. Eric couldn't believe how nicely the lobby was decorated for Christmas so they spent some time walking around and looking at the decorations. When he dropped her off the other day, he had parked outside and she got out, like she wanted him to do tonight. He was amazed Angela was paying per night for this place instead of finding somewhere to rent, surely it would be cheaper.

"Here I am," she stopped outside her room, "at my hotel room safe and sound."

"I can see that." He didn't want to leave her alone yet, not until he was sure she was really okay.

"Good night." She turned to go in and saw he wasn't moving. "What?"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Angela closed her eyes and leaned back against the door. "I knew you wouldn't be able to let this drop. You're Cory's brother. It must be in your DNA to never let anything go."

He wasn't going to let her bait him into an argument. "I'm just worried about you. If our positions were reversed, I think you'd be concerned, too."

She knew he was right. She did act rather bizarrely this evening. "I don't..."

"You don't want to talk about it, I know. I heard you the first dozen times you said it. I'm guessing whatever is going on with you and your father is something that has been going on for a while."

"I don't want to have this conversation," she slid the card into the lock of the door, "especially in the hallway where anyone could hear it." She pulled him inside. Before she closed the door, she hung the "do not disturb" sign on the knob without Eric realizing it.

"Look, Angela, I only want to help. I..."

Before Eric could get another word out, Angela pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. He couldn't help but notice that with her heels still on, the height difference wasn't an issue like it was in his kitchen the other morning. _'Don't think about the other morning,'_ the rational part of his brain screamed. _'That won't help you right now.'_ "Angela..."

"Shhhh," she hissed. "I'm just finishing what we started the other day." She pressed her weight fully against him and captured his lips again.

He was thankful they were both still in their winter coats, as it was giving him an extra barrier from her. "Wait," he gasped, ripping his mouth away from hers. "Angela, wait."

"What? I want you and I know you want me, too." She moved in to kiss him again. "Don't bother trying to deny it."

Now he was annoyed, whether or not he wanted her wasn't the issue at the moment. He grabbed her by her forearms and gently pushed her back. "Goodnight, Angela."

"What's wrong, Eric," she asked, trying to play innocent.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is I wanted to help you and you are acting like I can be easily distracted by sex and forget the real reason I came up here."

"It would work with most guys," Angela frowned as she moved to sit on the couch, kicking off her heels and removing her coat along the way.

"Well, I'm not most guys. I genuinely care and wanted to know what was going on with you, but if you're just going to act like this, forget it." He ran his hands through his hair. "I get the message. You don't want to talk. You don't want help. You want to be left alone. I get it. Goodnight." He turned to leave.

"My dad is dying."

She said it so quietly, Eric wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "What did you say?"

Angela spoke a little louder this time. "My dad is dying."

In a flash he was by her side on the couch. "What happened? Is he sick? Something related to his military service?"

"I don't know." She stared at her hands that were now folded in her lap. "He still hasn't even told me he's sick."

Eric frowned in confusion. "If he's never said anything about being sick, what makes you think he's dying?"

"I overheard him talking to Aunt Trish when I was visiting for Thanksgiving a few years ago. She was telling him that I deserved to know. He said he didn't want me carrying this burden, especially after he hadn't been around much when I was growing up. She disagreed, but said she respected his decision."

He tried to hug her, but she put her hands up, stopping him. "Wait, if it's been a few years, maybe he got better."

She shook her head sadly. "No. Whatever it is, I heard him say that doctors don't know how long it will take to progress. It could be a year, could be five years, could take longer, but it will kill him."

At least now it made a bit of sense why Angela ran off after her father was brought up. But Eric didn't understand why she hadn't confronted him yet. If his dad was sick and hiding it and he still found out, Eric knew he would confront him. "Why don't you tell him you know? Then there will be no secrets."

"No, he doesn't want me to know, so I don't know," Angela said, feeling tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

"But don't you want to be able to be there and spend as much time as possible with him before it's too late?"

Angela got up from the couch and went over to the window, staring at the fountain seven floors below. "I can never trust him again. Seven and a half years ago he convinced me to leave Pennbrook, my friends, and the man I loved so we could be closer and have the relationship we never had when I was growing up. And it worked." She no longer tried to stop the tears. "We became so close. We had the father/daughter relationship I had always dreamed of. Even after I had decided to go to London to finish school and he was transferred again, we still stayed close. We talked as often as the military allowed. He visited whenever he got the chance. I saw him more than I had since I was a little girl." She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, not caring that her make-up was now streaked all over her face.

Eric grabbed the box of tissues off the end table and handed it to her. "What happened then?"

She sniffled. "He retired suddenly. No warning, nothing, just said he was retiring and moving to Nevada to be near Aunt Trish. I was upset that he was deciding to permanently relocate so far away from me, but I figured he needed to reconnect with his sister."

"You didn't move there, too? Or at least near-by to be close to him?"

"I was weighing job offers in both San Francisco and Los Angeles so we'd be in the same geographic region, and then came that Thanksgiving. It was 2am and I was still hungry and was on my way downstairs for another piece of pumpkin pie," they both smiled. "That's when I heard them talking. I sat at the top of the stairs and heard their whole conversation. After that I decided to stay in Europe."

"I'm sorry." He went to hug her again and this time she accepted, burying her face in his chest, just letting him hold her.

"I can never trust him or believe anything he says ever again. He won't trust me with this, something that will affect my life. He took me away from school and my friends so we could be closer and then he ripped us apart again."

"How long has it been since you've seen or talked to him?"

"I haven't seen him in almost two years. He's discouraged me from visiting. I think he's getting worse and doesn't want me to see him. We talk on the phone every couple weeks, but all he really talks about is my life or the weather and how he can't get used to the fact that Nevada is a dry heat." Angela looked up at Eric. "Do you know what the worst part is?"

He was afraid to imagine something worse than what Angela has told him so far. "What?"

"He told _her_."

"Who?"

"My mother," she replied bitterly. "He said he's hoping she'll be able to be there for me when the time comes," she rolled her eyes. "Because, you know what will help in that situation will be being pretend comforted by a woman I haven't seen since I was ten when she dropped me off at an airport in Berlin to be shipped back to my father." She rested her forehead against his chest and whispered, "How is this my life?"

Eric didn't know what to do at that moment other than hold her tighter, so that's what he did. At least now it made sense when Angela had said she felt like she was all alone. How couldn't she feel alone?

"Oh, no," she exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"My stupid crying made my make-up run all over your coat. I'll get a towel."

"Angela, relax."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick might stain and that looks like an expensive coat."

"Any good dry cleaner can get it out." He removed the garment and tossed it on the chair. "I'm not worried about it." He was still wearing his suit from work earlier, having gone to his parents' home straight from the studio. Angela shook her head. "What, don't like the suit," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you look great, but it looks like I ruined your whole suit," she frowned, annoyed with herself for showing so much emotion.

He looked down and saw little make-up splotches on his jacket, shirt, and tie. It really wasn't much at all. "So, you're a messy crier. So what?"

"I'll pay for your dry cleaning." She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and sat back on the couch. When she looked back up at Eric, he was standing there in his undershirt. His jacket, shirt, and tie were in a pile on the chair. "What are you doing? If this is a lame attempt at strip poker, I'm really not in the mood."

Eric thought it was a good sign that she was making a joke."It doesn't matter if you get make-up on this old thing."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, but I think I'm done crying." She leaned back against the cushions, exhausted. Eric was the only person she had told about the situation with her dad. She never even told Remy, no matter how many times he asked or how much he suspected something was going on. Why hadn't she told Remy? She didn't remember her reasoning anymore. "Please don't tell anyone what I've told you. I don't want anyone to know. You're the only one I've told, so if it gets out, I'll know where to look. Then I'll know I can't trust you ever again either."

He sat on the coffee table in front of her. "If that's what you want, I promise, I won't tell."

"Really, because earlier you promised to let this conversation drop and look where we are now."

"That's different. I was trying to help then, but you have my word. I won't tell. It isn't my story to tell. I don't understand all the secrecy, but I won't say a word."

"Don't understand the secrecy," she challenged. "Would you want people to know you're so unlovable even your own father doesn't want you by his side when he's dying?"

"Unlovable? Angela, you're not…."

"But hey, he did me a favor," she interrupted, feeling herself getting emotional again. "He let me know once and for all that the only person I could count on is me. Everyone else will be gone eventually. He just found a really creative way to go about it this time"

"Angela, that's not true." He took her hands in his.

"Then why am I all alone? Why am I always left standing alone?"

Eric didn't have an answer for her. She made a sound that was somewhere in between a laugh and a sob. "See, even the older, wiser Eric Matthews doesn't have an answer for me." She let out a shaky sigh. "I'm so tired of being alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here. Whether it's just as friends or…whatever this is, I'm not going anywhere."

Angela didn't know why, but in that moment, she believed him. It went against every instinct she typically had, but believe him she did. "Eric," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him from his seat on the coffee table to the couch, positioning him over herself. Angela moved her mouth from his and trailed kisses down his neck as she pulled his shirt out of his pants.

Eric reluctantly moved his head away from her and raised himself up on his forearms, halting her movements. "Angela, wait." She was feeling very vulnerable. He didn't want her to regret this in the morning.

Angela froze, momentarily afraid Eric had decided he didn't want her either. After all, last time they had slept together- they weren't drunk- but alcohol had been involved. This time he would be choosing to sleep with her with no outside influences. However, when she saw his face all she saw was concern. He was worried about her. "Eric, please," she rasped, hating how desperate she sounded. "I need you."

He lowered himself back down on top of her, sliding his mouth over hers in a kiss that left no doubts that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He nibbled on her bottom lip and teased her with the tip of his tongue, moving down to her jaw when she started to kiss him back. Angela pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere behind her. She ran her finger along his spine, relishing the power she felt when his muscles twitched and he shuddered against her. She shifted their positions and carefully rolled them over so she was now on top, straddling him.

"You have an unfair advantage." Eric closed his eyes as she massaged his chest.

"Oh?"

""You're still fully dressed."

"And whose fault is that," she teased, leaning down to kiss him. "I didn't remove you jacket, shirt, and tie."

"No," he began, moving his hands up under her sweater, " but you did get make-up on me." He winked so she would know he wasn't serious.

"I'll make it up to you." Angela squirmed when she felt his fingers graze her ribcage, forgetting he had discovered this ticklish area a few nights ago. She involuntarily pushed against him, pressing him into the couch, causing them both to groan. He sat up quickly and removed her little leather crop jacket and was working on her white sweater.

"Wait," she interrupted.

"What," Eric practically whined.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "I have to take my earrings off first or they'll get caught on my sweater." Angela took her time removing the silver hoops, going as slowly as she could stand.

"Are you trying to torture me?" His hands continued their explorations under her top, having his own fun while he waited.

"It's a fringe benefit," she said, trying to keep her breathing steady as he traced the outline of her bra. She placed the earrings on the coffee table with a clink and looked him in the eye. "There, all yours'."

Eric removed the sweater and smiled when he saw the pale pink bra that lay beneath. For some reason, it wasn't a color he had expected Angela to be wearing. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck and one over her heart. When Angela's hands moved to his belt he stopped her. "Hold on."

"What's wrong?"

"As much fun as the couch has been, I think the bed would be more comfortable, not to mention roomier."

He effortlessly lifted Angela up and carried her to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed. He began to kiss her again, but stopped, something was still nagging at him. Was this really what she wanted or did she just not want to be alone tonight?

"Angela, are you sure you still want this?" Eric knelt down on the floor in front of her. "If it's not, we can stop. I'll still stay," he reassured her. "We don't have to have sex for me to spend the night with you."

Just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter, he proved her wrong. Angela ran her hand through his hair. "You'd seriously stop if I wanted to?" She raised an eye brow. "At this point?"

He chuckled. "Well, I admit it's not my favorite option, but after a cold shower..."

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I said I needed you, Eric, and I meant it. I need you."

"Okay," he whispered against her finger. He picked Angela up once more, moving her to the center of the king-sized bed, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. Angela said she needed him and he wanted to take care of her.

Angela raised herself up on her elbows and looked him over. "I do hope you're planning to taking your shoes off before you get into this bed with me," she teased.

"Oh, right." Eric had forgotten he was even wearing shoes. He quickly removed the offending footwear- socks, too, just to save time- and laid beside Angela on the bed. "You really are lovely, you know?"

She smiled as he traced a line from her temple, down the side of her face, to her neck, until his hand rested in between her breasts, right above her bra. She held his hand in place. "No more talking," she ordered. With her free hand, Angela pulled Eric's head down to hers' and gave him a bruising kiss, very similar to the one she gave him when they first entered the hotel room. Only this time she wasn't trying to distract him, she just wanted him, needed him. She practically sighed in relief when he rolled on top of her- and they were still half-dressed!

Eric smiled at her impatience. He was feeling it, too, but he also kept hearing her voice saying that she was unlovable over and over in his head. He hated that Angela thought that and he was going prove to her it wasn't true. Even if it meant they both were a bit frustrated during the process.

/

"Wow," Angela said, trying to catch her breath as Eric covered them both up with the warm comforter that had been kicked to the floor much earlier in the night. "That was….." she didn't know if there was a word in the five languages she spoke to describe how she felt.

Eric smiled and kissed her temple. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "I'm not leaving until I have to get ready for work tomorrow….," he glanced at the alarm clock, " …make that this afternoon."

Angela moved closer to Eric so she'd be able to lie in his arms. This was strange for her, usually when it was time to go to sleep, she wanted her own space. She moved as far away from the other person as she could get, no matter what they had been doing beforehand. Not because of them or anything they did, she just really craved that space. Most boyfriends hadn't reacted well to her behavior. Now instead she found herself craving this closeness with Eric and wanting to enjoy it, she hadn't felt this close to someone is so long. Angela didn't want to analyze it or worry about what it meant- at least not right at the moment. For right now she simply wanted to savor the safety of Eric's arms around her and the feel of his heart beating against her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A little bit late, but not too bad. I'm going to try to set up the pacing of the story a little more quickly because I realized I've had Eric and Angela share a lot and get very close very quickly (maybe too quickly to be believed) but it does work for so upcoming issues. But I also want to reintroduce Cory/Topanga, Shawn (and his girlfriend), and Jack/Rachel and I'm taking forever to get there, so the timeline will be moving along a bit in the coming chapters. This is a bit shorter than the past couple chapters, but the next one will be longer. I had two big tests last week and had to devote more engery to studying than writing._**

* * *

Eric was the first to wake up. He was completely disoriented. Angela had closed the room darkening shades before going to sleep and he had no idea what time it was, how long he had been asleep, or if the sun was even up yet. He tried to turn to look at the alarm clock without waking Angela, but that proved to be impossible to do with her still in his arms.

"What," she mumbled, half asleep.

"I didn't say anything. I just wanted to check the time." He laughed quietly to himself as Angela inched even closer to him. He could hardly move. "You're going to have to move over so I can look at the clock."

She slowly untangled herself from Eric and rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms. She kept her eyes closed to avoid waking up completely. Angela knew as long as she stayed as she was, she could enjoy this. The moment the world started to go on, she would be questioning everything that happened and she really didn't want to do that. She couldn't recall a time where she felt as cherished as Eric made her feel last night. Angela wanted to say something, to thank him, but anything she came up with sounded stupid in her head. She had felt so alone last night and he...

"Did you hear me," he gently nudged her, invading her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Angela squeezed her eyes closed more tightly.

"I have to be at work in a couple hours. I should probably go soon."

She finally opened her eyes and turned to face him. "All right."

"It will be interesting to see if Thor left any kind of mess in the apartment. He's one pissed off cat when he feels I don't spend enough time at home. Last year during a blizzard I got stuck at the station for three days. I came home and found clothes pulled out of the hamper, dishes knocked over, and hairballs in the living room. And that was with a neighbor checking on him." Angela only stared at him, an amused look on her face. _'Yeah, brilliant move. Wake up from one of the most intimate nights you've had in a long time and you start off talking about your cat's hairballs?_' "Sorry," he grimaced, "not the best conversation starter."

"I'll admit it's a first for me." She gave into what felt natural at the moment and rested her head on his chest. "Do you want me to order some room service before you go? They have the most amazing pancakes." If she was going back to reality, she was at least getting a good breakfast.

"It's after noon. Do they still serve breakfast," Eric asked, running his hand down her arm.

Angela looked up at him with a smile. "It's room service. If you want pancakes at midnight or a double cheeseburger at 9:00AM, you can have it."

He kissed her hand. "Then bring on the pancakes."

/

"I know I left my tie here," Eric said as he searched the living room area of Angela's hotel suite. "It was right on top of the rest of my clothes." He got on his hands and knees to look under the couch. "Do you think housekeeping came in while we were still asleep?"

Angela laughed. "Nothing else is touched. Do I think a maid is secretly obsessed with you and snuck in here to steal your tie while we were sleeping or...otherwise occupied? No. Besides, I put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door last night."

"When?"

"Before I kissed you," she looked down and blushed a bit. "I did it quickly so you wouldn't notice." She shoved a huge forkful of pancakes in her mouth to avoid saying anything else.

"Ah," he smirked. "Trying to seduce me, were you? For future reference, you don't have to try." Any response Angela had was stopped by Eric's cell phone. He checked the caller ID and saw it was work. "Hello? Yeah, okay. Of course I remember, I'm the one who organized it three years ago and has made it an annual thing." He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he buttoned up his shirt. "A fitting? Why? The Santa suit still fits fine. Oh, Hollie insisted," he sighed. "Whatever. Yeah, I'll do it. Of course I still want to be Santa. I'm always Santa. All right. I'll see you when I get there. Thanks, Julia." He ended the call and tossed the phone on the couch.

"Problems, Santa?"

Eric sat back down at the table. "No, just Hollie trying to make things a little more difficult than they need to be."

"Wait, you actually work with her?"

He nodded and took a sip of orange juice. "Yeah, she's in charge of PR for the station."

"I'm sorry." She thought back to when Shawn broke up with her at Pennbrook. "I know how difficult it is, having to constantly be around someone who broke your heart."

"It's not so bad anymore," he waved his hand. "She just seems to take a great deal of pleasure in micromanaging me with certain things."

"And what's with the Santa suit?"

"Oh," he grinned, "it's the station's annual gift drive for childrens' shelters in the city. We all donate toys and clothes, we ask viewers to donate things, and we even have a few businesses involved. The kids get things for Christmas and the shelters get publicity so older kids have a better shot at being adopted."

"You're Santa?"

"Yeah, it's the most fun job in the world. For a little while I get to make sure all the kids have fun and have a Christmas. Even the teenagers who normally act like seeing Santa isn't cool get into the spirit of things."

"That's so great, Eric." She thought back to when he was a big brother to Tommy and how attached he got. "You're doing a great thing and really making a difference in these kids' lives."

"I try," he shrugged. "And Hollie...she listened to me and helped me get it started. We began dating after first organizing this." He lightly stabbed at a pancake with his fork. "She keeps it going each year even when the station thinks there would be a more interesting holiday project to push. I was afraid this year she'd let them go for something else just to spite me, but she didn't."

Angela was surprised by this. She had already written Hollie off as just another airhead with fake boobs who callously broke Eric's heart. It turned out there was more to her. "That must make it hard to hate her."

"Yeah."

"When is the gift drive?"

"Friday. Why?"

"The kids can never have too many presents, right?" She was so happy to see a smile back on Eric's face. "Besides, I think I need to see you in action as Santa."

"The present collection is Friday during the morning news, but we'll be going around to the different shelters during the afternoon and evening delivering the gifts. And remember, if you do show up, keep your hands to yourself," he teased. "The kids think Mrs. Claus is waiting for me at the North Pole."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I can control myself. I have a job interview Friday morning and a follow up interview in the afternoon, but I will see if I can make at least one of the shelters."

Eric wrote down the list of the shelters and the times and slid it across the table. "That would be great." He looked at his watch. "Crap, I have to go. Now that I have to go for that stupid fitting, I'm barely going to have time to go home, shower, and change.

Angela watched as he made sure he had all of his things, still muttering to himself about that dumb tie. She saw the make-up smears on his coat and remembered how he was there for her last night, how he took care of her when most guys would've either took her word that she was okay and left or been distracted by her kisses and taken her straight to bed. Eric wasn't like that. He saw right through her. "Eric?" She walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"About last night...I just...I..." Why won't the right words come to her? "I just..."

Eric didn't want to rush her, but he really did need to leave before he was late. "What are you trying to say, Angela," he asked carefully.

_'Oh, screw it,_' she thought. She closed the gap between them and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for being there for me last night," she whispered.

Eric didn't quite know what to say. The raw honestly in her eyes was almost painful. "You're welcome. Um, call me if you need to talk some more. I'm home from work by eleven, but I usually have some downtime in-between newscasts."

"Okay," she nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

Angela walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands. What was she doing? This was moving entirely too fast. She had only been back in Philadelphia a little more than a week. She didn't even know if she was staying. Why was she letting herself get so close to Eric so quickly? Why did he make it so easy, make her want to open up to him? Angela had vowed to never tell anyone about her father and last night she crumbled and told him everything. And afterward, when she was feeling so low, so unlovable...he changed that. Eric told her she was lovely and with every kiss, every touch, and every caress he tried to make her believe it and she did. But why?

It wasn't just one-sided, Eric trusted her, too. He told her all about Hollie and their break-up and other minute details of his life. Again, why? Why would he trust her with that information after really only being around her a short while. If he was so observant in college, he would remember how afraid Angela was to get close to people, he'd remember her volatile relationship with Shawn. At their happiest, after she promised to never leave him, she left anyway with her dad. Why was Eric letting her in knowing there was still a good chance she could leave?

Angela walked over to the table and grabbed her purse, scrambling to find her cell phone. She knew she would probably get voicemail, but she had to talk to somebody. "Hey, Rachel, it's me. Please call me when you can." She sighed. "I think I might really be screwing things up."

/

"Here you go, buddy," Eric placed a fresh bowl of cat food down on the floor. After making sure the water bowl was full, he went to his room to get dressed for work. He sighed in annoyance when his cell phone rang. Hollie's assistant, Julia, had already called two more times. "You know, technically, I don't even have to be in for another hour," he answered.

"What?"

"Oh, mom, sorry." Damn it. That's right, he was supposed to call his mom to tell her that Angela was all right. "I thought you were the station."

"Well, I'm not. You never called me this morning. How is Angela? Did you figure out what was wrong with her last night?"

"Yes. She's fine now." He gave no other details.

"That's all you're going to say? That's rather vague, Eric."

"Look, mom," he rubbed his forehead, "it's personal and I promised Angela I wouldn't tell, okay? I'm sorry I didn't call you, but we were up late talking and I fell asleep at her hotel. I only just got home and now I have to go to work so I really don't have time to talk."

"You're sure she's okay," Amy asked.

Eric smiled despite his small annoyance at the delay. His mother had a huge heart and cared for everyone who crossed her path. "Yes, mom, I'm sure. Just, do me a favor."

"Of course. What?"

"Don't ask Angela about her father anymore. Don't even bring him up."

Amy was confused. "But why..."

"Just trust me on this, mom. Don't."

"Okay, if you say so, honey."

"I hate to cut you off, but I got to go."

"All right. Have a good night at work. I love you."

"Love you, too."

/

"So, how is Angela," Lila asked as she watched Amy hang up the phone.

"Eric said she is fine, but that we should never ask about her father again. He wouldn't tell me why, though" She took a seat at the table. "He said it was personal and he promised her he wouldn't say anything."

"Why didn't he call earlier?"

"He said they were up late talking, he fell asleep there and he just got home."

" 'Up late talking,'" Lila chuckled. "Sure."

Amy made a face. "Please. He's my son and I don't want to think of anything beyond talking."

"We both saw them last night, the way they were talking, flirting, teasing each other, always sitting next to each other. I will be stunned if all they did was talk."

"I don't want to hear this. I am his mother. As far as I am concerned, they talked, they fell asleep, and when they woke up they watched cartoons over big bowls of Froot Loops." She laughed, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. "It works for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I know I said this one would be a bit longer than the last one, but school is taking up a lot of my time and I've had a lot of tests lately and school has to come first. Sorry, lol. Luckily I find writing therapeutic and the most calming use of my limited "me" time. This is mostly Anglea and Rachel talking with a little bit of Eric at the end and a brief appearance by Jack. I've had to restructure things a bit since I wasn't planning on chapter 5 to come out the way it did, lol. We're probably 2 chapters away from the other characters reentering the picture, 3 at the most. Thanks for the reviews (_jazphace_ for replying to every chapter), I'm happy people seem to like this, especially since it still seems so crazy and different. And _Sunigyrl_, are you in my head? lol A couple of your thoughts are either spot on or will be addressed in coming chapters.

* * *

"You slept with Eric," Rachel shrieked into the phone.

"Rachel," Angela admonished. "Relax. I think I could've heard you all the way from Texas without the phone. Keep it quiet."

"Oh calm down. Jack is still at work. It's just me and the dogs here for another hour. So, how did it happen?"

"Well, there was a little bit of alcohol involved the first time, but we weren't..."

"Wait a minute," Rachel interrupted, "the first time? There's been more than one time?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Didn't you just get back to Philadelphia?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised. I mean, if you two had dated in college and were hooking up again now it would make perfect sense, but did you guys ever even talk to each other back then?"

"Not really. That's what makes this so weird."

"What is weird?"

"It doesn't feel weird," Angela admitted. "Eric's not the same guy he was in college. I mean, he's the same in some ways, but he's grown up. He's more mature now. Well, you lived with him. Has he always been so easy to talk to? Did you end up spilling your guts to him about any and everything that was on your mind even without meaning to?"

"Maybe not everything, but when he wasn't plotting something crazy and was focused...he was always great to talk to." Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Angela, is there more going on here besides sex? Are you falling for him?"

"No," she quickly responded. "It's much too fast for that. Besides, I haven't decided if I'm staying here permanently. I have some more job interviews on Friday, including a follow-up interview."

"That sounds promising."

"I suppose."

"Why don't you sound happier? You have job prospects, whatever is going on with Eric, why wouldn't you stay in Philadelphia?" Rachel received no response so she decided to lighten the mood. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You, Eric?"

"Rachel!"

She smiled. "You can't drop this kind of bomb and give no details. Was it good?"

Angela could feel an intense blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Come on, it must've been good or it wouldn't have happened more than once."

"I can't believe you," she chuckled.

"What? It's not like we've never talked about guys and sex before."

"I know, but I'm not sure I want to talk about Eric like this."

"Ah."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Angela sighed. "That 'ah' of yours sure seemed to say a lot."

"It's just, in the past, the more serious you are about a guy the less talkative you are about certain details. Like with Remy, you said almost nothing, but with that guy Stefan..."

"Oh, god, Stefan..." Angela hadn't thought about him in years. He was an interesting boyfriend. Even now she couldn't decide if it was good interesting or just _interesting_ interesting. She dated him for three months when she lived in Vienna. He was definitely memorable and not boring. She met him right after she returned to Europe after finding out about her father's illness. At that point in her life she was looking for something fun and not at all serious and he provided that. In the back of her mind Angela wondered if Stefan was still alive. He was a bit of a daredevil and was always pulling crazy stunts that would land most people in a hospital or cemetery. He always managed to walk away, she hoped that was still true.

"Right. Well, you shared every detail of that. And Piers..."

Piers. The rebound guy from Shawn while she was studying in London. He was a math major who was very intimidated by her father. "Okay, you've made your point, Rachel."

"So?"

"What?"

"Is there more going on between you two?"

"I don't know," Angela admitted. "I guess there could be, but it's so fast and Eric and I don't make sense- even you said it."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"We haven't even gone out on a date or anything resembling a date. I mean, he did take me out to a club to meet some of his friends-that's how this whole thing started- but that wasn't a date."

"Is that what you want? You want to date him?"

"Eric wanted to. I said no, not until I know what I'm doing."

"So, you're just sleeping with him? Leading him on?

"I'm not leading him on," she replied defensively. "He knows exactly how I feel."

"And how is that? That you apparently can talk to him about everything you need to and have no problem sleeping with him for what I'm assuming is at least good sex, but the second it requires a little more of an investment on your part, you freak out and want to run."

Angela closed her eyes and laid back against the couch. She knew she would get this reality check from Rachel, that's why she called her. It still stung to hear everything all laid out like that.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"You know I mean this with love, Angela. The message you left said you were afraid of screwing things up. Did you mean screwing things up by getting involved with Eric in the first place, moving so fast, or because you might run away and leave before you find out where this could go?"

"Is all of the above an option?" She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "What have I gotten myself into, Rachel?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "And neither will you if you leave now."

"It's not all one-sided," Angela quietly defended herself. "I've listened to him, too. He's told me all about his break up with Hollie and his time in New York. I've only been here a little more than a week. It's hard to call me a conversation hog after a week."

Rachel smiled. Getting Eric to talk about Hollie was not easy. In the past he's had to be spectacularly drunk to talk about her and her betrayal. She remembered being in town for his birthday last year, just two weeks after the break up. He was a no-show for his party and after several hours of searching she, Jack, and Cory found him drunk at a karaoke bar butchering Boyz II Men. She hasn't been able to listen to _End of the Road_ since. "Wow."

"What?"

"Talking about Hollie is not easy for him. Eric was devastated when he found her in their bed with that sports reporter Vincent guy. Did you know he was getting ready to propose to her?"

"No, he left that part out."

"Topanga and I helped him pick out the ring over Christmas. He had been planning to propose on his birthday because he said what better gift could he get than having the woman he loved agree to spend the rest of her life with him?"

"Oh, wow. I can't believe he can still stand to work with her. Now I really wish I would've slapped her when we saw her."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, when he took me out to the club. We were having fun, laughing and talking with his friends until she walked in. Eric tried to play it off, but she definitely got to him. One of the guys we were with...Miguel, I think that's his name..."

"Yes, Miguel. He's a nice guy."

"Miguel asked Eric if we should go someplace else, but he said no. I asked him to dance to distract him. We danced, I kissed him to make Hollie jealous- it worked- but wow, is Eric an amazing kisser. We had a few drinks and ended up at his place."

"And that's how it started?"

"Uh-huh."

"You need to figure out what you're doing, Angela, not just for you, but for Eric, too. I love you both, but if you hurt him I'll have to kill you. He's been through enough."

"I don't want to hurt him. He's been so wonderful to me."

"So stay," Rachel said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. "Give it a chance." She heard the garage door opening and the dogs began to bark and jump around, indicating Jack was home. "Jack's home. I know you don't want anyone to know about this so I'll let you go. Think about what I said. Call me if you need to talk anymore. Jack and I will be in town after Christmas."

"Okay. Thanks Rachel."

"Anytime." She hung up the phone and smiled at Jack as he entered the house. "You're home early."

"I left early to pick up these before the lawyer's office closed." He handed her a file and gave her a kiss.

"More paperwork? I'm a social worker. You'd think they would know we'd be trustworthy foster parents."

"They just want to put the kids in the best homes possible. I know you've seen enough nightmare stories that you understand the hoops we have to jump through. You've made people jump through the same hoops."

"I know."

"Who was on the phone?"

Rachel continued to flip through the papers. "Angela. She's in Philadelphia."

"Oh. Got tired of New York already, huh," Jack chuckled. "I'm surprised. Normally she stays someplace at least 6 months before she leaves."

"Give her a break. She's obviously searching for something. Whatever happened between her and her dad a few years ago really messed her up."

""She never told you?"

"No. I stopped asking after she would hang up and not call me back for a month whenever I asked. Whatever the fight was about, it must've been big."

"Well, maybe seeing her next week will help. It will be the first time we've all been together since our wedding, but we didn't get a chance to really hang out then. We can hang out during New Years'. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I can't wait."

/

Angela didn't do much the rest of the day but lay around her hotel room thinking. She had grown up wanting to travel the world writing and that was what she did now, but she wasn't happy. She drifted around from place to place hoping to find happiness and when she didn't, she moved on. She wanted to stop, to pick one place and stay put. She'd wanted to do that for years, having grown tired of travel. She'd planned to stay in Rome with Remy. She adored Rome and felt at home there and she loved Remy. Then he had to screw it up by asking her to marry him, to have a family. She got scared and he kept pushing for marriage and she ran away to Australia. When that stopped being fun she went to New York. The fun lasted there for all of a month. And now she hasn't even been in Philadelphia two weeks and, while she's not ready to leave yet, she was already thinking of contingency plans. Texas would be next, near Rachel and Jack in Austin. If that didn't work out, maybe she'd give Chicago a try. Or Toronto. She's never been to Canada.

But did she really want to leave Philadelphia? Her job interviews were promising, she realized last night how much she missed belonging to a family after spending time with the Matthews' and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny, and then there was Eric. She didn't know what was happening there, but Rachel was right, she never would find out if she left. Angela complained about Topanga needing everything to always be absolutely perfect, but she had the same problem. She ran away and moved if something wasn't comfortable for her.

/

"You went for your Santa suit fitting?"

Eric could feel every muscle tense at Hollie's voice. He took a deep breath and slowly turned away from the weather monitors and faced her, an annoyed look on his face. "Yes, I did. It was pointless. I told you the suit still fit.

She leaned against the doorframe. "Well, you did gain a bit of weight earlier this year, had to make sure the emperor didn't outgrow his clothes. But I can see you've been hitting the gym." She looked him over. "You look good."

"I have to be on the air in twenty minutes. Is there anything you actually need relating to the news or the toy drive?"

Hollie frowned, not expecting Eric to be so direct with her. "No. I just wanted to make sure you did what I asked."

"For work? Of course."

"Well, then I guess I will see you later."

"Oh, Hollie," he called out before she was out the door.

"Yes?"

"Leave an extra guest pass available for the toy drive on Friday. I might have a friend stopping by with some gifts. I don't want security to give her a hard time."

"Her?" _Eric had a her?_ Hollie wondered if it was the same girl she saw Eric with at the club last week.

"Yes, her. Is that a problem?"

"Um, no...no, not at all. What's her name?"

"Angela."

"Angela, okay," she nodded.

"Thank you. And Hollie?"

She stuck her head inside the door again. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving Angela's name with Pat also, just in case you forget or somehow never give security a heads up."

Hollie put on her best fake smile. "Don't worry, one guest pass for Angela, no problem."

"Great," he smiled back.

"Have a good broadcast." She hoped his mic went dead.

"I will." And he meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a few days late, sorry about that. School delays again. Last week was the final portion of one class I needed to pass to make sure I'd be able to continue in my program, so that obviously won out. (I passed the class with a 95%!) This is a longer chapter, in fact, it is three shorter chapters rewritten and condensed into one. I'm not sure if I'm crazy about how it turned out (how many times to I say that, lol) but it was necessary to get the story moving. The other characters will start coming back into the picture in chapters 10/11.

* * *

The next couple days passed quickly for Eric. He was so busy going over last minute details for the gift drive he only went home to sleep. He called Angela one night just to check in on her. They didn't talk long, she said she was tired from preparing for her interviews the next day and said she didn't want to keep him, knowing how busy he was. Eric wasn't totally sure he believed her, but he would give her some time. He had a feeling crowding Angela would only push her away and that was the last thing he wanted. The other night had been pretty intense. She trusted him enough to tell him about her father, something she had told no one. And afterwards...well, it seemed like more than just sex, but he was hesitant to classify it as anything else just yet.

"Eric," Mr. Feeny interrupted Eric's thoughts as he opened the door, still in his robe. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour? The sun has barely risen."

"Dean Feeny said you had some last minute donations for the gift drive."

"That's right," he rubbed his eyes. "I believe she put them under the tree. Come in." He noticed Eric moving quietly though the house. "Don't bother being quiet. A meteor could come crashing through the roof and Lila still wouldn't wake up."

"What about the Dean's sister?"

Mr. Feeny stopped in his tracks. "Maybe if we make enough noise to wake her up she'd get mad enough to leave early."

Eric laughed. "George, that's not nice."

"No, but she is that annoying." He sighed. "Everything over here is for the kids."

"Wow," his eyes widened, "Feeny, thank you. This is going to make a lot of kids very happy."

A short while later, after all the presents had been loaded into Eric's car, they sat in the Feenys' kitchen.

"There, coffee for me, hot chocolate for you."

"Thanks."

"Though, I still don't know how you gave up coffee."

Eric shrugged. "I think better without it. I feel better, too."

Mr. Feeny shook his head. "So, how is Angela? I'm quite concerned after the way she ran out of your father's part the other night."

"Oh, she's fine."

"That's all you have to say? Eric, is something wrong? Does she need help in some way?"

"Look, Mr. Feeny," he sighed, "there is nothing anyone can do. Besides, I promised Angela I wouldn't tell."

"It must be pretty serious if Angela is keeping it secret."

"It's not a secret, it's just something she doesn't want to talk about."

"I know Sergeant Moore is not to be mentioned any longer."

"So you talked to my mom?"

"No, Lila was with your mother when you two talked on the phone."

"You know, Feeny, I thought gossiping was something little old ladies did. What's happening to you?"

"It's not gossip," he insisted. "It's keeping up to date in people's lives. I hadn't seen Angela in a few years. We were catching up and then she runs out with little warning. It's only natural that I would be concerned."

"Okay, Mr. Feeny," Eric smiled, getting up to put his cup in the sink. "Maybe you need a new hobby. Gardening doesn't keep you busy enough in the winter."

He ignored Eric's statement. "Since you and Angela seem to be involved, I figured you would be the best person to ask about how she was doing."

"Um...involved? Wh-what makes you think we're involved?"

"Oh, please, I have eyes! Based on your behavior at your father's party, either you are involved with each other or you both want to be. If you're trying to hide it, you're doing a terrible job."

"Really," Eric asked quietly. He knew things with Angela had moved quickly and that he liked spending time with her, but he hadn't realized other people picked up on it. Wait a minute..."You think she wants to be involved, too? What makes you say that?"

"Again, I have eyes." He hesitated before speaking again. "But, as a friend, I would advise you to think carefully before getting too seriously involved."

"Why?"

"It doesn't seem like Angela has concrete plans for her future. She's drifting around from one place to another, a perpetual nomad."

"She has her reasons."

"All I'm saying is that less than a year ago you were ready to commit yourself to one person for the rest of your life and propose to Hollie."

"I don't know if you can use that as an example of good judgement considering I missed the fact that she was cheating on me for 3 months."

"My point remains, you are or were at a point in your life where you were ready to get married, buy a home, have children. Does Angela want any of those things?"

"Well, you know, in the maybe two weeks she's been back the subject of marriage hasn't exactly come up," Eric rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the advice, Mr. Feeny, but we're hanging out and having fun right now. Is something more going to come of it? I...I don't know."

"Do you want more?"

He picked his car keys up off of the table. "You know, I really need to drop the gifts off so they can be sorted for the shelters. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"Eric..."

"Mr. Feeny, it's already a weird situation because being with Angela doesn't feel weird, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. It should be weird, we never paid each other any attention in college or hung out unless it was part of a group. Speaking of a group, everyone is coming home for Christmas and New Years'. Do you think that's going to make things easier?"

He smiled. "Probably not." He knew a few people who would probably overreact to news of Eric and Angela being together, if they were in fact together.

"While I appreciate the advice, I'll figure this one out."

"If you insist. I do have one crucial insight, however; talk to Angela. Find out what she wants, what you want. And don't worry about what any of your friends or Cory will say."

"Those were like three or four insights," he laughed.

"Yes, well, I got them all out in one breath."

As Eric drove away he thought about what Mr. Feeny had said and he knew it was true. He did need to figure out what Angela wanted. It should be simple; they've spent a couple amazing nights together and have shared with each other painful details from their pasts that they don't feel comfortable talking about with other people. They have also had fun and it was easy being together. If it was just up to Eric they would already be dating. Is that what Angela wanted, though? Did Angela even know what she wanted? While he wanted to date her, he wasn't going to set himself up to be hurt again.

/

Even if Eric hadn't been completely convinced over the phone, Angela had spent a lot of her time preparing for her interviews. One was a follow up for the newspaper, and there were two others for magazines, one that printed in both English and Spanish. Since she's been published in Spanish before, she thinks she has a pretty good shot. If only she could find the one article she was looking for. She had searched through her laptops and looked through all her files and it was nowhere. Of course, the best representation of her work in Spanish and it was gone. Unless...

_About an hour later..._

"Thank you for the article Mr. Feeny. I looked through all of my files and this one was just gone. Naturally, it's the one I think is the best to show them." She smiled up at her former teacher as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "I can't believe you still had it. I sent this to you a few years ago."

Mr. Feeny took a seat at the table. "I have all the articles you sent me. I had to have a few of them translated. I am impressed that you've been able to write for magazines and newspapers in five languages."

"I guess that's one benefit of being bounced all around the world as a kid. I'm able to pick up on languages pretty quickly." She took a sip of coffee. "That's why I needed this article for my interview. One magazine wants to see a sample of my work in Spanish since they have both English and Spanish publications."

"So, the interview process is going well?"

"Yes. I have a follow up interview with the Philadelphia Inquisitor today and two magazines. I actually interviewed at the New York office for one of the magazines while I was there and that went well, so I'm hoping it will carry over to this."

"If these interviews lead to job offers, are you staying here?"

Angela ran her finger along the rim of her mug. "I don't know."

"What would be stopping you?" He continued on after receiving no response. "Angela, I don't wish to interfere in your life..."

"...and I appreciate that, Mr. Feeny."

"But as someone who cares about you, I'm going to do it anyway." She sighed and crossed her arms, he still wasn't deterred. "I know we've never had the close relationship that I've had with Eric, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga, or even Jack and Rachel as I've gotten to know them very well in recent years, but I still consider you a very special person to me."

"I have to point out, Mr. Feeny, at least where Eric, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are concerned, you've known them practically their whole lives. You've been able to build lifelong relationships with them. I don't even have lifelong relationships with my own family," Angela stated bitterly.

"You'll never build those kinds of bonds if you don't give people a chance to get close to you. It's hard to get close to people if you don't stay in one place any longer than it takes to set up a new mailing address."

"That's not fair. Maybe I was in New York for only a few weeks, but that really was not the right place for me. I was in Sydney for ten months, before that I was in Rome for more than two years, and before that, I lived in Vienna..."

"Okay." This could go on forever. "I see your point, however, I believe my point is equally as valid. If you want lifelong bonds with people, you actually have to be around to build them."

"That's easy to say when you have family around you."

"Other than my wife, what family do you see?"

Angela was quiet. She had never thought about it before. Even at their wedding, she didn't recall meeting any of Mr. Feeny's family. "Do you not talk to your family, or is there no family?"

"There are some distant relatives, but no one I care to associate with. I lost my parents when I was in college and I was an only child, both my parents were only children. I had to create my own family out of my close friends and neighbors. It didn't happen overnight, but I treasure what I have now."

"It's not easy, Mr. Feeny," she said quietly, staring at the table.

"No, it's not. And it is a very brave thing that you've done, starting over time and again and traveling all around the world by yourself. But at what point does constantly starting over become a cover for running away?"

"I don't know," Angela admitted.

"I for one hope you stay and don't see why you wouldn't. You have job prospects, friends who care about you enough to be nosy and I'm sure annoying," they both smiled, " and Eric."

That got her attention. "What makes you think I _have_ Eric or that there is anything going on with him?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other, the way you were interacting, it was rather obvious."

"Oh." Angela looked at her watch. "Oh, I should go. My first interview is in forty-five minutes and it'll take at least twenty to get there."

"Good luck. My door is always open if you need to talk."

"I know. Thank you, Mr. Feeny," she smiled.

/

Later that evening Angela found herself at the children's shelter watching Eric hand out Christmas presents to the kids. It was so amazing, he had this innate ability to connect with kids of all ages. She couldn't help but smile as he managed to talk this shy little girl out from under a table and lead her by the hand over to the tree.

"Excuse me, this is a closed event."

Angela turned toward the voice and found herself staring at Hollie. She held up the guest pass that was on a lanyard around her neck. "I have a guest pass. Eric invited me."

"Oh," Hollie replied, less than enthused. "You must be Angela." She instantly recognized her as the woman Eric was dancing with, and kissing, at the nightclub last week.

"Yes."

"I'm Hollie," she extended her hand. "I'm head of public relations for both the television and radio departments."

Angela accepted the handshake, though perhaps a bit too firmly. "Nice to meet you." She looked around the room. "This is a great event you guys hold. Eric told me you've been doing it for a few years now." Why cause a scene during such a happy occasion? And Hollie was an instrumental part of the event's success, so she did deserve some credit.

She stared silently for a moment, trying to decide if the compliment was sincere. "Thank you. Every child deserves to have a Christmas."

"I agree. I can see why Eric is so committed to this and why he loves being Santa. He's a natural," Angela smiled as she once again watched Eric hand off a toy to an excited little kid.

Hollie couldn't help but notice how she was watching Eric. "So, you and Eric are together?"

Before Angela could respond Hollie's assistant, Julia, comes running over. "Hollie, sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem over here."

"Of course." She turned to Angela. "Excuse me."

"Sure." Angela continued to watch the festivities around her, delighted to recognize a couple of her presents in the hands of some of the kids. One in particular, a teddy bear being cuddled by the little girl that Eric had to coax out from under the table. The bear was kind of a patchwork pattern, every limb a different color. It had been sitting alone on the shelf when she saw it at the store, an odd yet cute little misfit she had hoped would bring happiness to a child.

"Hey, you made it," Eric exclaimed, coming up behind Angela, making her jump. "Sorry," he apologized, putting his hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked him over, taking in the whole Santa look. "Very nice, Eric."

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm Santa!"

"Oops, sorry," she laughed. "Looking good, Santa."

"You know, I think flirting with Santa knocks you down a few pegs on the nice list," he teased.

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I saw you talking to Hollie a little while ago. She didn't give you a hard time about being here, did she?"

"No, it was civil. I think she wanted to fish for information about me, but this isn't the place and she knew it."

"And you?"

"I complimented her on the wonderful event and left it at that."

He nodded. "Look, we're probably going to be here for another hour or two, and I know you're probably tired, so if you don't want to stick around don't feel obligated."

"No, it's fun. I want to stay. It's easy to forget how magical Christmas can be until you see it reflected on a little kid's face. It's especially fun with these kids. The smallest toy brings them such joy."

"I know, isn't it great," he smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'm having a wonderful time."

"Hey, Eric," a loud voice boomed from behind and slapped Eric on the back. "Nice duds."

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm Santa, Vince."

"Right, right," Vince waved his hand.

_'Vince...why did that name sound familiar,_' Angela thought to herself. _'Oh! The sports reporter Hollie cheated with."_

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend, here?" He didn't wait for permission before grabbing Angela's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"This is Angela. Angela, this is Vince."

"Oh, sweetie the pleasure is all mine."

She extracted her hand from his grip. "Don't touch me."

"Just being friendly, darling." Vince turned his attention back to Eric. "So, I hear you're not coming to the Holiday party this year."

"I'm busy," Eric said through clenched teeth.

"That's a shame. I helped Hollie plan it and a lot of late nights went into planning this party," he laughed. He grabbed Hollie's hand and pulled her to their small group as she was walking by. "Eric should come to the party, right?"

"What?"

"I was telling Eric this year's Christmas party is not to be missed."

"Right," Hollie grinned, "it's going to be amazing. You always loved the holiday party."

"I'm busy." _Damn it, he was over her, why did he still feel so defeated when he saw Hollie and Vince together?_

Angela couldn't believe what she was watching. Was Eric's ex and the as she cheated on him with really taunting him with the party. Why was he just taking it? "You know what," she piped in, "we'll be there."

"What," the other three asked in unison.

"Eric," she said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist, "I think we can make the party for a few hours."

"Oh, sure," he played along. "If you don't mind delaying our plans."

"Not at all," she smiled, turning back to face Hollie and Vince. "See you tomorrow night."

Hollie watched as Eric and Angela walked away. "Way to go, now I have to spend the holiday party with the both of them."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, you know the drill, school and life happen. Sorry. But this chapter is much longer than my more recent chapters have been, so I hope you will find it worth the wait. If anyone was expecting some big confrontation with Hollie at the Christmas party, sorry. I had originally planned for one, but Eric and Angela found a much better way to occupy their time. :-)

And I listened to _a lot_ of Christmas songs trying to find the right one for this chapter. Which, considering I hate listening to Christmas music (which I love) before Thanksgiving, says a lot. If you don't like the song I chose, substitute the one you think would be more appropriate in your head. ;-)

* * *

Angela looked at all of the dresses that lay scattered around her hotel room, trying to choose the perfect one for the party tonight. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard to look good. She had narrowed it down to a red dress and a gold one, but she was stuck between the two. She had to leave in an hour to pick up Eric. As if through some mysterious psychic connection, her cell phone rang, and it was Topanga.

"Topanga, thank god."

"What, is something wrong?"

"Major fashion emergency."

"Oh, god, what?"

"I got myself invited to a holiday party tonight for...," Crap. Angela couldn't tell her she was going with Eric to his station's party. She loved Topanga, but the girl was a huge blabbermouth. If she knew, she would tell Cory. Once Cory knew, the whole world would know, and considering the uncertain nature of her relationship with Eric, Angela wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"Angela," Topanga asked, interrupting her friend's internal dialogue. "Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, thought I lost a shoe."

"Oh. So, you're going to a holiday party, and..."

"Yes, with major potential professional networking possibilities and I don't know what to wear. I mean, I want to look good. I have it narrowed down to two dresses, both cocktail. One is red lace, and the other is gold with sequins and beading and a cowl draping in the back."

"Hmmm, you have accessories for both?"

"Duh," Angela laughed. "Of course."

"What about your hair?"

"I'll wear it down if I wear the red dress, but up if I wear the gold dress, to showcase the back. It's already curled."

"Nice. Okay, my first instinct is to say the gold dress, because since it's a holiday party, every other woman will be wearing red. You will be memorable if you wear gold, especially with how you describe the back."

_How memorable do I want to be? _"All right."

"Why don't you sound sure?"

"I was just thinking about how much I want to stand out."

Topanga laughed into the phone. "Um, if you want to network and make connections, people will have to remember you. A good dress will help that. So will a bad dress, but a good dress is a much better way to go. Besides, maybe you'll meet someone tonight."

"I don't know, Topanga."

"Come one, you haven't had a real boyfriend since Remy, it's time to get out there and meet people again." She sighed. "Hell, since you're back in Philadelphia, maybe you and Eric should try to set each other up."

"Eric?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's even dated anyone since Hollie broke his heart. Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't know about that."

"Actually, I do. He told me." She could be honest about that.

"He did?"

"Yeah. When I first got back to town he took me out to a nightclub and introduced me to some of his friends. While we were there, Hollie showed up. He told me the whole story later."

"Oh...that's surprising."

"It was after a few drinks," she lied.

"That explains it."

"Crap," Angela exclaimed, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "I have to go. I have to finish getting ready and then pick up Eric on my way to the party."

"Eric? He's going.

_'Damn it.'_ "Yeah, he was invited, too, and he's having car trouble. It just makes sense for us to ride together."

"Okay, have fun. Don't forget, try to meet someone. See if you can hook Eric up with someone, too. He's been alone far too long."

"I'll do my best." She suddenly remembered that Topanga was the one that called her. "Were you calling for anything in particular? Anything you need to talk about?"

"No, nothing important. I was just checking in, wanting to see how you were doing. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I hate that New York didn't work out for you."

"I know, but it just wasn't right. I could feel it."

"Yeah, I could tell. I guess I can deal with you being roughly 100 miles away," she laughed. "It's better than being on the other side of the world, even if I no longer get my designer clothes straight from Paris and Rome." There was silence for a moment. "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Of course I do, Topanga."

"Well, Cory and I are driving down on Monday morning so I guess I will see you then."

"Okay."

"And don't forget, meet a hot guy and give me details!"

/

"You said make a left up here, right?"

"Yeah."

Angela glanced at Eric out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was gripping the inside door handle so tightly his knuckles were white. "Do you have a problem with my driving?"

"No, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to be in a flying car and I imagine it will be just like this," he teased.

"Let go of the door handle, Eric."

He tightened his griped as she quickly switched lanes. "No."

"You're wearing your seatbelt and there are airbags, you're safe."

"I guess all those European driving stereotypes are true, huh?"

She shook her head. "Driving in Rome is a competitive sport. Keep up with traffic or get off the road." She leaned on the horn. "Like this idiot in front of us should do."

"We're not in Rome and there's not much traffic out here."

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath. "You should know, Topanga knows we're going to this party together. Or rather, I told her we were riding together. I called her for clothing advice and let it slip that we were going to this party together."

"Turn right into the parking garage at the light. What did she have to say?"

"Nothing really. I covered and told her I was going to network and make professional connections, not that it was your station's party. She told me that we should try to fix each other up with people because we've both been alone for too long."

"Really," he laughed.

"Yeah." She pulled into a parking space. "I didn't know what to say to her. If I tell her the truth, she's going to tell Cory."

"And Cory will tell everyone else."

"Exactly." Angela pulled the key out of the ignition and turned to face Eric. "I don't really know what to say about what's going on when we don't even know what's going on."

"That is a conversation we should have and soon."

She looked away from him. "I know."

"But for now," he began, taking her hand, "let's just have some fun."

/

Angela felt all eyes on her, no matter how discreet people tried to be, and couldn't help but feel self-conscious. "Eric, is something wrong," she asked under her breath.

"No, why?"

"People are staring." She grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to him. "I knew I should've gone with the red dress."

"No, you look gorgeous," he insisted, leading her near a window where there was no one around. "They're not staring because of you...I mean, they are because, like I said, gorgeous." They both smiled. "But it's me. I'm here and with someone else. This place is a lot like high school. Most of the people are nice, but their jobs are to talk and gather information and report the news. It's a natural breeding ground for gossip."

"Do you fall into that category," she smiled.

"It depends on the situation," he admitted sheepishly.

"So, are they expecting it to hit the fan when Hollie walks in?"

"Maybe," Eric answered honestly, "but my plan is too ignore her for the entire night. See, when things happened, even though people took my side, they had to be supportive of Hollie and Vince because she's got a higher position and can decide whether your stories make it to air or not and he is related to the network owner."

"Nepotism at its finest."

"Yeah."

"So, why did you stay here? You seem pretty popular. People in the city like you. I'm sure you could get a job at another station, right?"

"You want an honest answer?" She nodded. "Pride mostly. I didn't want to be chased out of a job I love. I didn't want them to win." He shrugged. "It's a guy thing I guess."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"You told me you were over Hollie, so why did you freeze up when you saw her yesterday?"

Eric sighed. He really hated talking about this. "It's not her, it's him, or, the two of them together." He took a sip of champagne. "Seeing them together just takes me right back to the night I found them in my bed. I can't get rid of that image no matter how much time passes."

"I can understand that."

"I'm not still hung up on Hollie," he reassured Angela. "I don't know why I still let Vince get to me."

"Well, tonight we'll do exactly what you said, ignore her, him, them."

"Oh, Eric!"

"Oh, no."

"Who's that," Angela asked as a petite red head ran toward them, teetering on her tall heels.

"That's Janine, the entertainment reporter. That makes her the gossip queen." He smiled as she approached. "Hi, Janine."

"I wasn't expecting to see you this year, and after you didn't RSVP..."

"Sorry about that. We weren't sure we'd be able to make it, but plans changed."

"We?" She turned her attention to Angela. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Janine."

Angela shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Angela, nice to meet you."

"I have to say I love your dress."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"And those shoes, Jimmy Choo?"

"Yes."

Janine clapped her hands together. "I knew it. Ha, I knew it. I just made $30."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I bet a few of the girls over there $10 each that your shoes were Jimmy Choo's."

"Glad I could help," Angela said slowly, unsure of what else to say.

"I've got to get back to the girls, come over and join us in a bit. We'll talk and get to know each other."

"Maybe." She watched as Janine ran back to her friends, pointing back at her shoes the entire time. "Well, I don't feel self- conscious at all," she laughed.

"Sorry, like I said, it's like high school." He set down his appetizer plate. "Usually the food is better at these things."

"Perhaps I can talk Janine into giving me a cut of her winnings and we can get some real food."

"Now you're talking." The music finally seemed to kick on and a few people made their way to the dance floor. "You want to dance?"

"I'd love to, although, if Janine tries to make any more money off of me, I may have to hit her with my Jimmy Choos'."

"I'll conveniently be looking the other way should the need arise."

Eric and Angela spent the next hour dancing and mingling with his coworkers. Aside from the mediocre food and a few of the noisier people, it was a rather enjoyable evening. The only thing that troubled him slightly was Hollie. She and Vince had yet to make an appearance, meaning their entrance would probably be a grand one. Hollie did love to be the center of attention and there was once a time when he loved to indulge that side of her, but not anymore.

"Hey, you want to get out of here for a little bit? I could take you downstairs and show you the news studio."

"Sure." She frowned at his abrupt change of attitude. "Is everything okay?"

"I have a feeling Hollie and Vince are going to make a dramatic entrance and I really don't want to be around to see it. I'd rather disappear for a while if you don't mind." He had been planning to ignore her, but that was easier said than done. "I'm sure you think I need to face them together, that's probably why you said we would be here, but I've done that plenty of times. I just need a few minutes away from all this," he gestured to their surroundings. "I'm sure you need to get out of this fish bowl, too."

Angela _was_ growing tired of all the eyes that had been on them all night. She was starting feel like an animal in captivity at the zoo. She imagined adding Hollie and Vince to the room would make things even worse. She didn't know how Eric dealt with it at work every day. "No, I get it. There's only one thing."

"What?"

"We can't have people thinking you're leaving because you're not over her."

"I am over her. I just don't feel like being a part of the huge scene I know she's going to create when they get here."

"I know that, but something tells me they won't believe it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a tiny step forward, closing the gap between them. "So we have to let them think we're leaving for another reason," she grinned.

Eric rested his hands on her hips. "And what reason is that," he whispered.

"I don't know about you, but as far as they know, I'm sneaking out because I'm going to make out with the most popular, and hottest, weatherman in Philadelphia."

Before he could form a response, Angela kissed him. For a moment Eric thought about all of his coworkers looking on, then he remembered that they had been watching his and Angela's every move all night. They might as well give them something to really talk about. He broke the kiss before things could get too carried away.

"What was your plan after that," he chuckled, leaning his forehead against Angela's.

"We can either make the dignified exit downstairs or make-out the entire way out. It's your call," she smirked.

"As much fun as the latter option sounds, I think the first choice would be best."

"That works for me. This way I can see the look on Janine's face on our way out."

/

"Wow, this place looks so much bigger on TV," Angela observed as she wandered around the darkened studio.

"Yeah, the magic of the cameras."

They both looked up as a rumble of applause could be heard from the party one floor above them. Eric shook his head and switched on a couple lights. Angela had him laughing again when she sat in one of the news anchors' chairs and spun around like a little kid.

"Where do you do the weather," she asked mid-spin.

"That wall over there," he pointed. "The green screen comes down."

"Can you show me how it works?"

"Sure." Eric grabbed the remote and lowered the green screen. He got a laptop and cued up one of the weather maps. "See? Here's the radar." He walked over to the camera. "And when I switch this camera on and you look into the monitor, you see the radar even though the screen itself is still green."

"Can I try?" She figured she may as well check out all the toys while she's down here.

"Knock yourself out," he smiled. Angela sauntered in front of the green screen, looked down, and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I feel like Vanna White or one of the Price is Right girls!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a new car to give away."

"So, I just pick a direction and point?" Angela suddenly felt very self-conscious even pretending to do this in front of Eric. She took a deep breath and decided to take a chance, focusing on a blank spot on the wall, not Eric. "It looks like we're going to have a white Christmas in Philadelphia this year, so bundle up when you go visit grandma ."

Eric tried to hold back his laughter. "That…that was good. It was good."

"You're such a liar," she smiled.

"No, really. Your delivery was fine, but um…you were pointing at Columbus, Ohio."

"Oh. Are they going to have a white Christmas?"

He checked his laptop. "They'll get the snow into Christmas Eve morning. The system hits them before it gets to us. They will have white Christmas because they already have snow on the ground, but yes, there will be fresh snow added to it. It will be the same forecast for us."

"So, technically I was right," Angela stated proudly. "Aside from the whole pointing thing. You didn't turn that camera on, did you?"

"No."

"Okay, how the hell do you find Philadelphia just standing up here in front of a blank screen?"

Eric walked over to Angela and stood behind her. "You see the monitor," he asked in a low voice. She could only nod, surprised to feel her pulse quicken when he was near. "Just watch that. You can see yourself and it looks like the map is behind you." He gently grabbed her wrist and moved her arm to the right position. "See, now you're pointing at Philadelphia."

"Ah." Angela didn't move, she enjoyed being here with Eric like this, seeing him in his element. She watched the monitor and didn't see the map. She just saw the two of them. It scared her to realize how much she liked spending time with him, not just tonight, but any time she was with him. Angela didn't know how long her mind had wandered, but she was brought back to reality when she felt Eric wrap his arms around her waist and place a gentle kiss on her back.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "didn't mean to scare you. This dress has been taunting me all night."

"Really," she whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed her again, this time not missing an inch of exposed skin. Angela sighed, suddenly very glad she suggested they sneak away. Fifteen minutes down in the studio had already proven to be more fun than an hour and a half at the party had been. She turned in Eric's arms and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. The soft melodies coming from the party upstairs somehow made their way into her consciousness and she reluctantly pulled away from Eric.

"I suppose it wouldn't be smart for us to get caught doing this here, would it?"

"Probably not," he sighed, both frustrated and relieved she put a stop to their making out.

"Should we go back to the party or do you want to take off?"

Eric kept his arms loosely wrapped around Angela's waist. "We'll have to at least make one more appearance, say good-night to everyone. Plus, there's no way we'd be able to get our coats and escape without everyone seeing us."

"I guess it's back to the party then."

"Not for long. We'll make the rounds and get out of there, maybe squeeze in one more dance."

Angela smiled. "I think that's doable."

"I just have to get everything put back together here." He went to more away from her.

"Hold on one minute."

"What?"

"While my lipstick works on me," she observed, running her thumb under his bottom lip, "I don't think it's the right shade for you."

/

"Hey, Eric, what happened to you? You disappeared for a while."

"Oh, nothing, I was showing Angela the studio. She's never seen one in person before." Eric chose to ignore the _'yeah, right,_' look he got from his friend. "I don't think you two met. Angela, this is Max. He's the investigative reporter. He uncovers stories about crooked businesses trying to screw people over, unsolved crimes, basically fighting for the little guy."

Max laughed. "That's a polite way of saying I'm the station's pain in the ass reporter. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too. "

"Uh-oh, looks like I have to go rescue my wife, she's been cornered by Janine."

"She has my sympathies," Angela said.

"Maybe the four of us can go out either for drinks or to grab dinner sometime?"

"Uh…," Eric glanced at Angela, "sure, we'll work something out."

"That…that could be fun. Now go rescue your wife from Janine," she ordered good-naturedly.

After Max left they stared at each other in an awkward silence. Did they just agree to a double date with another couple?

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we get out of here, pick up some decent food, and go back to my place? I think we need to have that conversation we've been putting off."

She took a deep breath. Was she ready for this conversation? "Okay. After our dance, though."

"What?"

"You said we'd have one more dance before we left."

"Oh, right. Sure, if you still want to."

"Of course I do."

"Okay, next song is yours."

As one song ended and another began, Eric lead Angela out onto the dance floor. Neither one of them noticed Hollie, much to her frustration. She'd been trying to get Eric's attention ever since he entered the party, or returned to the party, in Janine is to be believed. He never even paid her more than a passing glance. He barely took his eyes off that Angela person.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree _

Angela closed her eyes and rested her head against Eric's chest, trying to calm down and enjoy this dance. After all, she did insist on it. Why had she insisted on it? They could've just left and gone back to his place like he wanted. Why did she want to dance?

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Eric wondered if you could even call what they were doing dancing. It was more like swaying back and forth. He was concerned, though. Angela did seem pretty tense all of a sudden. Was asking her to talk tonight a mistake? They had been having such a great time, was this going to ruin it?

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

Angela's eyes popped open as she realized why she wanted the dance. There was a possibility the talk could go badly. This could be the last time she would be held and feel safe in his arms and she wanted to treasure it. The logical part of her brain-that sounded like Rachel and Mr. Feeny- screamed that if she liked being with Eric so much, she should just be with him. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. She blinked back tears as she held him a little tighter, swayed a little slower. If he noticed the tears she'd blame it on the song.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

/

Neither one had said much after leaving the party. They picked up some Chinese food and made their way to Eric's apartment. As they got off the elevator they walked slowly to his door, both grateful he was at the end of the hall. Eric didn't know what to expect. Every signal Angela gave told him she liked him, but she hadn't even committed to staying in town yet. He needed to hear that from her, he couldn't go forward without that. Angela simply had no idea what she was going to say. Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. They stopped outside his door.

"So….,"Eric frowned, losing his train of thought. "Do you hear that?"

She stopped to listen. "Did you leave the TV on before you left?"

"No." He handed her the Chinese food bag and unlocked the door. At this moment, he would've rather almost have had a burglar, at least they would've come and gone by now. This visitor could be here a while. A crying sister on his couch was never a good thing and rarely resolved itself quickly.

"Morgan," he sighed.

/

Song: "I'll Be Home for Christmas" by...whoever you wanted it to be by, lol. In my head I was hearing Kelly Clarkson or Michael Buble.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm very sorry. Between school and work I got sick and sitting and staring at a computer screen made my head spin, which made getting Eric and Angela talk exactly to my liking difficult. But I made this chapter nice and long. Cory and Topanga arrive in the next chapter._

* * *

"Morgan, what are you doing here," Eric asked as he stood in the doorway. He really didn't want to deal with his sister and whatever drama she created tonight. He had enough on his plate trying to figure out where he and Angela stood. "Well?"

"Nothing," she sniffled, hugging Thor to her chest. "Mom and dad hate my guts and have banned me from seeing Brian until further notice, that's all." She burst into fresh tears, only looking up when she saw Angela come into the apartment behind her brother. "Oh, I didn't realize I would be screwing up your date." She stood up and set the cat down. "I'll leave."

"No," he said, quickly closing the door so Thor wouldn't escape. "Sit down." He knew if she left now she would just go to Brian's. Brian wasn't a bad guy, but he was 19 and lived on campus at Pennbrook. Eric would much rather have his sister here.

Angela stepped further into the room. "I'm going to put the food in the kitchen."

Eric rubbed his forehead, wishing he could go back in time to the studio a couple hours ago. "You sit down and stay there," he pointed at Morgan before following Angela into the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Maybe I should go. Morgan obviously needs you right now."

"What? No, stay." He had finally gotten Angela over to talk, he didn't want to lose this chance. "Please, stay," he pleaded, grabbing her hand.

"Okay," she smiled, "for a while anyway. There's probably more than enough food for the three of us."

"Definitely. I get food from this place all the time and I have leftovers for days."

""I've already agreed to stay." She kissed him lightly on the lips and loosened his tie. "You can stop trying to talk me into it." She hated that he seemed terrified to let her leave. "What kind of Chinese food does Morgan like?"

"Almost anything, I think. We'll just bring the food in there and eat at the coffee table. "I'll get plates and drinks." He went to the fridge. "Do you want soda, beer, wine...water?" He probably should offer a healthy option.

"Soda is fine," she replied before heading back into the living room.

Eric grabbed two sodas and a beer for himself, sure he would need it after hearing Morgan's latest crisis. While waiting for him to return, Angela busied herself with setting the food cartons on the coffee table.

"Don't they hurt," Morgan asked, not moving from the couch.

"What?"

"Those heels, don't they hurt your feet? I'd probably kill myself trying to walk in shoes like that all the time."

Angela laughed. "I don't wear heels all the time, but walking in them is definitely an acquired skill. They can hurt after a while." She sat down on the couch next to Morgan and removed a shoe.

"How high are they?"

"Almost five inches."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I don't normally wear them this high, but I saw them in a store window when I was living in Rome, fell in love, and learned how to walk in them for special occasions."

"My mom says I'm so tall I don't need shoes higher than two inches," she grumbled, then raised her eyebrows. "A date with my brother is a special occasion?"

"It wasn't a date...not exactly. I just went with him to his holiday party." Angela could tell Morgan did not believe her. "It's complicated."

"Eric's in a nice suit, you are in _that_ dress, and your favorite shoes. You're also coming back to his place at almost eleven o'clock at night. It's a date."

"It's complicated," she repeated, leaning forward to put her shoes under the table.

"You also have a hickey...two, actually."

"What," Angela squeaked out. She moved her hands around her neck, trying to find the offending marks Morgan was taking about.

"They're not on your neck," she smiled, trying to focus more on Angela reaction than think about the fact that the hickeys were from her brother. She grabbed Angela's hand and placed it on her right scapula. "One is here, on the back of your shoulder and the other is toward the middle of your back, also on the right."

Angela covered her eyes. They must've happened when she and Eric decided to have their own fun in the studio. People at the party had to have noticed.

"Oh, relax. It's hardly the end of the world. I mean, that didn't happen in front of people, did it?"

"Of course not!"

"See, you're fine- not to mention far ahead of most high schoolers and college students from what I've seen at Pennbrook who don't care who they make out in front of. Can we change the subject please? Because knowing my brother did that to you is really grossing me out. I've talked about it too much already."

Angela leaned back on the couch and shook her head. "Where is Eric? He was just grabbing drinks and plates."

"He's probably on the phone with our parents discussing my crime."

"What did you do?"

"You got a D on your calculus midterm," he asked, stalking back into the room.

"That's what happened," she muttered. "It's just one grade, Eric. I don't understand why everyone is freaking out."

"You have a scholarship for UCLA. What if they decide to take it away if your grades tank in the final semester?"

"You got a full scholarship to UCLA," Angela asked, impressed.

"Partial scholarship, and calculus is a difficult subject."

"Really, is that why you've never gotten anything lower than a B before the midterm?"

"Are you really the one to lecture me on bad grades?"

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure Cory would be more than happy to yell at you."

Morgan's eyes widened in horror. Cory was now a high school guidance counselor and while he was good for the students at his school, he would sometimes think he was in charge of Morgan's high school life. "No, not Cory, anyone but Cory. I'd even rather write a paper for Mr. Feeny on the history of calculus instead of talk to Cory about the grade."

"So, what happened, spend too much time with Brian instead of studying?"

"That's what mom and dad think," she said, trying not to cry again. "That's why they said I can't see him anymore, at least until I bring my grade up. It's not fair!"

"No, they said you can't see him as much, there is a difference."

"Not to me," she pouted.

"Well, if you spent more time looking at your books instead of his face, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"But..."

"Okay," Angela held up her hands. She didn't want to get in the middle of a family thing, but she could see this going on all night. They were already going in circles. "Obviously nothing is going to be solved tonight. Why don't you both calm down and forget about this for the rest of the night?"

"I really..."

"It will still be here to deal with in the morning. Plus, Morgan has two whole weeks of Christmas vacation for you and your parents to stress the importance of education on her."

"Thanks for reminding him of that," Morgan said sarcastically.

"I think we should eat and find something funny to watch on TV, okay?"

"Fine by me."

"I guess that makes sense," Eric admitted. It was late and he was starving. "Okay, but we're not done talking about this."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Morgan, now may not be the time to roll your eyes," Angela added helpfully. She looked around at the food laid out on the table. "Look, they even gave us three fortune cookies. Morgan, you pick first."

"Okay," the teen sighed, choosing a cookie. She opened the cellophane and broke the cookie apart, revealing her message. _"Before the beginning of great brilliance, there must be chaos."_

Eric chuckled. "I guess that explains everything about you. You're destined for greatness, so you're getting all of the trouble out of the way now."

"Hey!"

"Shh," Angela admonished. "It's my turn. Let's see," she debated momentarily before choosing her cookie, _"Your life does not get better by chance, it gets better by change."_ She was quiet for a minute, starring at the tiny slip of paper in her hand.

"Something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "Who thought a fortune cookie could be so insightful?"

"Okay, my turn," Eric said, taking the last cookie. He laughed out loud when he read his fortune. "You know, I've never put much stock into fortune cookies, but you're right, these things are insightful."

"What does it say?"

_"Rarely do great beauty and great virtue dwell together as they do in you."_

"Oh, please," Morgan exclaimed.

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm because I'm beautiful, ladies," he smirked.

"That's not a very virtuous statement to make," Angela countered, hitting him lightly with a pillow.

"Whatever. I'm so framing this."

"Bragging, even less virtuous," she pointed out as she took the remote off the table and started scrolling through the guide. "Ooh, _Home Alone_ is coming on," she exclaimed. I've always wanted to see that." Eric and Morgan looked up from their plates and stared at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You've never seen _Home Alone_?"

"I saw the second one where he was wandering around New York, but never the first one."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she said defensively. "It just happened. My parents never got around to taking me and I've just never seen it."

"But, with all the reruns..." Morgan began.

"You know what," Eric interrupted, putting him hand on Angela's thigh in a seemingly unconscious action, "the important thing is you're seeing it now. It is never too late for _Home Alone_."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So sit back, relax, and get ready to laugh."

/

Morgan was startled awake, the sound of gunfire on the television the culprit. She had fallen asleep in the recliner about halfway through _Home Alone_. She looked over and saw that Eric and Angela were both sound asleep. They had started off on opposite ends of the couch, but Angela had made her way over to Eric's side and was curled up against him. Morgan was going to turn off the TV, but realized that would probably wake them up, so she turned it down instead.

"You guys are so dating," she whispered as she made her way to the spare bedroom.

/

A while later Eric awoke with a terrible crick in his neck. He supposed that's what he got for falling asleep sitting up on the couch. He tried sit up completely but found it impossible to do because Angela was practically on top on him. Her head was on his chest, her arms were wrapped around his midsection, and she had somehow wedged one of her legs between his. When had that happened? The last thing he remembered they were debating whether or not _Die Hard_, which came on immediately after _Home Alone_, could truly be considered a Christmas movie or simply a movie that was set during the Christmas season. Eric knew he had to get up and move around before his whole body was a mass of knots. He slowly untangled himself and got up from the couch and stretched. Despite his best efforts, Angela still stirred from her sleep.

"Eric?"

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

He looked at the yellowish orange numbers on his cable box. "It's 4:48. Why don't you go back to sleep? You can sleep in my bed."

She stood up slowly. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, no, I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Angela was confused. "Why? It clearly wasn't comfortable for you before. Besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed."

"That's because I fell asleep sitting up. It's fine to lay down on. Plus, Morgan's in the other room and..."

"Morgan is a big girl, besides she's already thinks we're dating anyway." In the back of her mind, Angela thought it odd that she didn't care more what Morgan thought was going on, but the girl had already seen the hickeys and she was tired. "Just come to bed."

Eric stood still, part of him wanting to just crawl into bed with her and go to sleep, but he couldn't. "I can't believe I'm saying this- I'll probably be kicking myself for it later- but I don't think we should be in the same bed again until we decide where this thing between us is going."

She was awake now. "Are you serious," she asked, plopping back down on the couch.

"Yes," he sighed, not believing himself how serious he was.

Angela rubbed her eyes. She really wasn't looking for this, but knew she owed it to him. "Fine, let's talk."

"Now? It's almost 5 AM, you don't want to get some more sleep first?"

"Oh, trust me, I wouldn't be getting any sleep. If you're tired, I can go back to my hotel and come back later."

"No," he turned off the television and switched on the lamp that was on the end table and sat in the chair by the window. "We'll talk now."

"Okay." Angela took a few deep breaths.

"You don't have to look like you're going to the electric chair," Eric joked.

"I'm sorry." She let out a nervous laugh. "I just hate these kinds of conversations. They almost never end well."

"Why?"

"They usually end in a break up. Guys ask for more than I am able to give and it gets ugly." She played with a ring that was on her right hand.

"I don't think things can really end badly here. For one, we're not technically even in a relationship at the moment. And while I don't want anything you aren't able to give, I do want to know what you want."

"What_ I_ want?" She was quiet. Very few guys had ever actually come out and asked her what she wanted before. They told her what they wanted and hoped she would be able to give it to them.

"Yes, _you_. What do you want? Are you staying in Philadelphia?"

"I want to," she replied, twisting a ring she wore on her right hand.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Angela remained silent. Eric tried to keep his patience. "That's not a difficult question."

"Yes, it is," she said, reluctantly looking him in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because leaving would be taking the easy way out, for you anyway."

"For me? Angela, did I do something that's made you uncomfortable or..."

"No, you've been wonderful," she smiled sadly. "You've treated me better in these couple weeks than anyone has in a long time. When I said me leaving now would be taking the easy way out for you, I meant it will hurt less when I leave later."

"What makes you think if you stay, that automatically means you're leaving later?"

"That's what I do." Angela got up and walked toward Eric's Christmas tree by the front door. The living room suddenly felt very small and she needed to put even more space between them than there had been. "I'm the one who leaves. It's ironic. I've become the person I hate- my parents, Shawn, others, they all loved me and left me in various ways and I've become just like them." She blinked back tears and stared at the ceiling. "How pathetic.

"So, you see if I stay, we'll date and we'll be happy and have fun for a while. Then the day will come when I will realize exactly how close we've gotten," she gestured in a very animated manner. "Because if we're this close after less than two weeks, how intense are things going to be in 6 months? I'll start to worry that I can't give you everything you need and I'll get scared."

"Of me?"

"No, of me. I'll be afraid of my feelings and of hurting you and then I'll leave one day. Did you know I was already thinking of places to go after I left here in case this doesn't work out? And places to go after my next location doesn't work out?"

"No." Eric didn't know how to respond to such a glass half empty mentality. He had always believed things would work out for him. Of course he had a little doubt in between high school and college, but deep down he knew he would be okay no matter what happened. "You know what I think?" He stood up and walked towards her.

"What?" She wiped away a couple tears that had escaped.

"I think you're so convinced you're going to be alone, you're pushing away everyone who cares about you so that when you do end up alone, at least it happened on your own terms."

Angela looked like a light bulb went off inside her head. "I don't mean to do that, you know? I don't want to be alone." She wrapped her arms around him.

Eric leaned down rested his forehead against hers. "What do you want, Angela," he whispered.

"I don't want to be the one to leave anymore."

He still needed to hear more. "You don't want to leave Philadelphia?"

"Not just Philadelphia, but you. God knows the very last thing I expected was this but it's happened and it's happening so fast, but there's something there, don't you think?" She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"That's what I was hoping you would say." He touched the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss and was puzzled when she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Neither one of us have brushed our teeth and we had Chinese food last night."

"I'm willing to risk it if you are." Eric didn't give Angela a chance to respond before he kissed her.

Angela's head was spinning. Since their first kiss she had considered Eric an amazing kisser, but this was so much more than any other kiss they've shared thus far. There was a boldness and confidence that definitely wasn't there before. She ran her hands through his hair as he picked her up, putting them on a more even level.

"Wow," she panted, breaking the kiss to take a breath. "What, were you holding out on me, Matthews?" She ran the back of her hand along his jaw.

"What do you mean?" He blindly took a step backwards and nearly fell over the Christmas tree. By the time he righted himself, Angela was laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay," she managed to choke out, clinging to him tightly.

"Aside from the tree trying to get a little too familiar, I'm fine." Angela only laughed harder. "You're concern is overwhelming, really," he teased. He carried her over to the recliner and sat down.

"I'm just imagining what we would've had to tell people if you would've broken you ankle or your arm. We were making out and you tripped over the Christmas tree?" She burst out laughing all over again.

"I like how I'm the only one who gets hurt in your scenario," he responded, bringing up the footrest on the chair with the lever on the side.

"Well, I know you wouldn't have let me get hurt." She rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. There was a certain peace that came with admitting what you wanted. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"If it ever seems like I'm starting to pull away or just checking out, tell me, please." She pushed herself up, bracing her hand on his chest, so she could look him in the eye. "Apparently it's something I do, but no one has ever said anything to me in the moment because they figured I needed space and then they were shocked when the relationship ended and I left."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'm not promising you forever, but I want to give this a real shot." She lay back down against his chest. "Even if we do have to slow it down a little and take it one day at a time."

"That's okay with me," he said. "Wait, how slow are we talking here?"

"Relax," she smiled, "we're not stopping the sex…." Eric sighed overdramatically in relief and she elbowed him in the ribs. "But I want a real relationship. We kind of skipped all the light-hearted beginning stuff and went immediately to bed and deep conversations."

"Like those people who read a few pages of a book in the middle to decide if it's any good before they buy it?"

Angela raised her eyebrows. "I guess that's a good way to think of it."

"Because, and be honest with me, do you think anything would've happened between us if it didn't happen the way it did?"

"I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong, I've always liked you as part of the group and I always thought you were hot…" she looked up at him. "What? I'm allowed to say that now. Anyway, despite everything, you were always 'Shawn's girlfriend' and I don't mean that in possessive way. When Cory first called me and said you were coming back to town, I thought you left New York so fast because of Shawn's girlfriend because I still linked you with him even if I didn't necessarily link him with you if that makes sense. And when we saw each other and Jack and Rachel's wedding we said maybe two sentences to each other so I couldn't get a sense then."

"And now?"

"You're your own person."

"Is that a fancy way of saying I'm alone?"

"No," Eric kissed her forehead. "You're strong, independent, and have done your best to survive. Not to mention you've decided to take a chance on me," he grinned.

"I think you're the one taking the bigger chance."

"Stop it."

"But…"

He kissed her gently on the lips. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. So, what was your impression of me back then?"

"You were a goof. I thought you were kind of cute but you were so over the top and obnoxious." She was quiet for a moment. "But you know what? Even then there were hints of who you are now in you then. Whenever there was a fight, you refused to take a side and wouldn't rest until all was right in the group. You never stopped wanting to help people and see the best in them. You have a good heart, a charitable spirit, you are a good person."

"So, do you think we would've gotten together on our own without getting tipsy and sleeping together?"

"That's hard to say since I've only been back for a couple weeks, but I think if we would've allowed ourselves to stop looking at each other through college eyes, then maybe it's possible. I really don't know. It also would've depended on me sticking around," she pointed out. "Then again, I do believe in fate. So, I think something would've happened eventually, if for no other reason than the familiarity does exist between us. That doesn't mean I think we're fated to be together, but something probably would've happened sooner or later with the two of us being the last in the group left here and the only single ones."

Eric thought that was an interesting answer, but decided to save that conversation for another day. "There is one thing I want to be sure of."

"Sure."

"You're not just doing this for me, are you?"

"No. I'm doing it for me. When I was at your dad's birthday party I realized how much I miss belonging to a family. Plus, two of my interviews have turned into job offers. And like I've said before, I'm tired of travelling and I would love to have a place to call home. This thing with you is just an added bonus I never saw coming."

"Good answer. What job offers did you get?"

"The Philadelphia Inquirer and the magazine I was telling you about, the one that publishes in both English and Spanish," she said, trying not to yawn.

"That's great," he smiled. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"To sleep," she chuckled, "yes. This conversation has exhausted me."

"Of course to sleep, I'm not doing anything else with Morgan here in the apartment."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Then what was going on before your graceful dance with the tree?"

"Making out, getting caught up in the moment, and then getting reality thrown back in my face." She shook her head. "Whatever, let's just get some sleep."

/

"You know we're going to have to tell people," Angela said as she pulled on one of Eric's old Pennbrook t-shirts. She didn't want to risk waking Morgan to borrow pajamas that would actually fit, so she took something of Eric's.

"Something tells me people who are already here won't be too surprised, at least if my talk with Mr. Feeny means anything."

"You talked to him, too," she smiled, climbing into bed.

"You did?"

"On the day of the gift drive, he had a copy of my article that I needed and we started talking. Anyway, it's not your parents, or the Feenys, or Morgan- because she thought we were already dating last night- that I'm worried about."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't want to hide this," Eric said, kissing her hand. "You're my girlfriend now and I don't want to sneak around."

She smiled, even though at the same time she felt silly for smiling because Eric had just called her his girlfriend for the first time. "I agree. There is one thing I want to do, though," she said more seriously.

"What's that?"

She cuddled closer to Eric. "I want to tell Shawn on my own before the others find out. I know we've been over for almost eight years and he's happy with someone now, but you guys are friends, too, so it could be really weird. I just want to tell him first."

"That's fine. Maybe I should tell him. We were roommates for three years in New York, not to mention when we shared the apartment with Jack."

"No, I'll tell him. On the slim chance he gets upset, he won't hit me, but he'd hit you. And you've already been beat up by a Christmas tree today," she chuckled.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Never," she smiled, raising her head up to kiss him.

"You better be nice to me. I was this close to asking you to go on a date."

Angela pulled back. "Really? Where?"

"I don't know…..you've hurt my feelings now. I don't think I want to ask you anymore," he pouted. Any defense he may have had planned went out the window when she kissed him again, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He reluctantly moved. "Hey, not with Morgan in the next room," he warned half-heartedly.

"So, ask me on this date."

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she wrinkled her brow. "On Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. There's a Christmas concert in the park. I thought it would be something you would like."

Angela was touched, yet not surprised, that he went looking for something he really thought she would enjoy. She would have to return the favor later. "What about stuff with your family?"

"The concert is over by six, we'll have plenty of time to get back to my parents' home for the holiday celebrations. At worst we'll miss some of the tree decorating. So, is it a date?"

"It's a date."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. :-) It's nice to see others getting into this off the wall couple, too. The others are making their way back starting with this chapter. There's a lot going on in this one...**A LOT**.

* * *

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when Eric made it out of bed. Angela was still knocked out, he knew the conversation had been tiring for her so he was going to let her sleep as long as she wanted. He was just happy that she wanted the same thing he did- an actual relationship. He suspected she did, but it meant so much more to hear her say it. Eric knew it was not going to be an easy road ahead, but very few things worth having ever were. He walked into the living room planning to clean up the mess that had been made with the Chinese food the previous night, but found that it was already taken care of.

"I thought you were going to sleep through Christmas," Morgan teased, looking up over the corner of a magazine.

"You cleaned up?" He was amazed. Eric wasn't the neatest guy in the world, but Morgan usually left a mess behind, she didn't help clean them up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I owed it to you for screwing up your date last night. Or your, "it's complicated," according to Angela." She looked up at her brother. "Are you two dating or not?"

He took a seat at the other end of the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "We are now."

"And last night you weren't?"

"Not officially, no."

"So, what, you asked her to go steady," Morgan frowned. She thought all these little relationship quirks quit after you were no longer a teenager.

"No, weasel," he laughed. "We had a conversation about what we wanted, that's all."

"Oh, well, good. Because you have no varsity jacket to give her and something tells me she wouldn't be too impressed with your laminated detention pass."

"Very funny. Just do me a favor, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't say anything about this yet."

"Oh, so you're going from, "it's complicated," to a secret relationship? Well, I'll give you credit, it's the most interesting you've been in a long time, Eric."

"Shut up. It's not like that. It's not going to be kept quiet for long."

"You're right about that," she mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Even at dad's party last week, it was very obvious there was something going on with you guys that you either didn't care to hide or were oblivious to. Whoever you want to temporarily hide this from, it won't work."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. We're not trying to hide from anyone."

"Then why the secret?"

"It's not...ugh...now it's my turn to say it's complicated." He didn't think it was Morgan's business that Angela wanted to tell Shawn first, well second now, before anyone else found out.

"You know, never mind." Morgan stood up. "You've just become boring to me again. I'd rather be at home listening to mom and dad yell at me about Brian and my calculus grade. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll keep your complicated secret."

"Bye, weasel."

/

When Angela finally woke up two hours later she found Eric in the living room shining a laser beam on the wall.

"What are you doing? Did your cable go out along with your mind?"

"I was about to go check to make sure you were still breathing. Thor loves chasing this light around. Come here, watch."

They spent about ten minutes playing with the light before the cat decided he'd finally had enough and laid down in the middle of the floor.

"That was interesting."

"You've never seen cats play with lights before?"

"This is really the first cat I've been around. In fact, I haven't been around animals much. I had a dog when I was six, but only had her for about two years. She lasted with us for a few moves, but we couldn't take her with us when my mom got transferred overseas. I had to give her up to Aunt Trish and my cousins. I was crushed," she frowned. "I loved that dog."

"What was her name?"

"Sky. It's lame, but she was a husky and I thought her eyes were the same color as the sky." Angela gave a small smile. "I was six, what do you want?"

"I think that's sweet."

"You ever have a dog?"

"No. My mom and Cory are allergic to them. I always wanted one, though."

"So how did you end up with a cat?"

"He was Hollie's."

"What?"

"When we broke up and I moved out of our apartment, she decided she didn't want the cat anymore. Well, actually, I don't know if she didn't want him or if Vince just didn't like him. Either way, she was going get rid of him. After two years I'd grown fond of the little monster so I said I'd take him. I figured he'd be passed up at shelters for kittens since he was about four at the time and I knew he deserved better. So I took him in, changed his name, and here we are."

"What was his name?"

"No," Eric shook his head. "We don't mention the cruelty Hollie inflicted upon him with that name."

"Come on," she was intrigued. "What was it?"

"Mr. Munchkin Moo-Moo."

"What? That's terrible."

As if on cue, Thor got up and ran away at the mention of his old name. "Yeah, he's still not over the trauma of it," Eric said. "You see why I had to go with Thor."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Norse god of thunder, lightning, and other things, but I'm guessing those two are the reasons you chose the name."

"Cliche, but yeah." They were silent for a minute. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, I was just going to make sure I had everyone's Christmas presents for tomorrow. Why?"

"Ooh, presents!"

"I have to warn you, yours' is nothing special, obviously when I was leaving Australia and knew I would be spending Christmas here I didn't foresee this. Everyone's gift is something native to Australia."

"But you were moving to New York from Sydney."

"Yes, but I didn't intend on spending Christmas alone. I had always planned to be here for the holidays."

"So, tell me more about my gift." His smile slowly morphed into a frowned as he stopped to think if he even had anything to give Angela for Christmas.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." _What would you even give someone you just started officially dating?_

"Eric, seriously, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a present for you." He braced himself, waiting for some sort of fallout. Tears, outrage, something.

"Oh," she waved her hand. "Is that all?"

"Isn't that a big deal?"

"Not when we've only been officially dating for about ten hours," Angela laughed and patted his leg reassuringly. "Besides, you are taking me out on a date tomorrow. We'll call that my present."

"It's a free concert in the park."

"Buy me a soft pretzel while we're there. I haven't had one in years. That can be my gift."

"A giant pretzel?" Eric was skeptical. _Was this a trap? Didn't every woman want pretty, sparkly gifts?_ _Almost_ _every other woman he's ever dated did._ "That's what you want?"

"That's what I want. And maybe some hot chocolate with whipped cream if you feel like splurging on me," she winked and leaned in for a kiss.

He sighed and hugged Angela to his chest. "I have a feeling this week is going to be very hectic. If we want any privacy, we're going to have to sneak away to your hotel room."

"Oh, do Cory and Topanga stay here with you?"

"No, they stay with my parents. When I lived with Hollie and had a bigger apartment, both Shawn and Naomi and Jack and Rachel stayed with me. This year Shawn and Naomi are staying with the Feenys' and Jack and Rachel are staying me.

Jack and Rachel weren't the ones Angela was worried about. "Maybe it won't be that bad. Do you have to work?"

"No, I took off until after New Years' to hang out with everyone. One good thing about having seniority is that the newer guys work the holidays."

"I figure you'd jump at the chance to work Christmas for all the Santa mentions," she grinned.

"Oh, we already pre-taped some segments last week for tomorrow night."

"What kind of segments?"

"I'm Santa, obviously, getting ready to leave the North Pole to deliver presents, and then we filmed shots in front of a green screen of me in a sleigh delivering presents. There's also a shot where I get lost somewhere over South America. The final is me telling all the kids in Philadelphia I'm getting closer, so go to bed. That's going to air at eleven. We had fake snow and wind, everything."

"That sounds like fun." She smiled up at him.

"It was." He noticed Angela staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," she shook her head. "I just think it's really sweet how devoted you are to playing Santa for all the kids."

"I probably get as much out of it as they do." He slowly moved his hand down to her hip. "So, have you always had a thing for Santa Claus?"

Angela laughed and lightly hit his chest. "I don't have a thing for Santa, maybe you as Santa- sure, but Santa in general...never really did it for me." She remembered Eric's original question. "Why did you want to know if I had any plans today?"

"I was going to try to get my car over to my parents' so my dad could look at it. If you didn't have anything to do I thought maybe you could follow me in your rental in case the car dies."

"Sure. So, you're not one for auto repairs?"

"Basic repairs and maintenance I can do, but this seems more complicated. I think it's the transmission. I'm going to see if dad can fix it before I try taking it to a mechanic."

"Okay. I'll want to stop by my hotel and change my clothes, but sure, I'll follow you." She tried to get up to get dressed, but Eric wouldn't let her move. "What are you doing," she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to leave."

"I didn't say right this second." He slowly pushed her back until she was lying on the couch. "We didn't exactly get a chance to properly celebrate this morning because Morgan was here."

"That was your rule, not mine." She kissed his forearm, which was now to the right of her head, bracing his weight so he wouldn't crush her into the couch. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or actually do something," she teased, tracing his lips with her finger.

Eric closed his eyes and kissed her fingertips. "This is going to be a very long week. I'm not kidding when I say we're going to have almost no privacy or time to ourselves. Everyone is very into group activities to make up for not seeing each other much the rest of the year."

"Well," Angela smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, "I guess you'd better make this worth it then."

/

"We're home," Cory bellowed as he and Topanga entered his childhood home.

"Cory," Amy exclaimed, running into the room and wrapping the pair in a tight hug. "It's so good to have you home."

"Mom, can you let us go so we can put down our bags? This stuff is heavy."

"Oh," she freed them from her tight, motherly grasp. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Topanga laughed and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad, Eric, and Josh are picking up the Christmas tree and Morgan and Angela are finishing up the Christmas cookies.

"Angela's here?"

"Yes."

"Angela," Topanga shrieked.

Moments later Angela appeared in the doorway. "Topanga!" She ran across the room and hugged the girl who had been one of her best friends since high school. "I missed you."

"Yes, well if you would've stayed in New York we could've been seeing each other every day," Topanga joked. She looked Angela over. There was definitely something different about her. Even seeing her friend for less than two minutes Topanga could tell how much happier she was. The hint of sadness and loneliness that lingered on her features her entire time in New York was long gone. "Though, I must say, you look very happy. I guess Philadelphia is the spot that is agreeing with you?"

Angela nodded. "I decided to stay. I've accepted two jobs and later this week I'm going to start looking for an apartment."

"I guess I can deal with you being two hours away."

"I'm so glad to have your permission." The ladies laughed. Angela turned her attention to Cory who had been talking to Morgan. "Hey, Cory."

"Oh, you noticed me."

"Yeah, you're Topanga's pack mule," she smiled. "Now give me a hug."

The front door burst open. "Get out of the way, huge tree coming through," Eric's voice was heard, but he was not seen."

After several minutes of maneuvering the tree and living room furniture and getting Cory and Morgan to help with the lifting, the tree was finally standing upright in the Matthews living room.

"Oh, my," was all Amy could say.

"Don't you think you guys went a little crazy?"

"Never, Cory. Besides, Dad and Josh wanted the biggest tree on the lot. I tried to talk them into something smaller, but you know how they get caught up in the Christmas spirit."

"Why do I have the feeling you have that backwards?"

"You're backwards," Eric retorted.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Okay," Amy held up her hands. "Stop. No bickering. I'm going to grab the extension cord from upstairs. Start sorting the decorations."

Eric looked around the room and noticed that Shawn wasn't here. "Where's Shawn?"

"Oh, he and Naomi are driving down tomorrow. She had to work at the hospital today and then they're spending tonight with her family."

"Oh, no," Josh exclaimed. "Will we have to wait for him to open presents."

"No, Josh," Cory smiled. "Shawn said to put his aside and he would open them when he gets here."

"Good."

Eric walked into the kitchen, relieved to find Angela alone, putting the finishing sprinkles on the cookies. "Shawn's not going to be here until tomorrow."

"Oh." She continued decorating the cookies.

He decided to risk someone coming in and stood right next to her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"What I want...is to go out on our date," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, you do owe me a pretzel and hot chocolate."

"Wait, I thought the hot chocolate was only if I was feeling generous. I haven't decided how charitable I'm feeling today."

"That's a poor attitude for Santa to have," Angela giggled. "I'm getting my hot chocolate."

"I don't know," Eric taunted. "Have you been good? Have you _earned_ that hot chocolate?"

Angela took a step closer. "Why don't you tell me."

Cory stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the entire exchange between his brother and Angela. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the intimacy of the moment was hard to ignore. They were standing just a hair to close, their looks were lingering a few seconds too long, and he couldn't see Eric's face, but the way Angela smiled at him was... The overall vibe was just weird. They only time Cory remembered them interacting at all was when Eric would attempt to steal her French fries or when he gave her a hug when she left for Europe with her father. All of a sudden, Cory wasn't quite sure what happened, but Angela was shoving an entire cookie into Eric's mouth.

"Would you believe your brother still tries to con me out of food," Angela said to Cory. She had noticed Cory standing there staring and the first thing that came to mind was shoving food in Eric's face.

"Some things never change, I guess," Cory said, still unsure what to make of the scene in front of him.

"Killing me with a snowman cookie is no way to solve anything." Eric cleared his throat. He hadn't seen the cookie coming. Of course, knowing his brother was there it made sense, but still, he wished she would've thought of a gentler distraction. "Am I going to get any milk or just choke on cookie crumbs?"

Cory grabbed the milk from the fridge and handed it to his brother. "Mom and dad want everyone in the living room to start decorating the tree. Mr. and Mrs. Feeny will be here in a few minutes."

"Actually, we're leaving for a little while, but we'll be back," she glanced at Eric. "I'm going to get my coat."

"Where could you guys possibly be going on Christmas Eve? And since when do you hang out together? You two never hung out in college."

"We're not in college anymore, Cor." He left the kitchen to get his coat. Cory was hot on his heels.

"Eric and Angela are leaving," he announced to the entire room.

"What," Topanga asked.

"They're leaving," Cory pointed at them. "On Christmas Eve. They're leaving."

"Oh, Cory, relax," Angela chided him like one would a child. "There's a Christmas Eve concert in the park that I wanted to check out and Eric's going with me, that's all."

"But..."

"No, it's the one holiday tradition I created for myself- I go to a concert on Christmas Eve. Sometimes I go alone, sometimes with friends. This year, Eric found a concert so I could keep my tradition and offered to go with me. I'm sorry if that interrupts your Christmas plans, but we'll be back in a couple hours. Come on, Eric. I want to get a good seat." This wasn't quite the exit she had wanted to make, but it would have to do.

"Right."

After they were gone, all attention turned to Cory.

"Don't you think you were over reacting a little, Cory," Alan asked his son.

"You didn't see them in the kitchen, dad. They were acting weird."

"What kind of weird," Topanga wanted to know. Cory told her what he saw in the kitchen. "So they were being friendly and Eric was trying to swipe food. Nothing has changed."

"I'm telling you Topanga, there's something fishy going on here."

"Oh, god, Cory, shut up," Morgan interjected. She was starting to understand why Eric and Angela wanted to keep it a secret for a while. "Even if there was something 'weird' going on, what business it is of yours'? But it sounds like everything is normal to me. So, can we just go on with our lives and find something else to talk about please?"

"Sure. Let's talk about your calculus grade."

/

Angela nestled herself deeper into the blankets, glad that she took Eric's advice to dress warmly and grateful he thought to grab a few blankets. It was freezing out and a light snow had begun to fall. The weather may have kept the crowd at bay, but she wasn't going to let it stop her from enjoying the concert. She also wasn't going to worry about what would be waiting at the Matthews' afterwards. Cory was suspicious. She knew it wouldn't be long before people figured it all out.

"Here you go," Eric said, holding a pretzel in front of her. "One giant soft pretzel."

"And?"

"What," he asked nonchalantly, trying to keep one hand behind his back.

"Come on," she said, her eye shining.

"Okay, hot chocolate." He handed her the large cup. "Careful. And I got extra whipped cream." He sat down beside her and took half the blanket, smiling when she snuggled up against him. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

For the next hour Eric and Angela enjoyed a variety of holiday music, both instrumental and vocal stylings. He was glad he thought to bring her here. The only concerts like this he had been to prior were school shows, which- while cute because of the kids- were mediocre at best and only fun for parents. He subtly glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for his real present for Angela. He then looked over to the lady in question. She was lost in the music, bopping her head and softly singing along to 'Holly Jolly Christmas'. He hoped Angela was having fun. She appeared to be on the surface, but one thing Eric has always known about her, even back to college, was that she played her feelings close to the vest. What you saw wasn't always the reality.

Angela felt Eric's eyes on her and looked up at him with a soft smile. "Everything all right?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Are you kidding," she responded with a quick kiss. "Of course I am. I love it. Thank you for asking me to come here." She settled back against his chest to take in more of the concert.

/

"Cory, are you sure you want to crash the concert after the way you acted earlier," Topanga asked as they made their way through the parking lot.

"I want to apologize. Angela said she used to go to these concerts with friends, us being here will give her more friends to be with." He spied a food and beverage cart. "I bet they're freezing. We'll bring them some hot chocolate or apple cider."

/

"Our next selection, ladies and gentlemen, is slightly outside the normal for us," the conductor began. "But we had a request and were more than happy to oblige. Merry Christmas."

"Aw, that's sweet," Angela said. "I've never seen a dedication at one of these." She watched as a single violin player took center stage. When the beginning notes of 'O, Holy Night' filled the air, Angela gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. There's no way he could've remembered her mentioning this during a short conversation they had during a drive back to her hotel.

"Merry Christmas," Eric whispered.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. This was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for her. Paying no mind to the fact that there were people all around them, Angela grabbed Eric's face in her gloved hands and kissed him.

/

"Do you see them anywhere?"

"No yet." Topanga craned her neck, trying to spot Eric and Angela amongst all these people. It wasn't easy considering everyone was bundled up.

"If we don't find them soon, we'll leave. Maybe they got too cold and went back to the house." Cory paused to pay attention to the music. "This is pretty. Is it 'O, Holy Night'? I've never heard it like this."

Topanga smiled as she scanned all the happy faces enjoying the concert. There were all kinds of people here, young and old, single people, families, friends, couples cuddled together, a couple making out...wait a minute, she knew that couple! They were in their winter clothes and half wrapped up in a blanket, but she was almost certain it was Eric and Angela.

Cory was so busy looking around that he didn't notice Topanga had stopped walking and plowed right into her. "Topanga," he exclaimed, "what are you doing? I almost spilled the hot drinks all over you."

"I think I found them," she said in disbelief, pointing in their direction. She certainly hadn't expected to find them making out. When Cory said something weird was going on between them in the kitchen she brushed it off, but he was right.

"Oh, my God. They're kissing!"

"Shh!"

"Cory, be quiet."

"But they're kissing, Topanga, kissing."

"I know. I see it. Everyone is seeing it."

"I have to find out what is going on," he moved to charge toward them, but was stopped by his wife. "Topanga, what are you doing?"

"Cory, don't do this."

"Don't find out why my brother and my best friends ex-girlfriend are making out?"

"Just not here, okay? You'll make a scene and ruin the concert for a lot of people."

He looked around the park. He didn't want to ruin anything for anyone else. "So, what do we do? Act like we saw nothing? You know me. You know I can't do that."

Topanga had an idea. "Give me your cell phone."

"What?"

"My battery died and I left it at the house, give me your phone." She took the phone from him. "Come here." She led her husband through the crowd back toward the drink cart.

"Why are we back here?"

"You'll see."

/

_Eric and violins_. As far as Angela was concerned those were the only two things that existed at this moment. Their kisses, which had started in a hurried, frenzied rush, had morphed to slower, sweeter explorations.

"Angela," Eric rasped out, turning his head slightly to take a breath. "Angela, we have to stop."

She laced her fingers together behind his head and brought his face back to hers' and kissed him deeply. "No."

He smiled against her lips, feeling her pout at his protest. "We're in public. There are people around -children- and if we don't stop right now, they're going to get more of a show then they planned on seeing."

Angela sighed, knowing Eric was right. Still, she kissed him once more before breaking away completely, biting his bottom lip for good measure. "We really have to go back to your parents' house after this?"

Eric wanted to laugh, but truth be told after the past few minutes, he just wanted to go back to his apartment or to her hotel room for the rest of the night. "Yes, we do."

"Fine," she huffed good-naturedly, listening as the instrumental part ended and the choir came in, performing the song as they had originally intended. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head against him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I remembered it was your favorite and I know the conductor and asked if it would be possible, so..."

"How did you remember, though? It was such a small part of a meaningless conversation...a conversation we had before I told you about my father."

"It seemed worth remembering. What's my favorite Christmas song?"

"The dogs barking 'Jingle Bells'," Angela answered without hesitation, surprising herself.

"See, I'm not the only one who remembers meaningless conversations."

"Seriously, this might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean it." She hugged him tighter. "My gift to you is gonna suck," she laughed.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. It's a touristy type gift I got for goofy college Eric, not older, mature, and now my boyfriend Eric."

"Hey, I can still be goofy and appreciate a fun gift. I'll love it."

"I'll make it up to you," she promised.

"You don't have to, but if you insist, just finish what you started the next time we're alone."

"Hey, you're the one that stopped me." She frowned and sat up. "Eric... are you vibrating?"

"What?" It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Oh, my phone!" He had put his phone in his front coat pocket. "Hello? Oh, hey, Topanga. You're where?" He rolled his eyes and looked at Angela. "We're sitting on the bench near the penguin family display."

"They're here," she whispered. He nodded. "Why?"

"Okay, see you in a minute." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What are they doing here," she whined.

"They wanted you to have more friends around you for your holiday concert tradition."

Angela closed her eyes. The story had been true, but she was using it as a decoy to get out of the house for their date. She didn't expect anyone to follow them. "Perfect." She shrugged out of the warmth of their blanket and moved over, putting some space between her and Eric. "Did you bring another blanket?" He pulled one out of the bag at his feet and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Hey guys," Cory said as they approached. "We brought hot chocolate and apple cider. I didn't know what you would want."

"Whatever," they both replied.

"Okay," Cory handed over two cups and then wedged himself between the two of them, taking a seat.

"So," Topanga began as she sat down on the other side of Angela, "how has the concert been? Anything exciting happen?"

/

"I can't believe we didn't get anything out of them," Cory complained as they drove back. "Could you believe how quiet they were?"

"Well, we did interrupt them," Topanga pointed out. "They probably hate our guts right now."

"No," he snapped his fingers. "I got it. I bet that was their first kiss and it was weird for them. That's why they were so quiet. They didn't know what to say to us or each other."

"Cory, something tells me that wasn't their first kiss." She looked out the window at all the houses decorated for the season. She wondered when their first kiss happened. Was it at the party Angela said they would both be at the other night? Topanga knew she told her find a guy and to find Eric a girl, but she never expected them to find each other. How strange!

"What makes you say that?"

"What?"

"What makes you think that wasn't their first kiss?"

She smiled slightly. "You can just tell. First kisses are awkward, uncomfortable. Everyone is so worried about what to do with their hands or what happens if they bump noses or when do they breathe...but Eric and Angela already know where everything goes. Trust me, they've kissed before."

Cory made a face. He really didn't want to think about them kissing. It was already going to be difficult enough to get the image out of his brain. "But it doesn't make sense. They don't make sense."

Topanga had to admit he was right. "I know."

He pulled into a parking space in front of the house. "They beat us back here." He turned to face his wife. "What do we say?"

She was quiet for a moment. "For tonight? Nothing."

"What?"

"Let's enjoy Christmas. Let them enjoy Christmas and whatever relationship they are entering into."

"But it's not natural."

"Cory, please. I know you can never let this stuff go and I'm not asking you to let it go forever, but for tonight, please, say nothing."

"I'll try," he sighed.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek before opening the car door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right in. I'm just going to grab the last bag we left in the trunk, the one with our pajamas in it?"

"Oh, right. That would be good to have."

Once Topanga was out of sight in the house Cory took out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. "Come on Shawnie, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Cory?"

Of course. Who else would it be? Are you alone?"

"No."

"Well, go someplace alone and brace yourself because this one is going to shock you."

Shawn laughed to himself and shook his head, but found himself listening to Cory anyway. He went to Naomi's parents back porch and took a seat on the bottom step. "Okay, I'm alone and sitting. What's the news?"

"Angela and Eric."

"Angela and Eric what?"

"Angela and Eric kissing! That's what!"

"What," Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I saw it with my own eyes. Topanga saw them, too. It's crazy, Shawn."

"Wow."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Cor? Angela and I have been over for almost eight years. I've been with Naomi for three years. I love her very much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, but how are you really feeling? This is your ex-girlfriend- no THE ex-girlfriend and your former roommate. It's okay to be mad."

"Cory, I'..."

"Shawn?" Naomi appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing out here? It's cold. My grandma wants to open presents."

"I'll be right there. Cory just wanted to wish us all a Merry Christmas Eve."

"Oh," she smiled. "That's sweet. Tell him I say hi and I'll see him tomorrow." She disappeared back into the house.

"I got to go."

"Okay, but call me if you need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," he insisted. "Eight years, Cory."

"Seriously, call me."

After they hung up Shawn sat outside for a few minutes trying to wrap his mind around what Cory told him. Angela and Eric? Really?


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's been a little bit longer than normal. I've been swamped lately, between my actual job and clinicals at a hospital I will probably not have a day off until after Christmas. I'm going to try to have the next chapter out within a week, but it may be two weeks, after I'm done with clinicals. Shawn will arrive in the next chapter. Jack and Rachel might also be the next chapter, we'll have to see how it comes out. Sometimes things swerve a bit from my chapter outlines. This one just kind of helps move things along a bit. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

"How was the concert,' Amy asked Angela as she came down the kitchen stairs after having changed in Morgan's room.

"Oh, it was fine."

She stared at the younger woman. "Cory and Topanga ruin it for you?"

"What? No. It was a lovely concert," Angela tried to insist. "Part of it was very nice."

Amy smiled, knowing she was talking about before the interruption. "For the record, I tried to talk them into staying here, but Cory is very stubborn when he wants to be and he has it in his head that something is going on between you and Eric." She was met with silence. "Relax, I'm not asking. Frankly, it's none of my business. However, if you're trying to hide it, and for the record I don't know why you would because I think it's a good thing, but if you are, you two really are doing a terrible job of it."

Angela leaned against the counter. "Really? Um...I mean, what's an example of a terrible job at it?"

"Oh, sweetie," Amy smiled, "it's the little things you can't control. Your body language, the tone of voice you use when you're speaking to or about the person, the way you look at them, and the way...all of a sudden, even if you couldn't before, you can sense the moment they walk into a room."

"I've been doing all that," Angela asked quietly, knowing at heart she had.

"Not just you."

"Look, Mrs...Amy, we're just not ready to..."

"I get it. Like I said, it's none of my business, but this is the worst kept secret in the world. We were all content to let you and Eric exist in your own little bubble while you figured things out, but Cory and Topanga aren't like that."

"Tell me about it," Angela mumbled.

"Sometimes Topanga listens when told to mind her own business, but I know my son. Right now he's worse than a bloodhound that's picked up a scent at a crime scene."

"Why is he like that?"

"It comes from a good place. He wants to help people and wants them happy. Unfortunately, he also has this narrow view of what will make them happy. When something comes along that upsets that view he goes berserk," she explained with a laugh. She opened the oven to check on dinner. "Ooh, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go to the garage and get Alan and Eric? They're looking to see if they can fix Eric's car."

"Sure," Angela said, going toward the door.

"Don't forget your coat, its cold out."

_Meanwhile, in the garage….._

"You know, I have to give you credit," Alan said as he tinkered under the hood.

"What do you mean?"

"Cory made it back without injury." He watched as Eric picked up a socket wrench and spun it in his hands. "Come on, you were on a date and your brother and Topanga interrupted. We tried to get them to stay here, but short of slashing his tires, nothing was stopping Cory."

"Next time do me a favor and slash his tires."

He couldn't help but laugh at his son's aggravation. "They interrupt a crucial moment?"

"It's their blatant lack of respect and boundaries that bothers me. He and Topanga don't need to know _everything_ that is going on and give their opinion. Angela and I are free to do whatever we want."

"So why are you keeping it a secret?"

Eric had by now given up any pretense of believing his and Angela's relationship was unknown to those here. "We weren't trying to. Before the other morning we didn't even officially have a relationship. She just decided to give us a shot. She accepted her job offers yesterday. It's not a secret, but she wanted to talk to Shawn first before we said anything to anyone else." He took a seat on a stool. "She's afraid that since they used to go out and Shawn and I were roommates in New York and in college, it could be the most awkward for him. The plan was to talk to him when he came here today, but he won't be here until tomorrow and apparently Angela and I have been rather obvious, whatever that means."

"Sometimes you can't help it when you develop feelings for someone. You develop a sixth sense where they're concerned and it takes over in ways you don't even realize."

"You'd think there would've been a hint of something years ago."

"Not necessarily. Angela was involved with Shawn and you were, well…." Alan paused, searching for the right word to describe Eric's college behavior.

"Goofy," he supplied, remembering how Angela described him the other day.

"Sure, to put it mildly. But you're both older now, more mature. You know what you want out of life. Well, I know _you_ know what you want out of life. I'm not going to ask about Angela, because you must feel certain enough with whatever she wants to take the chance. Things change, people grow up, and they evolve. That's what you've done."

"Thanks, dad."

The elder Matthews sighed and looked down at the car. "I'm not going to be able to do anything with your car. To be honest, you're lucky it was just the transmission that went out. If I were you, I'd get a new car."

Eric walked over and put his hand on the silver roof. "I bought this car my first week in New York."

"And it was used then. It's old." He wiped his hands on a rag.

"There are a lot of memories in this car."

"Don't you think it's time to focus on building some new memories?"

Angela opened the door slightly and knocked. "Hey," she peeked her head in the garage. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Angela," Alan said. He looked down at his hands that were covered in grease. "I'd better go wash up before I hear _that_ lecture," he laughed to himself. As he was heading toward the door he stopped and turned back toward Eric. "By the way, neither Cory nor Topanga have any idea what to do in a garage, so they'd have no reason to come back here. Just a thought if you need a few minutes before dinner." He squeezed past Angela out the door. "Just be sure to bring me a couple bottles of my birthday beer," he called before entering the house.

Angela shook her head and came into the garage, closing the door behind her. "So, I guess our secret is blown, at least with your parents anyway."

"Was it ever really a secret?"

"I suppose not," she admitted.

Eric noticed she had changed. "You look beautiful...not that you didn't earlier. You've looked beautiful all day."

She smiled. "Nice save. Very smooth." The Matthews didn't get super dressed up, but she would've felt out of place in her concert attire of jeans, long sleeved T-shirt, and hoodie at Christmas Eve dinner. She had changed into an orange sweater dress and flat brown boots. "Thank you."

"So, how close was my mom to being done with dinner?" He reached out for Angela's hands and pulled her close. "How long do you think we can get away with being out here?"

"Probably ten minutes, fifteen if your dad covers well." She thought back to her conversation with Amy in the kitchen. "Your mom could probably buy us some time, too, if she plays it right." Eric could only laugh. "What's so funny?"

"My parents are running interference so I can have privacy with my girlfriend." He wrapped his arms around her. "If you would've told me this would be happening when I was a teenager I would've said you were nuts."

"I'm sure they would say the same. So, why waste time? Let's actually take advantage it." Angela debated momentarily whether or not to pick up where they left off in the park. Ultimately, she decided not to, merely resting her head on Eric's chest instead, surprised by how safe she felt just listening to his heartbeat.

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind when you said to take advantage of it."

"I know," she sighed, "but I can already tell Cory and Topanga have a million and one questions. If I kiss you, you're just going to mess up my make-up and I don't want to try to sneak in and fix it."

"I have an easy solution: stop wearing make-up," Eric teased as he ran his hand up and down her back. "We could tell them now."

"You really want to have that conversation for the next couple days? You know, like it's their business? That's not how I want to spend my Christmas."

"Me either."

Angela looked over at Eric's car, which still had the hood popped open. "So, what's the verdict on your car?"

"Dad said I was lucky the transmission is the only thing that went out when I was driving. He thinks it's going to cost more than it's worth to fix it and I'd be better off buying a new car."

"How old is it?"

He paused to think. "Let's see, it was three or four years old when I bought it, so about twelve years old."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "I can't believe you've stuck with this one for so long. You've got a great job and certainly have the money for something newer, more exciting, more...not twelve years old."

He thought back to all the times Hollie tried to talk him into selling the car, wanting something sexier, flashier. "This car was in perfectly good condition until a few days ago. Why get rid of something dependable when there was no need to?"

She could tell Eric was getting a little defensive. "I'm not saying you should've sold the car, only that I'm surprised you didn't. Most people in your position would've. I for one find your loyalty admirable."

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted a little." He walked over to the car and closed the hood.

"That's okay. Most guys do where their cars are concerned," Angela smiled. "Let me know if you want me to hook you up with my friend who gets me car rentals at a discount."

"Tired of driving me around already?"

"No, but I start my jobs after the first. Most of it can be done at home, but the first couple weeks I will need to stop by both offices a bit to learn their systems and things. Not to mention I have to start looking for an apartment and I need to buy my own car, too."

"We could go car shopping together," Eric suggested. "You can make sure I get something exciting yet functional and I can make sure you...what do you want in a car?"

"I just want something to get me where I need to go."

"Fine, we'll get you something that is fast yet doesn't break the sound barrier," Eric joked, remembering her speeding and complaining about slow people on the road.

"Whatever," she smiled.

"Do you have any ideas where you want to move to? Any particular neighborhood you're interested in?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I just know I can't stay in the hotel forever."

"Well, it's a nice hotel, but I can't even imagine what your bill is by now."

"You think I'm paying full price for that? Are you crazy?"

"You're not?"

"Please! One benefit of traveling all over the world and being a military brat is that you know tons of other people who have also spent their lives traveling. I have someone who gets me an amazing deal at any Four Seasons anywhere in the world. There is no way I'd be staying there without my little discount."

Eric sighed in relief. "Well, now I can stop feeling guilty."

"Why on earth would you feel guilty?"

"You've spent the last two nights at my place, not to mention random nights before that, and I felt bad that you were blowing money on a suite you weren't using." He decided to change the subject, realizing it was way too early for them to be discussing each other's financial situations. "Anyway, like I had started to say, if you're interested and wanted to be in that area, there are a couple apartments that have become available in my building. One is on the fifth floor and the other is on the eighth floor."

Angela was quiet for a moment before kissing his cheek. "That's very sweet, but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not," he frowned.

"Living in the same building might as well mean living together and I know we're not ready for that. There could be the element of too much of a good thing, if that makes sense."

"I guess I understand that."

"I promise I won't get an apartment that is too far away and you can help me look, okay?" She loved the fact that Eric liked spending time with her and wanted to stay close to her, but living a couple floors away from each other would be too close this early in the relationship.

"That sounds fair." He looked at his watched and sighed. "I supposed we're reaching the window when people will start to get suspicious."

"Probably. The privacy was fun while it lasted."

"We only have to hang around a few more hours. There's dinner, then Feeny reads _A Christmas Carol_, and then we open presents."

"Then let's get on with it."

/

Dinner was rather uneventful. Conversation was filled with Josh telling Cory about his last basketball game, Topanga talked about her recent trip to Washington D.C. for work, and Cory traded high school war stories with Mr. Feeny, only now truly able to appreciate everything his former teacher went through.

"A lot of the kids are great, some of them don't care at all- that drives me crazy, that they don't care about their futures. But the ones that really get to me are the ones that are so bright, but don't think and do something stupid and careless and screw it up," Cory vented, shaking his head. "Last year I had a junior, a really bright guy who gets good grades, plays sports, and had a great chance at a basketball scholarship, busted with weapons and drugs on him. Just a few weeks ago a senior came to me saying she would probably have to give up her chance at a full scholarship to Columbia because she's pregnant. She was going to go to their dental college. She wanted to be a dentist. She was so excited sitting in my office, going through college brochures," he threw up his hands helplessly, "now that's all gone."

"Maybe not, Cory," Mr. Feeny replied, trying to help his former student. "True, her plans may be delayed a little, but she's still young. You never know what can happen."

"I hope you're right, Mr. Feeny."

"Is it time to open presents yet," Josh asked, bouncing in his chair.

"Not yet. Mr Feeny still needs to read _A Christmas Carol_."

"Oh, man," he whined, "but that takes forever."

"Joshua," Amy scolded her youngest, ''you will wait until after the story. It's tradition. Mr. Feeny has been reading the story for years. And I think you need to hear it at the moment and understand the message."

"Here, Josh, you get custody of the stopwatch to time Feeny this year," Eric said, taking the watch out of his pocket.

"Time me for what?"

"Oh, we've been timing you for years!"

"Who is we?"

"Me, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Morgan once she got old enough not to cry when she lost her money. When they're in town, Jack and Rachel get in on it. We bet each other on how long it will take you to finish the story. FYI, 2005 was your personal best, 2002 was just awful. I was almost wishing for Tiny Tim to get taken out just so the story would end that year."

"Eric, that's terrible. All of you should be ashamed," Lila scolded.

A chorus of muffled apologies came from Eric, Morgan, Cory, and Topanga. The four of them stared down at their plates.

"No, I mean all these years and you kids never included me in your little game? Don't you know I always fall asleep somewhere around the ghost of Christmas present?"

"Lila!"

"No, George, I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm getting in on this bet. Anyone else?" She looked around the table. "Angela, would you like to play?"

"I don't think so. It's been so long since I've heard Mr. Feeny read it I'm going to enjoy it," she smiled at her former, and currently outnumbered, teacher.

"Thank you, Angela. It's nice to see someone still has a sense of tradition."

/

A while later, after _A Christmas Carol_ had been read-with Mrs. Feeny winning the bet, guessing to within 5 minutes how long the story would take, everyone was gathered around the tree. Since Eric was handing out the presents, complete in a Santa hat, Angela figured the safest place for her to sit was with Morgan on the stairs. There was an empty chair by Cory and Topanga, but she was still annoyed with them for bringing a premature end to her date. She could tell Topanga was surprised when she didn't sit by them, but Angela didn't want to put herself into any position to answer any nosy questions tonight. She knew there was going to be a conversation before Cory and Topanga went back home to New York, but it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Here we go," Eric came over, smiling, "gifts for Morgan and Angela."

Morgan took the small box and Angela took the larger box, somewhat surprised, expecting that to be for Morgan. When she checked the label and saw that it was from Mrs. Feeny, she wondered what on earth the woman could be giving her. By the time Eric was done handing out the gifts, she had five gifts to open, more than she expected.

A short while later everyone was scattered around the living room thanking people and checking out their stuff. Josh was racing his new remote monster truck around the room. Morgan was beyond ecstatic about the small sapphire earrings from her parents, they were her birthstone. Angela went over to thank Mrs. Feeny for her gift, which turned out to be a coffee maker.

"Thank you for the coffee maker, Mrs. Feeny. It will come in handy once I find an apartment."

"Angela, I've told you, call me Lila. And the coffee maker isn't for your apartment."

"It's not?"

She looked around to make sure no one was right near them. "No, it's for you to keep at Eric's apartment," she smiled. "This way you no longer have to drink that instant garbage he has."

"Oh." Angela didn't know what else to say. Oh, what was the point in trying to hide anything? "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't worry, I won't say anything. I heard what happened with Cory and Topanga earlier."

"Thank you." Angela walked back over to the stairs where Eric was sitting and sat down a few stairs above him. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"Lila didn't get me the coffee maker for my apartment, she got it for your apartment, so I'm no longer forced to drink the instant coffee you have."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "She's awesome." He picked up the gift Angela had given him. "So, the boomerang..."

"I'm sorry," Angela quickly interrupted. "I told you it would be lame. But I saw it and the carvings and all the different colors made me think of you for some reason. It is authentic," she defended herself. "I made sure everything I got is authentic."

"Okay, remember to breathe," he chuckled. "I was going to say I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's cool and different. I'll have to find a spot to hang it up, if not at home then maybe at work. I haven't decided yet. Maybe you can help me look tonight or tomorrow. While your over trying out the coffee maker of course," he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. We have to make sure it works," she laughed

While Eric and Angela were sitting on the stairs talking, Topanga watched them from across the room. She hadn't meant to, but she couldn't seem to help herself. They just seemed so comfortable and relaxed around each other when they didn't think they were being watched. They definitely didn't act like two people who had just shared a first kiss, like Cory suspected. But they also didn't act like people who just got together over the weekend after a party either, like she thought. In their unguarded moments, they were acting like were already a couple. What was going on? If they were a couple, Angela surely would've said something by now. Wouldn't she? They were best friends. Even if Topanga thought they were an odd match, Angela would've told her best friend about it, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm very sorry for the delay. December has been an incredibly crazy month for me aside from the usual holiday/family stuff. I had my job and an internship tossed in for good measure. But it's done and went very well (yay!) and now that I've finally caught up on some sleep, things seem to be slowing down a bit, for a little while anyway. Since I want to keep things moving, I once again combined some things to cover a lot in this chapter. A lot of stuff goes on. Jack and Rachel will arrive by chapter 15. I'm in the middle of reworking chapter 14 now and if they're not in 14, they will definitely be in 15._ **

* * *

Angela rolled away from the harsh blares coming from Eric's alarm clock and buried her head under a pillow. It was Christmas morning. Why did he have his alarm clock set on Christmas morning? Thankfully he also heard the alarm right away and hit snooze. Moments later, she felt his arm snaking around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled.

"It would be merrier if your alarm clock wasn't going off." She turned around to face him. "Why is your alarm going off?"

"We have to go over to my parents' house to open presents."

"Didn't we open presents last night?"

"Not from Santa, silly" he smiled.

"Santa?"

"Yeah. Fat guy, red suit, reindeer, rides in a sleigh. I'm his helper at the shelters." He kissed Angela's forehead. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I remember Santa," she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't know you guys still did Santa gifts." She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand.

"Of course we do. This is probably the last year Josh is going to believe, which kills me, so we're taking advantage of it."

"Oh." She sat up and leaned against the headboard as she looked through her phone. "I'll drop you off and go to my hotel, get a head start on looking through car ads and apartments for rent so I can start looking at places tomorrow."

Eric frowned. "You don't want to come to my parents' house?"

"Christmas morning is a family thing. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got things to do."

"You never know, Santa might've left a few things under the tree for you."

"I said I have things to do," Angela said harshly as she got out of bed.

Eric rubbed his eyes, feeling very confused. How had they gone from just waking up cuddled in bed to an argument. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want a pity Christmas or any pity presents just because you and your family feel sorry for me because I don't talk to my family."

"That's not what it is. No one pities you. You're included because you've always been part of the family. You have been since you first stepped foot in that house even when you were with Shawn. I mean, my parents have kept your picture on the mantle for years. You think they do that for everybody they meet?" He watched as Angela sat at the foot of the bed and put her head in her hands. He crawled over to her and put his hand on her back. "Are you okay? What's really going on?"

She was quiet for a minute before speaking. "My dad hasn't even called to say 'Merry Christmas,'" she said as she tossed the phone on the bed behind her. "No call, no text, nothing."

He didn't know what to say. "Maybe he'll call later? It's not even five o'clock yet in Nevada."

"He usually calls Christmas Eve."

"Maybe you should try calling him."

"I tried a few days ago when I got his card with a check. It was too much, as usual, but I was still calling to thank him. It went to voicemail and I haven't heard back."

"What about your aunt?"

"She didn't answer either." She rested her head against Eric's shoulder. "My dad must be getting worse if he doesn't even call me to say Merry Christmas."

"You said you have cousins. What about them?"

"Believe it or not, I don't have anyone's number besides my dad and Aunt Trish. I told you, my family isn't like yours'. I'm not close to them."

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes. "Maybe if you try calling him again later today he'll pick up," Eric suggested as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Maybe. And I know you think I should tell him that I know he's sick, but I can't. I just...I can't."

"I do think it would be easier if you were both honest, but I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. We had completely different childhoods and different relationships with our parents."

"You got lucky."

"Hey, it sounds like your dad was okay until this. He did the best he could, anyway."

She sat up. "Please don't defend him."

"I wasn't, just going off of what you said in the past." Eric knew if they continued discussing Angela's father, it wouldn't end well. "So, are you coming to my parents' house?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could stand seeing everyone so happy this morning." She could already feel a headache coming on and she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.

"I could start a fight with Cory. You know how easy it is to get him going." That earned half a smile from Angela. " Come on, there's going to be waffles and homemade cinnamon rolls."

"Cinnamon rolls?"

"Yep. Mom only makes them once a year, makes her own icing, too."

"Well," she sighed, "I guess it would be a shame to miss those."

"Practically criminal."

"Okay, you've convinced me. It's not an all day thing, though, is it?"

"No, just a morning event. Cory and Topanga usually take off by one o'clock to start making the rounds with her parents. Shawn usually spends the afternoon visiting a couple people who still live in the trailer park and also goes to his dad's grave, but I'm not sure what his plans are since he's showing up today."

"Oh, right. I forgot about Shawn."

"You know I can talk to him."

"No. Trust me, it will be easier coming from me."

"If you insist."

/

"Why did you want to leave so early this morning," Naomi yawned. She looked over at Shawn who kept his eyes on the road.

"I just wanted to beat the traffic."

"Oh yeah, that crazy Christmas morning traffic," she chuckled. "Shawn, we've passed maybe four other cars in the last ten minutes. And why was Cory calling last night? I know it was the first Christmas Eve you guys have spent apart in years, but you're grown men. You can deal with it."

Shawn smiled. He might as well tell her. She was going to find out soon anyway. "He was calling to tell me about something he saw that he thought I should know about ."

"What's that?"

"He and Topanga saw Eric and Angela kissing."

"Oh? I can see how that would be unexpected." Naomi didn't know Angela that well aside from the fact that she was Shawn's ex-girlfriend, but Eric was one of her favorite people in the world. She adored him. "And does that interest you?" She remembered when Angela came to New York last month and being so concerned that she was going to try and get Shawn back. In the end she didn't attempt anything. She was simply a lost person trying to find her place in the world amongst old friends. Naomi felt bad for Angela, feeling like she had taken her place with Shawn, Topanga, and Cory. However, life goes on and you can't move backward in time. She had hoped to get to know Angela better and become her friend, but she left for Philadelphia before that could happen.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. Eric is Cory's brother and has become one of my best friends and Angela...," he sighed, "you already know Angela was the first person I ever really loved."

"Are you jealous," she frowned. "I mean, what's your angle going to be when we get there? Are you planning on storming in the angry ex-boyfriend?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm not exactly jealous, but..." Shawn didn't quite know how to describe what he was feeling. "You know, this is all Cory's fault anyway! He didn't have to call and screw up our Christmas. It's not like I wouldn't have found out today."

"Sweetie, I love Cory, but it is totally like him to call and blab with gossip. He and Topanga both, they can't keep a secret if their lives depended on it. Topanga will if it's really important and you beg her, but Cory can't seem to help himself."

"I know."

A long while passed without anything else being said. Normally this wouldn't concern Naomi, but there was something heavy about this silence. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Shawn still wasn't sure how to explain what was going on inside his head. Eric knew how difficult it was for him to get over Angela when she left for Europe and tried to talk him through his depression after they moved to New York. Eric was also the one who pushed him to seek out therapy when lying on the couch day after day for six months accomplished nothing. Shawn may have gotten into therapy because of Angela and their breakup, but all the issues of his past and his childhood came up and he had to purge himself of every unpleasant memory. Eric forced him to get on with his life. Now he was the one kissing Angela? In what universe was that something friends did?

'_Then again,'_ Shawn thought to himself_, 'without Eric and the therapy, there would be no Naomi in my life.'_ They had met at the hospital after one of his appointments. After a breakthrough in therapy he was actually hungry for the first time in months and willing to eat hospital cafeteria food and she was on her lunch break. They had both wanted the last chicken sandwich and ended up splitting it. That was three years ago and she was still with him, told him every day how much she loved him. Shawn took advantage of the red light to look over at her, knowing that the frowned that currently marred her features was there because of him. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Nomi" he smiled, hoping she still believed him. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Naomi knew he meant it now, at this moment. She just hoped that whatever was going on back in his home town didn't make him question his feelings for her later. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him. "I love you, too."

/

Topanga came down the stairs and was surprised to find Angela all alone in the living room, looking like she was sound asleep on the couch. "Angela," she called out quietly.

Angela opened her eyes and turned her head toward Topanga. "Oh, hey, Topanga." She remembered it was Christmas and did her best to smile. "Merry Christmas."

Topanga wasn't fooled and took a seat next to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, fine, just not feeling the Christmas spirit today." She didn't know if she needed to give Topanga an excuse for her being here. "I guess Mr. and Mrs. Matthews feel a bit bad for me having no family around, so I have some Santa presents to open. Eric told me to be here bright and early. It's a little too early for me."

"I saw you and Eric arrive. I know you came together." She held up her hands in defense. "I wasn't spying, I swear. I had my suitcase on the window seat and I was looking for some socks when you pulled up."

Angela closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "His car is dead. He's planning to start car shopping tomorrow. I figured since we were going to the same place, I'd give him a ride."

"Like that party the other night?"

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

"When we talked this past weekend and I gave you clothing advice, did you end up going with the gold dress?" Angela nodded. "Did Eric like the gold dress," Topanga smiled.

Angela sat up a little straighter. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glanced around the room, wishing everyone else would come in ready to open presents. Wasn't that why she had to be awake and over here so early?

Topanga gave her a look. "Please. I've seen the way you two have been acting around each other. I know you and I know Eric. There is something going on. Or if there's not…" she raised her eyebrows, "there will be really soon."

She shook her head and wanted to laugh. They were undone by something they couldn't control. She wished she could see what exactly it was that she and Eric were giving off that made it so easy for people to tell something had shifted in their relationship from non-existent to something more than friends. "Topanga, I promise we'll talk later when we're alone, okay? Not now."

"But…."

"Not now."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Hey, I managed to smuggle a couple cinnamon rolls for us. I also got you some coffee," Eric said as he came into the living room. He froze when he saw Topanga. "Oh, hey, Topanga, Merry Christmas." He held out the plate. "Want a cinnamon roll?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm waiting for the waffles." She watched as Eric just stood there, unsure of what to do. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh, yeah." He took a seat on the chair and set the plate and mug in front of Angela on the coffee table.

"So, where is everyone," Angela asked. "What's the point of being here so early if everyone else is still in bed?"

"Mom and Dad are in the kitchen and Josh and Cory are probably trying to drag Morgan out of bed." Eric looked at Topanga, who nodded. "Typical teenager, she loves to sleep in."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Angela replied. She grabbed a roll off the plate and took a bite. She knew she was being a grump and she didn't mean to be, but she was still upset that her dad hasn't called yet. "Wow, these are amazing. Why does your mom only make these once a year?" She took another big bite.

"To torture us really. There's no other logical explanation."

"Morgan, come on, get up!" They could hear Josh all the way downstairs. "I want to see what Santa brought me."

Topanga stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can help up there. At least before Cory brings out the water gun again and someone gets hurt."

"Cory," Angela asked.

"Yeah, because Morgan will kill him."

Once Topanga was up the stairs Eric moved over to the couch next to Angela. "Here, I grabbed you something for your headache." He handed her a couple pills.

"Thanks. How did you know I have a headache?"

"You've been rubbing your temples all morning."

"Oh." She grabbed her coffee and downed the pills. "You do realize we could've slept a little later, right?" She moved closer to Eric and leaned into his chest. Angela didn't know what it was that made her want to be near him constantly, even when they were in the same room, hell especially when they were in the same room. She simply found something so comforting about his presence.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, this is typically over before the afternoon. You can sleep the rest of the day away." He looked down as he realized Angela was becoming more relaxed against him. "If it were my call I'd stay like this all day, but Cory or Topanga could come down the stairs any second," he said under his breath. "Or Josh, and I don't trust a nine year old's ability to be discreet. "

Angela sighed and squeezed her eyes more tightly shut. "This is one reason I can't wait until this is all out in the open."

"What? You want to use me as a human pillow with people around," he smiled, hugging her.

"No." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm tired of watching our backs. It was okay before Cory and Topanga came back to town, but now I've been so paranoid. As soon as Shawn arrives, I'm talking to him."

"Knock, knock," the front door opened and Shawn and Naomi stood in the doorway. "Merry Chris…," he stopped when he saw Angela and Eric on the couch half locked in an embrace.

"Merry Christmas," Naomi said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Aaah," Morgan shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Why did you guys do that?"

Eric moved away from Angela. "What's going on?"

"They sprayed me with the water gun. I was gonna get up," she insisted.

"Right," Cory said as he came down right behind his sister. "That's why Josh and I have been trying to wake you up for forty-five minutes." He looked and noticed that Shawn had arrived. "Hey, Shawn!" He gave his best friend a hug. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Naomi answered, giving Cory a hug.

"Can we open presents," Josh yelled as he ran down the steps with Topanga, stopping at the top of the first landing when he saw Shawn. "Shawn!"

"Hey, Josh," Shawn smiled.

"We saved your presents for you. Yours', too, Naomi."

"Thank you, Josh."

"Hey, guys," Topanga said.

"What is all the noise," Amy asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Cory and Josh sprayed me with the water guns."

"Well, it finally got you out of bed, didn't it," Alan smiled from behind his wife."

"Daddy," Morgan cried.

"Shawn, Naomi," Amy exclaimed, only now noticing two more people were in her house. She ran over and wrapped them both in hugs. "Sorry about that. You know how crazy it gets in here. It can be hard to notice two more people added to the insanity sometimes."

Angela watched as the chaos in the room had gone from zero to ten in under two minutes. It was a happy chaos, for the most part, but it was still chaos. It was a bit overwhelming. She couldn't help but notice that, despite everything, Shawn had kept an eye on her and Eric on the couch. This was not the way she wanted him to find out. She realizes it could've been worse. At least they were only hugging.

"Can we open the gifts from Santa _now_," Josh begged, jumping up and down. "Please?"

"Let's give Shawn and Naomi a couple of minutes to get settled and then yes, I promise, presents."

/

After the presents had been opened Angela found Shawn alone in the kitchen getting some coffee.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did everyone go check out Josh on his new bike?"

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. "He's racing it up and down the block as we speak." She took a seat at the table. "Shawn, can we talk?"

"Sure." He remembered a time when they would talk about anything. Angela used to be the only person he could talk to about certain things. Shawn looked at her now as she stared at the table and looked nervous about whatever it was she was about to say. He suspected it had something to do with Eric. He sat down in the chair next to her. "Angela, is everything all right?"

"Eric and I are dating."

"What?"

"Well, I mean….no, that's right, we're….we're dating." She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but so be it.

Shawn ran his hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. "Dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend dating?"

"Yes."

"Like what we did in high school and college dating?"

"Again, yes," she frowned. What was he not getting about this?

"I thought you guys just kissed in the park," he asked, confused. "Now you're dating?"

_What?_ "How did you know about that?"

"Cory called me last night and told me. He and Topanga saw you guys."

"But how…." Angela was shocked that neither Cory nor Topanga had said anything about seeing them kiss. When did they see them, though? They didn't arrive at the park until later.

"So, it's more than just a kiss," Shawn asked quietly. "You guys are really dating?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We made it official, for lack of a better word, a couple days ago, but we've pretty much been seeing each other since I got here."

"Are you serious?" Now that shocked him.

"We didn't plan on this," Angela insisted, "we didn't. It just kind of happened. I wasn't expecting to come back to Philadelphia and start dating Eric. In fact," she laughed, "dating Eric ranked nowhere on my expected life plans."

"Why am I only hearing about it now?"

"Because I wanted to tell you in person before we announced it to people. Although, everyone around here already seems to know- apparently we've been giving off the vibe," she rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to tell you in case you got upset."

"Me," he scoffed. "Why would I get upset?"

"Shawn," Angela narrowed her eyes, "a lot may have changed over the past several years, but I still know you better than most people in this world. Eric wanted to be the one to tell you, but I told him if he did, you'd have hit him."

Now it was Shawn's turn to stare at the table. She was right, he would've hit Eric, but not for the reasons Angela would likely be thinking. "Are you happy," he asked in a whisper after several moments of silence.

"What?"

"Does Eric make you happy?" He watched as Angela bit her lip and stared off a bit, pondering her answer as if it was the first time she was genuinely considering the question.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "Yes, he does make me happy." She couldn't seem to stop the small smile that lit up her face. "He makes me happier than I've been in quite a long time, as crazy as that sounds."

Shawn reached across the table and placed his hand on Angela's. There was once a time when he thought they were destined to be together, but things kept getting in their way. Mainly, he kept getting in their way. Now he was happy with Naomi and in his head he knew it would be wrong to be upset to see Angela happy with someone else. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." Maybe if she hadn't found that happiness with one of his best friends it wouldn't feel like such a kick in the gut. He had to talk to Eric and clear this up.

"Really?" Angela felt a weight lifting off of her. "You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it. You and Eric might take a little getting used to, but…."

"Hey, you're not the only one who needed to get used to that," she laughed, reaching over to hug him. "Seriously, it's Eric and….." Whatever Angela was going to say was halted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Just a second. I need to check that." She picked up her phone and looked at the Caller ID. "Could you give me a few minutes? I need to take this." Before Shawn could even respond, Angela was walking toward the back door. "Dad, hi…"

/

About twenty minutes later the family made it back to the house after watching Josh ride his new bike up and down the block dozens of times. Eric noticed that Shawn was staring at him from the couch and that Angela was nowhere to be found. He hoped they didn't get into a fight. "Where's Angela?"

"In the backyard," he responded in a cool tone. "She's on the phone with her dad."

_Crap. _Eric had a feeling it wasn't going to go well.

"You know, Eric," Shawn stood and walked over to his friend, "there are some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah, I know," he responded as he brushed passed Shawn. "Not now though."

Eric hurried through the kitchen and opened the back door. Angela was sitting on the bench staring off into the distance. She wasn't wearing a coat, so he removed his and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"Shawn said your dad called."

"Oh." Angela wanted to cry, she felt physical pain from stopping herself, but she was so sick of shedding tears over her father when it was obvious he didn't give a damn about her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She looked at Eric and then down at herself, only now realizing he had given up his coat, choosing to suffer the cold for her. His simple, chivalrous gesture was enough to cause her undoing. She collapsed against him, shivering uncontrollably. "He soun…sounded sick," she cried.

"What?" Eric rubbed his arms on her back, up and down her arms, anyway he could keep her warm.

"My dad." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "This was the first time I've heard him sound sick."

"Did you ask him if he was okay?"

"He said he was getting over a bad cold, but that he would be okay. He was coughing way too much for a regular cold, though. He could hardly finish a sentence." She wept into his shirt. "Why won't he just tell me he's sick? Why doesn't he want me there?"

"I don't know." He rested his head on top of hers and held her tighter, not knowing what else to say. What could he say? "Do you want to go inside?"

Angela shook her head. "I want to go back to my hotel. I need to be alone right now. I have some things to think about." She grabbed onto Eric even more tightly than before.

"I'll drive you."

"No, Eric, I…"

"I'm not going to have you get into an accident because you're upset and not thinking clearly. I promise I'll leave if you really want to be alone, but I'm going to drive."

She could tell by his tone that she wasn't going to be able to talk him out of this. "Okay. What about all my stuff? I can't go back in there like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell them you're sick, that you have a migraine or something. I'll just grab your coat, purse, and keys. We'll worry about your gifts later- unless there's a standout favorite you can't stand to be away from," he joked, hoping to make her smile.

It didn't work. "No, I just want to get out of here." Much like the night of Alan's birthday party, the thought of seeing the happy, smiling faces of the Matthews' family was suffocating.

"Angela?"

"Huh?"

He kissed top of her head. "You're going to have to let go of me so I can go get your stuff so we can leave."

"Oh, right." She reluctantly released him from her grasp. Angela stood in the yard, unsure of what to do with herself. "I'll wait right here."

Eric grabbed her hand and kissed her before heading back into the house. When he reentered the kitchen, he saw Shawn standing at the sink- he had been watching them from the window the entire time.

"Got something to say, Shawn?"

"Is Angela all right?"

"She will be." Eric tried to continue on to the living room, but Shawn grabbed his arm. "I don't have time for this right now."

Any potential issues Shawn had with Eric were put to the side for now. He was really just concerned about Angela. If he had realized she was sitting out there alone the whole time with no coat, he would've gone outside. He felt terrible. "No, seriously, is she okay? Is her dad okay?"

"Don't bring up Sergeant Moore again. He is not to be mentioned to Angela."

"But…."

"I'm not kidding. " Eric pushed Shawn's hand off his arm and made his way into the living room.

A few minutes later Eric came back outside and found Angela on the bench again, not crying, just sitting there. "I got your stuff."

She looked up at him and smiled. Despite everything, she was thankful to have Eric taking care of her and looking out for her. She would have to make it up to him. "Thank you." She stood and removed his coat and slipped back into her own. "Did they ask many questions?"

"No. Everybody is still preoccupied with their gifts." Eric didn't tell her that Shawn had been watching them from the kitchen, knowing it would only upset her.

"Good. Remember, you're just dropping me off, right," Angela reminded him as they walked hand in hand to her rental car.

"You sure," he asked, concerned.

"Yes. I need to be alone right now. I have a lot to think about." She kissed his cheek. "Besides, I'm sure I wouldn't be much fun today anyway. I'm probably just going to take a hot bath and take a nap. Maybe get a massage."

Eric held open the passenger door. "See, we must have different definitions of fun, because a massage, a bath, and a nap with you all sound a good time to me. I wouldn't even charge you for the massage." He closed the door before she could reply.

Angela could feel herself starting to blush and turned as he got into the car. "You know what I mean," she giggled. She ran her hand through his hair. "Thank you, though."

"You want me to call you later?" He started the car and began to drive.

"So long as the conversation doesn't start by you asking what I'm wearing, sure."

"Of course not, I'll work my way up to that," Eric grinned. "Though, if you could wear that little dark blue lace number you wore last week it would be fantastic."

She waited until he came to a stop at a stop sign and then smacked his shoulder. "The color is cobalt and you are a pig," she laughed.

"Maybe, but I got you laughing, that's all I care about."


	14. Chapter 14

**_This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but there's still a lot going on. And Jack and Rachel will definitely be in chapter 15._**

* * *

_Spring Valley, Nevada_

Alvin Moore stared absent-mindedly at the Christmas special on the television, going over his last conversation with his daughter in his head. He had just hung up with Angela a little while ago and was cursing himself for being unable to stop the coughing fits that were becoming more frequent. It had been a good morning and he felt it was safe enough to call her, besides, it was Christmas and he wanted to hear her voice. Unfortunately his body betrayed him, sending him into fits that he had become accustomed to, but he was certain had to scare his little girl.

"Did you call your daughter," Trish glided into the room, a tray in her hands. She set the tray on the side table along his recliner.

"I'm not hungry." He didn't even bother to look at the tray, knowing it contained more food. "We just ate breakfast an hour ago."

"I know, but it's time for your medication and if you don't take it with food you get sick. It's just a shake." She'd had to make a schedule for all the medications he had to take, especially since they had to add more after he got out of the hospital a few days ago after a rather serious bout with pneumonia.

"Why didn't you give me the pills when I ate breakfast?" He hated being so dependent on his sister for basic tasks now.

She sighed. They had this conversation almost every morning. "Because you have to take other pills before breakfast and you can't take these so close together." She handed him the glass. "Drink this and take the pill. Then call Angela or I will."

Alvin took a small sip, happy that at least his sister remembered he preferred strawberry. "I already did call Angela."

"Really?"

"Yes. Call her yourself to check if you don't believe me." He began to cough. It was a good twenty seconds before he was able to stop. "Damn it," he whipped the remote across the room, narrowly missing the TV.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't break my things." She went to pick up the remote.

"Angela heard me coughing on the phone, Patricia."

"Did you tell her the truth about how sick you are? Did you tell her that you're sick at all?"

"I said I was getting over a bad cold, but that I would be back on my feet soon."

"Damn it, Alvin, this doesn't just effect you. This affects Angela, too. She should be here with you."

"She's out living her life, like any young woman her age should be."

"What if she would want to be here with you?"

"What fun would it be for her to stand over my bedside? No, she deserves more than that."

Don't you think you owe it to Angela to decide what she deserves? My god, you haven't seen her in...how long has it been?"

"Two years." He took another sip of his shake. "She's busy. She's written for magazines and newspapers all over the world."

Trish pulled a chair over. "I'd find reasons to be busy, too, if my father continuously told me he didn't want to see me."

"I haven't..."

"Every time she has mentioned coming to visit, you give her an excuse for why it would be a bad idea. After a while, she just stopped asking, am I right?" She took his silence as a yes. "So either Angela believes something is wrong or she thinks you don't give a damn."

"That's not true," he said harshly, starting another coughing jag.

"I know that, but what do you think Angela feels every time you've said you don't want to see her? How would you have felt if mom and dad had refused to see you before they passed on?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"We had plenty of happy memories together as a family with our parents. Angela and I, we don't have many. I tried when she was a child, but I was at the military's beck and call and if Joyce and I weren't fighting we were dragging her from one corner of the world to the next. There was so much going on I didn't have time to think about how it was affecting her. I had to squeeze in family moments when I could."

"Isn't that more reason to spend as much time possible with her now while you're still able to," she asked softly.

"I don't want her to remember me like this," Alvin admitted. "This person,' he gestured towards himself, "is not who I am. I feel like a shell of a man, a shell of her father. I used to be able to lead and army, now I have doctors ordering me around and can barely handle a ten minute walk through the park- a slow walk at that."

"That won't matter to her. All Angela will care about is being with you because you are her dad."

"Things were so wonderful when we were in Europe together when I was working with the embassies, first in Brussels then in Dublin. We got to spend some real quality time together for the first time since she was probably 14, 15." A ghost of a smile haunted his features as bittersweet memories came rushing back to him. "She was sad to leave college, her friends, and a young man she really loved- but she said us getting to spend this time together was worth it. She even took a semester off formal school, took a few classes online, of course, so we would have more time to spend together. Those 8 months before she went back to school in London were probably the closest we ever were...the closest we ever will be." He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "Maybe if I beat this..."

"I'm as optimistic as the next person, but your kind of lung cancer isn't easy to beat. You don't know how much time you have."

"Those doctors had me dead within three months more than two years ago. I'm still here. The tumors haven't grown in almost a year."

"And you were almost done in by your pneumonia last week."

"It's going to take more than pneumonia to get me."

Trish threw her hands up in the air. "So, which is it? Are you going to beat cancer- which, by the way, I truly pray you do- in that case, you need to call your daughter and get her here. Or are you resigned to a doomed fate? If that's the case, you still need your daughter. Or she needs you and you're a fool if you think she doesn't."

"I've already told you my decision about Angela."

"And you can live with that? You can live with never seeing her again? What am I supposed to tell her when she comes to me one day and asks me why you did this?"

He couldn't seem to help the lump forming in his throat. "I'm doing this because I love her."

"I know, but she's not going to see it that way, Alvin, you know it. Joyce removed herself completely from the girl's life when she was ten and you're doing the same thing." She reached over and touched her brother's arm. "You know how Angela feels about her. How do you think she'll feel when she finds out that woman has known about your illness all along? Or are you not thinking about this because you figure you won't have to deal with the fallout? Somewhere along the line, Angela will find out everything."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I want to," Trish admitted, "I really want to, but she shouldn't be hearing it from me. You asked me to keep your secret and I will because you're my brother, but that may have a statute of limitations. You are making a mistake that will have serious consequences, whether or not you are here to deal with them. So, I will say again, call you daughter, get her on the first plane from New York and..."

"Philadelphia," he interrupted.

"She's visiting friends for Christmas?"

"No, she said New York wasn't working for her so she moved back to Philadelphia."

"She moved again," she frowned.

"What's your point?" He noticed her look. "Are you going to find a way to blame this on me? My daughter knows what she wants and when something isn't working for her. She was always happy in Philadelphia and wants to be there. She starts two new jobs next week."

"I do hope she's found a place that sticks. I know she always said she wanted to travel, but I don't think she meant forever. The girl needs to put down roots somewhere." Trish checked her watch. "I'm done talking in circles with you for today," she said as she stood. "I have to get ready for my children and grandchildren to arrive. Are you going to join us or stay in here?"

"I don't know. I think I'll take a little nap first. Talking to you is exhausting," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "We'll be in the living room."

"Trish," he called out before she was out of earshot.

"Yes?"

"I know you're only trying to help me and I do appreciate it, even if it doesn't show."

"I know that," she sighed. "I just wish you would take my advice before it's too late."

"Could you hand me the green photo album from the shelf over there," he pointed.

"Your lungs are broken, not your legs. You need your exercise. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Alvin sighed and slowly rose from his chair, the trek to the bookcase taking longer than he wanted. If he moved any faster, he became short of breath and had to cough. It was so frustrating. In his mind he wasn't sick. In his mind he was still a healthy army sergeant who could set up embassies, perform missions, and give orders. His body, however, was betraying him at every turn. It wasn't fair. He wasn't getting at worse at the moment, but he didn't appear to be getting any better either. It was the ultimate torture.

He sat down at the desk and opened the album he knew by memory at this point. It was full of photos of Angela- ranging from birth to up to a few months ago. Alvin supposed he was lucky she still sent him pictures when he asked. He knew Trish was right, the distance he was keeping was going to have lasting consequences on his and Angela's relationship whether he was around to face them or not. She would never forgive him for this. At the moment he didn't know what would be worse- giving in and seeing Angela again- being honest, letting her see the shell he has become and facing her wrath, or continue on the way things have been. She would be left with the memories of him the way he wanted her to remember him, but she may also think he no longer cared, which would taint any happy memories there were. Neither option was great. For now he'd just go through his album, reliving happier moments of the past.

/

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, Mr. Feeny," Shawn said as he entered the Feeny kitchen.

"You are more than welcome, Shawn. I only hope Lila's sister doesn't bother you too much. She mainly comes out of her room for food. Why she decided to grace us with her presence this year instead of one of her children, I will never know."

"After growing up in the trailer park and now being in New York City for eight years, it will take more than one lady to get to me," he chuckled. "Wow," he shook his head. "Have I really lived in New York for eight years?"

"I believe May will mark eight years, yes. Why?"

Shawn took a seat at the table. "So much has happened in that time. I'm in a happy, stable relationship, I have my own photography studio, I have a nice apartment in the same building as Cory and Topanga, and...Angela and Eric are dating apparently." Okay, admittedly not his smoothest segue, but how else was he going to find out what Mr. Feeny knew?

"Ah, so you know about that."

"Angela told me this morning."

Mr. Feeny stared at Shawn, knowing that underneath his calm exterior there was often turmoil lurking. "And how does that make you feel, Shawn?"

The younger man laughed. "Now you sound like my therapist. You're not going to charge me for this conversation, are you?"

"Not this time," he smiled. "Honestly, how are you handling the news?"

"I'm fine. Angela seems happy and that's what I want for her. A part of me is always going to love her, but even though things didn't work out we still want the best for each other."

"I can't help but notice you didn't mention Eric in your declaration of happiness and being fine with the situation."

"I haven't talked to Eric yet," he admitted. "Angela was crying after a phone call from her dad or something and wanted to leave. He only got back a little while ago. I don't know what's going on there, do you? Angela was really upset. I hope everything is okay." He told Mr. Feeny everything he witnessed from the Matthews' kitchen window.

Mr. Feeny decided not to mention what happened at Alan's birthday party, where Angela ran out a while after her father was brought up. It was no one's business and he didn't have enough information about what was going on. Although he did find Shawn's news troubling. "I have no idea." He knew he had to change the topic of conversation. "Where is Naomi?"

"She's still next door. I was just dropping off our luggage."

"How are things between you?"

"Great," he smiled easily. "Some days I still can't believe she's chosen to be with me. Naomi's got this way of centering me when I feeling like I'm going to spin out of control. Those negative feelings don't come very often anymore."

"That's wonderful, Shawn. I'm very happy for you." He hesitated before asking his next question, but knew this conversation was inevitable. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you are so happy in your current relationship, why don't you seem to fully extend that happiness to Eric and Angela?"

"It's not that simple," Shawn responded as he walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water. "Eric and I became really good friends when we first got to New York. We were roommates and lived in this really crappy apartment. I swear we had to sleep in shifts at first to keep up with the bugs and other things that didn't make an appearance until after we moved in," he laughed and took a sip of his water. He still remembered the horror of waking up to Eric standing over him with a baseball bat about to kill a large spider. That was when Shawn insisted they find a new apartment. "And you know Eric was the one who talked me into going to therapy when I was depressed after Angela left with her dad."

"Yes," Mr. Feeny nodded. "You've talked about your therapy before. What does it have to do with what is going on now?"

"He knows how hard it was for me to get over Angela. He knows how much I loved her and how depressed I was when she left. So, what...the first chance he gets he starts to date her?"

"Oh, I don't think it's as simple as that."

"However simple or complicated it is, he still should've talked to me before they started dating."

"So, you're upset with Eric, but not Angela?"

"Angela and I had our closure years ago." He finished his water. "We talked it out on the phone a couple times and when we saw each other at Jack and Rachel's wedding I was finally in a healthy enough place where I was able to wish her well and actually mean it."

"Now you don't wish Eric well?"

"With Angela?" He gave Mr. Feeny a disbelieving look.

"Do you really think Eric would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you, or anyone for that matter?" Shawn was quiet. "You know he wouldn't. Neither one of them planned this, Shawn. They didn't do it to get at you. It's one of those things that just happened. You don't want Angela back, correct?"

"No," Shawn admitted. "I'm always going to love her, but I realized in therapy that we were too much alike to be together. She has the same baggage I do. I need someone to take me away from that. Naomi does."

"Fine," Mr. Feeny clapped his hands together. "So, you don't want to be with Angela romantically. What do you want her and Eric to do? Break up because you are uncomfortable with them and ruin a relationship that could make them both happy for a very long time?"

"They're that happy together?" All Shawn had really seen was Angela upset after the phone call, though Eric did seem to know exactly what to do to calm her down.

"From what I've observed, yes. Talk to Eric. Clear the air between you, but don't ruin your friendship or their relationship over little things that, ultimately, don't matter."

/

Angela tossed and turned in bed, unable to get comfortable. The hot bath didn't help, the glass of wine didn't help, she opted not to get a massage-deciding she didn't want to be around other people at all. Either way, she couldn't relax. The conversation with her dad kept replaying over and over in her head. It wasn't so much what was said, they more or less followed the script from their previous conversations, it was how he sounded. He sounded sick. He was coughing a lot. She had known he was sick, but since he had admitted nothing to her, Angela supposed she had pushed the knowledge to the back of her mind. Now it was real again. She was about to get out of bed when her phone rang. She laughed to herself, not even needing to check caller ID to know who was calling.

"Just to save you from asking later, I'm wearing flannel pajamas," she smiled into the phone.

"I certainly hope you check who's calling before you answer the phone like that," Eric said.

"I knew it would be you."

"Are you feeling better?"

She could lie and say yes, but he would probably see right through that. "What does better really mean, anyway?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I can't seem to relax," Angela sighed.

"See, you should've let me stay. I'd help you relax."

"I'm sure," she chuckled. "I'm going to break out my yoga mat. If that doesn't work, I'll call you."

"You do yoga?"

"It's portable exercise and usually works pretty well when I'm stressed."

"So you do all those crazy poses and everything," he asked, intrigued.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Sometimes. Why, do you want to learn? Because I can find you an instructor or buy you a dvd."

He really didn't want to learn yoga. Better to stick with the reason he called. "I have some news that will cheer you up."

"And you've waited to tell me because…"

"Jack called. He and Rachel changed their flight and are coming in tomorrow morning instead of Friday. They wanted to spend more than 4 days here. Do you want to come with me to pick them up at the airport?"

"Absolutely, I haven't seen them in so long. I can't wait."

"Okay. If I'm not with you when we need to head out, I'll pick you up at 8:30."

Angela couldn't wait to see Rachel again. They had so much catching up to do. "I'll be ready."

"Call me if you want me to come over."

She smiled. Eric really was too sweet to her. "I will, thank you."

"You're welcome. So, this yoga…what does one wear for it," he joked.

"You didn't just ask that," she giggled. Okay, he may be sweetest guy in the world, but he was still a guy.

"Well, you stole my chance to make a joke when you answered the phone," he defended himself. "I saw my chance and I took it."

She shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eric."


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm so sorry for the delay. My computer kind of went to hell and I was stuck until it was fixed. It seems to be all fixed (fingers crossed) so I don't forsee anymore issues. I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out this weekend. It is already more than half done, just have to fit the rest in with work._

* * *

"Do you think they're going to want to go out for breakfast or go back to your place and get some more sleep," Angela asked Eric as they waited in the baggage claim area for Jack and Rachel. Their plane was supposed to land more than a half hour ago, but was waiting for clearance due to some fog.

"Jack may want to sleep, but knowing Rachel, she'll probably be so hyped up and be able to talk all day long," he smiled. "I can always cook something."

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook. Nothing fancy, but it's edible."

"Unless it's coffee," she teased, linking her arm through his.

"Very funny," Eric chuckled. "That was the instant. I can make regular coffee just fine, thank you. And didn't I cook for you?"

"You've toasted bagels, made some sandwiches, and opened a can of soup, but cook, not exactly. We've mostly had take-out, gotten room service, or eaten at your parents' house."

"How about this, once everyone has gone home and the holiday craziness goes away, I'll cook for you."

"That would be nice," Angela smiled. "I'll return the favor whenever I get around to apartment hunting and find a place. I'll test out my new kitchen on you."

"So, I'm just your guinea pig?"

"You'll be taking enough of a risk already. The most I've cooked in the past few months was helping your mom and Morgan with the Christmas cookies."

"But you _can_ cook?"

"I suppose. Probably about as well as you can. I'm better at baking, though."

"Is that so? When I make dinner, you can handle dessert. What do you think," he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm thinking that I wish everyone was going home already," she joked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh, but we just got here," Rachel said as she and Jack walked toward the pair. She was surprised and yet, not at all surprised by the sight before her. "It's kind of rude to send us away already," she grinned.

Jack was clueless as to what was happening. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Angela and Eric glanced at each other, debating silently about what to say. "We're dating," they finally admitted in unison.

Rachel rocked back on her heels and let out a small shriek. "That's great! I guess my advice paid off, huh?"

"What advice," Eric asked as he hugged his tall friend. He was very curious.

"You know we really should grab your luggage. Isn't our parking time running out because the plane was circling?"

Eric looked at his watch and checked their parking stub. "Oh, crap, you're right. Let's get the bags, Jack."

While the guys were grabbing the suitcases Rachel pulled Angela to the side. "You didn't tell Eric that we talked?"

"It didn't seem like there was anything to tell. Who doesn't call their best friend to talk when they feel like they're about to screw things up really badly?"

"That was the last time we really talked. We've been playing phone tag since then. Obviously things are under control now?"

Angela looked over at Eric and smiled. "For the most part, yes. Sometimes I can't believe I'm this comfortable with Eric and that there's been no weirdness between the two of us, but that's how it is."

"Aw," the red head gushed, "I love when things fall into place like that. I want all the good details the second we're alone," she ordered, pointing at Angela.

"What on earth is in this bag, Rach," Eric grunted as he hauled a large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" She closed her eyes and briefly flashed back to Eric's clumsy, destructive college self. "That one has all the Christmas presents."

"This had better be the pony I always wanted."

/

_'28 years old and I still have to take the garbage out when I come home_,' Cory muttered to himself as he carried a couple of bags to the garbage cans. Whenever he came home his parents still found a way to rope him back into the same household chores he had to do when he was a kid. Today was his day with the garbage and Topanga's day with the dishes. He honestly didn't mind helping out, he just hated that he wasn't asked. Instead he was treated like a child and ordered to.

"Hey, Cor."

Cory looked up and found Shawn in the driveway, shooting baskets under the very same hoop they used when they were kids. "Isn't it a little cold for basketball, Shawn?"

Shawn tossed the ball up and hit the rim, he ran to get his own rebound. "I'm good." His next shot bounced off the backboard. "Damn it!" He kicked the garage door.

Cory caught the basketball. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine."

"Really? Because you're having a temper tantrum over missing a basket." He dribbled the ball a few times. "It's just my parents' driveway, Shawnie, not the NBA Finals."

Shawn easily stole the ball from his friend and made a lay-up. "I was thinking about how everything has changed since we were here."

"Not much has changed since Thanksgiving."

"No, not since we were last here, but how much things have changed over the years."

"It hasn't changed that much. We're still best friends, Topanga and I are together, my parents still live here, and Mr. Feeny is next door. Granted, you and Angela aren't together like I thought you would be..." he noticed Shawn's expression change at the mention of Angela's name. "It's Angela, isn't it? You talked to her? What's going on with her and Eric?"

Shawn thought back to their conversation from yesterday.

_"So, it's more than just a kiss," he asked quietly. "You guys are really dating?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. "We made it official, for lack of a better word, a couple days ago, but we've pretty much been seeing each other since I got here."_

_"Are you serious?" Now that shocked him._

_"We didn't plan on this," Angela insisted, "we didn't. It just kind of happened. I wasn't expecting to come back to Philadelphia and start dating Eric. In fact," she laughed, "dating Eric ranked nowhere on my expected life plans."_

_"Why am I only hearing about it now?"_

_"Because I wanted to tell you in person before we announced it to people."_

They hadn't told anyone else yet and as annoyed as he was at Eric, Shawn wasn't going to be that guy. He wasn't going to out Angela and Eric's relationship. He would do it for Angela if nothing else. She seemed to have enough on her plate already.

"Shawn?"

"What?"

"I asked if you talked to Angela yesterday."

"We talked a little."

"And," Cory waited expectantly.

"And nothing. We just caught up on life." He quickly tried to remember everything Topanga had mentioned after a recent phone call with Angela. "She told me about the new jobs she was starting soon and how she was both looking forward to and dreading apartment hunting."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious? Of all the things there are to talk about, you ask her about work? Are you crazy?!" Cory smacked his best friend's arm. "You didn't find out more about her and Eric?"

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes, "I really don't need to know more about Angela and Eric than I already do."

"How can you possibly be saying that, Shawn? We have Eric: my brother, your friend, your roommate on more than one occasion and Angela: your girlfriend, the one you loved more than anything, the girl who..."

"Cory!" He was already annoyed with Eric and now he wanted to slug his best friend. Right now he wasn't sure which desire was stronger. The Matthews' brothers weren't high on his list of favorite people today.

"Anyway, they were going at it in a public park like their lives depended on it and you don't ask why?"

"It's none of my business. Like I said on the phone, Angela and I have been broken up for almost 8 years. I am with Naomi now and I love her very much."

Cory shook his head. He thought if anyone would share his disbelief over Eric and Angela it would be Shawn. Topanga was surprisingly useless. She agreed with him that it was odd, but she wanted him to let it go. She refused to talk about it any longer. And now Shawn's reaction...he definitely wasn't happy, but his reaction could best be summed up as indifference. "You're taking it better than I thought you would."

"Why are you taking it so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Cory, you called me because you couldn't wait to tell me what you and Topanga saw in the park when you know either you didn't have to say anything or you could've waited until I got to town. Plus, I know you've been driving everyone crazy trying to figure out what they know."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you always drive people crazy," Shawn laughed. "It's what you do."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true. You're my best friend and I know you mean well, but you don't know when to let up."

"You, sir, are crazy," Cory scoffed, swiping the basketball. "That's right, crazy! I let go. I certainly gave up on asking when you're going to propose to Naomi, didn't I?"

"That's because I threatened to put myself into the Witness Protection Program if you didn't shut up."

"I was just trying to help you see how wonderful marriage is. Haven't you figured that out by being around me and Topanga for the last 9 years? Marriage is great."

"Sure, Cor," Shawn smiled ruefully. "Whatever you say."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're forgetting that I live directly below you guys. I hear the fights."

Cory took a few steps down the driveway. "Every couple fights now and then."

"Nomi and I have heard you a lot lately. Is it the kids thing again?"

"It's kids, it's never seeing each other because of our work schedules, it's a lot of things."

"You seem to be getting along fine now."  
"We called a truce and put everything on hold until after Christmas," he sighed. "All I wanted was to come home and have everything be like it always was, but…."

"Can I play basketball with you guys," Josh asked as he came running out the backdoor, unaware he was interrupting anything.

"It's too cold out, Josh," Cory admonished.

"I have my coat and hat on. Please," he pleaded. "You don't get to see my games since you are in New York. So you should play with me."

Shawn tried in vain not to laugh at the attempted guilt trip, knowing Cory was going to fall for it. "What do you say, Cory? Do you accept the challenge?"

"Okay, but just for a little bit. I don't want mom yelling at me for keeping you outside too long." He passed the ball to his little brother.

"I bet I can beat you," Josh bragged as he dribbled the ball between his legs a few times.

"I'll take that bet, Cor."

"Oh, no, Shawnie, I'm not taking on the 4th grade starter alone," Cory grinned. "You're on my team."

"Deal."

"Hey, that's not fair," Josh cried.

"Life's not fair, kid."

/

Rachel and Jack sat back and watched and Eric and Angela seamlessly prepared breakfast- he made the French toast while she took care of the coffee and Eric's tea. The vast amount of time they've spent together over the past few weeks showed as they fell into an easy rhythm moving around the kitchen, never really getting in each other's way.

"Did you know about them," Jack leaned forward and quietly questioned his wife.

"I suspected, but I didn't know for sure. Why?

"It's nothing," he shook his head. "Who could've predicted this, huh," he laughed.

"I don't think even they could've, but they seem happy, don't they?"  
Jack took a moment and really observed his friends. This was the first time he had seen Angela in a couple years, but Eric definitely seemed like he was back to his old self for the first time since the break-up. It was a relief to see him finally out of his funk. The ride back to the apartment had been full of laughs and easy conversation. It was nice, a pleasant change from the last time Jack saw him. He watched as Eric pulled Angela aside and whispered something quietly to her. Whatever he said made her laugh and hit his arm. An inside joke, perhaps? Had they been together long enough to have one? Rachel was right, though, they did appear to enjoy each other's company. Jack only hoped that whatever it was, they were on the same page and that Angela didn't decide to leave one day like she had every place else she's been. Eric led with his heart and fell fast and Jack didn't want to see his friend hurt again because he trusted the wrong person.

"Does anyone else know you're in town already," Angela asked as she placed the coffee pot on the table.

"No, not yet," Jack answered. "I talked to Shawn yesterday, but it was when we didn't know for sure whether or not we'd be able to change our flight. I'll give him a call later on."

"Eric, let me help with something. I feel weird just sitting here," Rachel said.

"You know where the plates and silverware are," he called from the kitchen. "Bring them to the table."

"Eric," Angela laughed.

"What? She's a guest and she insists on helping. You should always let the guests have their way...well, within reason."

A short while later they were all sitting around the table eating. "How did Shawn take it when you told him," Jack asked as Eric placed a plate of French toast in the middle of the table.

"I think it went well," Angela said.

At the same time Eric was saying, "Not too good."

"What?" Angela looked at him. "What makes you say that? He seemed fine when I talked to him yesterday."

Jack and Rachel looked at each other. "You didn't both talk to him?"

"I thought it would be better if I talked to him alone."

"What did he say?"  
"He said if I was happy then he was happy for me. He seemed to mean it. Why, what did he say to you," she asked Eric.

"Only that we needed to talk, and he didn't look too thrilled when he said it. But it was when we were leaving my parents' house so..."

"Right," Angela frowned. First she had Cory and Topanga being the perfect little interlopers she had expected them to be and now Shawn was faking his acceptance of the situation. She pushed her plate away, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't expect or want a parade or anything, but is it too much to ask for people to be happy or at least accepting of us? Your parents and the Feenys are fine, but Cory is watching our every move, Topanga is acting odd- though she might be okay, and Shawn…I thought he was fine, but apparently not."

Rachel reached across the table and patted Angela's hand. "Hey, we're happy for you. Right, Jack?"

"Of course," he responded honestly. Despite his reservations about Angela's long term plans, he was happy and planned to be supportive.

"How did Cory and Topanga take it when they actually found out?"

"Well, we haven't officially said anything to anyone yet aside from you guys and Shawn."

"And Morgan," Eric added.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she knows, too. I had wanted to be sure I talked to Shawn before I said anything to anyone, but Cory and Topanga almost wrecked that." Angela told Rachel and Jack everything that happened at the Matthews' house and the interruption of their date at the park.

"They didn't," Rachel exclaimed.

"They did. Oh," she turned to Eric, "apparently they saw us kissing in the park and told Shawn. So, he knew before I even had a chance to talk to him."

Eric shook his head. "And they didn't barge in on us then?"

Angela shrugged. "Maybe they have a bit more decency than we gave them credit for. Or Topanga held Cory back," she laughed. "We need to say something, despite the interrogation it's going to open up from them."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Why not tonight," Jack suggested.

"What?"

"I'll call Shawn, tell him we were able to get an earlier flight and we can all go out to dinner. We'll keep it casual, pizza or the newer Chubby's- someplace where everyone will be comfortable. If some people are upset, maybe they won't make a scene in public."

"That sounds good to me," Eric said, looking at Angela. "What do you think?"

"I'm all for whatever doesn't have us checking over our shoulders waiting for them to come down the stairs."

"Ooh, I'll need to find something to wear. Angela, come help me unpack. The guys can handle the dishes."

"Find something to wear," Angela frowned. "Rach, it's just pizza or burgers."

"I know, so come help me unpack."

"Oookay. I guess we're going to unpack."

Rachel practically dragged Angela to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"What is with you," Angela asked.

"I want to know everything," the red head said, bouncing onto the bed like a teenager at a  
slumber party. "Start at the beginning."

"I believe I already said I wasn't sharing those particular details with you," she blushed, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"So, what is this kissing in the park business all about?"

Angela smiled. "You know how I find a concert to go to every year on Christmas Eve, just as a way to have some sort of tradition no matter where I'm living?" Rachel nodded. "Well, Eric took me to one this year as our first date. It was so sweet. He bought me a pretzel and hot chocolate. He remembered to bring blankets so we wouldn't get too cold…."

"You kissed him because of a pretzel and blankets?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "One night he was driving me back to my hotel and we started discussing Christmas music. I told him that my favorite Christmas carol was 'O, Holy Night' and that my favorite version was a violin solo I heard at a Christmas Eve concert in Paris. Eric got them to play a violin solo for me," Angela smiled and shook her head. "It was maybe the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him and kissed him. I didn't care who was around. He was the one who had to put a stop to it."

"Oh, wow."

"I just couldn't believe he remembered. It was such a small conversation given what else we talked about that night." She sighed. "That entire night was pretty intense."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Angela waved her hand. "I was pretty upset and he was so great talking to me about it and never went home that night. I called you the next day freaking out."

"What were you upset about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing that can be fixed anyway."

Rachel could tell from her tone that it probably had something to do with her dad. "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk about your dad, right?"

"I know." She picked up one of the suitcases and put it on the bed. "Wow, how much did you bring?"

"We're going to be here for eight days. I need to be prepared."

/

"So, this thing with you and Angela, is it serious?"

"Serious enough, I don't know. How serious do you expect it to be after a few weeks," Eric asked as they carried dishes to the kitchen.

"With you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I've had a ton of relationships."

"No, but the ones you have had, you fell hard and fast every time. This looks like it's taking the same path."

"What are you trying to say, Jack?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm just thinking about you and I don't want you to get hurt again and, let's face it, Angela's track record for staying in one place isn't great. What happens if she decides to take off one day? I don't want to have to carry you drunk out of a karaoke bar again. You've practically ruined listening to Boyz II Men for Rachel, you know?"

Eric had very little recollection of that night at the karaoke bar. He remembered skipping his birthday party and arriving at the bar, but nothing else. It was the only time in his life he ever drank so much he blacked out. He had no intention of doing that again, but he could see why Jack would be concerned. "Do you think we haven't talked about Angela leaving or why she's left places? We've already discussed things. We're good."

"Okay. Sorry, just trying to look out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I got it."

"All right, then you have my full support," he smiled.

"Even if Shawn decides to react badly? I mean, we're friends, but you guys are brothers."

"From my perspective, why should Shawn react badly? He has Naomi and from what I can tell they love each other and are really good together. He would be a fool to screw it up. He just needs time to adjust. But if needed, I'll be the neutral go between because Cory….."

"Oh, Cory's going to totally overreact," Eric finished.

"Definitely."

/

"How are things coming along with the foster parenting," Angela asked as they unpacked the bags.

Rachel smiled. "We're just waiting to be matched up. I can't wait." After spending a few years in the Peace Corps and seeing all the people in need, both she and Jack agreed that instead of bringing more children into the world, they would help ones that were already here and adopt.

"You mean, you could go home and there could be a kid waiting for you?"

"We could get a call while we're still here and if it sounds like a good match, we'd go back home."

"Wow, a baby of your own."

"No, not with fostering," she clarified. "We'd be taking care of a child until the courts determine the best place for it. And it might not be a baby, it could be a slightly older child or siblings. Our ultimate goal is to adopt, but for right now we'll be giving kids a safe environment."

"You're braver than I am, Rachel," Angela admitted while she folded some clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be raising kids, which, one I don't know if I'll ever be cut out for, and two, you don't know how long you'll have them with you. I don't know if I could get that emotionally attached and then have to give them back."

Rachel felt tears in her eyes, as if the enormity of what she was about to embark on was just dawning on her. "But you'll be there when I call you crying on the phone when that happens, right?"

"Of course," she said, wrapping her friend in a hug. "You're going to be great."

She wiped her eyes and moved back. "I don't want to think about anything sad right now. I want to talk more about you and Eric," Rachel smiled.

"I've told you everything."

"You have not! I got the Christmas make out story at the park, and while incredibly romantic, that can't be everything."

"What do you want me to say? He's been so wonderful to me, it doesn't matter if we're having a good time, if I was upset and crying, being romantic….he's just been so sweet and right there." She stared at the floor. "Sometimes, I feel like he's doing so much for me and I don't know what I'm doing for him."

"Relationships are give and take. Right now, he may be doing a little more giving and you're doing a little more taking, but it will flip. Besides, I'm sure you've helped him in ways you haven't even realized."

"To be honest, it scares me a little bit how close we've gotten already. I was in bad mood yesterday…."

"On Christmas?"

"Family stuff." Rachel nodded in understanding. "He brought me back to my hotel because I wanted to be alone and I couldn't sleep. I thought it was because I was stressed, but I took a bath, had some wine, tried yoga…nothing. Then I realized it was one of the few nights Eric and I have spent apart since this started. I can't even sleep without him anymore."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"We only decided to officially start dating a few days ago. We've only gone on one real date. Before that we were just hanging out and sleeping together for a few weeks. Isn't it too soon for this? Shouldn't it be a while before I can't sleep without him?"

"You can't control the way things happen. Enjoy it. You like Eric and are truly happy, right?"

"This seems like the only part of my life that makes sense at the moment. I mean, my job and everything….that's good, I'm never worried about my career, but…."

Rachel knew she had to approach this delicately. "I don't want you to get upset with me, but it seems like your dad is the elephant in the room, casting a shadow over everything."

"It's fine. It's just the time of year," she said in a rush. "We're not as close as we were when I left Pennbrook, but that's how life goes and I have to deal with that. Eric is helping me."

Her eyes went wide. "You told Eric?" As far as she knew, Angela had told no one about whatever was going on with her dad. Rachel had been trying to get the answer out of her for years but gave up.

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I haven't told you."

"Sweetie, I'm just glad you finally told somebody. It's obviously been eating you up for a long time. Wait, is that what was so intense that you guys talked about in your hotel the night before you called me? The night you had the Christmas song discussion as well?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Rachel exhaled.

"What?"

"It sounds like you both have told each other some heavy stuff. You said before he told you all about Hollie and you told him about your dad. There's a lot of trust there."

"You don't think it's too fast?"

"Well, it _is_ fast, but it's not as though you guys were strangers to each other. You were friends in college."

"Barely. We were friends by circumstance."

"You were friends enough for you to start hanging out with him when you came back to town even though it was just the two of you. Granted, the hanging out didn't stay just hanging out for very long."

"I guess you're right."

"Why are you questioning all of this again if you say Eric is the only thing that makes sense in your life?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying everything out loud that I've been wanting to say but couldn't over the phone," she chuckled. "And unfortunately, I can't talk to Topanga about this yet, and based on whatever her reaction is, I don't know if I'll be able to talk to her about it later. You listen. You give advice if I need it but, your first instinct isn't to jump down my throat and tell me what to do."

"And that's what Topanga does," Rachel said knowingly. She'd been there with Topanga many times.

"She and Cory think they know best." Angela lay back on the bed. "Tonight will be interesting."

Rachel laid beside her friend. "Don't worry, if anyone gets out of line, I'll kick their butts."


	16. Chapter 16

Yay, I said this weekend and it actually happened! If things weren't as explosive in this chapter as you were hoping, wait until the next one. It **_all_** comes out then- who knew what when and how everyone feels about it and why. It was going to be in this chapter, but Eric and Angela insisted on having some uninterrupted fun first and you can't fight the muse, lol. That's how writer's block is born. Plus, they were owed a little light-hearted time, I thought. :-)

* * *

"How long do you think we should make them wait?" Angela was sitting on the couch, her laptop in her lap, checking apartment listings while Eric made sure Thor had fresh food and water before they left for the evening. Jack and Rachel had just left for Chubby's, which was around the corner from Eric's apartment. They had agreed it would be easier if Angela and Eric arrived last, this way they could speak to everyone all at once.

"Jack told them to be at there at seven, its 6:45 now. I say we show up fashionably late around 7:15."

"You really want to leave them waiting that long," she asked, looking up from the computer as Eric came into the room.

"They can all catch up with each other. You know Cory and Topanga will want to be there early." He sat on the couch and moved Angela's computer to the coffee table. "Besides, if we leave them waiting we can have a little time for ourselves."

"Oh, so this is entirely selfish on your part? You don't care if the rest of them talk or not, you just care about us."

"Pretty much," Eric nodded. He wrapped his arms around Angela's waist and pulled her closer.

She was torn between wanting to enjoy the moment and doing the responsible thing and join their friends. It was so much easier when everyone was out of town, off living their own lives. Now they were here, breaking into the nice little bubble of isolation she and Eric had built up. If Eric was being selfish so was she, because as much as she loved her friends, she hated letting them and reality in. "We really should go," Angela said in a not at all convincing manner. How could she be expected to think with his hands under her top and his lips on her neck? It was almost a reflex when she tilted her head to the side in order to give him better access.

"Somehow, I don't believe you mean that," Eric laughed softly. His hands had by now moved to the buttons on her blouse.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "How can you expect me to when I'm being kept here under duress?"

"Do you want me to stop," he murmured against her throat. "Speak now," he warned a minute later after he received no verbal response.

She briefly looked up to glance at the clock. They still had twenty-five minutes until Eric said they would be there. And the restaurant _was_ just around the corner. She pushed him back on the couch and straddled his lap. Angela leaned over him and kissed him, pushing all thoughts of friends waiting for them out of her mind.

"Let them wait."

/

"So, Topanga, how are things in the legal world?"

"Well," she grinned, "Last month I helped bring down this factory that was throwing out so much pollution into the air. They were breaking so many laws it was insane. I'm so glad I've made environmental law my focus. What I see drives me crazy, but I know what I'm doing makes a difference not just for us but for future generations."

"That's so great," Rachel smiled. "So, Cory, how is it being in high school again?"

"Oh, it's still the same except I feel about a million years old," he chuckled before checking his watch. "These kids come to me wanting me to give them advice on what to do with their lives, yet thinking they know it all, and I just wonder if we looked that young and clueless when we were their age."

"Of course we did," Shawn piped in, "but you can't see it in the moment."

"I don't know, from what I hear you and Topanga acted like adults from age 12," Naomi teased.

"Not just adults, but like, ninety year olds."

"Yeah, you guys were always odd," Jack said.

"Hey, when did this become pick on Cory and Topanga night," Cory asked. He looked at his watch again. "Where are Eric and Angela? They should've been here by now."

Rachel checked the time and saw that it was almost 7:30. "I wonder what's keeping them?" She had an idea of what was keeping them, but she wasn't going to say it.

"Why don't we just get food to go and walk to Eric's and hang out there?"

"No, wait, let me call first," she exclaimed. "I know Angela was driving over from her hotel," she lied, "and it was rush hour when she left. Let me call." Rachel grabbed her coat and stepped outside.

/

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Angela sighed happily, placing a kiss on Eric's chest.

"Oh, this is never a bad idea," he said, running a finger down her spine, smiling when she squirmed against him.

"We're going to be late." She didn't even bother to look at the clock.

He kept his eyes closed. "No, we're good. I think we still have a few minutes." They lay together quietly for a minute before being interrupted by a phone. "Ugh, I think that's mine. Could you grab it?"

"Can't you? I'm pretty comfortable."

"Yeah, because you're lying on top of _me_," he laughed. "I can't reach it like this."

"Fine," Angela sighed over-dramatically. She sat up and got the phone. "It's Rachel," she said, checking the caller ID. "Hey, Rach, we're on our way."

"You'd better be, it's 7:30!"

"What? Crap, we lost track of time."

"Uh-huh," Rachel smirked into the phone.

"Knock it off. I was looking at ads for apartments, you know that."

"I know that's what you were doing when Jack and I left."

"We'll be right there."

"You'd better be, because Cory wants to get food to go and walk over to Eric's."

"No! Keep everyone there. Go ahead and order. We will be there in ten minutes." She ended the call and put the phone down. She hurried around the room and gathered their discarded clothing.

Eric sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed," she said, tossing his things at him. "It's 7:30, not a little before 7:15."

"Again, I ask, what's wrong? So, we had a little bit more fun than we planned on," he chuckled as he pulled his T-shirt on.

"Yes, well, if we don't get to Chubby's, then they're going to get food to go and come over here to make sure everything is okay at Cory's insistence."

"Oh, you're right. We need to leave. Hey!"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"There's a button missing on my shirt."

Angela was busy buttoning her own blouse. "I'll sew it back on for you later. Wear it unbuttoned."

"Wanted me that bad, huh," he teased.

"Shut up." She struggled to get her boot on over her jeans. "You started it if I remember correctly."

Oh, that's your excuse," he laughed. "I also remember giving you a chance to stop."

"Yeah, like that was going to happen. I just have to check my hair and fix whatever you did to my make-up and I'll be ready."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need make-up."

"It's just lip gloss." Angela stood up and looked at Eric. "You're the one who doesn't need make-up," she wiped his mouth.

"How do I always end up wearing your lipstick?"

"Gee, I wonder," she asked, pretending to be mystified. She tried to walk away, only to have Eric grab onto her forearm and pull her close. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not going to let me do this once you fix the unnecessary lip gloss." And then he kissed her.

She knew they were both delaying leaving for Chubby's, probably because they were dreading certain reactions. "Oh, you don't play fair," Angela groaned. "Seriously, we need to leave." She reluctantly pulled away. "Get my coat and wait in the hall," she ordered. "That may be the only way we actually leave at this point." She walked toward the bathroom.

"There's just one more thing."

She stopped in the doorway. "No, no more things, we have to leave now!"

"Okay," he responded, "but I think they'll notice that you're only wearing one earring."

/

Despite missing buttons, lost earrings, and lip gloss, Eric and Angela made it to Chubby's in ten minutes. "Wait," Angela said before they entered.

"What? Something wrong?"

"There's no going back now," she smiled. "They're all going to know."

"To be fair, I think those that don't know suspect something. This is more like a confirmation hearing."

"Oh, you're just making me feel_ so_ much better."

"Relax, it's going to be fine. And if it's not...well, I live right around the corner."

"And they know that and will follow us."

"Then I guess we'll have to hop in your car and hide out in your hotel room. No one else knows your room number, right?" She shook her head. "See, we have our escape clause."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I know I sound stupid. Thanks for talking me down."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Just let me do the talking when we're in there. I think I've worked out what I want to say."

"Okay."

/

"It's about time," Cory exclaimed as Eric and Angela approached the table. "Did you forget how to get here?"

"Sorry," Angela apologized as Eric helped her remove her coat, "I was on the phone with someone about an apartment I'm looking at tomorrow." She chose to ignore Rachel's look of blatant disbelief.

Jack waved to get the attention of the waitress. "Where is the apartment?"

"Just a couple miles away." She smiled at Eric as he brought over two chairs for them to sit in at the head of the table. "Okay, I've got something to say and I don't want any interruptions until I'm done, understood?"

"All right," Topanga answered a bit baffled, feeling certain if Angela had anything major to announce she would've heard about it before anyone else. "Go on."

Angela looked at Eric one more time and grabbed his hand for reassurance before turning her attention back to her friends. "Eric and I are dating. We've been dating for a while. It's not something that we ever expected to happen but we are incredibly happy. If you have any criticisms or anything negative to say, frankly, you can either leave or keep your mouth shut because we don't want to hear it." She glanced at Eric who nodded in agreement. "So...I guess I'm opening the floor to comments."

"What do you mean by 'dating for a while,' " Topanga asked slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, you were in New York a month ago," Cory pointed out in a not entirely friendly tone.

"We started hanging out when Angela got back to town and it didn't stay platonic for very long. And watch your tone," he pointed at his brother.

"_My tone_? You're dating Angela and properly using words like platonic and you're worried about my tone?"

The waitress chose that moment to walk over. "Are you two stragglers ready to order?"

"I don't think we're staying," Angela said.

"No, stay," Rachel jumped in. "Cory, don't make me beat you up in front of your wife. You know that I can and I will. Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, I'll behave," he said louder.

"Good," Rachel smiled. "Angela, Eric, go ahead and order."

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake," Angela said, still uncertain about Cory. "Have to-go boxes on standby, please."

"And I'll take a cheeseburger, onion rings, and a coke."

"Don't think you're stealing any of my fries," she smiled.

Topanga watched everything going on around her with a frown. Angela and Eric were dating, Cory was taking it badly-not shocking since he handled most change the same way, and Rachel was defending them and threatening to beat Cory up. Rachel didn't even seem surprised by the news. Looking at Jack, he seemed to be un-phased as well. Shawn was picking at his food and Naomi was observing everyone around her, both reactions within the realm of what Topanga would expect. She stood abruptly. "I'm going to the ladies room."

Angela watched her friend walk away. "I'll be right back. Rachel, don't let Eric touch my fries."

"You got it."

"Wait, who made you group enforcer?"

Once in the bathroom Angela found Topanga fixing her hair in the mirror. "Topanga?"

"Yeah," she replied, not even looking at Angela.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You seem upset."

"Why would I be upset? It's not as if the person I thought was my best friend has gone off and started a new chapter in her life and neglected to tell me all about it."

"I thought it might be a bit awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Given my history with Shawn and the way the four of us hung out all the time and the fact that Eric is your brother-in-law..."

"What does any of that have to do with what's going on now?"

"Eric and I just wanted some privacy. You can understand that, right? We didn't know if things would work out or if it was going to seem weird. Instead, it's been really wonderful," she smiled, "more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. And I know it's fast, but it's true."

"You could've told me when I got here. Or when we were talking on the couch yesterday, or when you called me for dress advice. Instead you played stupid. Didn't you think I would understand?"

Was there a polite way out of this that didn't include telling Topanga she was kept in the dark because she was a big blabbermouth? "I've given you my reasons. We wanted privacy to get to know each other like that without prying eyes and judgement."

"Rachel doesn't seem surprised, neither does Jack."

"We told them when we picked them up at the airport." She hated lying, but Topanga would not be happy if she knew Rachel has known all along.

"And Rachel is automatically ready to defend your relationship to the death," Topanga questioned.

Angela shrugged. "She's a good friend, you know that. Come on, Topanga, we should get back out there before they think something is wrong."

"Shawn seems pretty quiet, too, now that I think about it."

"I told him yesterday," she admitted. "Given our past and his friendship with Eric, I thought it would be best if I told him first before we announced it to the group. But he knew even before that thanks to you and Cory telling him what you saw in the park."

Topanga frowned. "But I didn't….Cory," she sighed. "He must've called him the second I went into the house. Does anyone else know?"

"We tried to keep it quiet, but Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny seemed to figure it out pretty quickly. They said we were giving off some sort of vibe," Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Morgan knows, but that's only because she was at Eric's apartment when we got back late the night I called you for dress help. She saw us all dressed up and spotted a couple hickeys on me and we couldn't exactly deny it."

"Hickeys," the blonde raised her eyebrows. "What are you, in high school?"

"I know! I was mortified because I know everything at the party had to have seen them when we were leaving. I didn't even know they were there until she pointed them out. But, you know it's all your fault."

"My fault? How?"

"I wore the gold dress because you said it sounded more memorable than the red one. You asked me yesterday if Eric liked the gold dress and the answer is yes, he _really_ liked the gold dress," she grinned, hoping that would lighten Topanga's mood.

"I still wish you would've told me," Topanga said quietly.

"I know."

"I guess I understand why you didn't, but I feel like we've been drifting apart since college and my life went took me to New York and your life has taken you all over the world."

"Friendships have to evolve. It couldn't be like college forever."

"I guess. I just don't want us to ever get to the point where we're not friends."

"Not friends?" Angela gave Topanga a big hug. "If our friendship could survive seeing each other only a handful of times in the past several years and us being thousands of miles apart, I think we can get through anything."

"You're right, you're right." She squeezed Angela back tightly. "Let's go back out there."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry if I screwed this night up for you."

"Oh, you didn't," Angela laughed. "I actually figured Cory would be the one walking away."

"I'll talk to him later. You mean it when you say you're happy?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I really do."

"All right. If Eric hurts you, though, he will have to deal with me. And since I'm a lawyer, I can think of really creative ways to sue him and make him pay," she teased.

/

Back at the table, things were pretty quiet with most of the conversation focusing on Eric's need for a new car.

"Wow, you're lucky the transmission didn't give you more trouble when you were driving and just petered out one day when you wanted to start it," Naomi said. "Last winter my engine died in the left turn lane of a busy intersection and it was a bitch to get someone out there."

"Tell me about it. I hate having to get a new car, though. I've had that one for so long and there are a lot of memories in it. Remember when we picked up that kitchen table for our apartment and realized the gas gage was broken only we were 6 miles from home and completely out of gas," he laughed at the memory and looked at Shawn. "Remember Shawn? In the heat wave? We ended up having to leave the car and drag the table on the subway and come back for the car with a gas can?"

"I remember," he mumbled.

"Then at least be polite and acknowledge him," Naomi scolded.

"You don't have to tell me what to do." In the past, telling the details of that story was guaranteed to have him doubled over with laughter. It was one of his favorite New York with Eric stories, but right now he wasn't in the mood. He was almost relieved to see Angela and Topanga return.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Just fine," Eric said. "You?"

"Yeah." Angela looked at her plate. "Rachel, this is not a full order of fries."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, her shoulders slumping. "I'm weak, he gave me some of his onion rings."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her cup. "You drank some of my shake, too? I guess some things never do change."

"What," Eric exclaimed. "You didn't say I couldn't have any of that. You and Topanga were in the bathroom so long I was afraid it would melt before it got to be enjoyed, which would defeat the purpose of the milkshake. The good news is Chubby's daughters use real ice cream instead of the imitation stuff their dad used."

"I have an idea," Topanga spoke up.

"What's that? Order me a new plate of food," Angela glared at Eric.

"No, why don't we do a girls' night and a guys' night tomorrow? You know, really get a chance to bond again?"

"That sounds like fun," Rachel smiled.

"I'm in," Naomi added.

"Sure. If you want, we can have ours' at my hotel room. We can order room service, get massages, I'll even see if we can get our nails done."

"We can do our own nails, just like a slumber party," Topanga said. "But your hotel sounds perfect. Oh, I haven't had a massage in so long."

"Where are you staying?"

"Four Seasons, room 717."

"Nice."

"There goes our escape plan," Eric whispered, getting an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!"

"Something wrong, Eric," Topanga asked.

"No, not at all," he grimaced. "Must be a delayed ice cream headache from the milkshake."

"So, what about you guys? Are you fine with a guys' night?"

"Yeah. I can see if I can use the station's sky box for the Sixers game tomorrow. They're always offering it to me."

"I guess that would be fine," Cory said.

"Shawn? You like basketball."

"Sure, whatever."

"Count me in," Jack added, somehow getting the feeling that wherever they ended up, he would be playing referee instead of neutral party.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately I'm not idependently wealthy and have to work. If I had my way, I'd lay around, write, and watch TV all day. :-) Or you know, at least give myself a little more downtime to write. I hadn't intended to go all into Cory and Topanga's issues here, but once Topanga started talking it was kind of hard to get her to stop, lol. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

"I just can't get over how big this suite is, Angela," Topanga said as she took a sip of wine.

"It's not that big."

"Please. I'm pretty sure it's bigger than mine and Cory's entire apartment. What do you think, Naomi? Our apartments are virtually identical."

Naomi looked around from her chair. "Yeah, I'd say it's probably a bit bigger."

"This is only an executive suite, not even, one of the real fancy ones. That's what you get for living in New York City, I guess."

"True, but it's so convenient. We're so close to everything. Cory walks to work if the weather is nice, it takes me ten minutes on the subway, and there are so many restaurants and theatre and just so much to do there. I wish I didn't work so much so I could actually take advantage of it," she sighed.

"Uh, Topanga," Rachel piped in, tapping her friend's ankle, "unless you want your entire foot to be painted 'Black Cherry Chutney' I suggest you stay still."

"Do not even think about getting nail polish on that couch," Angela warned, cringing at the thought of damaging the light green fabric. "You stain it, you pay for it." She looked over to Naomi, who was in the chair next to her, but they may as well be a world apart. They had barely said anything to each other aside from hello, even when they were doing each other's nails. "Did you enjoy your massage, Naomi?"

"Oh, god, yes," she exclaimed. "I wish I could pay Theodore enough money to move to New York and meet me at the door after every shift with a massage," she laughed. "Hell, maybe I'll drag him anyway. Our couch pulls out to a sofa bed."

"I don't think Shawn would like that," Topanga giggled, helping herself to some more wine.

"At this moment I really don't care what Shawn would like. He's been acting like an ass for the past few days."

"I feel like that's my fault. I'm sorry," Angela said.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You and Eric found happiness together. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Shawn seemed okay when I talked to him the other day. Since then he's been weird."

"Honestly, I think his issue is with Eric, not you. It's not that he wanted Eric to ask his permission...but he probably wanted to be talked to before anything happened." She saw the look on Angela's face. "I know."

"What did he want, a tipsy phone call from Eric from the back of a cab on our way to his place saying, _"Hey, Shawn, how's the weather in New York? Are you driving down for Christmas? By the way, I'm totally about to have sex with Angela. Is that cool?"_ Is that how he wanted to find out," she laughed. "And now I'm putting down the wine."

"You're not even halfway done with your first glass. The rest of us are on our second...and almost done with that," Rachel said, looking at Topanga.

"It tastes bitter for some reason."

"You and Eric are already sleeping together," Topanga asked, surprised.

Angela smiled. Topanga could still really be quite naive sometimes. "Yes."

"I'd say so," Naomi chuckled, reaching under the chair cushion and pulling out a dark blue chemise.

Angela tried to grab it, but Naomi was faster and pulled it back. "Where did you find that?" Honestly, she was just glad to see it. She thought it got lost somewhere when housekeeping cleaned. Eric did seem to love it on her.

"Calm down. It's not like I went snooping. I sat down and it was crumpled in the corner of the chair." She held it up in front of her face. "Very nice."

"That's practically see through," Topanga gasped.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Oh, come on," Rachel jumped in, "you've been married for nine years. You mean you've never worn sexy underwear for Cory?"

"Yes, but like you said, we're married. I guess I didn't realize Angela and Eric were at the...fun underwear part of the relationship." She took another sip of her wine. "But I guess whatever works for you," she said with a bit of hostility.

"Topanga are you okay?" Angela couldn't help but notice her friend was hitting the wine awfully hard tonight.

"I'm fine. I just hope you're being careful," she mumbled. "You _are_ using protection, aren't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but of course. Let's not forget who had to explain to whom about the various types of birth control." She certainly was sounding exactly like Cory. Maybe it was true, the longer you're married to someone, you turn into them. "Seriously Topanga, what's wrong?"

Naomi grabbed a menu. "You know, I think we've all had a little too much wine and not enough food. Why don't we order some room service?"

"That's a good idea," Rachel added. "Angela, what's good here?"

"Cory wants a baby," Topanga blurted out tearfully.

"What?"

"A baby. Cory wants a baby and I'm not sure I do...at least not now. If we don't come to some sort of agreement I'm afraid my marriage is going to be over."

/

"So, are you planning to sit here all night ignoring everyone," Jack asked as he took a seat next to his brother.

"What are you talking about? We're at a basketball game and I'm watching it. I'm sorry if that's odd."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Eric got us this nice luxury box and..."

"The box is a perk of working at the station. He didn't have to pay for it." He looked down at the court when the referee's whistles caught his attention. "Great, I missed the play. Can I enjoy my fancy turkey sandwich and the game in peace, please?"

"What's your problem, man? You do love Naomi, don't you?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? Of course I love Naomi. She means the world to me."

"Sorry, you were acting so weird at dinner yesterday I had to check. You were ignoring everyone while managing to be pissed at Eric and Angela." Jack knew his role this evening would be the neutral peacemaker, but he couldn't have everyone sitting at opposite corners of the box ignoring each other. Nothing would ever get solved that way. He looked up toward the table where the other half of the party was. Maybe Eric was having better luck talking to Cory.

"Do you even care that you could be severing years' worth of friendship for your new relationship? Do you think it's worth it?"

"Excuse me?" The first thing Cory has said to him in at least ten minutes and it's that?

"You and Angela, is it worth ruining your friendship with Shawn?"

"It's not gonna..."

"And once that's ruined, the rest of us are going to have to choose sides and..."

"Let me guess whose side you'd choose," Eric snidely remarked.

"Then, I don't know how long it will be, we'll say a year, a year and a half, Angela will either get bored or become freaked out by her emotions and leave."

"Cory, shut up."

"I'm simply stating the facts. Angela's my friend and I love her, but she leaves."

"Shut up," Eric repeated.

"Look, I'm not saying it's all her fault. Obviously she has some parental issues, and Shawn's my best friend but we all know he did a number on her psyche in college with his back and forth, 'I love you, but I can't be with you right now. I need to find myself, oh, wait, come back. I love you,' crap." He took a drink of his beer. "I know you're just going to tell me to shut up again, but I'm only saying this because I care. What's going to happen to you?"

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to me when?"

"When Angela leaves you're going to be alone. She has abandonment issues and now she's the one who runs way. You almost went off the deep end when your last relationship ended. I only see this ending badly for you."

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The funny thing was he actually believed his brother cared and was trying to help in his own weird way by saying this stuff. He just had his own unique Cory way of going about it and completely screwing it up. "Do you have _any_ idea how close you are to getting hit right now?"

"What, why? For speaking the truth?"

"This is none of your business, but do you think you're the only one who has considered all the possibilities you've just mentioned? Do you think Angela and I haven't discussed everything, including Hollie and why Angela would leave?"

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Did you stop to think that maybe some people might be upset about your being together?"

"Briefly, but we decided to put our happiness and what we wanted ahead of what other people might think. We're doing nothing wrong."

"Even though you're Shawn's friend and she's his ex?"

"I was single, so was Angela. She and Shawn had been over for years. We've done nothing wrong."

"You sure about that," Shawn asked as he strolled up the stairs.

Okay, so they were going to have this conversation now...in front of Cory. Perfect. "Yes."

"You don't feel like you've betrayed our friendship in anyway?"

"Cory, go sit and watch the game with Jack," Eric ordered.

"But I think I can..."

'Cory, go," Shawn said.

"Fine," he tossed his hands up. "But don't call me over when you want someone to pick a side."

"Well," Shawn began, "now we can finally have this conversation."

/

"We hardly see each other anymore," Topanga sniffled. "Cory leaves for work before I'm even awake and some days I don't get home until he's gone to bed. I'm traveling a lot more, too. The firm has been impressed with what I did in D.C.. They're talking about more trips possibly. When we are together all he wants to talk about is planning our future. He wants the kids we were supposed to start having four years ago. He wants to move, maybe even out of the city, to a bigger place to raise those kids. I don't even know what I want anymore."

"Thank you," Angela said to the waiter and accepted the room service cart. She wheeled the cart into the room herself, wanting to spare Topanga from having a stranger see her breakdown. "Here's the food. Topanga, you really should eat something. I got a variety of things."

"I'm not hungry."

Rachel started putting together a plate for her anyway. "I don't understand. You and Cory seemed okay at Chubby's yesterday."

"We agreed to put all fights or discussions on hold until after we get back home," she wiped her eyes. "Even in private we act like nothing's wrong while we're here."

Naomi opened a bottle of water and set it in front of Topanga. "That's not healthy."

"Thank you, Nurse Takayama, I had no idea." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's the wine talking." She turned to Angela. "Honestly, I think this is why Cory's acted so upset about you and Eric."

"I don't understand."

"He wanted to come home and have everything be the same. It's why he always loves to come home, everything is always the same. He could count on his parents and Mr. Feeny fawning on us with every visit. We could all hang out like when we were in high school..."

"And Eric and I have gone and altered his picture entirely?"

"Yes." Topanga reached for her wine glass instead of the water. "To be honest, I think he liked when Eric was all mopey over Hollie last year."

"Excuse me?"

"No, no...I don't mean that he liked seeing his brother miserable, he hated that...ugh, this isn't coming out right and making Cory look terrible." She shoved her hair out of her face. "I just meant he liked Eric needing him and going to him for advice. He liked feeling like the big shot, being important. Let's face it, Eric owns this city now. You have to have noticed whenever you're out- people ask for autographs, always want to talk about the weather, or even just say hello to him.

Angela had noticed, but she never thought anything of it. Eric had always been a very social person, even in college. The times they had been out, if people approached them- like the valet at the hotel or people at the airport- he kept it brief so his attention could remain on her. The one exception was kids, if he was talking to kids he always made extra time. She didn't mind, in fact it made her smile to see the little kids get excited talking to him, whether he was Santa or 'that weather guy on TV!' "I still don't see what this has to do with me and Eric."

Topanga smiled. "You don't see it, do you? You've already changed him. Even when we were here last month at Thanksgiving, Eric was still...not depressed, but he wasn't himself. Now he is, he's got that inner light back. He's Eric again."

"That's it," Rachel grinned, "that's what you've done for him."

"What?"

"Yesterday, you said you felt like he's done so much for you but you couldn't think of anything you've done for him. You've given him back his confidence."

/

"When I was sitting on that couch all those years ago, you were the one who told me she wasn't worth it, that she wasn't worth all the misery I was putting myself through."

"No one is worth what you were doing to yourself, Shawn. You stopped living your life. All you did was sit and stare at the TV for months. Not even Angela is worth that."

"You said she was nothing special."

Eric shrugged helplessly. "I was just trying to get you off the couch. I guess I was wrong."

"Damn right you were."

"What do you want me to say, Shawn?"

"Why didn't you at least talk to me before you started dating her? You could've given me that courtesy. You owed me that much."

"First of all, it just happened. It wasn't something we planned. There wasn't time to get anyone to sign a permission slip," he said sarcastically. "Look, I know you loved her, but it's been a long time. You've moved on, you and Naomi have been together for more than three years. Honestly, it didn't occur to me that there would be an issue. Maybe that was my fault."

"You're damn right it was," Shawn said as he stood.

"What do you think you're doing here, Matthews?"

_'What now,'_ Eric thought to himself before he turned toward the voice. He froze when he saw Vince standing in the doorway with a few of his friends. _Great, as if dealing with Shawn and Cory weren't enough._ "What do you want, Vince? I have the box tonight."

"That's what I heard, but I'm the sports reporter and this is a basketball game. Unless it's supposed to snow inside the arena, what the hell are you doing here?"

"First of all, you're the weekend sports reporter. Second, the box wasn't claimed, I claimed it. End of story. So if you'll just be on your way..."

"Sure, sure," Vince said as he turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, tell your girlfriend I said hello," he smirked. "She sure is gorgeous." He and his friends laughed.

Eric was on his feet in an instant. "That's it..."

"Eric, calm down," Shawn said, grabbing his arm. "This ass hole is not worth it."

"Why don't you ask Hollie how not worth it I am?"

"You tell him," one of Vince's friend's remarked.

He clenched his fists. "I'm only going to tell you one more time. Leave."

Jack and Cory came up the stairs from their seats. "Let's just finish watching the game."

"Yeah, why don't you boys go back to your little game. We'll go. Just one more thing, be sure to leave your door unlocked tonight. Your girlfriend's feeling a little lonely, wants me to stop by and..."

Before Eric could even think about what he was doing, he was across the room, his fist connecting with Vince's face, making him stumble backwards into his friends.

"Ah," Vince yelled grabbing his face, "you broke my nose, you son of a bitch!" He looked to his friends who were just standing there. "Don't just stand there, you idiots. Get him!"

Cory, Jack, and Shawn rushed to Eric's aid once they saw the fight would not be over with one punch. It was then that they realized they were outnumbered four to seven. Oh, what the hell, if they were going to get beat up, they might as well go down swinging.

/

"There is one thing I have to know," Topanga asked, slurring her words together slightly.

"What's that?"

"Why were you and Eric making out in the park like that? 'O, Holy Night' has never struck me as a make out song."

Angela once again told the story of how the whole thing came about. "So, as you could tell," she smiled, "I simply couldn't help myself."

"Wow," Naomi gushed, "that's so romantic. I miss that new, exciting phase of a relationship, before you get settled."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Don't get me wrong, Jack can still be romantic, but it's not like it was."

"Shawn, too. I get flowers, a poem, or what I really love is when he sees something that either reminds him of me or he thinks is pretty and he'll take a picture of it for me. But sometimes I have to ask him if he's seen anything worth taking a picture of lately."

"Cory tries to do romantic things all the time," Topanga mumbled, her eyes drooping. "I almost always have to cancel because of work. I come home to dinner already made, sometimes there are flowers waiting in a vase. Even though I might be taking away his dream of a family, he is still nice to me, even when we fight." Her eyes closed.

"Topanga?" There was no response.

"Did you know things were this bad between them," Rachel asked Naomi as she covered Topanga with a throw from the back of the couch.

"I knew they were fighting, it's kind of hard to miss living right below them."

"Do they really argue that much?"

"At least a few times a week. If it's not about kids, it's about them never having time to spend together. Last month Topanga lost track of what day it was and forgot their anniversary. Cory took the day off work and everything." She shook her head. "That fight went on until 4am."

"I was in town then, I don't remember hearing about that," Angela said.

"Cory didn't even tell Shawn. We only know because we heard them yelling. That's when Cory started talking about both of them switching to less demanding jobs and maybe moving out of the city."

"Oh, wow, I...," whatever Angela was going to say was interrupted by her phone. "Hang on, let me get that. Hello? Eric, shouldn't you be at the game? Wait, what? What fight? What do you mean you're in jail?" She rubbed her forehead. "You're damn right you'll explain more when I get there. Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm on my way." She hurried to gather her coat and purse.

"What's going on?"

"Who's in jail?"

"I don't know what happened, but something went down at the game and now all four of our idiots are sitting at the local jail." She sighed and looked at Topanga. "And our lawyer is passed out drunk on the couch."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A slight delay but a longer chapter, as promised. :-) I've never been in or to a jail and am not a doctor (but I have bruised my ribs, I don't recommend it). There is quite a bit going on here._**

* * *

"I can't believe they fought," Naomi said in disbelief. She and Angela were on their way to the police station to see what kind of trouble the guys had gotten themselves into. Rachel stayed behind because they hadn't wanted to leave Topanga alone and demanded they tell her everything the second they had information. Jack's well-being was almost an afterthought to wanting to know the dirt.

"I can't believe it got to the point they all got arrested."

"I know, all four of them? And Shawn is not a violent person."

"Maybe he was drinking," Angela suggested, remembering how Shawn's temper could get when he drank.

"I don't know. He almost never drinks and when he does he stops after two, three if they're watered down. I've never seen him drunk. Have you?"

"A few times," she replied quietly, "but it was a long time ago."

Naomi waited for Angela to elaborate but she didn't say another word. She just kept an eye out for the police station. Naomi checked the directions on her phone. "It looks like it's just a few more blocks to the station. You'll have to make a right after this next light."

"I still can't believe Shawn drives a minivan," she smirked, wanting to change the subject. "I never thought I'd see the day that would happen."

"He resisted, but the SUV just didn't give him enough room to transport his equipment when he does outdoor shoots. If you ever want to get on his nerves in a hurry, just make fun of him for his soccer-mom car."

"I'll keep that in mind. How pissed is he going to be that I'm driving it?" They had decided that since Angela had had no more than a few sips of wine she should be the one driving. And bringing Shawn's van made sense so they could fit everyone inside.

"I really don't care. He's got bigger problems than you driving his vehicle if he's getting into fights with his friends at basketball games."

/

"Officer, why are we being kept here," Vince yelled from behind the bars. "Me and my friends were not the ones that started the fight!"

"Be quiet and wait until someone comes to bail you out," an officer warned.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm on TV every weekend! My uncle owns a couple of TV stations along the East Coast and he could buy and sell this police station in a heartbeat."

The officer walked over to the cell. "That's great, Mr. Pettigrew, because he'll be able to afford it when we raise the bail of you and all your buddies."

"Shut the hell up, Vince," one of his friends called out. "My girl's already gonna kill me for getting arrested."

"I suggest you listen to your friends. Sit down, shut up, and wait for your uncle or whomever to show up with the bail." He started to walk away but came back. "And if I really played favorites with people being on TV it certainly wouldn't be wasted on you, it'd be with the weather guy over there," the cop pointed at Eric. "Frankly, your sports reports are boring."

"How dare you...,"

"Vince, let it go," the same friend who spoke up before said. He walked over and dragged Vince over to a bench. "Do not make it worse than it already is."

On the other end of the cell, Eric tried not to laugh at the scene that just played out, knowing no good would come of it. It was nice to hear an unbiased opinion basically say Vince's reporting sucked. He was a bit concerned to hear that Vince called his uncle to come down. Tim owned the station, which made him Eric's boss. The punch to the nose, no matter how good it felt, could very well cost him his job.

"Did Angela say how long they were going to take to get here," Cory asked. "Did she say why Topanga wasn't answering her cell?"

"No, just that she was on her way. She didn't say anything about Topanga."

"They'd better get here soon. Can you imagine if the school finds out that I got arrested? If they press charges I could lose my job."

"Join the club, Cor," Eric said.

"Oh, yeah." The reality of his older brother's situation dawned on him. "I guess you're pretty much out of a job either way, huh?"

"I would be very surprised if I still had a job to go back to in the New Year."

"Was it worth it?"

He thought about it. Vince had done everything he could over the past eleven months to make his life a living hell at work. There were comments about Hollie, how Eric couldn't keep her happy, he even commented on the apartment the two had shared together- where Vince now lived with Hollie. He had been trying to bait Eric into a fight since Eric caught them in bed together. It just took about a year for him to bite. "Absolutely."

"You know, Eric, if you need to borrow money or anything, Topanga and I would be able to..."

"Thanks," he interrupted, "but I'll be okay for a while. I've got quite a bit saved up."

Cory laughed to himself. He always thought he and his brother were so different, but they weren't, not really. They had both spent the last few years saving and planning for futures that were derailed. He thought he'd have children by now and Eric had been saving for a wedding, a home, an entire life with Hollie that she tossed out like it meant nothing. "Right."

"I appreciate it, though."

"Anytime." He sighed. "Where are the girls? I can't breathe in here. The walls are closing in. Are the walls closing in on anyone else?" Cory got up and walked over to the bars.

"Don't worry, Angela said they would be here. They'll be here."

"Angela," Vince smirked, "that's the name of your little girlfriend, right, Matthews?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, Eric," Jack advised. "Ignore him."

"Yeah," Shawn echoed. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you." He looked over at Vince. "A broken nose isn't enough?"

He paid no attention to Shawn. "Hey, do you think when I see Angela I could get her to wear the sweet little gold dress that she wore to the party? You know, the one with all the sparkles and the open back?"

Eric closed his eyes and tried to focus on taking slow breaths that didn't aggravate his bruised ribs. Responding to Vince would only add to his troubles and right now being jobless and possibly looking at assault charges were enough.

"She looks like a girl who would be up for anything, huh?"

Vince's friend looked across the cell and saw Eric tapping his fist against his thigh, in a valiant effort to keep whatever remained of his self-control. "Vince, I swear, if he comes over here and tries to kill you, I won't stop him."

"Shut up, Marty," another friend spoke up. "Vince knows what he's doing, right, Vince?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever," Marty muttered, suddenly wondering why he was friends with these guys. "I'm not getting involved with anything else that goes down tonight."

On their side of the cell Shawn could tell Eric was close to losing his temper. He didn't blame him. He couldn't stand to hear that guy talk about Angela or throw Hollie in his face, rubbing salt in year old wounds. Shawn also didn't want Vince getting it into Eric's head that Angela was like Hollie and would do what she did. "Eric, you know Angela's not like Hollie, right?"

He opened his eyes and turned to look at Shawn. "What?"

"Angela would never cheat. She'd never do that to you, to anybody. She's not that type of person. She may have her relationship issues...," he shook his head, knowing he was responsible for some of them and shared them all the same, "but she's not a cheater."

"I...thanks, Shawn." He didn't know what else to say. "So, are we good now?"

"I just got my ass kicked for you, didn't I," he laughed, then grimaced at the shot of pain that went to his jaw. "If that doesn't say friendship, what does?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Shawn sighed. "We will be. Just give me a little time to get used to the idea, okay?"

"Fair enough."

"Okay," an officer shouted, "the Brothers' Matthews and the Brothers' Hunter, stand up."

"Why do they get to leave first?"

"Because their rides cared enough to show up first," the officer retorted. "I'm not going to tell you again to sit down and shut up."

Eric, Cory, Jack and Shawn stood and waited for the officer to open the door to the cell. They saw Angela and Naomi standing on the other end of the holding area, identical smirks on their faces.

"Oh, this can't be good for me," Shawn whispered, "the old girlfriend and the current girlfriend alone together? Bonding?" He looked at his brother and friends. "Is there any way this ends well for me?"

"Not in my experience," Jack laughed.

"Where's Topanga," Cory asked.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd bring the lawyer."

"I don't see Rachel either."

"Don't just stand here," the officer said, "go face the ladies like men." He shook his head. This was not the first time he has seen guys nervous about facing their significant others after being brought in. "Go on, you standing here is blocking the walkway and a fire hazard. If you don't move you're going back into the cell." All four started walking. "Yeah, I thought that would do it."

/

"So," Angela began with an amused tone in her voice, "have a fun night? It better of been worth it because you all owe me your bail money." Her smile gave way to a frown when she saw the extent of their bumps and bruises. "What the hell did you guys do to each other?" She walked toward Eric and lightly touched his bruised cheekbone, making him wince. "This is ridiculous," she exclaimed. "Shawn, Cory, no matter how you feel about me and Eric being together it won't change anything. We are together and..."

"Wait a minute," Cory interrupted, "you think we got into a fight with each other?"

"Isn't that what happened," Naomi asked.

"No, we were at the game when Vince and his friends showed up," Shawn clarified. "That's when things got ugly."

"Considering that had us outnumbered seven to four I think we did pretty well."

"Vince?" Angela looked at Eric.

"He wanted the box for him and his friends. Then he was going to leave, but then there were some things said, I punched him...it all went downhill from there."

"What did he say that made you hit him?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, waving his hand.

She grabbed his hand and examined his knuckles. "All this for something that didn't matter?"

"Eric, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Hollie stormed into the station. "Do you have any idea the PR nightmare you and your little friends have created for the station?"

"It's not like he was fighting himself," Cory jumped in. "If your boyfriend would've left..."

She glared at Cory. "Was I talking to you? Because I don't think I was." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Eric, other people at the game saw you and Vince. They had their cell phones out taking video and putting it online. It's on Twitter. Do you know how you've made the station look? What is it, you're still bitter about how we ended so you've decided to take the station down to get back at me and Vince?"

"Wait just a minute...,"

"Hollie, you're insane."

"What the hell is going on here," a loud voice interruption all the conversation.

"Tim," Eric said as his boss walked in, "hi."

"Don't hi, me. Why did I get dragged out of bed to come down here because of you and my nephew getting into a fight at a basketball game?"

Hollie shoved her phone in Tim's face. "It's a mess. Other fans at the game took video with their phones and put it online. Our competition already has an article about it on their website."

"Perfect," he sighed. "Okay, Eric, I'll talk to you first, get your side of this story." He turned to an officer who was standing nearby. "Is there any place we can talk in private or is it all right if we step outside for a minute?"

"The interrogation rooms are all free. You can use one of those."

"Great."

"Hey," Vince yelled from the cell, "are we getting out of here anytime soon?"

"You stay there," Tim told his nephew. "At least I know as long as you're in there you can't cause any more trouble."

/

As Angela sat waiting for Eric to finish talking with his boss, Hollie's words were echoing in her mind. _"What is it, you're still bitter about how we ended so you've decided to take the station down to get back at me and Vince?" _Was that it? Was that what had caused the fight? Hollie? Did Vince start saying stuff and Eric finally snap? Was Eric really over her? Angela was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Shawn sit down beside her.

"Angela?"

She jumped. "Huh?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You looked like you were in another world."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"How very descriptive of you. I can see why they pay you big bucks as a writer," he joked.

"Shawn, what started the fight?"

"What do you mean? Eric already told you. We were in the box, Vince and his friends showed up, and then..."

"No, I mean what exactly was said that made Eric throw the first punch?"

"Angela, I don't think..."

"Was Hollie right? Vince was talking about her and Eric lost it? Do you think he's still hung up on her?"

Shawn didn't answer right away. If he was looking for a way to stop Eric and Angela's relationship in its tracks, this was his opportunity.

"Your silence isn't making me feel better."

He sighed. No matter what his issues had been with Eric, he realized tonight that they were too good of friends for anything to truly get in the way of that. And he didn't want to wreck Eric's relationship with Angela, she was so happy, well except at this moment, waiting for him to answer.

"Shawn?"

"Vince said some things about Hollie, but that's not what made Eric angry. He didn't hit Vince until he started saying things about you."

"About me? What did he say?"

"That's not important. All you need to know is, no, I don't think Eric is still hung up on Hollie. He's all about you now."

"And you're okay with that? You're not going to pretend to be okay with it to my face then act like a jerk to Eric again?"

Shawn chuckled. "No, I'm really okay now, or I will be if you give me some time. I guess I just needed some sense knocked into me, huh?"

"You always were stubborn." She took a closer look at his face. "You should put some ice on that eye, though." She looked up and saw Eric coming out of the interrogation room with his boss. No one looked mad, that was a good sign. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

"Go," he waved and leaned back into the bench.

"That was a nice thing you did," Jack said, sitting in the spot Angela vacated.

"What?"

"Telling Angela Eric was all about her. And what you said to Eric earlier, telling him that Angela would never cheat like Hollie."

"It's the truth. Why were you spying?"

"I'm not spying, but there's not a lot of space in here. It's hard not to overhear conversations. I want to forget a few of the other conversations I've heard tonight. People are crazy and I don't want to be in jail with them."

"Did you find out why Rachel and Topanga didn't come along?"

"Topanga's drunk and Rachel's baby-sitting her, though Rachel's a little tipsy, too."

"Topanga? Really?"

"Yeah. Cory's calling to check on her right now." Eric and Angela walked back over toward Jack and Shawn. "Hey, so what's going on?"

"Tim's going to talk to Vince now, but we can probably get out of here with all the charges dropped. He's going to tell Vince it's in his best interest to drop the whole thing. Knowing him, he'll listen to his uncle."

"Great. Do you still have a job?"

"I think so. I have to go in for a more formal meeting with some more of my supervisors. There will probably be some type of disciplinary action involved. They have to do something since its public knowledge. They'll probably keep me off camera for a while."

"Sorry, man."

"Eh, that's all right. Hitting him was long overdue. It felt great."

"That's probably not something you should say while we're still in the police station," Angela said.

"Can we go yet," Cory asked as he and Naomi approached the group.

"Should be soon, Cor."

"Eric," Tim called out, "get over here."

Angela saw both Vince and Hollie standing next to Tim. "I'll go with you," she said, putting her hand in his.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I think you've been outnumbered enough tonight."

He smiled slightly and kissed her, paying no attention to the fact that they were in a crowded police station. "Thanks," he whispered. They walked hand in hand over to the trio.

"What is she doing here," Hollie asked, not happy with the little display of affection she just witnessed. "Angela does not work for the station and shouldn't be hearing official station business. Besides, she might go tell her newspaper what we say," she glared in Angela's direction.

"How did you know I got a job at a newspaper?"

"I have friends."

"You work at a newspaper," Tim asked.

"The Philadelphia Inquirer. However, I don't officially start until January 3rd, that's when the person I'm replacing leaves."

"I trust you'll keep this conversation between the five of us?"

"Yes, sir," Angela nodded.

"Great, you can stay."

"But,..."

"Ms. Reynolds, I'm tired and want to go home and considering I'm sure you're what ultimately started this whole mess, just be quiet and listen."

Hollie nodded her head. Tim was a very informal boss, calling her Ms. Reynolds instead of her first name was a sign he was in a bad mood. "Okay, sir."

"Look, you've put me in a difficult position here. I can't fire Vince because my sister will kill me and I don't want to fire Eric because our ratings will go into the toilet and I genuinely like him."

"You don't like me, Uncle Tim?"

"You're family, Vince, I don't have to like you. Now, back to my point, I am going to take care of things with the police and with the arena and make sure you and your friends have no legal troubles."

"Thank you," Eric said.

"But if you can't get along at work, or there is another fight, one of you will have to go. I will either have to fire you," he pointed at Eric, "or relocate you," he turned to Vince.

"Relocate me where," he perked up. He'd been dying for a chance to get to the New York station.

"Not New York. You don't get promoted to a larger market for fighting. I was thinking Rhode Island. What do you think? It's much closer to your mother."

"I wouldn't..."

"Yeah. I thought so. Can I count on you two to be adults and not fight anymore? Or if you do fight, say it with your words and not with your fists," he asked in a patronizing tone, as if he was talking to five year olds.

"Yes, sir."

"Fine, Uncle Tim."

"And Hollie, next time you get yourself a new boyfriend, look outside the station. There is a reason workplace dating is frowned upon. You three are a prime example."

"Okay, Tim."

/

A couple hours later Angela and Eric were getting ready for bed, going over the details of the evening.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital? Have you looked at yourself? You're pretty beat up."

"I'm fine," he reassured her as he unbuttoned his shirt to change. "It looks worse than it is. So, what were you girls up to before I...ah..," he froze trying to get his arm out of the sleeve.

"What's wrong," she asked, hurrying over to him.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he gritted out.

"Eric, stop acting like such a guy and just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine. I got rammed into the snack bar in the box and bruised my ribs. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? How could you not have said anything before? Rib injuries hurt. You feel it with everything you do, every move you make, every breath you take."

"Could you stop sounding like that stalker song?"

Angela eased his arms out of the shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Which side hurts?"

"Left."

Angela raised the hem of his T-shirt to examine his side. She found an ugly bruise of many colors. "You are an idiot."

"And you need to work on your bedside manner." He winced as she put her hands on his side, lightly feeling along his rib cage. "Normally I wouldn't object to this, but what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I don't feel anything broken."

"How do you know what a broken rib feels like?"

"About three years ago I went cliff jumping with a boyfriend. I'm lucky all I ended up with was broken ribs."

"You went cliff jumping?" He tried to laugh and immediately regretted it.

"See? Don't make fun of me."

"I'm sorry, I just can't picture it."

"What are the odds of you getting out of this shirt?"

"Oh, I really don't think I'm in the mood for that tonight."

She stared at him. "Not _that_. I'm going to get an ice pack for your ribs that you neglected to tell anyone about for several hours."

"I'd say if you want this shirt off, you'll have to cut it off me." She turned to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get the scissors."

A few minutes later Angela came back into the room with scissors, and ice pack, and a pill bottle. "I called Naomi just to make sure I was doing everything correctly. She also thinks you're an idiot." She grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt.

"Good to know." He closed his eyes. He honestly hadn't been feeling that much pain earlier. Maybe he was on too much of an adrenaline rush. However, he was certainly feeling the pain now.

"She's coming over in the morning to make sure nothing is broken. I don't think there is, but she's the nurse. If she says so, you're going to the doctor whether you want to or not."

"Fine. Just don't cut anything besides the shirt."

"I won't," she rolled her eyes. "I'll go slowly." She began cutting in silence.

"I can't just listen to nothing. Talk. Tell me about cliff jumping."

"It wasn't long after I found out about my dad being sick. I ran back to Vienna as fast as I could. I decided I didn't want any serious relationship at the time, only something fun and carefree. I met Stefan," she smiled. "He was a bit of a daredevil, very into stunts and extreme sports. We didn't date very long, just a few months."

"But it was long enough for him to talk you into cliff jumping?"

"That was actually my idea." She pulled the material of the T-shirt away from his throat to finish the cut. "For all the stunts he pulled, he always seemed to walk away. I asked him if there was ever a time where he thought he would get hurt or die. He said cliff jumping was the only time. So I asked him to take me." Angela set the scissors down on the nightstand. "I'm going to slide the shirt off your shoulders, okay?"

Eric nodded. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was really upset and messed up after overhearing my dad and learning that he didn't seem to think I should be there or know if he was sick or lived or died. I guess in some weird way I wanted to look death in the face and see what would happen. Or see what my dad would do if something happened to me. Does that make sense at all?"

"I guess. I've been sky-diving a few times. I understand wanting to feel that rush. What did your dad do?"

"I never told him," she sighed. "I didn't want to hear a lecture. It sure did hurt though, which is why I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"Can we move past that? I was silent and am an idiot, okay? What's next?"

She opened the bottle and poured out a couple pills into his hand. "I'll get you water to take these and then comes ice."

"Thanks."

A while later Angela was getting Eric settled into bed. "Are you sure Naomi said to lie on the side that has the bruising? That doesn't seem right."

"That's what she said the doctors at the hospital recommend, something about it helping with your breathing." She propped a few pillows around him and adjusted the ice pack. "She said if it hurts too much you can switch to the other side or try sleeping in your recliner." Angela covered him with the comforter. "You have a few more minutes with that ice pack. I'm setting the alarm so I can put a fresh pack on in three hours."

"You don't have to do that," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I know. But we've got to get that bruising down. I want to," she smiled. "You've taken care of me when I've been upset about my dad, now I'm taking care of you."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I don't want to move in my sleep and hurt you."

"No, stay in here." He held his breath as Angela removed the ice pack. "I think you've created enough of a pillow fortress around me. You just have to remember not to use me as your own personal pillow tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be good," she promised as she carefully climbed into bed, trying not to cause too much movement. "Just wake me up if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Eric mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I mean it, even if you need help getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. You can hardly move right now. I don't want to wake up and find you crumpled on the floor because you were too proud to get me up."

"I think I'll be able to manage the bathroom."

"I'd just get you to the door, anything more serious I'll wake Jack up," she joked. "Do you need anything else?"

"Is a goodnight kiss out of the question?"

"You sure it's not going to hurt?"

"That's pain I'm willing to deal with."


	19. Chapter 19

_I wrote most of this while stuck on the bus trying to get home from during the lovely snowstorms hammering the Midwest this past week. Thank goodness I always travel with a notebook or I would go insane. There is a lot going on in this one as well. And I feel like I don't say it enough, though I mean to, I do always appreciate the feedback I get for every chapter. It is very much appreciated. :-)_

* * *

Angela's eyes popped opened at the shrill sound of the alarm clock. She turned it off and carefully turned in the bed to check on Eric, relieved to find him sound asleep. He had only woken up once in pain, when the pills he had taken earlier in the night had seemed to wear off. But after another dose of medication and Angela waking up every three hours to apply an ice pack, he seemed relatively comfortable. It definitely wasn't a very restful night for her, but she wanted Eric to feel better. She slowly maneuvered herself out of the bed and went to the cooler she had put in the corner and grabbed a fresh ice pack. Eric woke up when she placed it on his side.

"Ouch," he hissed.

"Sorry," she apologized, kissing him gently. "I tried not to wake you. You slept through it before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I guess the PM medication did its job. How do you feel?"

"My ribs hurt like hell, but I can't lie in this bed anymore. I have to get up."

"All right." Angela set the ice pack aside and moved some of the pillows she had set up to bolster him while he slept. "I'm going to warn you, this is probably the worst part, getting up from laying or sitting down. It's a real bitch." She had flashbacks to her broken ribs. She remembered wanting to cry for the first week anytime she had to get into or out of bed or a chair or off the couch. She begged to be put into a medically induced coma until her ribs were properly healed, naturally that wasn't an option.

Eric was already in pain, he didn't want any more of it. "Maybe I'll just stay here," he frowned. "My bed's not so bad."

"No, come on, we can do this." She tossed the comforter off of him. "Do you want me to get Jack to help?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's bad enough I need you to help me out of bed. The fewer people to witness this the better."

"There's nothing wrong with needing help sometimes, whether it's physical or emotional." Angela realized it was odd advice coming from her. She had tried to push Eric away at first because she was so used to dealing with things on her own. "You're accepting my help."

"You're not giving me much of a choice," he joked.

"Stop stalling." She wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "Just move toward the edge of the bed as normally as you can. Brace your weight on me if you need to. Don't worry, you won't hurt me. And remember, this is going to be the worst day. It's all uphill from here."

He gritted his teeth as they slowly made their way to the edge of the mattress. "You may need to remind me of that all day. I'm never getting into another fight again."

"That's good to hear," she smiled, "because last night was the first and last time I want to pick you up from a police station." Eric was finally at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. "Okay, wait there for a minute." She got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He didn't turn around but could hear her rummaging around in his dresser drawers.

"Jack and Rachel are here. Were you really planning to spend the day in your boxers?"

Eric weighed his options, trying to imagine how much pain would be involved in actually putting on clothes. "They've lived with me before. It wouldn't be the first time they've seen me in my underwear."

"Naomi's coming over later," she pointed out.

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"And if she comes Shawn will probably be with her. And who knows if Cory and Topanga will tag along. But then according to your rules you've lived with Shawn and you've definitely lived with Cory. But then there's Topanga and Naomi..."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes, "I'll put on pants."

All Angela could do was laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just amused by your ranking system: Topanga and Naomi- pants and Cory, Shawn, Rachel, and Jack- boxers, no pants. What do I get?"

"You mean this isn't a clothing optional relationship?" He felt an item of clothing hit the back of his head. "Hey." He was relieved Angela had chosen pajama pants instead of jeans. In his current state, denim may have knocked him off the bed.

"Do you have a system for shirts or do you not care," she teased.

"What's wrong, don't want anyone checking me out?"

"Yeah, that's it," she rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed a button-down shirt from his closet. It would be much easier getting this on and off.

"Hey, I work out now. I'm in much better shape than I used to be."

Angela stood directly in front of him. "In general, yes, you are, but at this moment? You are in sad shape, my friend." She held the shirt open. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

/

"Eric, what the hell happened to you," Jack asked when Eric and Angela finally made their way out of the bedroom.

"It seems Eric was injured last night and told no one," Angela jumped in before Eric could speak. They made their way to his recliner. "He bruised his ribs pretty badly."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" He and Rachel followed into the living room.

"It's not a big deal. I didn't really have much pain until we got back here. I guess I must've been on an adrenaline rush or something. I'll be fine," he gasped when he bent down to sit in the chair, "in a few days anyway."

"That's optimistic. It may be a few weeks before you feel totally back to normal, maybe longer. Of course, you'd need to go to a doctor to know for sure," Angela said. "I'll go get the ice pack."

"You really should've said something," Rachel admonished. "You're not hiding any injuries, are you," she asked her husband.

"No, I'm fine, just a few bruises. I promise."

"So, are you fired? Banned from the arena for life? What's going to happen," she asked, trying to catch up on all the details she missed baby-sitting Topanga last night.

"Nothing, really, nothing major. My boss took care of it."

"But I thought your boss was Vince's uncle?"

"He is."

"So, why did he help you?"

"Because he listened to my side of the story, I told him what actually happened, and he said he would take care of it."

"And he believed you over his own nephew?"

"I guess he knows how Vince operates," Eric shrugged slightly, not wanting to make any major movements. He looked up when Thor came running into the living room ahead of Angela. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I think he's still mad at me for last night." She handed Eric the ice pack. "Keep it on for twenty minutes."

"What did you do last night?"

"I wouldn't let him in the bedroom," Angela explained taking a seat on the couch. "Didn't you hear him clawing and crying at the door all night?"

"No. The nighttime medication must've really knocked me out. Why wouldn't you let Thor in?"

"Because he loves to dive bomb the bed in the middle of the night. I don't care that he's not a fat cat, one jump and you'd be in agony. Let's face it, I'm not the one he's climbing all over."

"Aw, Thor doesn't like you," Rachel frowned as the cat zigzagged between her ankles.

"I think he's undecided. He's watching me with a mild curiosity. It's like I'm on trial and he's determining my sentence," Angela laughed. "I don't think last night helped."

"Tell me about it," Jack said. "We finally opened our door and let him come in with us. All he did was pace the room before giving up and leaving."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"It's probably Naomi. She said she would make sure Eric's ribs don't seem broken."

"Mrs. Matthews, Morgan, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Forget about us," Amy began, walking into the apartment, "what on earth happened last night? Look at your face. Did you use ice?" She lightly grabbed his chin. "Are you putting Neosporin on your lip? And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Amy."

"Yes, Amy. I've done all of that."

"Good, I...," she trailed off as she looked past Jack and saw Eric. "Oh, my God!" She rushed over to her son's side.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." He looked over at Angela. "You called my mother?"

"No, I swear. How did you find out?"

"I saw Cory and Topanga when they finally made it home this morning. He has a black eye and bruised knuckles and Topanga is very hung over. I went to ask Shawn what happened and he looked to be in about as good of shape as Cory. Naomi was still sleeping. No one would say what happened beyond a little fight at the game." She returned her focus to her eldest child. "You look like you took the brunt of the beating. What happened, did they all gang up on you?"

Eric started to laugh and grabbed his side. "No."

"Where else are you hurt?" Amy saw the ice pack. "You side?" She tried to move the ice pack and lift his shirt.

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, please, I used to change your diaper. Let me check your side. I need to see what's wrong."

"He has bruised ribs," Angela finally spoke up, trying not to burst out laughing at how embarrassed Eric looked at the moment. "Nothing feels broken to me, but Naomi's coming over later to double check. If she says so, I'm dragging Eric to the doctor whether he wants to go or not." She looked at the clock on the cable box. "Oh, crap, I have to go before I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"I have two apartments to look at, maybe three. Remember?"

"Oh, right. I'd offer to come along, but..."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think the sight of a black and blue boyfriend would help me with a landlord, even if you are on TV. And I'd love to see you try to move under your own power. I'm going to go get dressed."

"So, Morgan, how did mom drag you along to check on me?"

"It was either come here or listen to Topanga puke her guts out in the bathroom. You won."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm touched."

"So, what happened last night," Amy asked. "Why is Topanga so hung over, Rachel, dear, you look a little hung over yourself, and why did all you boys get into a fight?"

"You see, Amy," Jack began, looking at Eric, "it's kind of a long story."

She sat down on the couch. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

A few minutes later Angela came back into the living room ready to leave. She walked over to Eric. "Were you not watching the clock? The ice pack should've come off seven minutes ago." She removed the ice pack for him. "If I'm not back in three hours make sure someone gets you a fresh pack."

"I'll take care of that," Amy spoke up.

"And remember, only twenty minutes. You don't want frost bite on top of the bruises."

"Yes, dear," he replied in a joking manner. "Sorry I can't go with you."

"That's okay. I'll take pictures and if there's a tie you can help me decide that way." She leaned in for a quick kiss. "Aren't you glad you put some pants on now that your mommy's here," she whispered in his ear.

"I'd go, but the thought of sitting in a car at the moment makes my stomach turn," Rachel admitted. She definitely wasn't as bad off as Topanga sounded, but she was still feeling slight effects from last night.

"No problem. I definitely don't want anyone vomiting in my rental car."

"Can I come along," Morgan asked.

"You want to look at apartments?"

"Sure. You'll need an unbiased person who will give an honest opinion. I'm perfect for that. Plus, I really don't feel like staying here while my mom hovers over the injured and drunk or going home to even more injured and drunk."

Angela couldn't blame her for that. "I don't mind. Let's go."

"Be nice, Morgan."

"Please, mom," the teen scoffed, "I'm always nice."

/

_'Oh, god,'_ Topanga thought to herself, _'kill me now.' _She used whatever little strength she had to push herself away from the toilet bowl and leaned back against the side of the bathtub.

"Topanga," Cory called out softly, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," she mumbled quietly, unsure if he could even hear her. Once he came into the room, she figured he must've.

"I brought you some water." He sat beside his wife on the floor. "You should have some."

"In a little bit."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, we just had a little too much wine, that's all."

"Angela's completely sober, Naomi seemed fine, and Rachel was only buzzed. You were passed out drunk. That never happens."

"Cory, do we have to talk about this now?" She took the glass of water and took a tiny sip. "We were drinking and talking and eating. I guess I did a little too much drinking and talking and not enough eating."

"What were you talking about?"

Topanga didn't have the energy to lie. "You. Me. Us."

"What about us," he asked quietly.

"You want kids now and I don't."

"So, you really don't want children?" Cory stared down at the fuzzy green rug beneath them. "Not ever?"

Topanga freed her hair from the ponytail. "I know I don't want them now."

"What changed? We had agreed before to start a family after our fifth anniversary. We've now been married for nine years. When did we start wanting different things?" They'd had this conversation before, but they were actually listening to each other this time instead of yelling at each other. It's sad that it had to happen while she was hung over in the bathroom of his childhood home.

"I don't know. I'm doing so much at work. I feel like I'm really doing my part to help change the world and protect the environment in a positive way. Now they're sending me to Washington to talk to politicians about enforcing stricter laws and policies. That's big, Cory."

"And you wouldn't be able to do that with a baby?"

She chose her words carefully. "I don't think I'd be able to give it my all if we had a baby, just like I don't think I'd be able to give a baby my all at this point in my life."

"People work and have kids all the time."

"That's not the issue," she sighed and put her hair back in the ponytail, starting to feel warm. Topanga didn't know where she was getting the strength for this conversation. "I'm simply not ready and don't think I'd be a good mother at this point in my life. I'm making so many positive changes through the law firm. And you, think about what you do every day for those kids at your school. You are a wonderful guidance counselor who makes a difference in kids' lives." She covered her face with her hands. "Cory, we're not even 30 yet. We have plenty of time for kids later."

"Yes, but the plan was..."

"Plans change!" She instantly regretted shouting. She could feel each word echo in her head.

"You think I don't know that? I've put off what I wanted, what I thought we both wanted, for the last four years. We've been playing by your rules this whole time. I also wanted a house, or at the very least a bigger apartment by now, somewhere just outside the city but close enough so we could still commute. You don't want to move. So here I am, still childless and living in a shoebox- all for you."

Topanga forced herself to look at Cory for the first time since he entered the bathroom. "What are you saying, Cory? Are you saying that if we don't move and have a baby, what...you're going to leave me?"

He was stunned. Divorce had never even entered his mind. "I never even considered that," he said quietly, "but I know we can't go on the way things are. I'm not stupid enough to think that things would magically get better with a baby, but I know something has to change."

Her eyes burned with tears that she was trying not to shed. "What do you want from me, Cory?"

No matter how upset and confused he was, Cory still hated to see Topanga cry. He scooted closer and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "I don't know," he whispered.

/

"This apartment is a two bedroom, two bathroom unit," the landlord said as he unlocked the door. "There's the washer/dryer right in there," he pointed to the closet just inside the apartment. "They're brand new. I had to make the previous tenant buy new ones after they broke the old set. The carpet is new, fresh paint, and there's a balcony. It's up to code."

"Is it okay if we look around for a few minutes, Mr. Seidel" Angela asked.

"Sure, take your time. I have to go question a few tenants about rent. I'll be back."

"This is nice," Morgan said as she walked further into the apartment.

The first place they had looked at was a disaster. It was nothing like the ad suggested. It was filthy and stank. Angela had barely taken two steps inside before deciding to leave. She still felt like she needed to take a shower for being near the place. At least this building was clean, very clean. Nothing smelled offensive, though she was very aware of what some potential neighbors were cooking. She looked around and was very impressed with the size of the living/dining room area. She saw the balcony off to the side, but decided to save that for last.

"These bedrooms are huge," Morgan called out. "You have a bathroom inside the master bedroom."

She followed the girl's voice to the master bedroom. "Wow, this is nice," she agreed.

"Nice? I'd move in if I had the money. Hey, do you want a roommate?"

"Sorry," Angela smiled, "I don't think that would work."

"It was worth a shot."

"I'm going to go look at the kitchen and then the balcony."

Angela did like the apartment, but she wondered if it was too big for her. She didn't really need two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She had originally been looking for either a studio or a one bedroom. She simply didn't need that much space. As she entered the kitchen she took inventory: dishwasher- excellent, microwave, refrigerator, the stovetop, and oven, everything was stainless steel and matched perfectly. She glanced down at the floor. The tile was hideous and she would definitely have to see if that could be changed. She went to open the cabinet to check out the shelf space when a wave of dizziness washed over her and it looked like the cabinets were moving. She grabbed onto the counter.

"Angela? Angela, are you okay?"

"What?"

Morgan entered the kitchen. "You don't look so good." She looked down. "Oh, god, you can't take this apartment."

"What," Angela asked, still feeling like the room was swaying. "Why not?

"This floor. It's too busy. It's literally hurting my eyes. I swear it's giving me motion sickness."

"Yeah, me...me, too.

Morgan grabbed Angela's arm and led her out of the kitchen. "Damn, that's almost migraine inducing." She looked at Angela, who still looked a little wobbly. "Let's get some air on the balcony."

After being outside in the cold air for a minute, Angela felt much better. "That was so strange. That floor is terrible, right? It's not just me?"

"No, it's like an eye illusion from hell. Whoever designed that should be locked away in a room for the rest of their lives with nothing to stare at but that pattern all over the floor, wall, and ceiling, too."

"So," Mr. Seidel asked as he joined the ladies on the balcony, "what do you think?"

"Is there any possibility of getting the tile in the kitchen changed?"

"That was just put in," he frowned. "My wife chose it. I know it's ugly as sin, but if I lowered the rent a little would it make a difference?"

"I can't use a kitchen that would give me motion sickness every time I walked into it."

"I understand," he nodded. "There is one other unit for rent up on eleven. It's virtually identical to this place, only with one bedroom and one bathroom."

"That's fine," Angela said. That solved her excess space issue. "What does the kitchen tile look like?"

An hour later Angela and Morgan were eating lunch to celebrate Angela's new apartment. It was almost official. She had the lease agreement, she just had to decide whether or not she wanted a 6 month or one year lease.

"It's a nice place," Morgan said.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad I found something so quickly. After that first place I was afraid it would set the tone for the rest of the day."

"It's a shame the two bedroom didn't work. But that kitchen...ugh," she shivered. "I want to meet the lady that thinks that floor looks good."

Angela laughed. "I know." She took a bite of her chicken salad. "At least now I only have to worry about buying a car."

"Can I get your advice on something," Morgan asked.

"Sure."

"You know I'm grounded because of my calculus mid-term, right?" Angela nodded. "Well, Brian is having this New Year's Eve party and he invited me. How do I get my parents to let me go?"

"Are his parents going to be there?"

Morgan stirred her soda with her straw, not looking Angela in the eye. "Not exactly."

"What does that mean? Either they will be there or they won't be."

"There's going to be adults there."

"Really, who?"

"Brian's sister, Kristin, and her friends."

"And how old is Kristin?"

"She turned 21 in November."

Angela laughed. "The chaperone is going to be someone who just became old enough to legally buy alcohol? For a New Year's Eve party?" She laughed harder. "Sorry, there's no way your parents are going to let you go, I can tell you that now."

"But I wouldn't be drinking," Morgan insisted. "I don't even like alcohol that much. Um, I mean, I imagine I wouldn't like it if I tried it, but..."

"Relax, Morgan, I'm not your parents or your brothers."

"So, you're not going to tell?"

"No, at least as long as you don't do anything stupid. I'm not going to tell what you did in the past, but I won't lie or cover for you in the future."

"Deal," Morgan grumbled.

"I'm also not going to tell about the tattoo I saw," she smiled. "I'm guessing they don't know."

"When did you see that," the girl asked, mortified.

"When you were teasing me about me not being able to reach the top shelves in the kitchen while you can, your shirt rode up and I saw it. When did you get it?"

"Right after my 18th birthday in September I went with my two best friends."

"Just please tell me it has nothing to do with Brian, because you never want to get a boyfriend's name on you."

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid. My friends and I got matching tattoos. I was the last one to turn 18 and we said we would do it together. We've been friends since the second grade."

Angela hope they never had a falling out or Morgan could really come to regret that tattoo just as much as if it were related to Brian. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Are you crazy?"

"You want to be treated as an adult, right? You legally got the tattoo. Why sneak around and hide it like you did something wrong?"

"Because I'd like to live to see 19. If my parents don't kill me, Cory and Eric definitely would. Oh, please don't tell Eric, either. Please!"

"I won't. Don't worry."

Morgan picked at her French fries. "I'm glad you're here, Angela."

"Of course, I'm paying," she chuckled.

"No, I'm mean here in Philadelphia. I'm glad you came back. Don't you dare tell him I said so, but I was getting worried about Eric. You've brought him back to life. Plus, you're really easy to talk to."

She smiled. "Thanks, Morgan."

"I mean it. Don't get me wrong, Topanga's great, I love her, and I've known her most of my life, but if I would've even mentioned the New Year's Eve party or the drinking to her she would've told Cory or my parents. Same thing if she saw the tattoo. She would've freaked. Sometimes I think she forgets what it was like to be a teenager."

"Topanga and your brother weren't like typical teenagers," Angela joked. "They were freaks in love."

"Still, thanks."

"You're welcome." She pushed her plate aside. "It's still early. Do you want to window shop and help me get some decorating ideas for my new apartment?"

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the slight delay. It was a very hectic week. Things will start picking up a bit more soon with the story. Sometimes I feel like nothing happens in the chapters other than characters talking with little plot development. I don't know if that's boring for some or not, lol. But after the next chapter or two, things will pick up a little bit, especially once we finally get beyond these holidays which are taking forever to pass- December has been a very long month in this story, though very good to Eric and Angela, lol._

* * *

"So, tell me more about this apartment," Eric said as they were lying in bed later that night.

"You saw the pictures I took. There's nothing more I can really say. It's a great apartment. I love the balcony. I already know I'm going to spend a lot of time out there once it warms up. When will that be, by the way?"

"Spring?"

"That's not very specific, Mr. Weatherman. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"I can give you an estimate. If you want an exact date and time go visit a psychic. Or wait until Groundhog Day."

"I hope you don't tell people that during your seven day forecast."

"And have all the old ladies calling to complain? Of course not." He watched as she sat up and leaned over the nightstand. "What are you doing?"

"I almost forgot to set the alarm for a new ice pack for you."

"You don't have to do that again. I think I'll be good until morning. You need your sleep, too."

"This will be the last night. Then you'll do ice all day tomorrow again and then the day after that we'll start alternating with heat."

"A tip from Naomi?"

"No, just remembering from my experiences- nothing but ice for the first 2-3 days and then alternating with heat. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you use the jacuzzi in my hotel before I move out of there."

"Would you be joining me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You need to rest and heal. That would defeat the purpose."

He reached around the pillow fortress Angela had once again set up around him and ran his hand along her arm. "But it would be more fun."

"Why don't we worry about fun when you can actually move by yourself," she teased, trying to stifle a yawn. "Did you have fun with your mommy taking care of you all day?"

"The food was great. What did you and Morgan end up doing after you found the apartment? I think you're the first person in a long time to spend that much time alone with her and not lose their minds."

"She's not that bad. Do you not remember being 18? It's scary and wonderful and sucks all at the same time. Anyway, we window shopped, I wanted to get some decorating ideas."

"Did you?"

"A couple, but eventually every couch started to look alike and every throw rug blended into the next and my head started to hurt so we came back here. I already have a few things in my storage space that I'll be using to decorate the apartment with."

"You have a storage space?"

"Yeah, in New York. I got it when I first came back into the country since I thought New York was where I would be settling. Most of my stuff is there. I came here with only some of my clothes, shoes, and jewelry."

"That was only some of it," he raised his eyebrows, remembering everything he's seen tossed around her hotel room.

"It's not my fault I've made friends with some designers who give me things for free or at a discount. Or that I've covered Fashion Week various times in several cities and that definitely came with a few perks to my wardrobe."

"So, what's in this storage space aside from your runway collection?"

"You're so lucky you're injured right now," she mumbled, smiling. "Just some various items I picked up during my travels- artwork, this lamp I found while living in Sydney that was too weird not to buy, some sconces I got in Paris...it's just various items I've collected over the years, along with a copy of every article I've ever written. Basically my whole life is in that storage space," she chuckled. "I don't know if that's sad or not."

"I can't wait to see what's inside. It'll be interesting to see what adventures you went on. And I can read your articles."

"You really want to read about fashion and traveling? That's mostly I've written about. I mean, I've written other things, but fashion and travel, that's what has paid the bills. And it hasn't all been in English."

"Really, how many languages have you written in?"

"I've been published in five languages- English, Spanish, Italian, French, and German."

"You speak all those all those languages?"

"That's one benefit of being bounced all over the world as a kid. You pick up on languages really quickly."

"Wow. I got C's in English and only chose French as my second language in high school to get girls."

"Did it work?"

"Sure, until they realized the only part of French I was interested in excelling at was kissing," he laughed, holding his side.

Angela shook her head and laughed with him. "For what it's worth, you get an A in my book."

"Really," Eric grinned, "tell me more."

"Uh-uh. Showing is more fun than telling, but you're injured and I'm tired. You'll just have to make it up to me when you're healed."

"Tease," he pouted.

"What are we doing for New Years'," she asked, deciding to change the subject. "Are there any special traditions that I've missed over the years?"

"Normally we all go to the club I took you to the night we first got together, but we figured maybe we should stay in this year. Especially since Hollie knows we go there and she and Vince do go there sometimes, too."

Angela frowned. "Then why was she alone that night dancing with all those other guys, trying to make you jealous when..."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"I know," he sighed. "Anyway, after what happened at the game, I can't afford another run-in with Vince and don't feel like seeing Hollie."

"So, are we going to hang out here?"

"Actually, we're going over to my parents' house, for a while anyway. My mom said she and dad have something to tell us all."

"Ooh, interesting. Did she give any hints?"

"Nope, nothing."

"That's weird. Is it good news?"

"I don't think they'd wait two days to tell us bad news on a happy occasion unless they want to be the world's biggest party poopers. I'm sure it's good news, but I couldn't get it out of her."

"Gee, maybe you're going to be a big brother again," she joked.

"First, ew. Second, they're both in their fifties. I think that's a little old. I highly doubt it's a baby. I have no idea what it could be. They wouldn't call us over there to say they're painting the house."

"Could they have decided to move?"

"Move? Why would they do that?"

"It's not like they need a huge house anymore. You're out, Cory's in New York, and in September Morgan will be in California. It will be just them and Josh."

"I still eat there sometimes. We all go home for holidays" he added feebly. "You really think they're going to move? They've lived there for almost thirty years. I was four when we moved in. Pulling up to that house is one of my earliest memories."

"No, I'm sorry I even mentioned it. I guess it's ingrained in me to automatically think _move_ whenever parents say they have something to discuss. If my dad said, 'we have to talk,' I'd ask where we were going to this time." She tried not to yawn. "You said your mom acted like it was good news and I really don't think she would be jumping for joy about moving. She'd find it very bittersweet."

"I guess you're right. You'd better be right." He noticed Angela was starting to doze off. "Why don't you turn off the lamp?"

"Don't you want to talk anymore?"

"No, go to sleep. Especially since you'll be waking up in less than three hours for that ice pack even though I say you can sleep. Will you do me a favor at least?"

"What?"

"Wake me up when you put the ice pack on. I know I slept through it a few times last night. There's no point in you being awake alone because I got into a fight."

"Okay." Angela sat up to turn off the lamp. She then carefully leaned over to give Eric a kiss. "Good night...or see you in three hours...whatever." She pulled back from their kiss quickly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just making sure I maintain that A in French," he grinned. "Wouldn't want to slip when it's time to make it up to you, would I?"

"Go to sleep," she laughed.

/

Later the next day Angela was giving Topanga, Rachel, and Naomi a tour of her new apartment.

"I love this balcony," Topanga exclaimed. "I love that your view is of museums. It totally fits you for some reason."

"This really is a great apartment," Rachel agreed, "but I guess you won't be putting anyone up when we come to town," she joked.

"Hey, I looked at a two bedroom/two bathroom a few floors down but the tile in the kitchen was hideous and the landlord wouldn't change it."

"You gave up a bigger place because of the tile in the kitchen," Naomi questioned. "Was it quicksand?"

"No, it was ugly and made me feel sick and gave Morgan a headache. It was almost like one of those eye illusion puzzles."

"That does sound weird."

"Right? How could I use a kitchen that would make me feel sick every time I walked into it? Plus, this place really is better for me. I didn't need all that extra space. The living room and dining area is about the same size as the other place and so is my bedroom. Really, the only difference is the extra bedroom and bathroom."

"I'm sorry I won't be here to help you get all moved in and decorate it," Rachel frowned. "Take lots of pictures. We'll have to Skype the entire moving day."

"Maybe you can help me shop a little and pick out a few things before you leave," Angela suggested. "When do you leave?"

"New Year's Day." Rachel loved being near her family in Texas, but there were times she hated being so far away from all her friends. "We definitely have to shop."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I did see some brown leather couches and a chair that I thought would look good in here. I just need to pick an accent color or two that would look good."

"What's your favorite color," Naomi asked.

Angela thought for a second. "I guess if I had to pick one, I'd say yellow. It's just always made me happy," she smiled, almost apologetically. She had always gotten odd reactions when she told people it was her favorite color.

"You have always worn a lot of yellow," Topanga recalled.

"Hmm, I don't know how yellow and brown would look by themselves together, but if we tossed another color in there it could work."

"What did you do, minor in interior decorating in nursing school," Angela laughed.

"I've dabbled in it as a hobby. But I decided to be practical and be a nurse, well, that and my parents would pay for nursing school and wouldn't pay for me to be an interior decorator," she admitted. "What's your second favorite color?"

"Purple...I guess, if I have to choose one. I've never really thought about favorite colors."

"Are you allowed to paint the walls?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. I think with the right shade of lavender, and some yellow and purple accent pillows- maybe a throw rug or two in the right spots, nice curtains, we can make this work. I need a pen and paper!"

Rachel and Topanga looked at each other. "Who just has pen and paper on them anymore?"

"Yeah, I even type my grocery list into my phone."

Angela dug into her messenger bag. "It's good to know you can count on the writer for something." She pulled out a pen and notebook. "Here."

Naomi grabbed the objects from Angela and furiously began to scribble. It was at least five minutes before she was finished. She held the pad out to Angela. "It would be better if I had colored pencils or even crayons, but what do you think?"

She took back the notebook and looked at Naomi's sketch and then at the room. "I think your talents are being severely wasted as a nurse," she exclaimed. "It's what I wanted but I couldn't visualize."

"Let's go shopping now," Rachel practically shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Sorry. I guess I got a little excited." She calmed down. "Does everyone have time to shop now?"

"Yeah, let me just call Morgan and see if she wants to tag along. I think Amy will be okay with it. I know she's been kind of stuck in the house studying because of her calculus grade. And she seemed really into it yesterday when we were just looking for ideas for this place. I think she'd be hurt if she were excluded."

"Morgan, really," Topanga asked. She used to be close to the girl, but it seemed like the older they both got the harder it was for them to relate to each other, especially after she and Cory moved to New York. She just couldn't understand the various colors Morgan would put in her hair, the nose ring, the eye brow piercing- combine all that with her attitude and she was a completely different person from the little girl who used to love when Topanga would put a braid in her hair. But then, Topanga realized she was different, too. She now wore business suits, heels, and carried a briefcase with her almost every place she went. She spent most of her life speaking in legal jargon. Hell, she once was in a place where she thought nothing would come between her and Cory and now Topanga worried her marriage was on the brink of disaster. Maybe hanging out with her sister-in-law for longer than two minutes wouldn't be a bad idea. "That could be fun."

/

"Hey, dad."

Alan looked up as Cory entered the store. "Hi, Cory. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he shrugged as he slowly made his way toward the counter. "Shawn went to lunch with Jack, the girls all went to see Angela's apartment, Eric's stuck sitting in a chair, Josh is at a friend's house..."

"You're bored," he laughed at his son.

"I guess."

"I'm flattered, I think."

"I can go if I'm bothering you." Cory started to turn back toward the door.

"Get back over here. Does it look busy," he gestured to the mostly empty store. "This is the slow time of day. Come over and help me clean this mess up."

He looked at the disheveled display. "What happened?"

"Couple of kids were in here with their mom, she was talking on her phone not paying attention and they ran around like maniacs. Didn't listen to me either," he shook his head. "I finally kicked her out. Help me put it back together."

"Dad, you and mom have been married forever, right," Cory asked after working together in silence for several minutes.

Alan chuckled. "Thirty-two years, but sometimes it seems like forever, yes. Sometimes it seems like just a few years."

"Would you say everything happened the way you expected or planned it to happen?"

"Absolutely not! Our lives would be completely different if things went exactly as we thought they would went we first got married. For one, if life went the way we thought it would, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation, I'd be having it with Morgan...or a daughter at least."

"Huh?"

"When your mom and I got married we wanted two kids, a boy and a girl."

"I guess I screwed that up."

"Did I say that? No. We loved you then and we still love you now, you weirdo," he smiled at his son. "What is all this about? You and Topanga?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"We're just not where I thought we would be at this point in our lives."

"All I hear whenever we talk is how well you're both doing. Careers are fantastic, you're happy..."

"It's a lie," Cory interrupted. "The being happy part, anyway. I do love my job."

"What aren't you happy about?"

He hesitated. He hadn't actually talked about this with anyone other than Shawn... and Topanga, naturally. "We had plans, major life plans but because she's become some big shot at work she's decided to change it all. I've waited for a few years, thinking we'd get back on track, but instead it's like our train has totally derailed."

"Let me get this straight, you both knew there was problem but instead of talking it out you sat there and did nothing for years, hoping it would go away? And now you're surprised it's gotten bigger?"

"No, we've talked, it's just that lately, our talks turn into fights pretty quick."

"What are you fighting about?"

"Kids, moving to a bigger place, all things that were supposed to happen by now, but because Topanga wants to stay exactly where we are- we have stayed_ exactly where we are_."

"Why don't you move to a bigger place in the same area? That will solve one of your problems."

"New York City, dad, it's expensive as hell. We pay enough for our little apartment."

"And you got that when you both were making much less."

"Are you taking Topanga's side?"

"No, I'm saying you have to start compromising somewhere. And where you live is going to be easier than deciding how many children you have."

Cory didn't know how you could compromise on him wanting at least one kid and Topanga no longer knowing if she ever wanted any. "You know, it's easy to give advice when you've never had any major trouble in your marriage."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he smiled and shook his head.

"Of course I do. Sure, I've seen you and mom have disagreements, but you always work it out right away. It's never been anything where you thought your marriage could potentially be in danger."

"There was one time," Alan admitted.

"Really," Cory asked, stunned. "When? I don't ever remember you guys fighting so bad it I was afraid you would get a divorce."

"You were just a baby. Eric is probably even too young to remember."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't any one thing, it was a perfect storm of events- that on their own were good, yet stressful things, but combined all together really did a number on us."

Cory was waiting for more of an explanation from his father. "So, what was it?"

The elder Matthews' sighed. "First, promise me you won't take this personally or think that it was your fault in any way. I know the way your mind works. You will find some way to internalize it and blame yourself even though you were just a baby. And obviously your mom and I are fine now."

"You're kind of freaking me out a little bit, dad."

"The year after you were born was not easy on anyone."

"Thanks?"

"See, what I mean? Don't take it personally. Going from one kid to two was much harder than going from zero to one. All of a sudden we had to play you and Eric on a man-to-man defense instead of the zone coverage we had when it was just Eric. You were a newborn and cried and he was into everything while still demanding the same amount of attention and you both wore us out. That year we also moved from our little apartment to the house- again, another stress on its own that added another layer to the madness. I was also still finishing out my military service in the navy reserves and would have to go away some weekends and leave your mother alone with the two of you. There's more stress, mostly on your mother because she had to care for you two alone while I was gone."

"Wow," Cory whispered. He couldn't imagine having all that going on at once. He was glad he was too little to have any idea what was going on. He'd have to ask Eric if he remembered anything from that time. Eric mentioned once that one of his earliest memories was moving into the house. "How did you fix it?"

"A lot of yelling," Alan laughed. "We fought. Did you know that's actually how we first met Mr. Feeny?"

"What," he laughed. "I never heard that."

He smiled at the memory. "I had just come home from a weekend at the reserves, it was probably ten o'clock at night, and I had to be at the grocery store for work in the morning so I had wanted to go straight to bed. Your mother had other plans for me." Alan shook his head. "I had barely walked in the door when she thrust you into my arms, screaming your head off, and said it was my turn because she was tired."

"I'm guessing things went downhill?"

"Oh, yeah. After I got you settled, we had words and I ended up in the backyard. That's where I met Mr. Feeny. He had been on his way over to ask us to keep the noise down. His first wife was already sick by that point and our arguing was keeping her awake."

"I'm sure that went over well."

"He was more understanding than I would've been in his shoes, that's for sure. But it helped having someone objective to talk to."

"So, Mr. Feeny became like your marriage counselor?"

"No," he laughed, "we saw an actual marriage counselor. We learned a lot. The reason you see us trying to solve our problems right away is because we know what can happen to us if we let something fester."

"Is that what you're saying Topanga and I should do, see a marriage counselor?"

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying that it helped your mother and me. And if things are really as bad as you imply between you and Topanga, I don't see how it can hurt. However, you two have to decide if this is a step you are willing to take."

Cory didn't know if he could talk to a stranger about the problems in his marriage, he couldn't see Topanga doing it either. But he also knew he wasn't ready to throw in the towel. "I'll talk to Topanga when we get back home. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime. Now, let's get this display finished. After this we'll go grab some lunch."

"Sounds good."

/

"Seriously, Naomi, come to California and decorate my dorm room when I go to UCLA," Morgan joked.

Angela smiled as she signed the screen on the credit card machine. After a quick run to the drug store to buy a tape measure and measuring what felt like every wall in the apartment, off they went on their shopping trip. She had picked out paint, curtains, an area rug, pillows for the couch, and now she was paying for the couch and chairs that she saw yesterday while shopping with Morgan. While they were here she also spotted the perfect dining set, the table came with leaves so she could expand it when everyone was in town and when it was just her and Eric, she could keep it small.

"I'm surprised your credit card isn't rejecting all this out of sheer exhaustion," Topanga teased.

"I've got it," Angela said with a wave of her hand.

"Ms. Moore, we'll have someone right with you to set up a delivery time. You and your party can wait over there," the cashier pointed toward the display of chairs.

"Thank you." She gladly walked over to the chairs and collapsed into the display model of the chair she had just purchased and put her legs up on the matching ottoman, careful not to let her shoes touch. "Oh, sitting," she sighed. She was so exhausted. "This is comfortable."

"Good, cause you just bought two of them," Rachel laughed and sat in a chair across from her friend.

"Did you grab that desk you liked or were you going to look someplace else?"

"I bought it and the yellow chair to go along with it."

"That's a lot of stuff," Topanga replied. She had been joking about Angela's credit card before but in every store that had gone into today she was buying things like money was of no concern.

"Like I said, Topanga, I got it."

"How?" Topanga slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant for that to actually be said out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, never mind. It's absolutely none of my business. I'm sorry."

Angela could tell Topanga was sincere in her apology, but she also knew her friend was really curious, too. Hell, if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd wonder where Topanga was getting money for an apartment, all this new furniture and accessories, and still talked about a new car, especially when she hadn't worked in a little while. "It's really not a big deal. I don't care if you know." She saw four sets of eyes staring at her intently. "My dad paid for college so I have no debt there. I travel cheaply because of discounts through my friends so those expenses are minimal. When my grandmother passed away several years ago she left me some money."

"Your grandmother died," Rachel asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Was it your mom's mom, the grandmother you lived with? Did you come back to town for the funeral? I would've driven down to be with you."

"I didn't come to town. I didn't even know she died until a couple weeks later. Joyce _forgot_ to inform me. I learned about it through my grandmother's attorney who told me there was money left for me. And I also have most of the child support money that Joyce paid my dad that he didn't spend because he was stubborn enough to want to raise me without any of her money. He put it in a trust for me." She shrugged. "At first I didn't want to touch that money, but then I realized that was stupid and only punishing myself. So, that money is going toward my new car. And I'm very good about saving a portion of every paycheck I get."

"Wow," Topanga exhaled. "So, I guess when you said you could afford to be out of work for a little while you meant it."

"No, what she's really saying is that lunch is going to be on her," Morgan joked, trying to break the tension she felt building. Why Topanga felt the need to know about Angela's money, and why Angela explained her situation, was beyond the teen.

"Anything for a free meal, hey, Morgan," Angela remarked in a friendly tone. She was about to say something else when she starting feeling the same sensation of dizziness she felt yesterday. Her vision also started to go a little blurry, she was seeing two of Morgan. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That delivery guy had better come over soon to arrange the drop off.

"Well, she is Eric's sister," Rachel laughed with the others, who were all oblivious to the fact that Angela had checked out of the conversation.

"Speaking of lunch, where should we go? Chinese?"

"I feel like Mexican."

"Maybe we'll just go to the mall and hit the food court, they have everything there."

"Is that okay with you, Angela?" No response. "Angela?" Naomi looked and sawthat she had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. "Did you fall asleep?"

Angela forced her eyes open and was relieved to find that the blurriness was gone and most of the dizziness had subsided. "What, no, I'm just tired. Where are those people to arrange the delivery?"

"I'll go find them," Topanga frowned.

Naomi sat on the ottoman next to Angela's legs. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess taking care of Eric these past couple nights getting very little sleep and running around all over the place yesterday and today is catching up with me. Also, I don't think I ate any breakfast this morning. I just need food and a nap and I'll be good." She could tell Naomi didn't look convinced. "Seriously, don't be such a nurse! I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Well, I say one thing," Rachel jumped in.

"What?"

"You are going to your hotel tonight and sleeping- alone. Jack and I will be at the apartment if Eric needs anything and if he feels weird about having one of us help him, tough. You are getting the night off."

"No," Angela argued. "I don't need a 'night off.'" She was fine, just a little tired.

"I'm sure Eric would insist on it if I told him you're practically falling asleep while shopping."

"Okay," she sighed, "one night. I don't need Eric overreacting on me to make sure I rest." But she was sure she wouldn't sleep. Ever since they got together she slept much better next to Eric than the few nights they've slept apart. Tonight would've been better, too, since he didn't need that ice pack every few hours. However, she could tell Rachel was not going to be deterred, she was going to keep her out of that apartment no matter what.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Moore, we had a large order just arrive in the back," a young man said as he walked toward them accompanied by Topanga. He looked slightly frightened.

"That's okay," Angela replied. She stood slowly, pleased to find the dizziness had completely subsided. "I'd like to get this settled so we can leave."

"But first," Topanga said, "they are going to offer you a discount on the delivery for the amount of time they kept you waiting," she glared at the man. "Isn't that right?"

"Th...that is what we agreed to, yes." He had no desire to deal with the short blonde any longer.

Angela tried not to laugh in the man's face, still amused by the fact that her friend could and would use her legal power to her advantage when the situation warranted. "That's very generous of you, thank you. So, my delivery?" The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could sleep, which at the moment was all she wanted to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**_First, thank you for all the feedback. I'm very happy people are enjoying the story. :-) This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I'm going to try to make the next one longer._**

* * *

_"I just checked with the person at the ticket counter and someone will come to put you on the plane in a few minutes, okay, Angel Face?" Joyce looked through her daughter's backpack and made sure everything was in its place._

_"I don't need a baby-sitter, mom," Angela pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm ten. Why am I going back to live with dad right now? I thought I was staying here with you until it was time for school to start."_

_"Yes, well, your father and I talked and we decided it would be best for you to go back to him in Colorado now. He misses you too much." _

_"Aren't you going to miss me?"_

_"Of course, baby."_

_"When am I going to see you again," Angela asked, playing with the end of one of her braids. She didn't like the way her mother had been acting the last few days. She spent most of the time locked in her room yelling at someone on the phone where she thought her daughter couldn't hear her. Angela did hear, however. She couldn't understand everything that was being said, but she knew it was about her. Then yesterday her mom announces that she was going back home to her dad. "Mom," she repeated the question, "when am I going to see you again?"_

_"I don't know," Joyce replied, distracted. "Where is that person from the airline, hmmm?"_

_"Why don't you know? You always know. You always have my next visit planned." _

_"This time is different." She rubbed her forehead. "You have all of your things?"_

_"Yes," Angela nodded. "Mom?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why were we packing all my stuff, even the things that stay with you all the time?"_

_"Because I'm going to ship them to Aunt Trish and Uncle Roger's, this way you don't have to worry about moving everything again when daddy gets told it's time to go someplace else."_

_"Did you get told it's time to go someplace else?"_

_"No, I'm staying in Berlin, why?"_

_"Because you started taking apart my bed today. Where am I going to sleep when I come to visit you?"_

_"Angel Face," she sighed, "it might be a long time before we see each other again."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't take care of you anymore, not the way that you deserve."_

_"Are you mad at me," Angela asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry I tried on your make-up and broke your music box." She wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye. "I'll tell dad to send me my allowance so I can get it fixed or buy you a new one. And I can buy you all new make-up."_

_"No, no...I'm not mad at you. It's my fault. It's not the music box or the make-up. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise."_

_"Then why are you making me go away?"_

_"Because it is the best thing I can do for you."_

_"No, it's not." Angela stared at the ground and tried not to cry, even at ten she hated crying in front of other people. "You promised to take me to the zoo. You didn't take me to the zoo." Her mom was supposed to take her zoo for her birthday, but plans kept changing and it kept being put off. She had promised once again that today would be the day. Instead they were at the airport._

_"The zoo?!" Joyce looked at her like she had lost her mind. Or maybe she had gone into some form of shock. "No, Angel Face, we won't be going to the zoo."_

_"Miss Lambert," a tall brunette asked, approaching mother and daughter._

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Elsa and I'll be escorting your daughter to Denver," she said with a grin._

_"Oh, thank god you're here. This is Angela, she just turned ten."_

_"Hi, Angela," she smiled. "My name is Elsa. I'm going to make sure you have a wonderful airplane ride."_

_Angela was still for a moment before she burst into tears and flung herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Mommy, please don't make me go! Please," she sobbed. _

_"You have to. You don't have a choice." She ran her hand over her daughter's head. "It's time to go, Angela." She tried to pry the small arms from around her. People were starting to stare._

_"No! I'll be good. Please, mommy!"_

_Joyce crouched down so she was eye level with her daughter. "I know this isn't easy, but it is what has to be done. When you are older you will see that I'm doing this for your own good because I love you. Now let's be a good little soldier. It's time to stop crying and put our brave faces on."_

_Angela silently pulled away from her mother. Wiping her eyes, she walked over to the chairs and grabbed her backpack before going to stand next to Elsa. "I want to go home," she sniffled to the stranger. "I want my daddy."_

_"Is your father is Denver," she asked, concerned about the scene she had just witnessed._

_"Yes, he'll be picking her up at the airport."_

_"Okay. It's time to board the plane, Angela. Would you like me to carry your backpack for you?"_

_"No, thank you," she mumbled._

_Joyce took a few steps closer. "I know you don't understand, but it will be better this way. Daddy will take very good care of you. I'm doing this because I love you." She gave a slight wave. "Have fun on the plane, listen to Elsa, and remember, don't talk to strangers. I love you."_

Angela awoke with a start. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. It was only when she reached for Eric that she remembered she was alone in her hotel room. She sat up against the headboard and hugged a pillow to her chest. It had been quite a while since she dreamed of the last time she saw Joyce, all these years later and it still stung. Why was she dreaming of her now, when things were going so well? Before she could give it anymore thought, her cell phone rang, she leaned across the bed to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Angela?"

"Yes." The voice sounded familiar. "Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Seidel, your new landlord. At least I believe I am. I saw that you brought in some painting supplies."

"Is that okay? You said I was allowed to paint the walls."

"Well, yes, but you haven't returned the signed lease to me."

"Oh, I haven't?"

"No," he smiled into the phone.

"I'm so sorry. I've been running around doing a million and one things the past couple days and I guess it just slipped my mind. I'll drop it off today."

"That's fine. Let's just hope you'll be more on time with the rent," he chuckled.

"That you don't have to worry about, I promise. I will see you later today."

After she got off the phone Angela took the lease and went into the main area of her suite, picking up her glasses as she went. She had removed her contacts last night after her vision went blurry again while trying to read. So far she'd had no issues while wearing her glasses, so she figured perhaps she just needed new contacts. It had been awhile since she had seen an eye doctor. After getting off the phone with room service she turned her attention back to the lease.

She had spent the last two days trying to sign the damn paper but she just couldn't do it. It was almost as if there was something physically stopping her hand from selecting an option and signing her name. Angela didn't know why. She loved the apartment. She had already purchased paint and furnishings for every room except the bedroom. So why couldn't she sign the lease?

Angela grabbed her phone and called the only person she could think of to help her in this situation. "Hey, it's me. Are you busy? Can you come over for a little bit? Thanks. You remember where I'm staying right? Yeah, room 717. You can walk right on up. Thanks. See you soon."

/

"You can return to work as planned, but I will be keeping you off camera for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Eric asked as he stared at Tim from across the desk.

"I could've fired you," he pointed out.

"Two weeks sounds fair."

"Kids love you, they look up to you. We have to send a message that fighting accomplishes nothing."

That was one aspect Eric hadn't considered. He knew footage of the fight had gotten out, but it hadn't occurred to him that kids could possibly have seen it. "Do you need me to do anything, talk to kids or something?"

"No. If you're asked, just say you lost your temper and were wrong to get into a fight. Although..." he trailed of.

"What?"

"How you waited until just a few days ago to beat up my nephew I will never know," Tim laughed. "Don't get me wrong, he's my nephew and I love him, but let's just say...off the record, of course, that I've admired your restraint. I personally would've smacked him a long time ago."

Eric couldn't help but laugh and was relieved to find that his ribs didn't hurt nearly as much as before- there was still pain, but it was better. Maybe Angela did know what she was talking about with the constant ice. "I was tempted, you have no idea, but I figured if I hit him sooner I would've lost my job."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "Just do me a favor, though I'm sure you will have no problems doing it."

"Sure, what?"

"Don't feed the little gossip mill out there," he gestured toward his office door. "Everyone who's worked here for any amount of time knew this was coming, but try to change the subject. And if you see Vince, just be professional."

"Okay," Eric nodded.

"I already told Vince the same thing and I told everyone out there to mind their own business, but since you'll be passing through today I'm sure one or two people will try to get your side of the story."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," he promised.

"Good, because I'd like this to go away very quickly. The station does a lot of good for the community and so do you. I'd hate to see all that undone because of bad publicity from this one incident."

"I suppose part of that depends on Hollie, maintaining the good publicity, I mean."

"Don't worry about Hollie," was all Vince said. "You won't have to deal with her anymore."

"What do you mean? You didn't fire her, did you? If I could manage to work with her before I can definitely deal with it now." As much as he didn't want to be near her, Eric didn't want Hollie to be fired because of him, especially as a result of something she wasn't even directly a part of. That wasn't fair to her.

"No, I didn't fire her. I've simply redirected her talents slightly."

"I don't understand."

"She won't be hanging around the TV station anymore. Instead she'll be focusing her attentions on the radio station and especially our website, which we are looking to expand. The only time she will be here is during sweeps and even then, you shouldn't have to deal with her at all because any suggestions we can run by you via someone else."

Eric sighed. Where was this a year ago when he really needed it? Now seeing Hollie was an annoyance at best, at worst she was a reminder of how stupid and blinded he was. Still, seeing her, having to work with her was no longer an issue, he got used to it when he'd had no other choice. "If you think that's best."

"I think we're done here. See you in a few days. Happy New Year," Tim smiled.

"You, too."

As Eric was leaving, he was stopped by almost everyone he saw, some were simply wishing him well for the holidays and others were trying to get the inside scoop of the fight. He did what Tim asked and evaded their questions, though most of his coworkers only seemed sorry they weren't there to see it in person. Eric had almost made it to the elevator when he ran into his friend Max.

"Hey, Eric, I haven't seen you around in a while."

"You know, family and friends in town for Christmas. I'll be back in a few days. How was your Christmas?"

Max stared at him in disbelief. "Don't pull that crap with me. I saw the tapes of the fight. Everyone did. What happened? How did it feel?"

"I can't discuss it. I just came from a meeting with Tim. He wants it all to go away."

"Yeah, I got that speech, too," he waved his hand. "Come on, how did it feel?"

"I'm serious, Max. I'm already being kept off TV for two weeks."

"Seriously? Wow, and your segments get the highest ratings...well, after mine," he smirked.

"Keep dreaming."

"Okay, so you can't talk here, but let's go out. I'm about to grab some lunch."

Eric looked at his watch. "It's nine."

"I've been here since four. Let's go."

"Fine, but you can't say anything."

"Have I ever repeated anything you've told me about the Hollie/Vince situation?"

"No."

"See. Come on, I've got to know how it felt to punch that ass hole."

/

"Shawn, thanks for coming over." Angela gave him a small smile and stepped aside to let him in.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he looked around her suite. He had waited in his van outside the night of the fight when they picked up Rachel and dropped off Cory to stay with Topanga. "This is nice."

"I've done all right. It also helps to have friends who can get you discounts at hotels," she replied. "Do you want anything from room service? I just ate breakfast, but I can get you something."

"No, thanks," he shook his head, "I'm fine. Hey, you're wearing glasses." Shawn knew how much she hated wearing glasses. He remembered one day he showed up at her grandmother's to pick her up for a date and she was freaking out because she lost a contact lens. They must've spent an hour on the floor looking for the damn thing. It didn't matter how beautiful he said she looked in her glasses, she didn't believe him and wouldn't leave the house in them. He didn't understand it. It was probably the most insecure he had ever seen her.

"Yeah," she looked away. "I need to get new contacts."

"You look great," he said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Of course." Shawn watched as she fidgeted around nervously, it was very unlike her. "Are you okay? You didn't call me over here just to ask me how you looked in your glasses, did you?"

"No." She took a seat at the table.

"Is something wrong?" She pushed a piece of paper across the table towards him. Shawn picked it up and looked it over. "It's a lease agreement."

"I know."

"Maybe I'm missing something," he frowned, "but what is wrong with a lease agreement?" Shawn studied the fine print to be sure he wasn't missing anything. "It looks fair, doesn't seem like they're trying to screw you over or anything. What's wrong?"

Angela stared down at the table. "I've never actually signed a lease before."

"How is that possible?"

"All my life I've either lived with relatives, with friends, in dorms, in hotels, or in apartments where there was no lease required-it was on a month to month basis. They were even furnished apartments so I didn't have to buy my own furniture. When I lived with Remy it was his home I moved into. He already owned it."

"So you've never had to truly make that commitment yourself? Once you sign this lease, whether you choose the six month or one year option, you can't just pick up and leave if you decide it's not working." He took a seat in the chair beside her. "There will be consequences."

She knew Shawn would understand. They were still so much alike. "Exactly. Even though I've lived in places long term, I was never tied to them. If something wasn't working out, I was free to pick up and leave. What would I do without that freedom?"

"You'd stick around, have a home."

"I do want those things."

He slid the lease back over to her. "The first step is signing this paper."

"This is so backwards," she laughed.

"What is?"

"_You_ talking _me_ into staying put."

"Life is crazy sometimes. Besides, you know even if you didn't sign the lease, there would still be consequences if you picked up and left. You have your jobs that you'll be starting and Eric. Do you really want to run out on him?"

Angela thought about how happy Eric has made her since they got together. It was honestly the happiest she had been in a very long time. "No," she picked up the pen, "I don't."

"So sign."

"What do I pick?"

"That's up to you. Go with your gut."

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she checked the 6 month option, truly not knowing what she was going to choose until she checked the box. "It's renewable," she explained to Shawn. "If it all goes well, I'll just renew the lease."

"Good," he nodded, "baby steps."

She added her signature to the bottom. "All done."

Shawn noticed she still seemed distracted, unhappy even. "Angela, are you sure nothing else is wrong?"

"I had that dream about Joyce last night," she blurted out.

"The one where you relive the last time you saw her?" He remembered her telling him about the dream. She had it all the time during the summer between high school and college.

"That's the one."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "No wonder you're depressed. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel like this shouldn't get to me anymore. I shouldn't still dream about her. I'm in a good place in my life. I'm happy. She quit being my mother in that airport. What right does she have to invade my dreams," Angela asked, her voice rising.

"I'm not defending her in any way, but it's not like that is her call. It's your dream."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, genius. If you're so smart, why am I dreaming about her?"

"You're stressed about something? About the lease," he suggested. "For as long as I've known you, you dream about her when you're under stress or have a big decision coming up. When's the last time you had the dream?"

"When I was trying to decide whether or not to accept Remy's proposal. This is great," she sighed, "I feel stress and my subconscious decides to feed me more stress with her? This sucks. I don't want to think about her ever again."

"Well, maybe...," he was cut off by Angela's phone.

"Sorry." She checked the Caller ID and smiled.

"Eric," Shawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." He took the time to observe Angela. She had gotten up and walked over to the window, but from the table he could hear the change in her voice, see the change in her body language. It wasn't fake either. She wasn't putting on a facade for Eric. Being in his presence- in any way- simply seemed to make her happy. And despite the fact that Shawn still couldn't believe that it was Eric that made her smile like that, he _was_ happy to see her smile. She deserved it.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." She walked back over to Shawn. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." He checked the time. "I should get going."

"You don't have to leave just because Eric is on his way."

"I'm not. Cory somehow roped me into going with him and Josh to see that new animated alien karate ninja whatever new kiddie movie is out."

"You have my pity," she chuckled.

"Yeah." He stood.

"And thanks for talking me through the lease."

"No problem. It's nothing I didn't go through."

"Still, I appreciate it." Angela hesitated for a moment before giving Shawn a hug, unsure how he would receive it. She was relieved to feel his arms wrap around her. "I'm glad we're still friends, Shawn."

"Me, too."

"There are some things that the others just wouldn't understand no matter what."

He knew it was true. That was one thing that always connected them, that sometimes made Shawn feel like Angela knew him better than Cory did. It was unfortunate that it was crappy parents and less than stellar childhoods that linked them, but at least they didn't have to suffer alone. "If you need to talk about that dream some more, you have my number."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thanks to a bus detour (dumb construction) that has turned my trip home from work from 40 minutes to over an hour, most of this chapter was written on the bus. Maybe I think better there, I don't know, lol. It certainly produces chapters that are a little longer. Once again, a lot going on in this one, jumping back and forth with different characters._**

* * *

"I told you this would be more fun with both of us in here." Eric trailed kisses down the back of Angela's neck.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," she mumbled, leaning her head forward and closing her eyes despite her feeble protests. She had originally set the jacuzzi up for Eric, but he had somehow talked her into joining him, not that she put up much of a fight. They hadn't exactly spent a lot of time together the past few days other than her applying his ice packs and little talks before bed, and even then they had been separated by pillows.

"I happen to find this very relaxing. You on the other hand, you are the one who is tense." He began massaging her shoulders. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she winced as he worked on a large knot in her trap muscle. "I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

"Miss me," he smiled, kissing the side of her neck.

"You wish."

"I missed you, too."

She turned her head to look back at him. "You did?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"I'm not, I just...I don't know. It's nice to hear." She groaned in appreciation as Eric massaged his way down her back. "You are really good at this. Seriously, as in forget the weather and do this full time good."

He made a face. "Touching random strangers all day? I don't know if that's for me."

"Who said anything about other people?"

"Oh, so just you," he smirked. "As much as I would love to devote all of my time to you and this, I think it would cheapen our relationship if you started to pay me."

Angela's eyes flew open and she swiveled in the tub to face Eric. "I didn't mean that you would be...I mean..."

He laughed at the flustered expression on her face. "Relax. I'm just joking around. Although there could be worse things than being kept by you." Angela's response was a splash of water in his face. "Thank you, bubbles in my eyes, very mature."

"Oh, come here, you big baby." She grabbed a small towel and wiped his face. "There, all better?"

"I don't know. I may be blinded." He held his hands out in front of him. "Where am I? Who are you again?"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Angela leaned up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him, careful not to put any weight on his ribs. He, however, seemed completely unconcerned and pulled her closer, crushing her into his chest. She pulled away almost immediately, startled by the pain that went through her breasts at the contact. "Ouch," she hissed.

"What's wrong," Eric frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she shook her head. "That was weird."

"Do you want to stop?"

"What? No. I'm fine, really." He still didn't look convinced. Angela tried to do a little quick math in her head and determined she must be due to get her period soon. "Trust me, I'm okay." She ran the back of her hand along his jaw. "I mean it."

Eric hated the thought that he may have inadvertently hurt her. He didn't want to do it again. "Angela, I don't know."

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. "See," she smiled, "I'm good. Just be gentle tonight."

/

Later that night Eric was woken up by Angela tossing and turning in her sleep. She was also saying something, mumbling words he couldn't quite make out. All he managed to catch was _"mommy"_, then a minute later, "_I want to go home._ _I want my daddy_." When it sounded like she was starting to cry, he tried to wake her up.

"Angela? Angela?" He awkwardly reached around the pillows she had set up for him and shook her shoulder. "Angela, wake up."

"What," she asked as she sat straight up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You'll let me stay," she asked, staring right at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is your hotel room."

"You're not gonna make me leave? I can stay?"

Eric realized at this moment that she wasn't completely awake. There was an innocence in her voice that wasn't normally there. He didn't know whether or not to wake her completely or to give her the answer she wanted to hear and sort everything else out in the morning.

"Of course you can stay." He brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," Angela smiled. She moved the pillows that separated them and laid her head on Eric's chest. "I miss sleeping like this."

Was she awake now? "Angela?" He received no response. He knew his ribs would be sore in the morning from sleeping this way, but he wasn't going to disturb her. He would just have to figure everything out tomorrow.

/

"Hey, mom," Morgan yawned as she made her way down the kitchen stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie," Amy smiled. "Do you want any scrambled eggs? Everyone else finished the first batch but I can make some more for you."

"No, thanks, I'll just have some bacon and toast." She pushed down the lever on the toaster then poured herself some milk. "Mom?"

"Yes?

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll say yes."

"Brian is having a New Year's Eve party tonight and invited me. Can I go? I've been studying very hard all break and I've only seen him twice."

"I don't know," she frowned. "Your dad and I have something important we want to discuss with everyone tonight."

"Can I just go for an hour or two?"

Amy had to admit that sounded like a reasonable compromise. "Will his parents be there?"

"No, his sister will be, though."

"How old is his sister again?"

"Kristin turned 21 in November."

"I'm sorry, no. You're not going to a party where the chaperone is someone who may not know how to be responsible with alcohol yet."

How did Angela know exactly what her mom would say? "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, Morgan, but there will be too many people there I don't know and I can't trust them. Not to mention that tonight is one of the worst nights to be trying to come home with everyone out going to parties."

Morgan crossed her arms and sank down in her chair. "You know, I didn't even have to ask you. I'm 18, in the eyes of the law that makes me an adult. I can technically do whatever I want."

"In the eyes of the law, maybe, but while you live here, you have to follow our rules. No party. You are more than welcome to invite Brian over here."

"He can't leave his own party, mom," she exclaimed. "How would that look?"

"It would look like he cares enough about his girlfriend to spend some time with her even though she is unable to attend his party."

"Maybe he won't want me as his girlfriend if you won't let me see him."

"Morgan, if he can't go two weeks without seeing you very much then what do you think is going to happen when you go to UCLA this fall and he is still here at Pennbrook?" Morgan looked crushed and Amy knew she had said the wrong thing. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I just..."

"You know what, forget it. I'm going back to bed. Have someone else get me when you and dad want to have whatever little discussion you're having with us. Don't worry, I'll pretend to be interested."

/

Angela didn't want to wake up yet. She felt so comfortable and safe with Eric's arms wrapped around her and the sound of his heart beating right under her ear. She hadn't been able to sleep like this in almost a week and missed it. She could tell Eric was waking up because his breathing was no longer even. She raised her head up to look at him. "Morning," she smiled.

"Good morning." Angela seemed to be in a good mood. If she remembered anything about her dream last night, she wasn't letting on. "Are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?"

She frowned. "I'm fine. I can't think of anything in particular. Why?" It was then she noticed that the pillows that have been separating them the past few nights because of Eric's ribs were gone. She sat up. "What happened to the pillows? How did we end up sleeping like this? Are your ribs okay?" She checked his bruises, which were now fading to a more yellow and green coloring instead of the ugly purple they had been.

"I'll be fine. You moved the pillows in the middle of the night."

"Why would I do that?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember the jacuzzi," Angela smiled, "having dinner, watching a movie, having a little more fun, then going to bed. Why?"

"You don't remember any dreams?"

"No," she shook her head, "should I?" Eric told her everything that happened, what he heard her say, the questions she asked him, and then finally moving the pillows. "I don't remember any of that."

"Why would you ask me if you could stay?"

"I wasn't dreaming, at least it wasn't an ordinary dream." She laid her head back on Eric's chest. "I must've been reliving the last time I saw Joyce."

"Oh." Now things made some sense. "You last saw her at an airport, right?"

"Yeah. She said she couldn't take care of me anymore and was sending me back to my father and all of my things to Aunt Trish so dad wouldn't have to worry about moving extra stuff the next time he got transferred."

"She actually said that to you?"

"Nice, right? She even took apart my bed in front of me before we went to the airport. I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault. All I wanted was to go to the zoo and she sent me home."

"The zoo?"

"Joyce was supposed to take me to the zoo for my tenth birthday. Berlin has a beautiful zoo, or is supposed to, I wouldn't know. She kept making excuses and putting it off, work stuff came up- 'the military never sleeps' is the excuse she always gave. She even promised the day before I left that we would go, instead I was at the airport being shipped to my dad."

"I guess now I understand why you were asking me if you could stay."

"You know I tried to go to that zoo. I was in Berlin a few years ago while working on a story and I had a free day, so I decided I would finally go to the zoo."

"You didn't?"

"I couldn't. I stood outside the gates but couldn't make myself actually go in. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I was outside the gate so long someone called security on me for suspicious behavior," she laughed.

"You," he smiled, rubbing her back.

"I know, right? What time do we have to be by your parents' tonight?"

"Around seven."

"You're very lucky, you know? Not everyone is fortunate enough to have parents like yours. I hope you don't ever forget that, even when they do get on your nerves, don't ever forget how lucky you are."

"I won't."

"Would you mind ordering breakfast," Angela asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Um, Denver omelet, hash browns, and coffee. Order whatever you want."

"All right." They sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Do you need help getting out of bed?"

"No. I got up all by myself yesterday." He moved to the end of the mattress and eased himself out of the bed.

Angela applauded. "Yay."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'll go order breakfast." He turned back before he reached the door. "When is your birthday?"

"June 29, why? You going to take me to the zoo," she teased.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, but I should know your birthday," he grinned.

"I don't like that smile. Just don't plan anything crazy, okay?"

"I'm not making any promises."

"When is your birthday? All I can remember is February."

"February 9."

"Well, that's not fair."

"You have something against February?"

"No, but you have much more time to plan something for me than I do to plan something for you."

"Just order this room again with the jacuzzi. That will be enough fun." He ducked the pillow that went flying toward his head.

"Go order breakfast," she shook her head, laughing.

/

Morgan poked her head out of her bedroom and saw Topanga in the hall. "Topanga," she whispered.

Topanga looked around, not sure where the whisper was coming from at first. She jumped when she saw Morgan. "Oh, Morgan, you scared me. Why have you been hiding in here all day? Mr. and Mrs. Feeny, Shawn, and Naomi are here and Eric, Angela, Jack, and Rachel will be here any minute."

"Could you come in here? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she said slowly. It had been a long time since Morgan had asked to talk to her, let alone invited her into her room. She looked around and saw a typical teen room- it was a bit of a mess. There were clothes tossed here and there, make-up scattered on the dresser, school books piled on the desk, it was cluttered, but not a total disaster. She sat down at the desk and spun around to face her sister-in-law, who was sitting on her bed. "What's going on?"

"First, I want you to promise that you won't repeat a word of this conversation to anyone. Not Cory, not my parents...nobody."

"Oh, god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you."

"Morgan, I can't make that promise until I know you're not in serious trouble."

The teen sighed in frustration, suddenly remembering why she hadn't talked to Topanga about anything important since she was 12. "You know what, go. I'll find someone else to talk to. I thought you would be the best person to ask, but obviously not." She laid back on her bed. "Close the door on your way out."

"You swear you're not in any kind of trouble? No teen pregnancy, no drugs, alcohol, or any issues like that?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay. I won't say anything."

"You promise?"

Topanga walked over to the bed and sat down. "I promise."

"How did you decide that staying with Cory was more important that going to Yale?"

"Oh, Morgan, you're not thinking about giving up UCLA for Brian, are you? You have a scholarship."

"I'm just asking."

"Well, I made pro and con lists, I talked to Cory, my parents, Mr. Feeny...every rational thought pointed toward Yale. It was the "right" choice."

"So why did you stay?"

"I loved Cory more than I wanted to go to Yale. He even told me to go, but I couldn't." Topanga's eyes wandered until she found a picture Morgan had on her dresser, the Matthews' siblings all together before she, Cory, Eric, and Shawn left for New York. It was an exciting and terrifying time.

"Do you ever regret it?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know if regret is the right word, but sometimes I do wonder how my life would've turned out if I would've gone to Yale. I can't think of anything in my life I would give up or trade for Yale, but that doesn't stop me from wondering occasionally."

"Oh."

"Morgan, how long have you and Brian been together?"

"Almost ten months."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes...I think."

"Before you decide to give up on UCLA make sure you know, not just _think_ you know. That's one thing I could say for Cory, I knew even if I went to Yale, if we decided to maintain a long distance relationship he'd be true and wait for me because he loved me so much. Is that what you're afraid of, that Brian isn't the kind of guy who will wait?"

Morgan played with the edge of her blanket. "I don't know."

"If he's the right guy, he will. If he's not, cut your losses, go to California, and meet someone fantastic who is worthy of you."

"You make it sound so easy" she mumbled.

"I know it's not, but you have to do what's best for you, not him."

Morgan nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Topanga."

"You're welcome," she smiled, glad she had come in here. She had spent so much time looking at the differences that had developed between she and Morgan, Topanga had never stopped to see the similarities. She was just a confused girl torn between college and her boyfriend and dealing with all the pressures that go along with that. It was certainly a situation Topanga could relate to. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone we had this conversation. Pinky swear."

/

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow," Rachel pouted. "I've had so much fun."

"I know, it sucks that Texas is so far away," Naomi agreed. "Maybe you'll get a kid soon."

"That would be great, I can't wait." She noticed Shawn had his camera out. "Shawn, is there ever an event where you don't have your camera?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Now keep talking. The candids are the best ones."

"Babe, are there really candid if we know you're here? Isn't it just posed talking?"

"Always a critic," he teased, kissing her cheek. Shawn looked around the living room and snapped a picture of Cory and Jack talking to Mr. Feeny. Then he got Josh attempting to coach Lila through one of his video games- he'd have to frame that one. He captured Topanga and Morgan laughing their way down the steps. They pretended to be annoyed the second they saw him with the camera in his hands. Next, Shawn popped his head into the kitchen where he knew he'd find the Mathews' parents. Amy was arranging chips and other snacks into bowls and Alan was leaning against the counter, another nice shot. "Where are Eric and Angela," he asked, looking around. "I haven't gotten a picture of them yet."

"They went to pick up the pizzas. It would've taken over almost two hours if we waited for delivery, but forty-five minutes for a pick up. They should be back any minute. They left a while ago. You've just been so busy with your camera you didn't notice."

"So long for pizza," Shawn frowned.

"It is New Years' Eve and we are feeding 14," Amy pointed out.

"Did you order fries?"

/

"I'm going to miss seeing all the Christmas decorations," Eric observed as they drove back with the pizzas.

"They are pretty," Angela agreed. "It must suck that you don't get to be Santa for a whole year."

"No, I get to dress up again in July."

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?"

"You mean the station actually does something with that?"

"Not officially, but I didn't think it was fair to make the shelter kids wait around for one big party a year and make them think they've been forgotten about the rest of the time, so we do something in the summer. Santa makes a special trip from the North Pole."

Angela smiled and blinked back tears. Whenever she thinks Eric can't get any sweeter, he proves her wrong. "You really are wonderful, you know?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So why are you crying?"

"I don't know why," she shrugged. "It's a sweet thing to do." She jumped when her phone rang.

""If that's my dad, tell him we'll be there in a few minutes."

"No," she sighed, looking at the caller ID, "it's _my_ dad."

"Are you okay," he asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah." She was glad the tears had stopped, otherwise he would be full of questions. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, baby. I just wanted to tell you Happy New Year."

"You, too."

"Any big plans tonight?"

"Nothing big, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are having a little thing at their house and invited me. I'm on my way there now." She ignored Eric's look.

"That's very nice of them." Alvin had always been grateful to the Matthews' for being there when he wasn't able to and welcoming Angela. He was glad to see they were continuing to include his daughter. "The Matthews' are good people."

"Yes, they are."

"Are you okay, Angela?" She was being awfully short with her answers.

"I'm fine. I just pulled over to talk to you and I don't want to be late," she lied.

"Oh, well, I'll let you go and we can talk later. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"That will be fine." She knew she was being a little rude, but their conversations were always more or less the same and he never told her the truth about what was going on with him. She was tired of it.

"Great. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." She ended the call and put her phone back in her purse.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I've decided I'm done crying over my father," she said, turning to face him. "It won't change anything and all that happens is I feel worse afterwards. So, don't worry, you won't be finding me a mess after a phone call anymore."

"Why didn't you tell your dad we were on our way there together?"

"Because he doesn't know about you and I don't know if I'm going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? He's thinks you're an idiot." Angela tried not to laugh. "You made quite the lasting impression on him when he visited me at Pennbrook. When we were together in Europe, he would, at random moments, remember really stupid things you did and say how glad he was that I never really hung around you too much."

"Aw," Eric smiled, "daddy remembered me." He pulled into a parking spot in front of Mr. Feeny's house.

"You're not upset that he thinks you're an idiot?"

"I certainly acted like one then. But why don't you tell him about me now?"

"Because I don't want him asking questions, trying to determine whether or not you're good enough for me, and just generally interfering. He's isolated us completely from each other's lives. We're down to phone calls every few weeks. He doesn't deserve to know the new you or how happy you make me. He lost his chance. It was his choice."

Eric was about to speak when he was blinded by a camera flash. He opened the car door. "Shawn!"

"Sorry, I got to get the candids. And you're holding our pizzas hostage."

/

A few hours later...

"Before it hits midnight," Alan began, taking his wife's hand and standing, "we have a little announcement to make."

"You're not having another baby, are you," Eric teased.

"You're having a baby," Morgan exclaimed. "Gross!"

"Wait a minute. No one is having a baby. Will you let your father speak?"

"Thank you. Like I was starting to say, your mother and I had originally planned to renew our wedding vows for our 30th anniversary a couple years ago, but that didn't happen for various reasons..."

"There's an interesting way to sidestep to mom's accident," Cory interrupted.

"What accident," Angela asked.

"It was a car accident. The lower half of my leg was shattered. I couldn't walk for months."

"Wow." She was shocked she had never heard about it from Topanga.

"Aside from a slight limp and an inability to ever wear heels again, I'm fine now. I'm just grateful it happened after I dropped Morgan and Josh off at school. Go on, Alan."

"We were going to wait until our 35th anniversary, but after having a few conversations we decided what's the point. A 33rd anniversary is just as good as any year to renew our vows. So, we expect everyone to make yourselves available to be here the weekend of the Fourth of July."

"But your anniversary is in October."

"Morgan will be away at UCLA by then," Amy explained. "We want all of you here."

"Oh, of course!"

"How romantic!"

"Absolutely," Rachel said. "The only thing that could possibly keep me and Jack away is if we're fostering and don't get approval to take them out of state. But in most cases approval is granted."

"Okay," Alan pointed, "Jack and Rachel are the only ones who could have a possible legitimate excuse not to be here."

"I'll put in my request for time off from work as soon as we get back into the city," Topanga said.

"Oh, it's almost midnight. Alan, help me with the champagne."

"Wow," Cory said after his parents left the room. "I didn't see that coming. It's great, though."

"I think it's a little funny," Eric remarked.

"Funny how," Angela asked.

"More ironic. Renewing their vows during the Fourth of July? Independence day? It's just kind of funny."

"I think it's sweet."

"Can't it be both?"

"Okay, here's some champagne. It's five minutes to midnight." They passed around the glasses. Amy handed one with significantly less to Morgan. "Here, sweetie."

"You're letting me have champagne?"

"Just a little. Don't make a habit of it."

Once everyone had some champagne, and Josh some ginger ale, Mr. Feeny stood. "If no one minds, a poem has come to mind that I think would make a wonderful toast to close out the evening."

"Of course, George."

"We won't be quizzed on it later, will we," Shawn asked.

"Just for that, you will.

"Great."

Mr. Feeny cleared his throat. "First, I just have to say, Amy and Alan, you are an inspiration to us all. Now, in the words of John Milton:

_May love draw the curtain and friendship the cork_

_May those now love who never loved before_

_May those who've loved now love more_

_May we kiss those we please and please those we kiss_

_May we love as long as we live and live as long as we love _

_Mutual love, the crown of bliss_

Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

_(For Eric's birth date, I went with the air date for the season 3 episode, Stormy Weather, even though in one episode Eric said his birthday was in June. For my storyline purposes, Eric's birthday works better in February. For Angela's birth date, I honestly pulled a random date out of thin air, lol.)_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them all very much. :-) Some of you have been waiting for/wanting Angela to finally start putting things together and well, this is the chapter for you. This is a bit shorter than normal, but the next chapters will be longer. As seems to be usual lately, this chapter is brought to you by the lovely people of the Chicago Transit Authority and their "charming" delays. (And obviously the creators of Boy Meets World, I still own nothing!)_**

* * *

"I want to use the hammer," Josh pouted.

"No nails in the walls," Angela called out a reminder from the kitchen. "I'd like to get my security deposit back eventually. There are hooks in the box on the dining room table."

The last week had passed in a big blur. Between getting set up at work and putting together her apartment, Angela barely knew what day it was. There was more than one occasion she had become so busy she had forgotten to eat, only remembering when she felt like she was going to pass out. She was very grateful to the Matthews' and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny for offering to come over to help her paint and set everything up. Cory and Shawn even volunteered to drive in all of her things from her storage space in a truck, which surprised her, though it seemed that being arrested after the fight at the basketball game had cool everyone's tempers over her and Eric's relationship.

"Where did you want your plates," Lila asked.

"Anywhere on the middle shelf is fine. So long as I can reach them it doesn't matter to me," she shrugged.

"But you need to have some sort of order, a system to follow. You can't throw things around at random. One day you go into the cabinet for a plate and the next day you reach in and pull out a can of peas?"

Angela wanted to laugh, but Lila seemed so serious about the order of her kitchen. "First, I will never pull out a can of peas because I hate them. Second, why don't you organize the cabinets and drawers and I'll follow your model?"

"You want me to organize your kitchen?"

"Have at it," she threw up her hands. "Honestly, so long as the silverware is to the left of the sink, I really don't care."

"Angela, they just buzzed up from downstairs, the delivery people are here with your bedroom furniture," Eric said. "They're coming up the service elevator."

"Okay. Wait for them in the hallway so they don't have to guess where the apartment is. And don't even think about offering to help with anything more than holding the door. Your ribs still aren't 100%." Eric's only response was to roll his eyes. "You know I'm right," she called after him and smiled at Lila. "He's too stubborn."

"Oh, honey, they never outgrow that so you'd better get used to it. And you'll do things that drive him crazy. Basically, you'll be having similar conversations for the rest of your lives."

Angela froze. "Rest of our lives? We haven't been dating that long."

"Right, right. Go, take care of the delivery and let me handle the kitchen."

"Which picture did you say you wanted over the couch," Alan asked as Angela made her way through the room, "Rome or Paris?"

"Rome," she said, pointing to the photograph in his left hand. She was using pictures that she had taken and had blown up to decorate. "Paris can go in the dining area."

"Why can't I hammer any pictures," Josh crossed his arms.

"Josh," Angela crouched down to his level, "if I put holes in the walls, I'm going to get in trouble and have to pay more money. I don't want to pay more money. The delivery guys are bringing a bookcase and an entertainment center. I'm sure there's going to be a hammer or a power drill or some type of tool involved and I promise you can help build those, okay?"

"But what do I do now?" He had been here for a couple hours and was bored. "Your TV doesn't even work."

"It's just not plugged in. Cory and Shawn should be here soon, so you'll probably have more fun then and your mom and Morgan will be back with lunch soon, but I do have a job for you."

"What?"

"Can you go out into the hall and wait for the delivery guys with Eric? Then you can show them where my bedroom is when they get here?"

"So, I can be in charge," he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure," she smiled, "you can be in charge of the delivery. Just let me know when they need me to sign, okay?"

"Okay."

Angela watched as Josh ran down the small hallway and opened the front door. She couldn't help but laugh when he yelled to Eric that he was taking over and now in charge. She stood fully and felt the familiar tidal wave of dizziness hit her as it has on occasion the past few weeks. Did she stand up too fast? Was it because all she had for breakfast was half a bagel and had been running around at full speed ever since? Her first thought was to go to the balcony for some fresh air, but that was all the way across the room and she'd have to pass Alan to make it. She didn't trust herself to get that far, but she thought the six or so feet to the bathroom were doable without drawing attention.

Once safely inside the bathroom, Angela splashed cold water on her face and wet a washcloth, placing it on the back of her neck. She put the lid down on the toilet and sat down with her head between her knees. From inside she could hear Josh barking orders, clearly relishing his assigned role as boss of the deliveries. Eric scolded him to be nicer. Angela was wondering how long she could go unnoticed when there was a loud pounding on the door. "Yes?"

"Angela, you need to sign for your stuff. You told me to tell you."

"Thanks, I'll be right out." She stood slowly, on slightly shaky legs. The dizziness, while not completely gone, had dissipated for the most part. She felt confident enough to walk around without others thinking something was wrong with her. She opened the door and found Josh standing there, waiting. "Okay, boss, show me where to sign," she smiled.

/

The next couple hours passed in a flurry of activity. Furniture was being put together and arranged, there were last minute touch ups to paint, and Mr. Feeny arrived with Amy and Morgan with different types of beginners' houseplants- determined to start Angela off with a proper green thumb. Cory, Shawn, and Naomi arrived with everything from Angela's storage space. Cory was in a bad mood because Topanga didn't come, deciding to go into the office even though it wasn't her weekend on-call and they called her twenty minutes before they were supposed to leave for Philadelphia. His bad mood seemed contagious. People started getting a little snippy with each other and Eric and Angela had their first fight. He thought she was babying him too much by not wanting him to do any heavy lifting or any real work around the apartment despite the fact that his ribs felt fine and the bruises were practically gone. She had stormed out of the apartment and after ten minutes had yet to return.

"Go see where she is and apologize," Amy ordered. "Take her coat, she forgot it."

"She forgot her keys, too, so I doubt she got very fair," Eric pointed out. "Am I really wrong here?"

"You're probably right that you can do more than lift pillows and bedding and do light paint touch ups, but she is just looking out for you. In terms of who is right and who is wrong...you're more wrong."

He turned to his father, looking for support. "Dad?"

Alan knew where his son was coming from and sympathized, but he also knew when to pick his battles and this was not his hill to die on. He turned on the power drill and went back to work building the entertainment center. "I'm sorry, son, I can't hear you over this drill."

Sighing, Eric grabbed Angela's keys and coat, he noticed she didn't take her phone either. How was he supposed to find her? As he walked the hall toward the elevator, he ran into her landlord, Mr. Seidel.

"You're Angela's boyfriend, right? Apartment 11 G?

"Yes, sir. Have you seen her? We...," he looked down, "..she left in a hurry without her keys."

"I saw her," he glared at Eric. "It looks to me like you had a fight. She's sitting on the roof in tears. I was just coming down to grab an old coat my daughter left behind, but I can see you've come to your senses. I hope you two don't fight often. I like to keep a peaceful building."

"No, this was our first disagreement and it was minor. I didn't think it was worth running out of the apartment or crying over."

"Obviously she did."

"So, the roof?"

"The roof."

Eric found Angela sitting on a bench in the middle of what he suspected would be a beautiful rooftop garden in the warmer months. Her back was to him, but he saw her wipe the tears that were still obviously falling. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry," he asked, draping her coat over her shoulders.

"I'm not mad," she sniffled, "not at you anyway." She kept her gaze fixed on the horizon.

"Then why are you crying?" He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. When she didn't try to move away he knew she was telling the truth about not being mad at him.

"I don't know," Angela admitted. "When we were arguing, I knew I was being too hard on you, but I could feel the tears coming. I did not want to cry in front of your family. I hate crying in general. In front of other people it's ten times worse. So I ran out."

That explained why she left. "Why are you still crying?"

She shrugged. "I don't know why I even started in the first place and now I'm frustrated and that's making me cry more." Angela wiped her eyes again, annoyed with herself. She wasn't normally like this. The only times she's cried over the past couple years have had to do with her father. She didn't even cry anything more than a few tears when things ended with Remy. Breaking down in tears for no reason? This wasn't her.

Eric frowned, trying to decipher what she said. "You're crying because you don't know why you're crying?" She nodded. "I don't know how to fix that."

She snuggled closer to him. "You don't have to do anything. Just sitting here with me like this is helping." After a few minutes the tears finally subsided, much to Angela's relief. "It has been a long week."

"Yes, it has," he agreed. "But once today is done everything will settle down and you'll find a routine with work. You'll get used to working again."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, before this week you hadn't worked in two months, right?"

"Pretty much."

"So you went from being able to be lazy and do whatever you wanted to working two jobs and setting up an apartment- which is practically a full time job itself."

"Are you calling me lazy?"

"No, I said you were able to be lazy. It's very different. You're basically coming back to reality after having a two month vacation. This has been like the first week back to school for you. I don't blame you for crying."

"Plus, you're back at work," she added. "We can't see each other whenever we feel like it. We have to fit each other into our schedules now," she frowned.

"The only one on my calendar is you."

Angela smiled. "How do you always know what to say to cheer me up?"

"It's a gift." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I have an idea. How about we go back down there and give everyone a break for a while? People can eat, take a nap, relax a little? My mom brought a few sandwich platters."

"That sounds so good. I'm starving," she admitted. "All I've eaten today is half a bagel."

"Then we're definitely taking a lunch break."

/

A couple hours later everyone was feeling refreshed and ready to finish the tasks at hand. The apartment was practically finished. Now it was mostly putting everything where it belongs. At first Angela felt a little weird having people unpack her things and going through her boxes, but she didn't have anything embarrassing and it beat still having boxes sitting around a month from now. At one point she ducked into the kitchen for another cup of coffee and took a moment to observe everyone: Alan, Shawn, and Cory making sure her cable box and DVD player were properly hooked up to the TV, Amy and Lila placing books on the bookshelves, Morgan and Naomi arranging the pillows on the couch, Mr. Feeny going over with Eric what he had already gone over with her about when to water the plants and how much sun to give them, and Josh was supervising it all. He hadn't wanted to give up his job as boss. Angela had to fight back tears that were once again threatening to overtake her, though this time for happy reasons.

For the first time in a long time she truly felt like she belonged to part of a family. The Matthews' and Feenys' weren't simply making room for her in part of their traditions or celebrations, they'd been giving up small parts of their time all week and today gave up their entire Saturday to help her set up her home. She never even really asked for help, just mentioned she would be moving in this week and they all jumped in. She wasn't used to having people she could count on like that. Amy even showed up with food necessities, like bread, milk, eggs, sugar, cans of soup, coffee, lunch meat- enough to get her through a few days before she got a chance to go to the grocery store. She didn't know what to do with all that generosity.

"There you are," Amy said, entering the kitchen. "I think everything is unpacked. Except for your articles, those are still in the boxes where you said to leave them. I skimmed a few of the articles. Did you really travel to all of those ritzy, luxury hotels rating the best pools?"

"Yes," she smiled. "That was a reward for a story I did on conservation of the South American rainforest. It was one of the nicest perks I've ever had. The hotels were reserved for the richest of the rich in the world and I was allowed in to rate them as if I was a guest. It was fantastic."

"I think I hate you a little bit right now."

"That's okay, I'd hate me, too. Those hotels were out of this world."

"And you're ready to give up all that traveling?"

"It's time," Angela nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to take the occasional assignment that requires travel, but I think my days of living from assignment to assignment are done. I want a home. I'm tired. I've been traveling all my life."

That was what Amy had hoped to hear. "Why don't we get going, let you relax and unwind? It's been a long day for everyone."

A short while later, after everyone had been thanked and hugged and Angela came dangerously close to crying again, it was just her and Eric, relaxing on the couch.

"My dad was right."

"About what?"

"You did pick a good couch. It's easy to fall asleep on."

"That's the idea." Angela shifted, trying to get comfortable. "I'm so sore. My feet hurt, my back hurts, my head hurts."

"I feel terrific. Could be because someone made sure I did no real work today," he teased, rubbing her back.

"Very funny."

"You want me to start the tub for you?"

"Oh, not tonight," she sighed, "I'm way too tired."

"Well of course not that. I'm leaving soon anyway."

"What," Angela asked, sitting up. "You're not staying over?"

"No, it's your first night here."

"So?"

"It's something you should do alone, get a feel for the place."

"And how long does it take to get a feel for the place?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "a week."

"A week?"

"I think we can manage." Eric noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She stared at her hands which were now in her lap. "As embarrassing as this is to admit, I sleep much better with you than without you."

He raised Angela's chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Why is that embarrassing?"

"Because we haven't been officially dating that long when you really think about it. We got serious real fast, but it hasn't been that long."

"Add in all the unofficial time and it's longer."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Okay," she sighed, "I know I'm being silly. It's just that I've been surrounded by people all day. I liked it. After being alone so much, I liked feeling included. And I've gotten used to sleeping with you. And now you're telling me I have to sleep by myself in a new environment every night for a week?"

"Would it make it easier if I came over for breakfast tomorrow?"

She laughed. "I don't know why I'm being so stupid and needy tonight. Go home. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, I can come back after I feed Thor." He stood and grabbed his coat.

"No, seriously. Thor already can't decide if he likes me or not. If I keep you away, that may make up his mind. Go."

"You know," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "maybe what you need is a pet, this way you're not alone."

"I don't think I'm at the pet level yet," she frowned, backing away slightly when she felt some pain in her breasts when he hugged her close.

"Then talk to the plants. Mr. Feeny said the interaction can help them grow," he smiled, stopping when she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sore. Maybe I will take that bath and try to go to bed."

"You sure you're okay?"

Yeah, go. I don't want an angry cat the next time I visit."

"Okay." He kissed her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

After Eric was gone Angela sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes. Now on top of being sore everywhere else, her breasts hurt. That had been happening a lot since last week, usually when Eric hugged her or they were messing around. It was really annoying and sometimes completely took her out of the moment, plus it really did hurt. She thought last week she was due to get her period, but it never came. Probably a side effect of all the stress from the week, starting jobs and moving. That would be enough to make anyone a little late. Angela tried to remember the last time she'd gotten her period and opened her eyes when she realized she didn't know. Had she gotten it since she's been back in town? She remembered being unable to drive down to Philadelphia with Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Naomi for Thanksgiving because she felt sick and had the worst cramps and really didn't want to spend two hours each way in a car, but since then...nothing. Had she been so distracted that she didn't notice she hadn't had a period since the end of November? It was now starting the second week of January. How stupid was she? And all the other weird things that had been happening the past few weeks- the dizziness, the blurry vision, all alcohol tasting funny, being tired all the time, the sore boobs, the crying...

"Oh, shit."


	24. Chapter 24

_**I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter up this weekend so I got it ready a little ahead of schedule, if no one minds, lol. As always, thanks for all the feedback. The next chapter will probably be back to the Sunday schedule, but you never know.** _

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my god, what," Rachel exclaimed, jumping off of her couch, nearly trampling over two of her dogs in the process. "Pregnant?!"

"Would you be quiet, please? I don't want Jack to hear."

"Not unless he developed supersonic hearing, Jack's gone for the day. My dad and brother took him fishing."

"I can't picture him fishing," she answered, surprised.

"Who cares? What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"What else?"

"Angela!" Angela ran through all of her symptoms. "Now we know why you were acting so weird at the furniture store. Okay. How late are you?"

"I don't know, at least two weeks. I think."

"You think?"

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"I'll bet," Rachel giggled. "That's probably how you got pregnant."

"Stop. I don't even know for sure yet."

"What did the home test say?"

"I haven't taken one. I don't know if I'm even going bother. I'd rather just go to the doctor get a definite answer. I'm going to call tomorrow to see if the doctor I saw in high school and college is still at the same practice."

"You're just going to sit around waiting until you can get an appointment? Isn't that going to drive you both nuts? What does Eric say?"

"Oh no," Angela exhaled, "I'm not saying anything until I know for sure."

"Angela, he has a right to know."

"And if there is something to know, he'll know. But if it turns out there's nothing to know, why make him worry?"

"Because he'd want to worry. This is going to affect his life, too. He would want to be sitting there with you holding your hand while you wait to hear. I mean, it's Eric. He's not going to run out on you."

"I know," Angela said quietly, "that's not what I'm afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?"

"What if...," Angela is cut off by the doorbell. "That's Eric," she sighed. "We're going to the grocery store."

"Aw," Rachel teased.

"Quiet. Remember, do not tell anyone. No one."

"Have I ever told a secret you asked me to keep?"

"No."

"Okay. Now, go answer the door. And tell him. Trust me. This will be so much easier if you tell him now. And call me the second you know for sure if I'm going to be an aunt, because if I am, I have some major shopping to do."

That got a small chuckle out of Angela. "I will. Bye." She hurried over to the door. "Hey," she smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Just fine." She walked around the apartment. "I was just getting off the phone with Rachel. She wanted to know how yesterday went. She still felt bad that she wasn't here to help. I told her not to worry, she and Jack have a life in Texas, but you know her."

"Yeah," Eric nodded, staring at her. She seemed distracted. She'd had all of her things set on the dining room table, but instead of grabbing them in one trip, she kept walking back, like she was forgetting each item she had to go back for even though it was all right in front of her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great," Angela insisted, hoping he bought it. "I'm ready to go."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Call me crazy, but I think I'd wear my coat if I were you, it is only 25 degrees out. But I'm just weather guy. What do I know?"

"Coat, right." She shook her head and walked back over to the table. "It would suck to catch pneumonia my second week of work." She had to snap out of it or Eric would really think something was going on. "Okay, now I'm all ready," she smiled.

/

_Spring Valley, Nevada_

"I'm going to finish bringing in the rest of the bags. You start putting the groceries away." Joyce set the first load of bags on the counter. "I picked up your prescriptions. They're in one of these bags." She noticed her brother had made no move to get up. "Am I talking to myself? You are perfectly capable of..."

Alvin held up his hand and indicated he was on the phone. "That sounds great. I look forward to seeing you, too. We'll talk before then. I love you, too. Bye." He turned to face his sister. "Now, what are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Oh, forget what I'm talking about. You finally did it? You finally called Angela and she'll be here soon? That's so fantastic! I can't wait to see her." Trish grabbed the notepad off the fridge. "I'll have to go back and buy her favorite foods. I know she likes strawberry ice cream just like you, but I'll also have to buy..."

"Trish," he cut her off, "Angela's not coming for a visit."

"What?"

"It's not Angela."

She set the pen on the counter and closed her eyes. "Please tell me you have an especially close army buddy that is coming to visit. I won't judge you."

"Joyce is going to be in Las Vegas for a while, she arrives next month. Her hotel is only a few miles away, we're going to meet up, have dinner."

"God, I wish it was an army buddy." She put her head in her hands. "How can you keep doing this? After she left you, abandoned your daughter, how can you still have anything to do with her? I don't understand why you keep seeing her. And when did you start telling her that you love her again?!"

"Joyce and I have a lot of history together. She understands me, she still loves me."

"Right, she loved you so much she took off and divorced you. Then a few years later left her child," she retorted.

"Stop it, Patricia."

"No. She abandoned Angela, shipped her back alone and confused. Your daughter hasn't forgiven her, hell she no longer refers to her as her mother. I still hold it against her. Our parents, when they were alive, refused to let her name be spoken. Why does it seem like you've forgiven her?"

Alvin stared down at the table, unable to look his little sister in the eye. "I knew a Joyce no one else knew. We were good together. Tell me, what am I supposed to do at this point in my life? Date?"

"Why not? Hell, we're practically in Las Vegas. Get a hooker or go to a strip club to kill a few hours. Either option is better than her."

"Patricia!"

"What?"

"What am I supposed to say? _'Hi, my name is Alvin, I'm retired from the military and by the way, I have lung cancer and doctors don't know how much longer I have to live, would you like to go out on Friday?'_" He sighed. "With Joyce, it's easy. Our history can be a little ugly, but it's easy. I knew I could tell her about the cancer. She's been there for me and agreed to try to be there for Angela when the time comes and I'm gone."

"That's the thing, she shouldn't have to try to be there for her daughter. It should be an instinct." Trish shook her head. She understood he was lonely. She's gotten lonely, too, since Roger died, but she got out and met people. He didn't get it. "I don't want that woman in my house."

"But..."

"No, Joyce is not welcome here. If I even see her I will not be held responsible for my actions. You may be the big brother but this is my home. My rules."

"Fine," he relented. "I'll meet her at a restaurant or her hotel."

"I don't understand you. Angela is the one you should be bending over backwards to see and make time for before it's too late, not the woman who deserted you both." He had no response. "I'm going to go grab the last of the groceries from the car. If my ice cream melted I'm going to hurt you."

Trish slammed the door that led to the garage and went to the car, truly not understanding what hold Joyce still had over her brother. It can't be the bond of parenthood, because Angela is practically out of both of their lives, which is something she can't imagine. As a mother of four, Trish goes crazy if she goes a few days without hearing from her kids, but she tries to let them lead their own lives without interference. She can't understand how you can go years without seeing your child and yet Alvin has gone two years. She can hear the pain in her niece's voice every time they talk, their conversations have been getting shorter and shorter, they have less to talk about. Trish knew she had to do something, otherwise there would be no more calls and nothing to talk about and Angela would be out of her life completely. Maybe she would have to maintain a relationship separate from her brother, because he seemed determined to remain too stubborn for his own good.

/

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

Eric grabbed onto the end of Angela's shopping cart. "Okay, you've rammed into me at least four times. Did I piss you off and you're using the cart to exact your revenge? Should I've stayed instead of leaving last night?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just a little preoccupied with something."

"I'll say. You hit me anymore and you'll have to start icing my ass."

"I'll watch where I'm going, I promise."

Eric watched as she placed boxes of cereal into her cart, barely even looking at what she was grabbing. "Hungry?"

"What," she responded, continuing with her task, not even bothering to glance his way.

"I like Honey-Nut Cheerios as much as the next guy, but even I don't buy eight boxes at once."

Angela looked in her cart. She remembered grabbing the first box, but not the others. "Oh."

"Besides, if you're going to binge on cereal, at least go hardcore, Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or ooh...Count Chocula!" He snatches the box like it's a cherished possession. "I haven't had this in years!"

She laughed as she removed some boxes from her cart. "You do realize the five year old over there is exhibiting more self-control than you are at the moment, don't you?"

"Did you not hear me? Count Chocula!" He grabbed three boxes for himself.

She reached around him. "Franken Berry."

He gasped in mock horror. "So, what you're saying is that we have a mixed cereal relationship?"

Angela rolled her eyes, but she was grateful for the distraction his silliness provided. "Let's go to the next aisle."

"Wait, I want to grab some Pop Tarts." He moved farther down the aisle.

Suddenly, Pop Tarts did sound really good to her. "Where do you keep all this junk? I've never seen this stuff at your place."

"I don't hide it. I just haven't had a chance for a big shopping trip in a few weeks since my car died. But now I have a bigger car, a better car." He scanned both of their carts. "Hopefully we can fit both cart loads of stuff in it."

"I could've driven my rental, gotten as much use out of it as I can for one more week until I can go car shopping next weekend."

"No, I don't mind," he said, grabbing her hand. "You've been driving me around. Plus, now that we're both working again this is a way to spend more time together."

"Yeah, Sunday at the grocery store," she smirked, "how romantic."

"Is that your subtle way of saying you want more romance?"

"I do believe you owe me a date, or at least you promised to make me dinner," she reminded him. "I think I'm allowed one date that isn't interrupted by one of your siblings."

"That sounds fair," Eric smiled. "What do you want first, the date where I take you out to dinner or the date where I make you dinner?"

"Surprise me."

/

"You don't have an appointment before Friday morning," Angela asked. It was the next day and she was using her lunch break to try to get a doctor's appointment. It was only Monday and they expected her to wait until Friday?

"No, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized.

"And Dr. Ramirez is the only one accepting new patients? No other doctor that could get me in sooner?"

"Nope, and she also took over for Dr. Jamison when she retired a few years ago, so Dr. Ramirez is who I would recommend for you. I can put you on the cancellation list. If anyone cancels, we'll call you to come in sooner. Would that be all right?"

"That would be fantastic."

"I've written you down, but as of right now, your appointment is with Dr. Ramirez at ten o'clock. If you'd like, you can arrive a little early and the nurses can draw your blood, get a urine sample, you can fill out the forms, essentially get a jumpstart on things."

"Is this afternoon too early?"

The nurse laughed. "Unfortunately. But we have your number and will call you. As for now, see you Friday."

"Thank you."

Angela put her head down on her desk. She had been given a temporary cubicle for the short amount of time she would actually be working from the office. She was glad most people around her were gone to lunch at the moment. People were nice, but like the people at Eric's station, they were nosy. No doubt they'd be wondering why she was making an appointment. And now she had to wait until Friday. Could she wait until Friday? Maybe she would do what Rachel suggested and by a home test.

"Knock, knock," the editor, Sandra, tapped her fist on the outer wall of Angela's cubicle. "You have a minute?"

Angela sat up. "My time is yours'."

"Are you okay," she asked, concerned. "You look a little pale."

She was really getting tired of people asking if she was all right. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I moved into my apartment this weekend, so I didn't really get an opportunity to rest."

"Oh, well, after I give you your assignment you can go home if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to skip out early just because I'm tired."

"No, it's fine. You did all your work earlier and you're going to be working from home anyway." Sandra pulled in a chair from a neighboring cubicle. "I should warn you, this was a very sought after assignment."

"Great, creating enemies for me already," she joked. "What's the assignment?"

"This." She handed Angela a list. "Valentine's Day is less than a month away and we've decided to profile the Ten Most Eligible Bachelors of Philadelphia. The story is yours'. You, accompanied by a photographer, will go out on a date with each of the men on the list until you get to number one. You'll get their likes, dislikes, what they look for in women, stuff like that."

Angela scanned the list. "You're not just giving me enemies, you're making me hated by all of the single...," she burst out laughing. "This is really the list?"

"Yes," Sandra frowned, confused by Angela's laughter, "why?"

"Am I disqualified from writing the article if I'm already dating one of them?"

"Which one," she gasped.

Angela tried to compose herself. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. It felt good after the stress of the past few days. "Number four."

Sandra snatched the paper back. "Really? You're dating Eric Matthews? The weather guy at WIXB?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah."

"Who's dating who," one of her fellow writers, Myra came over, having finished with lunch.

"Angela's dating Eric Matthews."

"Oh, don't tell Nadine. She'll kill you. She's had a crush on him for a long time. She was actually excited when his girlfriend broke up with him last year because she thought she had a chance."

"That's not exactly what happened," Angela tried to clarify.

"Please, we know. He came home and found her in bed with the sports guys."

"How did you..."

"The news world is very small and people talk and they will be talking be talking about you. Some people, I personally am not a gossip," Myra smiled. "So, how did you meet?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You tell me you're not a gossip and then ask questions?"

"If I was a gossip, I'd be talking behind your back instead of to your face getting the real story."

"Fair enough. It's not a grand meeting. We were friends in college and reconnected when I moved back to town recently and we realized we could no longer just be friends." It was true enough without going into all the details.

"That's sweet."

"What's it like to date him?"

"Okay," Angela smiled, blushing a bit.

"You're saying the number four most eligible bachelor in town..."

"He's not exactly eligible to the public," Angela pointed, surprised by the jealousy she felt.

"...that's not going to matter to some women. Regardless, you're saying number four is just _okay_," Myra teased.

"No, I'm changing my answer to no comment."

/

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The seconds were going by so slowly Angela could hardly stand it. She had bought four different home pregnancy tests on her way home from work and had decided to wait until they were all ready before she looked. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't clean because nothing was dirty yet, it wasn't time to water the plants, there was nothing to do. She couldn't even watch Eric on the news because he was still off TV for another week. She tried to focus on all the good stuff that happened today. In addition to landing the story at the newspaper, and hearing endless questions about Eric from coworkers who suddenly acted like her new best friends, the magazine wanted her to stop in. They were happy with the small little pieces she had written for the web site last week and today the editor said that next month she would be heading to New York to cover Fashion Week. They had been impressed with her coverage of past Fashion Weeks' in Paris and were looking forward to see the spin she would put on this.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her alarm clock went off, indicating it was time to check the tests. She slowly walked toward the bathroom, stopping outside the door like there was a monster waiting for her on the other side rather than the answer as to whether or not the rest of her life was about to change. Angela took a deep breath and pushed the door open, her eyes immediately going to the tests on the edge of the tub.

_One test showed a plus sign._

_One digital screen proclaimed: Pregnant._

_Another had two pink lines._

_The last had two blue lines._

Well, that answered that question.


	25. Chapter 25

**_My work schedule is all weird lately, so chapters may come midweek for a little bit instead of on the weekend, but as always I can never make promises, lol. And some of you may be frustrated with Angela in this chapter, but remember that she's also working through her own family and parental issues. Girl's got a lot on her plate. _**

**_This chapter is definitely longer than the last one (which felt longer when I had outlined and wrote it) and is actually 2-3 chapters that I rewrote/broke down into one chapter just to help move the story along. As always, I appreciate every review. :-) _**

* * *

Angela lay in her bed later that night and stared at the ceiling. _Pregnant. _It was one thing to suspect it and quite another to have four positive tests staring you in the face. She felt numb. What did she know about being pregnant, about taking care of a child? She didn't exactly have the best role models. Joyce deserted her in that airport at ten and her dad...well her dad did an okay job until a few years ago, but even in the best of times he was in and out of her life due to his military career. How could she be expected to be a parent with no reliable examples to follow? What kind of mother would she be?

Money wasn't an issue, between work and her savings she knew she would be able to support a child, but Angela knew a kid didn't just need money. They needed love and family and emotional support. That was where Eric would have to come in, because while she knew she could love this baby, she had no dependable family to fall back on to provide support. She'd been using Eric's family as a substitute for her own since before they even got together.

Eric. There is no doubt in Angela's mind that he is going to be a wonderful father. For as long as she's known him, he's always been able to relate to kids, to connect with them on their level and she knew he'd be amazing with his own child. How was he going to react when she told him? She knew, like Rachel said, that he wouldn't leave, but what then? Would he propose? That possibility scared Angela more than him walking out. They haven't been together that long, officially they've been dating a little less than a month. She didn't know why it was important to her to count from the day they officially decided to be together. If she did like Eric did and counted all the time before that, it still wasn't that long, but it was longer than a month. They were still learning how to function together as a couple, still getting to know each other, were they going to be able to dive right in and be a family? Hell, she ended things with Remy over a year ago because he wanted a family- marriage and children- and she was not ready to commit to those things.

Another hour passed and she was no closer to sleep than before. Her mind would not shut off. Angela tossed and turned, but no position felt comfortable. Her bed felt big and empty and alone.

/

Eric is going through the channels on the TV, ultimately settling on a movie he has seen dozens of times. The one downside of his schedule was he got out of work when most people were either getting into bed or already sound asleep. He had called Angela when he got out, just to check in, but she didn't answer so he figured she was sleeping. She had been acting weird the past few days, ever since she moved into her apartment. Eric didn't know if it was because he suggested she spend the first week alone in her apartment just to get used to it. He hoped she wasn't regretting making Philadelphia permanent. He knew they hadn't been together that long, but he didn't know what he would do if Angela decided to leave town. He hoped this weirdness was just an adjustment period for her. Maybe taking her out on a date this weekend would help. He thought about having their date in first, where he made her dinner, but almost all of their dates had been at home so far, he owed her a nice night out. Eric hated that it would have to wait until this weekend. That was another downside to his schedule- all dates had to be either before 2pm or on the weekend.

Just as he was getting sucked into the movie and lost in the world of Marty McFly and Doc Brown in the 1880's, he was startled by loud, rapid knocking. He jumped up and went toward the door, figuring it was one of the guyswho lived below him. They often came home drunk and got apartments mixed up, knocking when their keys wouldn't work. He checked the peephole and was surprised to see Angela on the other side. Eric made quick work of the locks and opened the door. She stared at him for a few seconds before flinging herself into his arms. She looked like she had been crying.

"Angela, what happened?" He wrapped one arm around her while closing and relocking the door with the other. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I sleep here tonight," she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." He led her over to the couch. "What happened? Is something wrong with the apartment?"

She took off her coat. "No."

"Did you have another dream about Joyce?"

"Um...sure...something family related," she managed to stutter out. Angela couldn't make herself say it out loud quite yet. She would tell him in the morning. Right now she just wanted to fall asleep in Eric's arms and pretend for one more night that everything was normal and that the rest of their lives weren't about to change forever.

"I'm going to sleep," she said abruptly and went toward the bedroom.

"Okay," Eric replied, confused. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Angela walked into the bedroom and found Thor curled up in the middle of the bed. He barely raised his head to acknowledge her, only letting out an annoyed grumble when she turned the lamp on. She thought about picking him up to move him or pushing him over a bit, but she was still trying to get him to like her. Angela shook her head and laughed to herself. She had never before put so much thought into an animal's opinion. Eric said he would come around eventually. She got into bed, sure to leave more than enough room for Thor.

Meanwhile, Eric was cleaning up the mess he had made from his late dinner. He knew if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't feel like taking care of it in the morning. After everything was put away he walked through the apartment, making sure all the lights were turned off and everything was locked.

"Eric," he heard Angela call for him from the bedroom. "Eric, come here."

He walked to his room and stood in the doorway, laughing at what he saw. "I told you he would come around."

Angela was sitting perfectly still, afraid to move a muscle. Thor was standing on her legs and rubbing his head and face into her stomach. "What is he doing?" How had the cat gone from being leery of her to being all in her lap?

"Honestly? He's partly showing affection, but he's mostly marking his territory. You're _his_ human now," he chuckled.

"What? Last week he wouldn't go near me, this week, I'm his? What's changed that would make him like me?" _'Could cats sense pregnancy,'_ she wondered.

"Animals are weird," Eric shrugged as he got into bed. "Let's just be glad he likes you now." He saw that Angela hadn't moved. "It's okay to pet him, you know." She tentatively reached a hand out to touch him. "He's not a time bomb."

"Give me some time." She continued to cautiously pet Thor's back. "I haven't spent a lot of time around animals, remember?" She wanted him to like her, but this was sudden.

He could tell she'd had enough of the cat for one night. "Okay, come here, buddy," he picked up Thor and set him down on the floor. "There, that should buy us twenty minutes," he laughed. "Of course, now you may be the one he dive bombs in the middle of the night."

"Fun." She curled up against Eric and laid her head on his chest. "You're sure you don't mind if I sleep here tonight?"

He rubbed her back. "Like I said, you never have to ask." He hesitated before saying anything else. "It must've been a pretty freaky dream to scare you out of your apartment, though."

"Yeah, I'm definitely freaked out." She snuggled even closer to him. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I want to try to sleep now."

"Sure, whatever you want."

/

The next morning Eric found Angela eating breakfast while talking on her phone.

"We could remove Eric from this list, couldn't we?"

His head popped up from the fridge where he was getting the orange juice. He hadn't been paying attention to her call, but why was she talking about him? And what was this list?

"Oh, no, I don't think that would work. We couldn't skip him," Angela asked, then chuckled at the response she received. "No, no I understand. Let's just leave the list as is and I'll figure something out, thanks, Sandra. Bye."

"What list?"

"Ah!" Angela jumped. She hadn't seen Eric come into the room. "You scared the hell out of me," she hit his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Now, what is this list?"

"It's for an article the paper wants me to write."

"Ah, most wonderful boyfriends," he smiled.

"Not exactly," she chuckled. "For Valentine's Day, they want me to profile the ten most eligible bachelors of Philadelphia."

"I'm on there?"

"You're number four."

"Number four," he frowned.

"Yeah."

"Who's number one? Not to sound egotistical, but I am a pretty popular guy," he joked.

"Wait a minute...you're unhappy about not being number one? I didn't think you'd want to be on the list at all, considering we're dating," she glared at him. "You know what, maybe I'll make you look really good and you can find someone better." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm before she could get far. "Let go of me."

Okay, clearly Angela had missed the fact that he was kidding around. "I was just joking, Angela. I mean, if you are going to be on any list like that naturally you want to be number one, but that's a purely competitive thing… for me, anyway. I don't want anyone else but you."

"Really?"

"You doubted that?"

"No," she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I'm sorry. It's just, this is complicated."

"You can take me off the list." He kissed her, hoping to give her the reassurance she seemed to need at the moment. "How did I make it on there if we're dating anyway?"

"They didn't know we were dating until I told them. A couple of the other guys on the list have girlfriends but according to the newspaper, if you're not married you're eligible."

Eric made a face. "That's an interesting message to send."

"I know. You could be taken off the list, but if you are, one of the honorable mentions gets moved up and I don't think you'll like their next option to move up."

"Who?"

"Vince."

His face darkened. "You'd have to interview him?"

"Not exactly just an interview." She grabbed his hand. "The way this story works is I go out on a mock date with each of the bachelors accompanied by a photographer from the paper. I interview them and review our date while finding out their likes and dislikes."

"You'd have to go on dates with other guys?"

His history with Hollie popped into Angela's head. "Oh, god. You know what, I'll call Sandra and tell her to give the story to someone else."

"What, why? I don't want you to give up a story because of me. I'm not going to interfere with your career. Why would you give the story up?"

"It occurred to me that it might be a little too close to Hollie and Vince."

"No," Eric insisted, squeezing her hand. "Am I thrilled with the idea of you going on "dates" with nine other guys? No, but I trust you and I'm not going to tell you what to do or what stories to take."

"Nine guys? Does this mean you're still on the list?"

"I trust you, but I would not be able to handle you on a date with Vince, even knowing it's fake." He was tensing up with every word. "I just know he would try something. And I would be hiding at the next table, waiting to pound the crap out of him when he did."

"You know that would just get you arrested again," Angela smiled, touching the side of his face.

"It would be worth it."

"I can't decide if that's incredibly sweet or incredibly stupid." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "What am I going to do about this article? I have to make you look good yet not too appealing to other women or _I'm_ going to be the one who beats someone up and ends up in jail."

"Really," he raised an eyebrow.

"Get that look off your face. I wasn't aware the paper is filled with the Eric Matthews' fan club. Once they found out we were dating, all they wanted to talk about was you and what it was like to date you."

"There's no official fan club," he grinned, "but it's nice to know you'll fight for me."

"Fighting for you isn't the issue, apparently it's fighting them off." Angela wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and stared up at him.

His arms automatically went around her waist. "You're a good writer, I'm sure you'll think of something for the article."

"I was thinking something like: _Eric Matthews: Mine. Hands Off_." Eric made a catcall noise. "What? Too much," she laughed

"No," he shook his head, "it's just possessive enough. Short of tattooing 'Property of Angela' on my forehead, I think it gets the point across," he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, standing up on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he murmured against her lips. "Is this really what was bothering you last night? We could've talked about it then."

Angela sighed and pulled away slightly. She had gotten so caught up in joking around and laughing about her story she forgot the real reason she came over here in the first place. How could she forget? "No, this isn't what was bothering me."

Eric could sense her mood change. "Oh, come on, I didn't mean to bring you down again. Let's go back to happy Angela. I'm sorry."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for, but there is something we really do need to talk about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Let's go sit in the living room. This isn't a stand in the kitchen kind of conversation."

"You're making me a little nervous," he admitted. He thought it would be something to do with her dreams regarding Joyce, but why would they need to sit down for that?

"I'm not trying to." Eric's cell phone began to ring. He made no move to answer it. "Aren't you going to get that," Angela asked.

"They can call back."

"At least check. What if it's the station? You're still serving an on-air suspension from the fight. You don't want to give them a reason to get mad at you."

"Fine." He checked the Caller ID. "It is the station," he sighed. "Hello? Yeah. No, I wasn't watching, why, what happened? Are you serious? Is she going to be okay? Well, I can but I'm not supposed to be on the air yet," he glanced at Angela who was watching him curiously. "Ted okayed it. Right now? I'm sort of in the middle of something. No one else can come in to go on?"

"We can talk later," Angela whispered.

"I'll be there in less than an hour. Yeah." He set the phone down. "Are you sure this can wait? It seems serious."

"Trust me, it's not going anywhere. What happened at work?"

Eric walked to his bedroom to get dressed. "Did you meet Tonya at the Christmas Party?"

"I think so."

"She does the weather for the morning and midday broadcasts. Apparently, they had her taking part in a demonstration for a new dance craze that is getting popular and at the very least she severely sprained her ankle."

"What do dance routines have to do with the weather," Angela asked, confused.

"The morning news is three hours long, they throw in random stuff sometimes to try to make it fun and the weather and traffic people are the ones who cover it. It's why I don't miss doing morning news."

"And you need to go in because..."

"The only people in the weather studio right now are interns. They can't get anyone else to come in to go on the air at eleven."

"Well, I'll go and let you finish getting ready."

Eric grabbed hold of her hand. "You're sure? Because if you really need to talk to me, I'll tell them it will be a little longer or to try again to get someone else."

Angela kissed him and smiled. "I'm sure. Like I said, what we have to talk about will still be there to talk about whenever we get around to it."

"You see, when you phrase it like that, you really make me nervous."

"I'll let myself out. I'll be watching you today, so you better be accurate," she winked.

/

Angela didn't talk to Eric later that day. He pulled double duty and got out of work at his usual time and was so exhausted he went straight home and fell asleep. He ended up having to pull double duty at the station the rest of the week- be on the air in the mornings and behind the scenes in the evenings-making it difficult for them to see each other. The longer she went without telling him, the more nervous she got. She thought Eric would be upset with her for not saying anything about her suspicions from the very beginning. Then Angela was afraid that all of the pregnancy tests were malfunctioning and she wasn't pregnant at all, that telling Eric would just put unnecessary stress on him. Between him working, her working, and her freaking out, it was Friday morning and before she knew it she was sitting alone in the doctor's office.

"Well," Dr. Ramirez began as she entered the exam room, Angela's chart in hand, "it looks like your suspicions were correct. You're pregnant."

"I...what?" She covered her eyes. "I need to sit down." The pregnancy tests weren't wrong. Deep down Angela knew they couldn't be, but everything was happening so fast.

"You are sitting down," the doctor gently reminded her. It wasn't the first time she's seen this reaction from a patient, heck it wasn't even the first time she's had this reaction today.

"I need to lie down. Does this thing go back farther?" The doctor reclined the exam table slightly. "Thanks." Angela took a deep breath. "How far along am I?"

"I won't know for sure until I examine you and do an ultrasound." She glanced over Angela's chart. "I do have a few questions about your chart since you have some family history missing."

"I'm not close to my family," Angela jumped in, "that may be as good as it gets. I haven't decided if I'm telling them about the pregnancy."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "You indicated that your mother had a premature birth. Do you know what triggered it?"

She flinched at the doctor's use of the word mother. "I don't know why I was a preemie. Why, does it matter?"

"It's good to know if there was known cause."

"All I know is I was seven weeks early."

"All right, we can work with that. If you find anything else out or remember anything, let us know. What about the father's family history, the father of the baby, I mean?"

Angela looked to the side. "I haven't told him yet. I'm telling him soon. You'll have all the information you'll need then."

"Okay."

"So," Angela asked a few minutes later as the doctor finished her examination, "everything seems okay? I mean, I'm healthy? It's healthy...the baby's healthy?"

"Everything appears healthy, yes. I'm going to do an ultrasound just to try to more accurately determine how far along you are."

"Try?"

Dr. Ramirez smiled. "It's not an exact science. You could be measuring slightly larger than normal or slightly smaller than normal. This is just to give us an estimated date. Really, full term babies can come anywhere from two weeks before to two weeks after their due date."

Angela nodded and closed her eyes as the nurse helped the doctor prep things. An ultrasound, she hadn't expected to actually see anything today. She wished Eric was here. Why hadn't she found the words to tell him? She could've gone over to his apartment again at 3AM or shown up at the studio, or called him from the doctor's office and he would've dropped everything in an instant. He should be here, holding her hand, waiting to see the first images of their baby.

"Are you ready? It might be a little early, but we might be able to see the heartbeat on the monitor. If we can see it, we might be able to hear it. We can try that, too."

"The heartbeat," Angela whispered. This was happening so fast.

"Here we go."

"Wait," she said, trying to sit up," wait a minute."

"Is something wrong?"

"Do I have to look right now?"

"Well..."

"Because, I think I made a huge mistake not telling my boyfriend right away. I just," she blinked back tears, "this is big. I got scared, you know?" Dr. Ramirez nodded. "He's already going to be mad enough that I didn't tell him, but maybe if I save the ultrasound and the heartbeat for us to experience together, that will take some of the sting out." Angela was in full blown tears by now. She accepted some tissues from the nurse.

"We don't have to do the ultrasound today," she patted Angela's arm.

"No, I want to know that everything is healthy and I really want to know when I'm due, but I don't want to look until Eric can look with me."

Dr. Ramirez looked at her nurse. This was a first for them both. "I think that would be all right."

"Can you bring me my purse," Angela asked the nurse. "Thank you." She pulled out her headphones. "In case you are able to hear anything, I don't want to without Eric. Just tell when you're done." She chose the loudest music she could find. It was music from a rock station Eric had added, telling her she needed to expand her musical tastes beyond classical and R&B.

Angela prayed that Eric would know that she didn't keep this from him on purpose. She just got freaked out and scared. When she got home she would call him and tell him to come to her place after he got out of work and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

After what felt like an eternity the nurse was tapping Angela's arm. "You're all done."

"And," Angela asked with a mix of anticipation and fear.

"Everything looks good. I'd say you're about eight weeks along and..."

"Eight weeks? But..."

"Remember to count from your last period."

"Right. When I am I due?"

"The last week of August, August 26th."

"I'm going to have a baby by the end of the summer?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Wow."

"Did you have any more questions in particular you wanted to ask? I know this is all so overwhelming, so if you think of something later, you can always call the office."

"My mind is a jumble at the moment," she admitted.

"That's not uncommon," the doctor laughed. "We'll leave you to get dressed and then you can make your next appointment at the front desk. I'd like to see you within the next few weeks. We can do another ultrasound and hear the heartbeat. I look forward to meeting your boyfriend."

"If he's not too mad at me," Angela mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll understand.

/

She was eight weeks pregnant and due in August. Angela tried to remember everything else the doctor said but at the moment the appointment was one big blur. Those two things were standing out, along with the fact that both she and the baby were healthy. That would be important to mention to Eric. Why hadn't she told him? Why did she keep letting chances slip away, keep letting them get interrupted? She would call him the second she got upstairs and tell him to come over after work and tell him tonight. No excuses, no distractions.

_'God, he's going to hate me,'_ she thought to herself as she got into the elevator. She smiled politely at the couple already inside. The woman was pregnant and the man was holding a sleeping toddler.

"Hi, you're new in the building, aren't you," the woman asked.

"Yes, I moved in last weekend." Angela extended her hand. "I'm Angela." She had yet to meet any of her neighbors beyond polite smiles. Most people kept to themselves.

"I'm Grace," she smiled, returning the handshake. "This is my husband, Sergio, and the sleepyhead is our daughter, Clara."

"I'd shake your hand, but," Sergio nodded toward his sleeping daughter.

"That's okay."

"So, which floor do you live on?"

"11...um, 11 G." Angela knew it was rude, but she couldn't stop staring at Grace's stomach. It looked like she had stuffed a beach ball in there. She couldn't believe that in a few months she would be that big.

"Oh, we're practically right below you. We're in 10 F. Don't worry about the person who lives below you. He's an old man who's hard of hearing and refuses to get a hearing aid. It takes a lot of noise to disturb him." She notices Angela staring. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, I'm sorry. Old man below me, hard of hearing, I got it," she stammered.

"You just found out you're pregnant, didn't you?"

"How did you know," Angela asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, for one, you look shell-shocked. Two," she pointed down, "the brochures sticking out of your purse are a dead giveaway."

"Oh," she shoved everything down into her purse and zipped it up. "I'm sorry, it's been a very long day, a long week actually. Very overwhelming."

"Trust me, I understand. And we're crazy enough to be doing it again less than three years later," she laughed, patting her belly.

"Wow," Angela squeaked out.

"Yeah." The elevator dinged, indicating it had reached the tenth floor. Grace dug in her purse. "Here is my card. My cell number is on there. Give me a call if you want to talk about any pregnancy or baby stuff."

"Really?"

"Sure, it'll be fun to have a baby buddy in the building. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Angela tucked the card into her pocket. It might be nice to have someone around to talk to about all of this, and Grace seemed very nice. In no time at all Angela was on her floor. As she rounded the corner to her apartment she stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Morgan sitting in the hallway reading. "Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Angela, finally," the teen jumped to her feet. "I need to talk to you."

Angela sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Morgan and her drama today. "Is there any way it could wait? I've had a long day." She entered her apartment with Morgan hot on her heels. She was very grateful she had put the pregnancy brochures fully into her purse. She wouldn't want Morgan to find out before Eric.

"Please, it's really important."

She wanted to tell Morgan to come back tomorrow or Sunday, that she needed tonight to herself, but she took one look at the girl and could tell this was big. Morgan was a ball of nervous energy, bouncing around, unable to stay still. "Just give me a few minutes to change. Put some coffee on for me and heat up some Pop Tarts, I don't care what flavor." Yes, Dr. Ramirez said to cut back on coffee, but she would do that gradually.

"Coffee and Pop Tarts at 3:30 in the afternoon," Morgan frowned.

"Do I criticize your food choices? If you want to talk, just do it, please."

A few minutes later Angela was comfortable in pajamas and ready for whatever teenage dilemma Morgan had to throw her way. The coffee wasn't ready yet, so she took her Pop Tarts and went to the couch where Morgan was already waiting.

"You could've made yourself something if you're hungry," she said, taking a bite.

"No, that's okay. I'm too nervous to eat."

Angela eyed her cautiously. "Okay, that doesn't make feel better, Morgan. Whatever dumb thing you've done or gotten involved in, just come clean now. Trust me, it'll be easier than when you get caught."

"I haven't done anything, well...not yet." She stared at her hands.

"What exactly does that mean?" The girl said nothing. "Morgan, I can't help you if you just sit there."

"See, Brian and I have been talking and...and well...you see," she sighed," how did you decide you were ready for sex?"

Angela's plate fell to her lap. She laid her head against the back of the couch wishing someone from Candid Camera, or Punk'd, or some other TV show would pop up telling her this was all a joke. How could she be expected to deal with this now? Was the universe just toying with her?


	26. Chapter 26

**_Okay, so I completely didn't expect to have this chapter prepped and ready to go so soon, but my work hours being so weird has given me insomnia (not that I ever slept well to begin with). So, why not write and finish outlining chapters while I'm up? :-) Once again, thank you all for the reviews._**

* * *

"What did you say?" Angela covered her eyes.

"How did you decide..."

"I heard the question," she cut Morgan off.

"But you asked..."

"Just be quiet for a second, okay?"

"Okay," she meekly replied. "I'll go see if your coffee is ready."

Angela was tempted to run out onto the balcony and yell, just for thirty seconds or so- one loud scream. She had found out she was pregnant and terrified, hadn't told Eric or really seen much of him all week, and now Morgan was asking her about sex. Was this a test of some sort?

"I think I remembered how you like your coffee," Morgan said, slowly walking back into the room. She set the mug down in front of Angela. "I shouldn't have barged in and bothered you. I'll go."

"Sit down."

She did as she was told. She hadn't really wanted to go in the first place. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Let me talk." Angela took a sip of coffee, relieved that Morgan had gotten it right. That was one small victory today. "First, are you sure I'm the one you want to talk to about this? What about your mom, or..."

"My mom, are you kidding me?!"

Okay, maybe parents were the last people you wanted to talk to in these situations. "Friends?"

"I've already talked to my two best friends. Kayla thinks it's weird that we've been together for so long and haven't had sex yet and Brooke tells me to keep waiting."

"I know you talked to Topanga about Brian and UCLA."

"Yeah, that was school stuff. Topanga is good for advice about school stuff. Not this. She would tell me to wait like she and Cory did," she rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't know about Cory and Topanga's lives but Cory made her talk to me when he found out that Brian is a year ahead of me. Like that makes a difference. If I talk to Topanga, she will tell Cory and I don't know who the lecture will come from." Morgan looked Angela in the eye. "If you don't want to talk to me, just say so and stop suggesting other people."

"No, it's not that, I was just wondering, why me?" Although after hearing the other Cory and Topanga story, Angela wasn't surprised.

"For one thing, I know I can trust you. I can tell you things and you won't go blabbing to Eric. And I like you. I like what you've done for my brother and I enjoy hanging out with you. I thought we were becoming friends," she shrugged.

If this was Morgan's attempt at a guilt trip, it was good. "All right. Brian hasn't been pressuring you, has he?"

"No, we've just been talking."

"About?"

"Well, we've been seeing each other for almost eleven months, that's a long time."

"So, you're going to do it just because it feels like it's time?"

"No, I...well, how did you decide you were ready?"

Angela was quiet for a minute. "If we're being completely honest here; I was bored, curious, young, and stupid enough to believe that the guy genuinely cared about me. Two weeks later I caught him _caring_ about someone who was supposed to be my friend." She tucked her hair behind her ears. Even though it was years ago, she'll never forget how hurt she was when she found them together. Not long after that she decided any relationship longer than a few weeks was a waste of time. Any longer than that could cause you to get attached to people and make you care, and caring only got you pain. That philosophy worked for Angela for a long time, until she met Shawn.

"How old were you?"

"I was fifteen."

"Wow, that's young."

"I said I was young and stupid. I wasn't prepared for all of the responsibility that went along with having sex even though I thought I was."

"I've already had the birth control lecture," Morgan said. "I know all about pregnancy prevention, condoms, STDs, and HIV. Heck, I've been on birth control for a while now, so I'm covered there."

She had to stop herself from laughing. She could very easily go into her bathroom and show Morgan the positive pregnancy tests as proof that all the precautions- the birth control and condoms could sometimes be useless. "While that's all good that's not the kind of responsibility I'm talking about."

"I don't get it."

"Emotional responsibility, Morgan. Do you love Brian?"

"I...I think so."

"You think? Before you sleep with him, you better make sure you know. Sex can make that line very hazy and it's easy to get confused."

"Have you loved every guy you've slept with," the girl asked quickly, almost with an attitude.

Angela leaned back. These questions were getting a bit personal for her. This wasn't supposed to be an examination of her life. "That's a pretty personal question."

"I'm sorry." Morgan put her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do."

"What does Brian say when you talk?"

"He says he loves me and that we've been together for a long time and that I'll be away at school next year and..."

"Wait, you're not thinking about sleeping with Brian just to keep him as your boyfriend while you're away at school, are you? If that's what you're doing, it won't work. Long distance relationships are possible, but using sex to keep a guy does not work."

"No," she protested, "I don't know. He was upset when I couldn't come to his party and hated that I was grounded and we couldn't spend time together during Christmas break. I know the closer it gets to finals and graduation, the busier I'm going to be."

"And this is your way of _really_ making it up to him?" She took off her glasses. "Morgan, look, I can't tell you what to do. If you're looking for someone to tell you it is okay to have sex or that sleeping with Brian is the right thing, that's not going to happen. Only you can make that call. Even Brian can't- or he shouldn't- decide that for you."

"I know," she sighed and crossed her arms. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Get used to it. Where guys, sex, and relationships are concerned, it doesn't get any easier. But when you have a good guy," Angela smiled, "they make all the challenges worth it."

"I guess I have to decide if Brian is a good enough guy, so to speak. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy and a good boyfriend, and I don't want to lose him, but, you know..."

"Yeah," she said softly, "I know."

Several minutes passed in silence. Angela couldn't tell if she had helped Morgan at all or just confused her more.

"I should go," Morgan reluctantly said, standing slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"I told my mom I was coming over here to get your help on an English paper but that I would be able to pick Josh up from basketball practice."

"Okay," Angela walked her to the door. "Call me if you still need to talk." She was unprepared when Morgan hugged her, practically lifting her off her feet. "Oh!"

"Sorry," she smiled.

"That's okay. It'd be interesting to see who would win in an arm wrestling match between you and Rachel," she joked.

"I could take her, easy," Morgan laughed. "I have to go before I'm late picking up Josh. I'd never hear the end of it. Thanks for talking."

"It's no problem. I hope I helped you."

"You did, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Angela closed the door behind Morgan and leaned against it. She certainly didn't miss being a teenager. It was tiring even giving advice to them. She wanted to take a nap, but she had to call Eric first. She got her phone out of her purse. Like she figured, she got his voicemail. "Hi, it's me. I know you're probably exhausted from working doubles all week, but I was wondering if you could come over tonight after you get out? I really need to talk to you and, well...I miss you. So, I guess I'll see you tonight or tomorrow if you're too tired. Whatever. Bye." Angela tossed the phone on the couch and picked up her forgotten plate of Pop-Tarts. What kind of message was that? A nap, she definitely needed a nap after she ate.

/

_Several hours later…_

"Hello," Angela mumbled into the phone, barely audible.

"Hey, it's me. I'm standing out in the hallway. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine," she sat up and struggled to make out the numbers on the clock. Where had she left her glasses? "What time is it?" If Eric was out of work, her nap lasted much longer than she intended.

"Almost one. You still wanted me to come over, right? I can go back home, come back tomorrow when you're more...," the door opened, "...awake." He smiled apologetically and put his phone away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." She eyed the duffle bag at his feet. "Are you planning on moving in?"

"Until I go to work on Monday, if that's okay with you." Eric knew they really need to spend some time together and that Angela still wanted to talk to him about something. She sounded a little strange in the voicemail she left him. He was exhausted, but sleep could wait. Eric figured spending the entire weekend here would be the only way to talk uninterrupted. He already told the station he was not to be called for any reason. "I missed you, too."

"What about Thor, don't tell me he's in the bag?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. He has plenty of food and water and Morgan is going to be checking on him for me." Eric looked around. "Can we continue this inside?"

Angela realized she hadn't actually let him in yet. "Oh, right. Sorry." She did, however notice how careful he was to keep one arm behind his back when he picked up his bag and came inside. "What are you trying to hide?" She tried to peak when she shut the door, but he was quick to move.

"What?" He tried to act clueless. He backed up down the small hallway and into the living room.

She was too tired for a bunch of guessing games, still she was intrigued. "Come on, what's behind your back?"

"Before I give them to you, please remember that they were bought almost twelve hours ago during my break. I followed the florist's directions to keep them looking good until I gave them to you, but I don't know, they might not be as nice as they were at two this afternoon." Eric knew he was rambling, he didn't even know if he was making sense. It had been a long time since he bought flowers and actually picked out something just because he thought they looked pretty. Hollie had been specific with what she liked- roses, white or pink, except for Valentine's Day. Then she wanted red. She did love lilies, but he stopped buying them after learning they were toxic to cats.

"Are you going to keep me waiting another twelve hours," Angela teased. She could tell his mind had wandered.

"Sorry." Eric slowly pulled the flowers out in front of him and held them out to Angela.

"Oh, they're gorgeous," she gasped, taking them from him. It had been a long time since anyone had given her flowers. They smelled amazing, even if they were twelve hours old. Angela lightly touched the orangey-pink petals. "What kind are they?"

"Peonies," he tried to subtly look at the card he'd stashed in his pocket, "Coral Sunset Peonies."

He was not successful and she saw him looking down at something. "What are you doing?"

"I had the florist write down the name of the flowers. If you liked them, I didn't want to forget what they were."

She laughed and hugged him tightly, careful not to crush her gift. "That's very sweet and I love them."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." She touched his cheek with her free hand and kissed him gently. "I'm going to see if I have a vase for these." She headed for the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I make a sandwich? He placed his coat over one of the brown leather chairs and followed her. "I haven't eaten since this afternoon. It got a little hectic monitoring the storm."

"You are free to take anything you want. You don't have to ask. You're useless to me starved," she teased. "And what storm?"

"It's only been snowing heavily for the last six hours and is supposed to go until tomorrow afternoon. You know, the blizzard I've been talking about all week?"

"Oh, right." Angela had no clue what he was talking about.

"It's so nice to know you actually watch when I'm on TV."

"I was watching," she exclaimed, finding the vase she was looking for under the sink.

"What, get distracted by my stunningly handsome good looks." Eric nudged her with his hip.

"Something like that," she rolled her eyes.

As Angela arranged her flowers in the vase, she found herself tearing up. She hadn't told him about the baby yet and he was being sweet and bringing her flowers.

"Are you okay," he asked after hearing her sniffle.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I just can't get over how beautiful the flowers are. I'm going to put them on the dining room table."

After putting the flowers in their place, Angela sat on the couch, curling up into the corner and tried to find exactly the right words to tell Eric about the baby.

"You want anything," Eric called from the kitchen a few minutes later.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. I don't need anything."

He came into the living room with his hands full and sat next to her, setting his food down on the coffee table. "I know you said you wanted to plan something for my birthday, but a few people at work wanted to do something- kind of wanted a chance to redo the party I blew off last year." He opened his can of soda and tried to forget the disaster that was his 30th birthday. He would never drink that much ever again. "But if you already had something in mind, I can tell them you're planning it."

Crap, his birthday was a couple weeks away. She really was turning into the worst girlfriend ever. She'd forgotten his birthday was coming up and hadn't told him he was going to be a father. "I don't know, I'm still trying to think of something good. If they want the pressure of throwing you a party, they can have it."

"Okay, and by the way, not a party," he grinned, "_Eric Matthews' Countdown to 32 Extravaganza_!"

She giggled. "You're probably the only person to ever use their thirty-first birthday as a way to look forward to thirty-two. It's so random."

"Why not? Thirty-two is going to be great. I can feel it."

"And thirty-one isn't?"

"I feel like it's going to be an adventure, a challenge."

_'If only you knew how perceptive you actually are_,' Angela thought. "Good challenging or bad challenging?" He shrugged because his mouth full. "I can help with the challenging part."

"Oh yeah," Eric was intrigued, "how?"

Angela thought it was best to just rip off the band-aid, for her sake more than his. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" The aluminum soda can slipped through his fingers and crashed to the carpet, spilling everywhere. "Crap."

"I'll get a towel."

"No, Angela, I got it." Eric jumped up, his knee upsetting the bowl of pretzels that were settled on the edge of the coffee table, sending them flying. "Damn it."

"Seriously, Eric, sit down," she ordered. Maybe the ripping off the band-aid approach had been wrong. She hurried back into the living room and tried to clean up his mess.

"You're really going to clean that now," he asked in disbelief.

"If I don't the carpet will be ruined," Angela pointed out.

"To hell with the floor." He grabbed the towel from her and tossed it across the room. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How?" She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I mean...that's not what I mean. Well, actually, you know we've always been careful," he pointed out. "You're on birth control and we use condoms."

"Protection isn't 100% effective. And we have skipped condoms a few times."

"When? I mean...how far along are you?"

"Well, going by the dates the doctor gave me, it looks like it happened within the first week we started sleeping together. I'm eight weeks along, due August 26th."

"You've been to the doctor already?"

"I went this morning for confirmation, but I've suspected for about a week, ever since moving day. Right after you left I started putting things together, trying to figure out why I've been feeling weird. I couldn't get an appointment until today, so I took a pregnancy test, okay _four_ pregnancy tests Monday night," she laughed.

"Wait, Monday, is that why you showed up at my place in the middle of the night?" Angela nodded. "And the day before that, you still suspected and we went shopping and spent the whole day together and you said nothing?" She nodded again.

Eric walked away from her and picked up the towel he had tossed across the room a minute ago. When he returned he lifted Angela up and set her on the couch and began to clean up the mess. She watched him as he picked up the pretzels and cleaned up the spilled soda, never saying a word.

"Please, say something." He continued on with his task in silence. She let out a shaky breath and felt her cheeks start to redden. "Maybe I should go to bed, give you some time to wrap your mind around this. I know it's quite a shock." She stepped down off the couch. "For the record, I have no problem taking care of the baby alone if this isn't what you want. You can have as little or as much involvement as you choose." Angela knew she needed to get out of here before she started to cry. "You can sleep on the couch. I don't want you driving if the weather is bad."

"I want the baby, Angela," Eric said quietly, finally looking up at her from the floor. "I've always wanted to be a father."

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

"That's because I am upset, but not about the baby. How could you know about this for a week and not tell me? It wasn't important? Did you just forget to mention it?"

"I was freaking out. I was scared, surprised, happy, sad- every stereotypical emotion you could think of."

"You didn't think I would listen, that I would want to be there for you?"

Angela hated how hurt he sounded. "I just kept thinking of my parents."

"What do your parents have to do with any of this?"

She sat down on the couch and grabbed onto one of Eric's hands. "The only reason they got married was because Joyce was pregnant with me. Neither one of them ever planned on a child, they planned for military careers. Then I came along and they decided to give it a shot. We both know how well that worked out. Joyce bailed and my dad," she sighed, "he tried and I guess he did a decent job, but...well, you know."

"So, you didn't tell me because you were afraid I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"Partly."

Eric didn't know whether or not to be offended. "What's the other part?"

"I wanted to be sure I really wanted to raise a child. My parents decided on a whim after the positive result. That's not how I wanted to start a family."

"And you want the baby?"

She nodded and wiped away a tear. "Yeah, I'm scared to death that I'm going to screw it all up, but I do. I've spent a lot of my life looking for reliable family, someone who isn't going to walk out on me, someone I could point to and say that's my family, and maybe this kid is the only chance I'm going to get for that. I realize that's a lot of pressure to put on a little baby, but...," she was silence by Eric's kiss. "What are you doing?"

He moved up to sit next to her on the couch. "This baby is not going to be the only family you have, Angela. I'm not going anywhere."

"Eric, I don't want to make promises that..."

He held up his hand. "What I mean is that no matter what happens between us, we are always going to be in each other's lives because I promise you that our child will always have two parents. So, we're always going to be a family. You will always have me." It wasn't exactly what Eric wanted to say, but he knew that that was the only promise Angela would be able to accept at the moment. He wasn't ready to propose, but there had to be some middle ground between a proposal and simply agreeing to remain co-parents should the worst happen.

"I hope so," was all she could say.

Eric leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath. "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a father," he said with a hint of wonder. He thought after his relationship with Hollie ended last year all his plans of a family and a future would be indefinitely delayed. Life certainly threw curve balls when you weren't expecting them.

"I know you said you're happy, but you can tell me if you're not. I know I've felt like five thousand different emotions this week, sometimes all at once."

He kissed her hand. "I'm happy. I mean it," he smiled, "happy and shocked." He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. "I just realized that you've been pregnant virtually the entire time we've been together, both the official and unofficial time," he winked. Angela was the one who really kept track of the 'official time' they've been together. It didn't matter to him.

"I guess you're right. That's weird to think about." She loosened Eric's tie and undid the top few buttons on his shirt. "Do you think we're going to be able to do this," she asked, laying her head back on his chest. "We certainly didn't plan on this. We're still learning how to be together as a couple. Are we going to be able to handle this?"

"I think so long as we're honest with each other and tell each other what we're thinking and feeling we'll be okay. We just have to take it one day at a time."

"That sounds like a good place to start."

"I have one thought to share."

Angela tensed up. "Already?"

"I want to be involved every step of the way. Doctor's appointments, morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, I don't want to miss anything else, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. "My next appointment is a week from Wednesday at noon. The doctor said she'll do an ultrasound and that we should be able to hear the heartbeat."

"So soon?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She did do an ultrasound today, but I didn't look. I wanted that to be something that we share together."

Eric was touched. "Thanks."

After seeing the look on his face, Angela was glad she decided to wait. It would mean more when they saw it together. A few minutes later she was in bed waiting for Eric to finish changing. Telling him had gone much better than she thought it would. She thought he would be angrier at her for not telling him sooner, and while he was upset, it seemed like he chose to be happy about the baby instead of mad at her and for that she was grateful. Eric got into bed and hugged Angela to his chest. She could feel his heart beat against her back and after a moment of hesitation, he lightly rested his hand on her stomach. Angela didn't bother to try to hold back her tears and simply placed her hand on his.

"You might think it's a silly thing to ask right now," Eric whispered, almost afraid to ruin the moment, "but I do have one favor to ask."

"What?" Angela also whispered.

"If it's a boy, can we name it after Mr. Feeny?"

She smiled, turning her head to kiss him. "Sure."


	27. Chapter 27

**_I don't know how long the twice a week chapters will happen, but we'll go with it while it does, lol. This is kind of a short chapter, not too much plot, mostly lighthearted Angela and Eric talking baby stuff. Plot returns next chapter. As always, thank you for the reviews. :-)_**

* * *

Angela was alone, she could tell that before she even opened her eyes. Eric had slept the whole night right beside her with his hand on her stomach. Had he woken up and panicked at their new reality after a night's sleep? The only way to find out for sure would be to get out of bed. She slowly opened the door and was greeted with sounds from the TV. Angela had never been so happy to hear a sports' report in her life. She walked into the living room and found Eric on his hands and knees in front of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the soda out of your carpet." He sprayed some more stain remover down. "We just have to let that sit for about ten minutes and it should be good." He looked up at her for the first time since she came out of her room. "What's with that look?"

She sat on an ottoman in front of one of the chairs. "When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought maybe you freaked out and left." She sighed and wiped her eyes, annoyed with herself for getting emotional. It seemed like she was going to be the type of pregnant woman who cried easily and that frustrated Angela to no end. Not only was it a stereotype, but she seemed to go from fine to tears with very little warning. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. Stupid hormones." She tried to laugh it off.

Eric went over to her, crouching down so he could look her in the eye. "Angela, I said I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course, I just...I guess I'm still getting used to it. It's a lot to handle."

"You're not handling it alone," he rubbed the top of her thigh, "remember that."

"I will, I promise."

"How about I make some breakfast," he asked, standing. "I read that eating small meals throughout the day can help with morning sickness, as backwards as that sounds. Apparently it's better for you than eating three big meals."

Angela followed him into the kitchen. "I haven't had any morning sickness. And when did you read that?"

"Oh, I've been up since seven," he explained as he went through her kitchen, pulling various items out of cabinets.

"We didn't go to sleep until three and you worked doubles all week. You need more than four hours of sleep."

"I know, but I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. I felt like I needed to do something. I mean, I am going to be a father!"

Angela couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Yes, but it's not going to happen today. You can still sleep."

"Are you okay with oatmeal?"

"I have oatmeal?" It must have been one of the groceries Amy brought. Eric held out the canister and she made a face. "I only eat the instant packets you put in the microwave."

"Try it. If you don't like it, I'll buy you the instant stuff."

"Okay. So, you got a stain out of my carpet, read about pregnancy, what else have you done this morning?"

"Mr. Seidel came by to check your balcony for snow build-up, but it was fine. Apparently apartments on the south side of the building had snow accumulation on their balconies, so he was going around and checking every apartment just in case." He measured out water for the pot. "Oh, and a delivery came for you. I put it on the table."

"I didn't order anything," she frowned, walking toward the dining area. The return address was from a department store and she had made no recent purchases. The box also indicated that the contents inside were fragile. After grabbing some scissors and carefully opening the package, she found a note on top of the gift-wrapped item.

_**Angela-**_

_**Once again, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you move in. Our next girls' night is on me, no tears or hangovers- just a little wine and a lot of fun!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Topanga**_

Angela unwrapped the gift and almost doubled over laughing when she saw what Topanga had given her.

"What is it," Eric asked, coming into the room to see what was so funny.

"This," she held up the box, "wine glasses. Topanga sent me wine glasses as a housewarming gift."

"This would be an excellent practical joke if she knew," he laughed with her.

"No, she would feel terrible." Angela stared at the picture on box. "It's a shame, the glasses are nice. Here," she held the box out to him, "happy early birthday."

"Keep them. You'll be able to use them."

"I don't want them sitting here collecting dust for seven months."

"There's no rule book that says they have to be used for wine. You can use them for water, iced tea, lemonade, juice,..."

"Okay, I get it."

"In fact, we'll use them now. What kind of juice do you want with your oatmeal, apple or that mango juice you bought when we were shopping?"

"Neither. Coffee."

Eric turned on his way back to the kitchen. "I was also reading that you should stop drinking...," he trailed off at Angela's glare. "What are you doing," he asked when she slid open the doors to the balcony and looked over the edge. "It's still snowing."

"I was just looking to see how much snow you'd have to break your fall if you say one more word about me giving up coffee," she crossed her arms. "Dr. Ramirez said it was okay if I gradually reduce my coffee intake so that is what I am doing. Gradually."

_Hello, mood swing._ "Okay. Why don't you sit down and I'll get breakfast?"

"Including the coffee?" It was more a warning than a request.

"Including the coffee." Eric knew when to pick his battles and the coffee was not one to fight at the moment, not when she had threatened to toss him off her 11th floor balcony. He was sure she was kidding, but he had never heard her use that tone before.

The wine glasses didn't completely go to waste. Eric got Angela to agree to both coffee and juice to go along with her oatmeal, which to Angela's surprise wasn't that bad. She still preferred the flavor of instant, but this was edible. Maybe next time she could get him to add some more brown sugar.

"When do you want to tell people?"

Angela froze, her spoon half way to her mouth. "I hadn't actually thought about that yet. I was scared enough about telling you."

He reached across the table and held her hand. "You didn't have to be."

"I know that now. As far as other people go," she sighed, "would you mind if we waited a bit?"

"No, if that's what you want. How long were you thinking?" If it was up to him, he would've been in the car driving through the snow to tell his parents this instant. But Eric had a feeling Angela might have other ideas.

"I don't know, at least until I'm past the first trimester. You know, make sure everything goes okay."

"I thought you said that the doctor said that you and the baby were healthy," he asked in a slightly panicked voice. "Is there something wrong that you haven't mentioned?"

"What? No, no," she touched the side of his face. "Me and baby are healthy, I swear, and you can see for yourself at the next appointment. But, I don't know, it's supposed to be bad luck to tell before then, and honestly, I'd like to wrap my mind around it and be fully used to the idea before we let the rest of the world in on it."

Eric pulled her over so she was sitting in his lap. "I guess it would be kind of neat to have a secret to ourselves for a little while."

"Yeah and...," She realized that they weren't the only ones who knew. Rachel was the first person Angela called when she suspected she was pregnant. "Would you be upset if I told you we weren't the only ones who know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel knows, well she doesn't know that I know for sure, but I called her when I suspected."

"You told Rachel before you told me?"

"She's my best friend. I tell her everything. I was really freaking out," Angela tried to defend herself. "When I'm in a tailspin like that my first instinct is normally to call Rachel and she talks me down. I talked to her when I was going back and forth over staying in town and being together with you and she helped me sort things out. In her defense, she did tell me that I should've told you before her and she told me to tell you immediately. It was my stupid, panicking self who waited almost a week." She was hesitant to look at him. "Are you mad?"

Eric sighed. He hated that Angela had been so scared to tell him before, but could he really get upset at her for going to her best friend? Rachel was one of his best friends, too. He knew firsthand how great she was at being the calming influence when you were spinning out of control. "Just do me a favor," he began, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Anything."

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything from now on. If something happens or if you feel like you're going to go into another tailspin, I can help. I want to, especially if it has anything to do with the baby."

"I'll try, I promise. And, it's only fair since I told one person you can tell one person, so long as it's someone you can trust to keep it a secret until we announce it."

That was a fair compromise. "I suppose Jack would make the most sense. I know he can keep a secret and he's my best friend. Plus we can contain the information in Texas, far away from everyone else. Although, it would be fun to tell Mr. Feeny that we might potentially have little George Feeny Matthews on the way, or Moore-Matthews, or Matthews-Moore...how do you want to handle the last name?"

"Just Matthews is fine. Now, what were you saying about George Feeny Matthews? When was that decided?"

"You said if it's a boy we could name it after Mr. Feeny."

"I thought you meant George and as a _middle_ name, maybe a first name, but mostly I was thinking middle."

"So, you don't like it?"

"I love Mr. Feeny and there is no one more worthy of being honored, but if this kid is a boy, there is no way he is being named George Feeny Matthews. Even Mr. Feeny would tell you that's ridiculous." She could tell Eric was disappointed. "I think it's very sweet and like I said, I am more than happy to use George, but a kid deserves its own name, too."

"I guess you're right."

Angela could tell he still wasn't happy. "What if I told you we could name it after Mr. Feeny if it's a girl, too?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "How? You don't like the idea of using his full name, but you'll use George for a girl? That's just mean."

"Georgia!"

"Alabama! Okay, I give up, why are we yelling states at each other?"

"You dork," she kissed his cheek. "We can use the_ name_ Georgia for a girl after _George_ Feeny."

"First name or middle name?"

"We'll decide that later."

"Okay."

"So, you're good with this," she asked.

"I just want to honor Mr. Feeny."

"And we will, either way it will be named after Mr. Feeny."

"What do you like for first names?"

"You know," she began, getting out of his lap and going back to her chair, "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. We don't have to decide everything today. We've already got the middle names and the last name figured out. We have seven months to debate first names."

"I guess you have a point." He sipped his juice. "Are you sure you only want my last name in there?"

"Yes, you have a real family, I don't. This baby will be more a Matthews than it will be a Moore, so Baby Matthews is fine by me."

"You are going to tell your dad, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't even told him we're dating yet."

"Angela..."

"No, this is my decision. It's my call. He's cut himself completely out of my life with the exception of the occasional email or phone calls. Why would things be different now? Am I supposed to take the chance that my child could be hurt wondering why grandpa doesn't come to visit or want him or her around? No, if I decide not to tell him, it's not because I'm punishing my dad, I'm just protecting our baby."

Somehow, Eric wasn't fully convinced of her motivations, but he wasn't in a place to judge her. "Fine, I'll leave the decision up to you. I'm just going on record as saying I think honesty is the best option here."

"I'm not hungry anymore." She pushed her bowl aside and got up from the table, walking over to her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if I have any emails from work. The magazine was supposed to send me more details about my accommodations for New York."

"You're going to New York," he frowned. This was the first he was hearing of it.

"Yeah, I'm going next month to cover Fashion Week. I didn't tell you?"

"No, that's great," he smiled. "Why didn't you mention it?"

"I guess I forgot. I found out the same day Sandra gave me the bachelor story for the paper. That's also the day I took the pregnancy tests. Monday was a big day," she shrugged.

Eric wished he could've shared it all with Angela as it happened, but there was no changing that now. "It sounds like it. I can see why you were overwhelmed." He tried not to yawn. The lack of sleep was catching up with him.

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"No, I'm fine."

She spun the chair around to face him. "Liar. You look exhausted. You hardly got any this week covering for Tonya during the day and then doing your normal shift. I know you slept at the station one or two nights. Now this morning you get only four hours of sleep. I'm tired just saying that."

"Angela, really, I'm okay."

"No, _really_, you're not." She walked over and took his hand. "Come on, I'll even tuck you in." Angela tried to pull him to his feet. "Seriously, move. What's your problem?"

"There's so much to do."

"No, there's not. I have a few work emails to return, but otherwise we have a lazy weekend ahead of us."

"Yeah, but...," Eric placed his hand on her abdomen.

She smiled and covered his hand with her own. "I'm only 8 weeks along. That means we have seven months to do everything that needs to be done."

"Seven months?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I guess that's enough time to squeeze in a nap."

"I'd highly recommend it. There's no baby coming today."

"I just feel so lazy," Eric explained. "At least you're doing something. When I'm just sitting or sleeping, I'm just sitting or sleeping, but when you're sitting there or when I was watching you sleep this morning, you're still constantly working growing the baby."

"No wonder I've been so tired lately," she laughed. "You were watching me sleep?" He nodded. Angela wasn't sure if it was creepy or sweet, for right now she would go with sweet. "Then you know how easy it is. Sleep now and I promise I'll spend the next seven months making lists of things for you to do so you don't feel so lazy."

This could backfire on him. "There's a chance I may come to regret this conversation, isn't there?"

"I can't say at the moment, but maybe," she smiled, holding out her hand. "So, how about that nap?"

"Okay," he sighed, standing, "you win." Sleep did sound really good. Eric let her lead him to the bedroom. "Are you joining me?" He laid down and let Angela cover him with the comforter.

"Maybe in a little while, I have to return those emails." She could see that he was already starting to fade. This baby had overwhelmed them both, though where she withdrew and took her time to absorb the information, Eric had become wired and tried to do too much within the first twelve hours of knowing. Angela leaned over the bed and kissed him before heading out of the room.

Once back in front of her computer, Angela quickly responded to her work emails. Travel arrangements for New York were already made and she could do the majority of her other work from home now, so she no longer had to make trips to the paper or the magazine. She loved the freedom of working from home and scheduling her own time. After responding to work, she decided to go through the rest of her email. Most of it was junk or sales offers good for this weekend only. Then one email address caught her eye, it was from Aunt Trish.

At first it seemed like their regular generic email exchanges, asking how she was, she wanted updated pictures, and she also wanted to know how she liked the apartment. Then Angela got to the end of the email. Aunt Trish wanted to come to Philadelphia for a visit. She didn't think she would be able to get time off of work until later in March, but she still wanted to come. She said she wouldn't show up and impose on Angela's life if she didn't want her there, but that she would really like to see her.

Angela slammed her laptop shut. On top of everything else she had going on, now her aunt wanted to come and chat, really? Not that she really had anything against Aunt Trish, but she was helping her dad keep his illness a secret- even if she was against his decision. She was part of the problem. Angela practically ran to her bedroom and got into bed next to Eric. She was careful not to wake him, but he sensed her presence and pulled her close and she was more than happy to accept his embrace. At least there was one place she could feel safe.


	28. Chapter 28

**My apologies for the delay. I thought I would have this out sooner, but for some reason, I am unable to access this site from my computer (I'm trying to figure out why since otherwise my computer is fine, it's just this site) but can from my phone, however since I can't upload my chapters from my phone I had to wait to borrow my brothers' computer to put up the new chapter. Thanks, guys!**

**If it seems like there are too many new/original characters being tossed in, don't worry, they won't be around all the time. I just figured Eric and Angela need some friends that are actually in town to talk to. And our favorite unlikely uncouple will be together in the next chapter. As always, thank you for the feedback. :-)**

* * *

"I need help. What do you wear on a fake date with someone who isn't your boyfriend?"

"What on earth are you talking about," Topanga asked. Angela explained the assignment to her. "Oh, that's tricky. Eric's okay with this?"

"He says that he is. I think the fact that he is on the list helps."

"Oh, I bet he loved that," she smiled into the phone.

"A bit too much if you ask me."

"Is someone feeling a little jealous?"

"Not exactly. I trust Eric completely, but Topanga, you should've seen the girls at work when they found out we're dating. It was like feeding time at zoo." Topanga laughed at her. "I'm serious."

"You can't take him off the list?"

"No, I looked into that. If he gets taken off, we move up one of the honorable mentions. That would be Vince."

"Oh, yeah, that wouldn't work."

"Right. Now, I have to write this article to make Eric look good and send a clear message that even though he's on the list of Philadelphia's Most Eligible Bachelors, he is most definitely _not _eligible," she sighed. "That will have to come later. Tonight I have to worry about what to wear on these fake dates."

"You have one tonight?"

"Yep. Tonight is a fireman. Tomorrow I have two dates, lunch with a lawyer, and dinner with an anchor from a competing station of Eric's."

Topanga isn't quite sure what to say. "And you're sure Eric is okay with all of this?"

"I offered to get out of the assignment, he told me no, he doesn't want to interfere with my career. Why, you don't think he meant it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it's too late for me to back out now. So help me, tell me what to wear." Angela tossed a skirt aside. "I don't want to dress like this is a real date, but I'm not going to the gym or to grab a burger or anywhere super casual."

"Why don't you just wear what you would wear to work? Dress professionally."

"I work from home, remember? Even when I go to the office, it is pretty casual, but I guess I can go one step beyond that."

"I do have one suggestion."

"What?"

"Is there a particular color that Eric likes you to wear, or likes to see you in?"

She thought for a minute. "Blue...dark blue. Why?"

"I should have figured," Topanga chuckled, remembering Naomi teasing Angela when she found her chemise during their failed girls' night. "Don't wear that color. Trust me."

"Okay," she continued to look through her closet. "How are things with Cory? Are they any better?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "We haven't been fighting as much, but we also haven't seen a lot each other either. Though we did have a huge fight when he, Shawn, and Naomi got home from helping you move. Angela, he wants us to see a marriage counselor."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell a stranger about my marriage."

"Are you ready for your marriage to end?" Topanga was quiet. "You and Cory went to premarital counseling. You were willing to discuss your issues then."

"I know."

"You said yourself that if you and Cory didn't come to some sort of understanding you were afraid your marriage would be over. Are you going to let it end because you're afraid to talk to someone?"

"No, it's...I always thought this would be something Cory and I could work out by ourselves when we had time."

"It sounds to me like you're running out of time."

She knew Angela was right. It was the exact same advice Naomi had given her when she talked to her last night. But they were friends. This marriage counselor would be a stranger- a stranger who could potentially be judging her and Cory and how they've acted as a married couple, bringing up every wrong and showing it to them. "I guess I have to decide what I want."

"Yes, you do, and quickly."

"Have you gotten your invitation to our ten year reunion," Topanga asked, desperate for a subject change.

"What?" She practically got whiplash from the topic change. "No, I haven't gotten anything. When is it?"

"Oh, not until May, but they're starting to plan early. Dana and Libby probably didn't know where to send your invitation since you've moved around so much."

_May. Fantastic, she should be about the size of a whale by then._ Wait a minute..."Dana and Libby? Tell me that's not the same Dana and Libby I'm thinking of."

Topanga snickered. "No, you're right. It is the same girls who chained Shawn up your first Valentine's Day together. They're still best friends. They live next door to each other in Connecticut, run a business, do Mommy and Me play groups. They're still inseparable."

"Wow, it sounds like it. Whatever happened to that other one, Jenny?"

"Jennifer," she corrected, "I'm not sure. The last I heard she was living in Florida. Both Cory and Shawn are praying she doesn't come to the reunion. She terrified them both."

"Wimps," Angela laughed. "God, I can't believe it's going to be ten years since we graduated high school. When did we get old?"

"Quiet, we're not old, we're simply more mature."

"If you say so." Angela looked at the clock. "I have to get ready for this lame fake date. Thanks for talking."

"No problem. We don't talk enough."

/

"Is that Eric Matthews?"

Eric turned at his name and smiled when he saw his friend Miguel. He hadn't seen Miguel since the night, well, since the night at the club when Angela went back to his place. "I'm sorry, you are..."

"Very funny. Grabbing dinner between newscasts?"

"No, I like standing around burger joints for the hell of it," he joked. "I'm just waiting for my food. Where the hell have you been?"

"Me, you're the one who practically has gone into hiding since that night we all went out."

"I have not."

"You started dating that girl...Amanda?"

"Angela," Eric corrected, "and yes, we're dating."

"Right," Miguel nodded. "I figured. Luke and Ray owe me and Mona $20 each. They figured it would be a one nighter, we went the more romantic route."

"You bet on us?"

"Hey, you didn't see how the two of you looked on the dance floor and getting into that cab."

"That bad?"

"Not public indecency bad, it was more the way you two were suddenly looking at each other, but there were points you definitely resembled an octopus."

"Thanks."

"Ray is going to be so disappointed. He kept hoping to get her phone number."

"Not a chance."

"I'll tell him."

"Number 29!"

"That's me," Eric said.

"You are still planning on standing up in my wedding, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not the one who's been in hiding since hooking up," Miguel smirked.

"The phone works both ways," Eric paid for his food. "And it wasn't just Angela. You know my brother and friends come in for the holidays."

"The holidays ended weeks ago. But whatever, I'll tell Mona to make room for one more at one of the tables for Angela."

"Thanks."

"In case I don't see you again until the wedding, I'll be the guy in the tux walking toward the altar."

"Very funny."

/

_Later that evening..._

"So, Dante, how long have you worked for the fire department?"

"About 15 years, right out of college. I figured with my name, I either had to fight fires or start them," he laughed loudly. Angela looked confused. "You know, _Dante's Inferno_?"

"Right," she smiled politely, "but there wasn't any fire starting or putting out in the poem."

"It's a poem?"

"Yes, it's about Dante's journey to find his path as he's guided through the nine circles of hell."

"Then where does the fire come in?"

"Well, there's fire because he's supposed to be in hell, but…," oh, what was the point. Angela really wished she could have some wine, whether to drink or to smack him over the head with the bottle. It had already been a very long evening before they got to the _Inferno_. "Let's move on. What are you looking for in a woman, in a relationship? What do you want for the future?"

"Hold a mirror up to your pretty face and you'll see what I'm looking for," he smirked.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself it would be unprofessional to walk out or spill a drink on the guy. "Like I've told you before, I already have a boyfriend."

"Then why were you set up with me?"

Not this again. "This isn't a date. Remember, I'm profiling you for the paper so you can find a date. Find someone who sees things the same way you do." _And if there is someone, I don't want to know them. _

"Come on, I can make you forget all about your boyfriend." He scooted his chair closer to hers'. "Would a tour of the firehouse help?"

/

A short while later Angela was being driven back home by her photographer, Gordon. "I can't believe him. He seemed like such a nice guy during the phone interview."

"I wish I would've thought to have you wear a wire. Some of the faces you were making were hysterical," he chuckled. "I hope you're not a card player, because your poker face sucks."

"No," she shook her head, "no card games here."

"Then let me be the first to invite you to the paper's weekly card game."

"Very funny, I hope the rest of the guys are nicer, otherwise it's going to be a long week, at least until I get to number four."

"Ah, yes, your boyfriend. He's okay with you going out with all these guys?"

"I'm not 'going out with them', it's for work. I gave him a chance to say he didn't want me to, I offered to give up the story. Eric insisted I stay with it."

"Of course he did. He wants to be supportive and not seem like he's telling you what to do. I'd do the same if I were him, despite how his last relationship ended."

She turned to look at him. "You know about that, too?"

"Everyone knows. The news world is very small, especially with a messy break-up like that. My guess is it's driving him crazy but he doesn't want to seem insecure. It is how I would feel if my wife or girlfriend were doing the story."

Angela frowned. First Topanga and now Gordon, was she wrong to take Eric at his word that he would be okay with her doing this story?

"Don't over think it," he said after she was quiet for a minute, "see how he is and if he's fine, then he is one hell of a secure guy. If he's not fine, then talk, but don't create a problem where there isn't one." He pulled up in front of Angela's building. "This is you, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I'll see you for lunch tomorrow with the lawyer."

"I'll grab the wire and remember, work on your poker face!"

/

Angela freed her hair from her shower cap and stared at her notes. How was she going to make Dante seem appealing? It wasn't that he was necessarily a bad guy, though he didn't seem to care that Angela had a boyfriend, she just couldn't relate to him at all. He loved fire- _a lot_, didn't really talk about much else. He did love his dog and his coworkers at the firehouse, she could work with that. He arrived at the restaurant on time tonight, always a plus. He thought the paper was pimping her out to him- a negative. He loved camping and the fireworks at the Fourth of July, other things she could work with. Angela suspected Dante was chosen simply because of how hot he was. At least she had two days to get his profile written, plenty of time to put her creative writing skills to good use.

She set her notes aside and opened her laptop, wanting to see if Sandra had emailed her with any new deadlines. Angela was grateful when her phone rang, she was tired of this bachelor story already. "Hey."

"How did you know it would be me?"

"No one else would call me at nearly midnight unless something was wrong. How was work?"

"Boring."

"Boring for you is good for everyone else, isn't it," she asked.

"I suppose. How was your uh- the...thing?"

"Kind of a disaster."

"Really?" He perked up.

"You don't have to sound so happy," she smiled.

"I'm not. I'm devastated."

"Sure."

"So, what went wrong?"

"First, he thought the paper was providing him with a date."

"Like the paper was your pimp?" He was unsuccessful in his attempts not to laugh.

"It's not funny. Aren't you supposed to be defending my honor," she smiled into the phone.

"I'm sure you handled yourself just fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She scanned through her email. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you absolutely positive you're okay with me doing this story? You're not just pretending to be supportive of my career, are you?"

"Honestly, I'm not thrilled, but like I said, I trust you." He set down a fresh bowl of water for Thor. "If you were sneaking around, doing the story behind my back, maybe then we'd have a problem, but you haven't done that."

"And you would tell me if you felt...," she trailed off when she saw a new email from her aunt.

"If I felt what? Are you okay? Do you feel all right?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just looking at my email."

"And? A shoe sale caught your eye?"

"Something like that."

"Why don't I believe you at all?"

Angela hadn't told him about the first email her aunt sent because he wouldn't understand at all why she would hesitate about having her visit.

"Hello? Am I taking to myself," he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

_Yes, she did._ "No, that's okay. I know Thor creates messes when you're not home for a while."

"I've been home the past couple nights. Really, if you want me to come over, I will. You sound stressed and you're stressing for two now, remember."

"I know," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What's the email? Work trouble?"

"No."

"Okay, your family?" Her silence was his answer. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I was all relaxed from my bath and that's ruined and I can't even have any wine." Angela knew she sounded immature, but she had been all relaxed and forgotten about that work date and now her aunt emails her again.

"You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"No, I won't because I already know what you will say."

"Well, then we have problems if I've become predictable to you already. In fact, no one has ever accused me of being predictable."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Enlighten me."

"You think my family needs to clear the air, tell each other everything. I need to tell my dad I know he's sick, that we're dating, that I'm pregnant...why is this all on me? He's the parent. It's not my fault we're in this situation." She was almost shouting at this point. "I didn't do this."

"I didn't say you did," Eric said gently, hoping to calm her. "All I meant was that the truth has to start somewhere, why not with you? Someone has to take the first step to fix things."

"I think it's a little too late for that. I'm going to go to bed. You can come over tomorrow or I'll go over to your place tomorrow, we'll figure something out. Goodnight."

Eric tossed his phone aside. Angela had hung up on him before he could say anything else. He didn't even get the chance to tell her he got the entire day off for her doctor's appointment next week. He couldn't wait to see the fuzzy images on the screen and hear the baby's heartbeat. Angela teased him when they were at the book store so she could buy _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ and he bought a copy for himself along with a few other books. He wanted to know everything she was going through so he could help her every step of the way. And despite the fact that Angela had wanted to wait to discuss names, he couldn't help himself and went back to the store the next day and bought a name book to begin browsing.

He had only known about Angela's pregnancy for a few days, but Eric couldn't wait. He could've held onto his hurt and anger at Angela for keeping the information from him, but that would've been useless. He knew she didn't do it specifically to hurt him. She did it because she was afraid. And if he was still holding onto the anger, he might be missing out on experiencing all of this with her. Eric couldn't imagine missing this, he loved that baby already. True, it wasn't how he had imagined having a child and starting a family, but it's happened and he was going to do his best to make sure his child grows up feeling as loved and supported as he did and still does. Eric grabbed one of the books off the nightstand as he got into bed. He would go over by Angela's tomorrow night after work. Maybe then she would feel like talking about whatever email she got.

/

_**Dear Angela,**_

_**Thank you for the updated pictures and the pictures of your apartment. You look beautiful, as always. You seem to have wonderful friends in Philadelphia and have made a good choice in choosing a home for yourself. I love the colors you chose in your apartment, you never have been afraid to use color.**_

_**You never did answer my question about coming to visit. I understand that it may be awkward considering we haven't seen each other in so long, but there are things we really do need to discuss. Like I said, I don't want to impose on you or interfere in your life, but I miss you and do want to see you. Please let me know.**_

_**Love, Aunt Trish**_

Angela stared at the screen, unsure of what to do. This is what she had been waiting for, wasn't it? This is her chance to finally learn the full story about whatever is going on with her dad. She could maybe reconnect with her dad, with her aunt, be a family again- it was especially important during this time in her life. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell her aunt to come visit? Angela wanted to, yet just like a few days ago, she closed her laptop and went to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**_My computer issues with this site may have been taken care of (not positive, all I know is it's working now, lol). This chapter covers quite a bit. Timeline wise, I'd say it covers just over a week. _**:-)

* * *

"This car is nice. I really like it," Angela said from the driver's seat. "Call the guy over. I think I want to take it for a test drive."

"I don't know."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The back seat looks kind of small." Eric opened the back door and climbed in and moved around. "It's not very roomy."

"And what exactly do you think we will be doing back there," she smiled, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Not that, well, not while you're pregnant. But would you be able to fit a car seat back here? How big are car seats, anyway," he frowned.

It didn't occur to Angela that she'd have to eventually fit a baby and car seat in whatever vehicle she purchased today. Somehow that skipped her mind. "How am I supposed to know? You're the one with three younger siblings. You're like twenty-one years older than Josh."

"That doesn't mean I paid attention to details like car seats."

"That's very reassuring."

He moved to the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from tearing up. She didn't want to start crying at a car dealership. "Yes, I just can't believe I didn't think about having to fit a car seat or that a baby would have to go somewhere."

"We don't know if a car seat will fit in my car either."

"You happened to buy a small SUV. We're screwed if a car seat is too big for that. I don't even want to know how big a crib is."

"Hey," he held her hand, "we're still getting used to the idea. In a few days we'll see the sonogram and hear the heartbeat. That will help make it more real."

"Yeah," Angela nodded.

"Do you want to leave, come back and do this another day?"

"No," she sighed. "I need my own car. I can't drive that rental forever."

"Excuse me," the car salesman walked over, "I see you've been checking out this car for a while. Were you interested in a test drive?"

"First," Angela began as they got out of the car, "let me ask you, how would I know if a car seat would be able to fit in the back?"

"Well, you can either bring in your own or we do keep a few in the back to test."

"Bring them out, please."

"But let me say, this model is notorious for a cramped back seat. I really don't think a car seat will work."

She sighed. "Fine. Then I need to see something bigger, but I don't want an SUV like you sold him a couple weeks ago," she pointed at Eric, "and I do not want a soccer mom van, are we clear?"

"Yes."

/

A couple hours and a lot of paperwork later, Angela was driving her new car. It was big enough for a car seat yet in no way an SUV or a soccer mom van. It was also a nice shade of green, so it was pretty, too. Eric teased her that all she wanted was a car that looked nice and went fast. It wasn't all she wanted, but it didn't hurt. They had just dropped her car off at the rental place for good and were driving to Eric's apartment.

"Maybe we should get you a horn that plays music or something," he teased as she leaned on the horn, "you know, for variety."

"The light is green, not yellow or red, and there is no one ahead of him. Why is he stepping on the brake?"

"To annoy you?"

"That's what I'm starting to think." Angela blew out a breath in frustration as she was unable to get around the slow car. "Do me a favor, check my purse and see if I brought my prescription sunglasses. They would be in the brown case."

Eric was skeptical. "You want me to go through your purse?"

"Yeah," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "what's the problem?"

"One of the top guy rules is you don't go through a woman's purse. When I was younger I went into my mom's purse for gum or money, I forget which, and I couldn't look at her for about a week."

"Okay, well, guy rules aside, I'm giving you permission to go through my purse to retrieve my sunglasses. I can't think of anything you would be embarrassed by."

"If you insist." Eric grabbed her bag from the floor and opened it. "I don't think you need to carry your birth control with you anymore," he chuckled, "not that it did much for us anyway."

She smiled. "I haven't cleaned out that bag in a while."

"You don't say." He continued to dig around in search of her glasses. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten new contacts yet."

"When I saw the doctor she said the blurry vision probably pregnancy related, especially since it only happens with my contacts in, and trying to change my prescription now would be pointless. She said some women are unable to wear contacts during their pregnancy because of how their eyes change, but..."

"Wait, your _eyes_ are going to get bigger," Eric interrupted, turning to face her, holding the case containing her sunglasses.

"No," she exclaimed as she swapped her glasses at a red light, "at least...I don't think so, but apparently your eyeballs can change shape a bit. They better not get bigger," she frowned. "Dr. Ramirez said I might be able to wear my contacts again before long, but not to count on it. Of course there are women who can wear contacts the whole time with no trouble at all. I hate those women right now. I think I'm just going to buy a few more pairs of glasses so I can alternate and not wear the same boring ones all the time. Who knows, maybe one day I'll like myself in glasses."

"You should, you look hot with glasses and without them," Eric smiled.

"You're hardly a fair judge. I just don't feel comfortable in them, I don't feel like myself."

"You could get that laser surgery."

"Are you kidding? Like I'm going to let someone shoot lasers into my eyes. You're nuts."

"Then I'm out of suggestions." He looked out the window as they approached his building. "I feel kind of bad that you have to park your brand new car on the street"

"What do you think I've been driving on?" Angela eased into a parking spot.

"With how fast you go? I'd be surprised if the tires have touched the pavement."

"Very funny," she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure. Maybe we'll watch _Back to the Future part 2_ tonight, since they have flying cars there you can live through the characters."

"You are so hilarious," Angela deadpanned. They continued to joke their way into his building. The second they stepped inside, however, Angela froze. The smell was overwhelming. "What is that," she covered her nose.

"It wasn't me, I swear," he held up his hands.

"No. Is that garlic and…oregano I think?" She could feel her stomach start to churn.

Eric didn't smell anything more than faint garlic, definitely nothing to get disgusted over. But from what he'd read so far, he knew Angela's sense of smell could probably rival that of a drug-sniffing dog at the moment. "I guess someone ordered pizza." He looked over and saw that she did not look well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm taking the stairs," she said in a rush. "If I keep waiting for the elevator I'm gonna be sick."

"That's six flights of stairs," he reminded her as she dashed for the door.

"I don't care."

Angela couldn't remember the last time she ran so fast. Unfortunately, by the time she got to the third floor she was feeling even worse- probably from running, she figured- and threw up in the garbage can in the stairwell. Thank goodness there was a garbage can. Eric was right behind her, there was no way he was going to take the elevator while she took the stairs.

"Are you okay," he asked, concerned.

She moved away from the garbage can after a minute. "Yeah, I'm fine. This had better not be the start of morning sickness."

"You were fine until you smelled the garlic, right?"

Angela held up a hand. "Don't say that word. I don't want to smell it, I don't even want to think about it right now," she closed her eyes. "But to answer your question, yes, I was fine until then."

"Maybe it's just a food aversion. All the books mention it."

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to avoid Italian food if that's what this is," she sighed. "Let's go upstairs. I may even drink some of your tea."

"Wow." He kissed her temple. "How about we take the elevator for the last few floors?"

"But what if people on the third floor are the evil pizza eaters?"

"What if it's people on my floor?"

She looked at him. "You're supposed to be the optimistic one in this relationship. Be optimistic!"

"Fine, my optimistic outlook is predicting an odorless elevator ride up to my apartment. Come on, you just sprinted up three flights of stairs. Now is not the time to start your marathon training."

"Okay, but if I smell anything bad, I'm going for the stairs."

"Deal."

A few minutes later they were entering Eric's apartment and Angela's senses were once again overtaken by the aromas of food, but this time it wasn't unpleasant.

"What's that?"

"I cooked."

"You cooked?"

"I've been cooking all day," Eric smiled as he closed the front door.

"How?" She set her coat, purse, and winter accessories on the chair.

"Slow cooker. The smell isn't making you feel sick, is it?"

"No, it smells amazing. What is it?"

"Beef stew, my mom's recipe, so you know it's good. Do you feel up to eating?"

"Yeah," Angela nodded, "a little bit at least. I'm going to brush my teeth and change. I think I think I left some pajamas here."

"You did. They're in the third drawer with my pajamas. I put them there when I did laundry the other day."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute."

"Do you want to eat at the table or the couch?"

"I feel fine now. I can sit at the table."

Eric got the food ready and boiled water for Angela's tea. He felt helpless seeing her get sick, especially knowing there was nothing he could really do to help. At least it didn't last long and she already felt well enough to eat again. Now if only he could ban Italian food from the building for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"So, here's where you're hiding out," Angela said to Thor as she entered Eric's bedroom. The cat was once again in the middle of the bed. "I don't blame you. If I was a cat I'd be in the middle of the bed, too."

The cat jumped down the second Angela entered the room and began meowing and circling her feet. "What are you doing?" She got the pajamas out of the drawer. "If you get stepped on, don't blame me." As she was changing, every item of clothing she discarded onto the bed, Thor pounced and rolled around on them. "Hey, I have to wear those later," she admonished before remembering she was talking to a cat. "Weirdo. Remember when you couldn't make up your mind about me?" She awkwardly patted the top of the cat's head before stashing her clothes in the grabbed one of Eric's warm sweatshirts before going back to the living room.

"Your cat is strange," she exclaimed as Thor was hot on her heels.

"What now," Eric asked as he carried the bowls of stew to the dining room table.

"I don't understand how he can go from being indifferent towards me one day to suddenly being all over me. He was lying all over my clothes when I was changing."

"Maybe he can sense the pregnancy? Animals can tell when the weather changes, maybe he knows something is different with you." He went back to the kitchen to retrieve her mug. "Is peppermint tea okay? I thought I had chamomile, but I'm out."

"That's fine, thanks." She took a small bite of the stew, hoping it sat well with her. "This is really good."

"You sound surprised. I told you I could cook, though I don't know if this technically counts as cooking."

"It does in my book."

"Thanks. So, when is our paper sponsored date," he smiled.

"Oh, that. They want to schedule it Wednesday because I have to have all the phony dates done by Friday night so I can put together everyone's profiles for the countdown. I told Sandra Wednesday may not work for us."

"Why not?"

"You really want to go out on a date the same day we have the sonogram?"

"What's the big deal? It can be a celebratory dinner that we don't have to pay for."

"I guess I assumed you would spend the whole night staring at the little picture they give us."

"Like you wouldn't be?"

"Honestly," Angela began slowly, "I have no idea how I'm going to react."

"What do you mean," he frowned.

She stared at her bowl. "This whole thing still has me feeling really freaked out. I'm still scared."

Eric reached across the table for her hand. "It's all going to be okay. You're going to be a great mom. I know it."

Angela smiled slightly and resumed eating, wishing she felt as confident about her abilities as Eric did. Maybe what he said earlier at the car dealership was right, maybe it would be easier and feel more real once she saw the sonogram and heard the heartbeat. She hoped it would help anyway.

/

"Hello?"

"Oh, my goodness, is this actually Rachel McGuire-Hunter," Angela teased. She had been trying to get ahold of her friend for days with no luck. Eric hadn't been able to reach Jack either.

"Shoot," a frazzled Rachel replied, "I knew there were more people to call."

"Call about what? Is that a baby I hear?"

"Yes."

"You got approved?"

"A few days ago we were granted temporary custody of three kids."

"Three," Angela exclaimed. She was panicking at the thought of one kid and Rachel and Jack had gone from none to three overnight. "Wow."

"I know- two boys and a girl. Seth is seven, Nina is four, and Milo is eight months. They've been in foster care since right after the baby was born. Jack took the older two to the park."

"What's it like?"

"It's chaotic, loud, my house is a mess...I love it," she smiled. "Seth and Nina aren't ready to completely trust us yet, but it's not as bad as Jack and I feared."

"That's great, Rachel," she smiled. "How...how long..."

"I have no idea. They're trying to find suitable biological family. If they can't, then we'll see what happens. It's impossible to predict anything at this point."

"I understand."

"Are you calling for the reason I think you're calling," Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yes. I went to the doctor just over a week ago and I'm definitely pregnant. I'm currently ten weeks along, I'm having an sonogram and hearing the heartbeat on Wednesday."

"Ten weeks?! Boy, you and Eric didn't waste any time, did you," she teased.

"Ha ha. I know, it happened right away."

"How did Eric react?" Angela told her the entire story of Eric's reaction. "You waited almost a week to tell him? Angela..."

"I know," she jumped in, "I was wrong, but I can't change that now. I'm not going to exclude him from anything else."

"How are you feeling? Any weird pregnancy symptoms? Fill me in on all the stuff I've missed."

"Oh, it's a blast. I'm exhausted all the time, I cry over anything, my boobs are killing me, I still can't wear my contacts, and I've developed an aversion to Italian food- all Italian food."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I get so much as a whiff of it, if I see it, hell sometimes if I think about it too much or hear someone talk about their lunch plans, I feel sick. I've thrown up a few times. And it's not morning sickness because it's all Italian food related." She took a sip of water. "Let's change the topic, please."

"What did other people say? I feel so cut off all the way out here."

"Oh, we haven't told anyone else yet. I'm not ready. This is a big thing to wrap my mind around. I told Eric sometime after the first trimester we could start telling people. Though I did say since I told you, he could tell one person who could also keep a secret. It's only fair. I think he's going to tell Jack, so tell him to watch his phone for a call."

"Okay." Milo started getting fussy in Rachel's arms. "I'm sorry, but it's time to feed him."

"No, go. It's okay."

"Pretty soon you'll be saying that," Rachel said softly.

"That's so weird."

"It'll be good, you'll see." The baby's cries got louder. "Let me get off the phone. Call me or email me, just keep Auntie Rachel updated."

"I promise," Angela laughed.

/

Trish turned off her computer monitor and went to get ready for bed. It had been almost a week since her last email to Angela had she had still received no response about her request to visit. Her niece had answered every other question and responded to every other comment, but her most pressing request had gone unanswered. On one hand, she couldn't exactly blame Angela. She hadn't seen her niece in over two years. She could blame her brother for that, but nothing was stopping her from visiting during that time. Trish didn't have to cut off visitation as well. That was her choice. She was afraid that if she saw Angela again she would crumble and tell her everything, breaking the promise she had made to her brother.

However, did Alvin still deserve her loyalty? He was back in touch with the one person Trish hated more than anyone, the one person Angela hated. He should be moving heaven and earth to reconnect with his daughter while he still had the time. Instead he was putting that effort into rebuilding a relationship with the woman who once called herself Angela's mother. How would she feel if she knew her parents had reunited? Trish had a feeling Angela may consider that an even bigger betrayal than Alvin not telling her about the cancer.

She couldn't let the little family fall apart. Her niece may have friends, close ones from the looks of the pictures, but they couldn't make up for family. Trish had to put them back together. She had to fix this, she had been letting the foundation sit cracked long enough.

/

"Are you feeling better?"

Angela was resting her head in Eric's lap as he massaged her scalp. "Mmmhmm, just keep doing what you're doing."

"The paper didn't choose a safe restaurant for you?" Her sensitivity to Italian food had only gotten worse as the week went on. The other day he had eaten spaghetti for dinner, hours before they would be seeing each other, and when he showed up at Angela's apartment that night after work she swore she could still smell it on him. Eric ended up having to brush his teeth and took a precautionary shower just to avoid making her sick.

"It was fine for the most part. Then the people at the table next to us got something really seasoned and the smell was overwhelming."

"How did your "date" react?"

"He was surprisingly understanding, but then he was a doctor."

"You told him you were pregnant?"

"No, I just said between the meal and the dessert, something didn't agree with me. I still felt bad, though." Angela closed her eyes.

"Be extra nice in your profile of him."

"I will." She was trying not to fall asleep. "Tomorrow's the sonogram."

"I know," Eric smiled, "I've been counting down since you told me about the about the appointment."

"That's sweet. And don't think I didn't notice the name book you have stashed at your place."

"I couldn't help myself. Are you feeling better?"

Angela opened her eyes to look at him. "If you're asking about the nausea, yes, I am. If you're asking about the baby in general, that depends on when you ask me. I wish I could be as confident as you are, but I didn't grow up with the same positive examples."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "We'll figure it out together."


	30. Chapter 30

**_I can't believe this is the 30th chapter. It started with a crazy idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, this is a bit short and it's all Eric and Angela. The next chapter will be longer and include more characters. Thanks for the feedback. :-)_**

* * *

Eric was getting flashbacks to being in Lamaze class with his mom as he looked at all the different pictures and diagrams that were displayed in the exam room. And the detailed model of a woman's torso was somewhat unsettling, yet he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Would you put that down," Angela admonished as she maneuvered herself onto the exam table. "Damn, I hate these things. All the advances we've made in medical science and we can't move past the paper gown?"

"You know designers, talk to them at Fashion Week."

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "I can see it now, models strutting their stuff down the runway in couture hospital attire. Ass exposure optional," she rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like a show I'd be at," he shifted the object he was holding from one hand to the other.

"I bet you would." She finally settled on the table and looked at him. "Seriously, Eric, put that back. What is it anyway?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe I should've paid more attention in biology class," he shrugged. "What was up with that waiting room?"

"What do you mean?"

He tried to put the object back into the model. "I felt like everyone was staring at me."

"Maybe they recognized you from television."

"No, they were all judgmental. It was like they all knew what I did to you and why we're here."

Angela shook her head and laughed. "Well, people come here for one main reason and you didn't do anything _to _me, I was a willing and active participant."

"Tell that to the giant, angry, pregnant ladies out there."

"I wouldn't call them that to their faces," she responded in an amused tone.

"Knock, knock," Dr. Ramirez stuck her head in, "hi Angela. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She and a nurse entered the room. "Dr. Ramirez, this is my boyfriend, Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric," she smiled.

"I couldn't get this back," he held the mystery organ out to the doctor, "it kind of fell out into my hands."

"Ah, the uterus," she took it from Eric, "yes, these things to tend to jump out around fathers' to be."

"Uterus," he grimaced.

"Don't give me that look. If you can't handle the model, you'll never last in the delivery room." She took a seat on a stool. "First Angela, let me say that the results from your blood and urine tests look good. How have you been feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, about the same as last time."

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Anymore dizzy spells?"

"What dizzy spells?" This was the first Eric had heard about them. "You get dizzy?"

"I'm okay so long as I eat regularly, though I think that's going to get harder."

"Why do you say that?"

"For about a week or so, if I smell garlic or oregano, basically anything resembling Italian food I feel sick."

"She doesn't even have to smell it," Eric jumped in, "she feels sick if she sees it, too. Or if she overhears someone talking about their dinner plans."

"It sounds like a classic food aversion. It can stop as quickly as it starts. Any vomiting?"

"A few times, but only when related to that food."

"Okay. If the nausea and vomiting become too severe I can write you a prescription to help." She made some notes on the chart. "How are you doing with cutting back on the coffee?"

"Pretty good." Eric laughed. "What," she turned to look at him.

"Everyone who didn't recently threaten to throw people off of balconies because they suggested giving up coffee, raise their hands." He put up his hand.

She rolled her eyes. "I was kidding."

"Threats of bodily injury aside, have you actually cut back?"

"Yes, I have cut back and even he can say so."

"She has," Eric nodded.

"Just keep doing so. Do you have any questions before the exam?" Angela shook her head. "Okay, let's get this done and then comes the fun part."

"Eric, you might want to move the stool back a bit," Angela suggested as she put her feet up in the stirrups, "this part gets a bit personal." She closed her eyes.

"Oh, right." He moved back. After a couple minutes the lack of conversation felt awkward and was driving him crazy. "So, has anyone seen any good movies lately?"

"I have my feet in stirrups. Do you _really _this is the time for small talk?"

"Sorry."

"Well, Angela everything looks good. I'm sure you're both anxious to see the ultrasound, so we'll set that up."

"He's had his own countdown going," she smiled, pointing at Eric.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Dr. Ramirez smiled. "Just give us a couple minutes to get everything set up and we'll be ready to go."

"Are you ready," Eric asked, scooting his stool closer to Angela.

"I think so."

"All right, this is going to be a little cold," the doctor said as she put some of the gel on Angela's stomach.

She nearly jumped off the table. "A little cold?! That's an understatement."

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary. Let's see what's going on inside, shall we?" After moving the wand around on Angela's stomach for a minute, she found what she was looking for. "You see that, right there," Dr. Ramirez pointed at the screen.

Eric leaned forward and squinted. "The thing that looks like a hunchbacked tadpole?"

The doctor smiled. "That hunchbacked tadpole is your baby."

"Cool," he exhaled. Eric found himself blinking back tears. He hadn't expected to get choked up, but he couldn't seem to help himself. That was his baby, their baby. He glanced down at Angela and found her gaze fixed on the screen, her expression unreadable. Before he could ask her anything, the doctor spoke again.

"And you see the flicker right here," she pointed at the screen again. "That's the heart."

"Wow."

"Would you like to hear it?" They both nodded. A few moments later the rapid _whoosh_ of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"It's so fast," Eric said, "is that normal."

"Yes, perfectly normal. In fact everything looks good. The baby is between 1.5 and 2 inches long and..."

Angela wasn't paying attention to anything the doctor or Eric were saying, though she did catch that hunchbacked tadpole remark- she'd have to yell at him for that later. Everything else faded away the moment she saw the image appear on the monitor. She didn't know she could feel such intense love and be so terrified all at the same time. This baby was no longer an idea, a possibility...it was real and it was hers'. It would be looking to her for love and guidance, for security and protection. Could she do it? Would she be able to provide where her dad and Joyce dropped the ball? In that moment she made a promise to herself and her baby that she would do her very best to try to be better. She looked up at Eric and found him staring at her. The sheer joy on his face made her want to cry.

"Amazing, huh," he asked, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah," she whispered, grabbing his hand, "amazing."

/

"You okay," Eric asked. They had been driving for a few minutes for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Angela hadn't talked much after seeing the sonogram and he wanted to know if she was feeling better than she had before.

"Yeah," she nodded, "do you mind if we walk for a while? I just...I feel like walking for a little bit."

"Sure. Did you have any place in mind?"

"Not really."

"Okay." After driving around for a few more minutes, he found a spot that wasn't near any meters and where he would get towed for not going to a nearby store. Since it was the middle of the day, the streets weren't too crowded. "Are you feeling better?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I am." She leaned into his embrace and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I mean, I'm still scared, but I think I'll be able to do this- or I'm more determined, anyway."

"We're in this together. I'm scared, too, but..."

"You're scared, too? Why haven't you said that before? I thought I was the only one."

"No, not at all. You just seemed so scared that I thought me saying something would make it worse."

Angela thought about what he said and realized he was probably right. "You still should've told me. Though I don't know why you're so scared anyway. You're going to be great. You have great parents and you have such a great connection with kids."

"You think so?"

"Please, have you seen the way those kids look at you when you're Santa? You're going to have your own kid looking at you like that all the time." She kissed him. "At least until they find out the first thing their daddy said when he saw them was to call them a "hunchbacked tadpole"," she smirked.

"What," Eric exclaimed, "that's what it looked like." She shook her head. "You don't like it as a nickname? I think it works," he teased, "at least until we know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Oh, you want to know?" She stopped walking.

"I actually hadn't thought about it until just now. I'm not sure. Do you?"

"I don't know. We still have some time before we have to decide."

Eric looked around and realized they had stopped walking in front of a baby store. "Did you stop here on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" She noticed the store. "No, at least, not intentionally."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Um, I don't know," Angela hesitated, "not yet."

"You're passing up a chance to shop?"

"I don't know, I just...it seems soon," she explained.

"That's okay," he pulled her closer. "We can just window shop." He looked around at everything he could see. "Wow, babies need a lot of crap."

"That's a charming way to put it."

"I thought so. But really, look at all of that stuff."

Angela could feel herself getting overwhelmed again. All the baby stuff was cute and adorable, but Eric was right, there was so much. It would be impossible to fit all a baby needed into her apartment. "Could we start walking back to the car? I'm getting tired."

"Sure." While they were walking back, Eric's phone rang. "Hello? Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"Good, busy."

"That's good. I wanted to know if you and Angela wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. We haven't really seen you much since we moved Angela into her apartment and Josh can't wait to tell you all about his latest games."

"Tomorrow, hold on, let me ask Angela." He held the phone to his chest. "My mom wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I can't, I have to wrap up those dates for the paper tomorrow and Friday. We have our date tonight. Saturday is good, though."

"Mom, Angela has work stuff the rest of the week. Is Saturday okay?"

"Oh, yes, that would work. Be here at six."

"I know what time you make dinner," he laughed.

"Right."

"What is she making," Angela whispered.

"What are you making?"

"I've barely just decided on dinner for tonight," she laughed into the phone. "What makes you think I've decided on Saturday's dinner already?"

"I was just asking."

"I'll call you when the final menu has been decided."

"Cool, thanks."

"Eric, I was joking. Since when do you care? I've seen you eat TV dinners still frozen because you didn't have the patience to heat them up, not to mention the disgusting food combinations you've put together. Josh seems to be taking after you with that, by the way."

"Forgive me for being curious," he stumbled out, trying to think of something to say. "Just let me know what we're having so I won't eat the same thing for lunch. Bye." He hung up before his mom could ask another question.

"Very smooth, Eric," Angela mocked. "I'm sure your mom's not curious at all."

"She'd be even more curious if you puked at the table because she made lasagna."

She made a face. "Ugh, don't say lasagna."

"See. I know you don't want to tell people yet, so we have to come up with excuses."

"Well, do better than that," she smiled.

"You know, I've been thinking about something, at least when it's time to tell people."

"Okay?"

"I know I'm going to tell Jack, if he ever returns my phone call..."

"He and Rachel are busy. They went from zero to three kids overnight."

"Right, anyway, I was thinking that it might be a good idea if I told Cory before we announce it to everyone else."

Angela remembered everything Topanga had said during her drunken rambling. "That's probably a good idea."

He looked at her. "You know about the problems between him and Topanga?"

"During our girls' night, while you guys were getting arrested, Topanga drank too much and spilled her guts. How do you think he's going to react?"

"I honestly don't know. Cory's my brother, so I'd love to say he'd be happy for us, but he's wanted kids for a long time. He's probably not going to react well to a..."

"Unplanned surprise?"

"This wonderful surprise," he corrected, bringing her hand to his lips. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It just means we'll talk, brother to brother, and I'll make sure he doesn't cause any problems."

She looked skeptical. "If you say so." Angela stopped walking again. "I'm hungry."

"I thought you were tired."

"I'm both."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, something kind of desserty, but not quite: not cake or a brownie, maybe a blueberry muffin...no," she snapped her finger, "cinnamon rolls. I want cinnamon rolls."

Eric smiled at her thought process. He looked around to see where they had walked to. "Well, there's a bakery about two blocks that way," he pointed to his left. "Do you want to finish walking to the car and drive back?"

"Whatever gets me the food faster."

"Ah, is this your first craving," he laughed.

"It must be, because at the moment all I can think about is getting those cinnamon rolls. It's more important to me than a nap or coffee."

"Wow, okay, let's get you those cinnamon rolls."

/

_Later that evening….._

"You brought that with you," Angela smiled. They were on their date for the paper. Luckily they had agreed to her restaurant change to a steakhouse. She and Eric were waiting for their food when he pulled the sonogram picture out of his pocket.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought we agreed only to look at it at home. If people see it, there goes having a nice little secret to ourselves- and Jack and Rachel- for a little while."

"It's just so cool," he said, still amazed. "I still can't believe we saw it today. I wish I would've thought to record the heartbeat on my cell phone."

"A constant reminder of your little hunchbacked tadpole," she asked, amused.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"I saw what I saw."

"Just put the picture away, please?"

"Okay, fine." He put the picture back in his pocket. "There."

"I suppose I should ask you these interview questions and get them out of the way."

"If you insist."

Angela opened her notebook and used her best reporter voice. "Eric, what do you want in a relationship? Where do you see yourself in the future?"

He was quiet before answering. "Is this Angela the writer asking or Angela my girlfriend?"

"At the moment, the writer."

"Well, first I'd need to be with someone I feel completely comfortable with, someone I could trust, someone who makes me laugh, someone who laughs at all of my dumb jokes," they both smile. "I just want someone I could be myself around and accepts every part of me- good, bad, and goofy," he added, remembering how she once described his college behavior.

She was staring straight at him, not taking any notes. "And for the future?"

Eric once again hesitated before speaking, afraid his answer would frighten Angela. "Well, I'd like to get married eventually. I want a family. I want what my parents have." He reached across the table for Angela's hand. "But if Angela the girlfriend is asking, there's no rush. Right now I just want to focus on us and the little hunchbacked tadpole." He ran a finger along her cheek. "There's no pressure. We're doing this one day at a time, just like we said."

Angela gave him a teary smile and pushed her notebook aside. "No further questions."

From a few tables away, Angela's photographer Gordon snapped some pictures but after a while, it became clear to him he was intruding on a real date. He didn't feel right hanging around. He got his food to go and discreetly snuck out. He had everything he needed. Gordon knew that Angela didn't have to worry about what she wrote. Anyone who saw the pictures would have no doubt that Eric Matthews was taken.


	31. Chapter 31

_**As promised, a longer chapter. This just shows I should write all my chapters on the bus. My bus written chapters are all longer for some reason. I guess my long work commute is good for something, lol. The next chapter will continue dinner with the Matthews'. Thanks for all the awesome feedback. :-)**_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jack. You're not at work yet, are you?"

"Wow, I was beginning to think you lost my number," Eric joked. "And no, I don't leave for another hour or so."

"Give me a break, things have been hectic here." He looked across the table. "Nina, no, the dogs don't get your carrots, you have to eat them if you want your cookie after lunch."

"Having fun," he laughed, imagining himself in a similar situation in a few years.

"Mostly, yeah. It's chaos, but I've never been happier, or more tired," Jack admitted. "You'd think the older two would sleep through the night because they're not babies- they're 7 and 4, but they don't because of the new environment. You know I initially started this for Rachel. Not that I didn't want fostering or adoption, I was for it, but she's the one who wanted to get the ball rolling just a couple years into the marriage."

"Right."

"And the more paperwork there was and the longer it took to get approved, the more I wondered if we were doing the right thing, but the second we went to pick the kids up I knew this is what we were meant to do." He got up from the table and moved to the other end of the kitchen. "I feel like a bad person for not knowing whether or not I want biological family to be found. I know we're not supposed to get too attached right away, but it's impossible to be around these kids and not get attached. This morning I woke up and all three of the kids were in the room with us. Nina was in the bed, Milo was in his crib on Rachel's side, and Seth was curled up with the dogs. He's still a little unsure of us but loves those dogs. It felt right."

"That's really great. I'm happy for you and Rachel and I hope things work out the way you want them to. In the meantime, maybe you can give me tips on what it's like to deal with all the waking up in the middle of the night."

"What do you mean?" He looked up and walked back to the table. "Nina, the carrots don't go in your milk either."

"Angela's pregnant." He was met with silence. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, just absorbing the information. Wow, man."

"I know, who knew all those warnings about birth control and condoms being only 90-something percent effective were true," he laughed.

"So, are we happy? Is this good news?"

"It's great news. I mean, yes, it's surprising and caught us a bit off guard, but Angela and I are happy and taking it one day at a time. It was so cool, we had a sonogram the other day and got to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. It was the most awesome thing."

"That's...that's great."

"What?"

"No, nothing, I'm happy for you. I just was not expecting you to say that. It's fast." Jack could tell from Eric's voice that he was beyond thrilled. "Seriously, congratulations."

"Thanks. Just, do me a favor and don't tell anyone. Angela wants to wait until she's out of the first trimester, though she almost 11 weeks already so..."

"She's that far along?"

"Yeah, the baby's due at the end of August. It turns out she's been pregnant practically the entire time."

"Whoa."

"I know."

"How's Angela handling it?"

"She's exhausted, she does cry pretty easily, she has food aversions that make her feel sick, food cravings are starting, and don't you dare suggest she give up coffee. She threatened to throw me off her balcony when I brought it up." Jack laughed. "I'm not kidding. It didn't even sound like Angela when she said it."

"It sounds like an adventure, but that's not completely what I meant."

Eric was lost. "Huh?"

"I can tell you're doing cartwheels over there, is she?" Jack didn't know Angela as well as he knew everyone else. They simply never spent as much quality time together over the years, even in college when she was dating Shawn. But given her similarities to his brother, he could imagine that this unexpected pregnancy may have thrown her for a loop.

"Yes," he responded, "Sure she panicked and was completely freaked out at first. She didn't even tell me for a week because she was so scared. But the more time has gone on the better it is. And seeing the sonogram really seemed to make something click for her. I don't know if it made it more real or made it less scary, but there's a confidence that wasn't there before."

"Okay, lighten up. I believe you."

"Sorry." Eric knew he had come on a bit strong in his defense of Angela. It's been hard to watch her be so afraid she's going to turn into one of her parents and know there's nothing he can really say to make it better for her. He simply couldn't relate. And even though the sonogram did definitely appear to help her feel more connected, she was still hesitant to start all the fun stuff, like look through the name books with him or browse in the baby store. Eric couldn't wait to buy a stuffed animal or a blanket, but he would wait for Angela to make the first move there. They still had plenty of time. Like she had to remind him after he first found out, the baby wasn't coming tomorrow.

"I hate to end this," Jack cut in, interrupting Eric's train of thought, "but I have to pick up Seth from school and find out what kind of homework he has tonight."

"No problem, I have to get ready for work. And homework? What grade is he in?"

"Second, but it's not like the second grade we remember. The things they have to do with spelling words are insane. There are sentences and stories, it's crazy. And the other night I swear he had pre-algebra. So, look out, by the time your kid hits second grade, they could have actual algebra."

"Yikes," Eric frowned, "in that case Angela will handle the homework. Or I'll enlist Feeny."

"We'll see how that works out for you," he laughed. He looked down when Nina tugged on his sleeve. "What? Of course, you can wear your blue cape. Go put your shoes on while I get Milo ready. Fine, yes, you can wear the sparkly shoes, too."

"Blue cape? Sparkly shoes?"

"Nina's obsessed with this cape. She was wearing it when we picked her up. Then Rachel took her shopping the other day and found tennis shoes with glitter on them that matched the cape perfectly." Jack still couldn't believe he was talking about capes and glitter like it was a normal part of his life, though suddenly it was.

"Ooh."

"Don't laugh. You and Angela could have a girl and you'll be in the same position in a few years."

"Hey, capes could work for a boy or a girl, not that it matters to me. Oh, maybe the three of us could get matching capes, family capes! We could get our own superhero emblem and everything."

"I'm sure Angela would love that," he said sarcastically. "You would get matching capes, wouldn't you?"

"Totally. Remember, don't tell anyone about the baby yet. You and Rachel are the only ones who know for now. I guess we'll call and let you know when we've told everyone else."

"Don't worry, we may be so busy here we could forget," he joked. "But seriously, congratulations."

"You, too."

/

"Hold the elevator!"

Angela held the doors and moments later her downstairs neighbor, Grace appeared. "We always seem to run into each other in the elevator," she laughed.

She stared at Angela. "I feel so stupid. I know you. Your name is on the tip of my tongue, but..."

"Angela."

"Right," she tapped her forehead, "sorry, pregnancy brain."

"That's a real thing?"

"Oh, definitely, you'll see. The farther along you get, the stupider you become. It's like the kid sucks out all your brain cells to build their own," she laughed.

"Great," Angela frowned.

"It's getting even worse now that I've entered the last trimester, plus I think this being my second baby has something to do with it. I still haven't recovered the brain cells Clara stole."

"Wait, you still have a few months to go," her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to..."

"It's okay. I've got 7 weeks left. I got huge early and kept getting bigger," she shrugged. "How far along are you now?"

"About 11 weeks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've never been so tired in my life. If I manage to stay awake until eleven lately it's a major accomplishment. That sucks because my boyfriend doesn't get out of work until almost midnight and either he comes here or I go to his place." The elevator dinged, indicating it had reached the desired floor. "Oh, that's your floor. Oops, that's my floor. I guess we both forgot to hit ten."

"See," Grace pointed, "beware the pregnancy brain. Apparently I'm contagious." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "That's okay. Another minute in the elevator will buy me some more peace."

Angela stood in the doorway. "Oh, Clara keeps you busy?"

"Yes, but my mom is driving me nuts. She baby-sits while I'm at work and she thinks I should've stopped working long ago. If I didn't have to use the bathroom I'd ride the elevator a few more times."

"Since we're here, you can hang out in my apartment for a little bit."

She grabbed Angela's arm and smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

A few minutes later Grace was sitting on the couch while Angela was getting drinks in the kitchen. "What do you want? I have water, juice, milk, coffee, soda- despite Eric's nagging about the caffeine, and I think he snuck in some tea."

"Water is fine." She looked around the apartment. "I really love your apartment. Did you do it yourself or hire a decorator?"

She walked into the room carrying two bottles of water. "Friends helped me with everything. Actually, an ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend is really the one who was able to put it all together and make it work."

"What?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "My ex and I are friends, so it's fine."

"I can't think of any ex I'd still want to be friends with, or be close enough with to be friends with his current girlfriend." Grace looked down and touched her stomach. "Settle down, Daniel."

"You know it's a boy and already have a name?"

"I'm a planner. I found out with Clara, too. I want to know what's going to happen, when, and prepare accordingly. As for the name, once I started showing, Clara started calling my belly 'Danny' out of the blue and it stuck. We figured it could work for a boy or a girl and this way she can say she named her little sibling. Are you going to find out?"

"Oh, I don't know," Angela looked away. "I haven't really thought about that yet. I've been busy trying to get used to being pregnant. I'm starting prenatal yoga classes tomorrow and I'm hoping that will help me relax again. I love yoga and it really centers me, but my doctor recommended trying some classes."

"I think once you get past the first trimester you'll calm down, too. The nerves and anxiety about something going wrong lessen and you're almost there. Trust me, the second trimester is usually a breeze compared to the first one.

"Really?"

"Your energy comes back, you don't want to throw up every five seconds, and well, sex may become appealing again."

Angela burst out laughing. "Thankfully that has not been an issue for us. Though the more energy may come in handy," she joked.

"Bitch," she smiled. "Well, the third trimester is kind of up and down. I mean, every woman has a different experience, but most of my friends were similar. Exhaustion interrupted with spurts of energy, then you can't sleep at night- like your body is prepping you for sleep deprivation. My husband says I save up all my mood swings for the last trimester. And then there's having to pee every time you blink."

"You paint a lovely picture."

"It's real. I mean, if you have any questions, ask. The books are good-I love the books, but talking to someone who has been there is what helped me. I'm not even saying it has to be me because I know we don't know each other that well, but ask mothers, ask your mother."

"Uh, I haven't seen her since I was ten and I highly doubt I ever will again and no I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...sorry."

"You didn't know." There was an awkward moment of silence. "There is one question I have."

"Sure."

"How do you dress to hide it? Eric and I aren't telling people yet and I don't know if you can necessarily tell I'm pregnant, but I can see changes. Some things are different."

"I wear a lot of wraps, wrap tops and dresses. It doesn't mask anything later on, but it helps in the beginning. Also making the transition to maternity bras now can help."

Angela shook her head. "I looked in the mirror the other day and wondered when I started getting Dolly Parton's figure."

"Don't worry, you'll balance out before you topple over," she laughed and checked her watch. "I should go before my mom starts calling and yelling at me because she thinks I'm working overtime. She means well, but she drives me crazy." Grace stood slowly. "Good couch, you won't get stuck."

"Stuck?" Angela walked her to the door.

"If the furniture is too low to the ground it can be really hard to get up. Okay, judging by the look on your face I've scared you enough. Call me before you start shopping for maternity clothes. You can raid my closet and borrow what you like."

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

/

"Angela, come on," Eric called from the couch. It was the next day and they were having dinner at his parents' house tonight. They had planned on leaving ten minutes ago. "Angela," he walked to her door and knocked once before sticking his head in. He found her standing in front of her mirror in her bra and underwear, a good portion wardrobe laid out on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Can you tell," she asked softly, staring at her reflection.

"Tell what?"

"Can you tell I'm pregnant? Will your parents be able to tell just by looking at me?"

Eric walked further into the room until he was standing directly behind her. "You look gorgeous." He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"You just like the new boobs," she rolled her eyes.

"No, well yeah...I mean, I'm just glad you're not in pain anymore," he stammered. This was a potential trick question and Eric didn't know the correct answer.

"You're pathetic."

"I'm a guy." He decided the current conversation path was getting him nowhere. "So, why are you standing here in your underwear? Not that I'm complaining." He ran his finger along her bra strap. "Is this new?"

"Yes. It's maternity lingerie. I'm not even out of the first trimester and things don't fit right anymore and not just my bras." Angela moved away from Eric and walked over to her bed. "I tried on everything that is appropriate for dinner at your parents' house and things don't fit right. Like these pants," she held up a pair of khakis, "I wore them to work earlier in the week and they fit fine. Now they're tight." She tossed them on the floor. "This red dress that I wore for our date on Wednesday," she held it up, "fits everywhere but my boobs. I'm totally coming out of it now and it's not even that low cut." She pouted.

"That's why you asked if I could tell you're pregnant just by looking at you? And for the record, I really don't think you can tell."

"Duh. My boobs are huge and my clothes don't fit. I mean, I still have things to wear, but they fit differently. Maybe it's been happening for a while and I'm only noticing now because it's your family and they see me often enough to notice a change." She had tried on some of her wrap-style tops to hide it like Grace suggested, but still felt paranoid.

"I don't think they stare at your chest," he tried not to laugh. Angela hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Be serious, please. I need something to wear, though you probably wouldn't mind if I went like this."

"Let's save this look for my birthday, which is very soon," he grinned.

"Fine, but what about tonight?"

He sighed and looked at the mess her bed had become. "What if I help you put something together?"

"You want to pick out an outfit for me?" She sounded skeptical.

"Hey, Jack and I dressed like women once in college. I know what I'm doing."

Angela grimaced. "I had blocked that from my memory."

"Hey!"

"Eric, babe, I hate to break it to you, but you looked hideous in drag."

"I was stunning," he retorted. She just looked at him. "Whatever, my clothes were fantastic."

She threw her hands up in defeat. "If you want to try to find something for me to wear, be my guest."

"Okay," he rubbed his hands together. "Is this sorted in any way or is it just one big mess?"

"That pile," she pointed to her right," is still wearable, but just barely. And that," she pointed to the left, "is the no chance in hell section. The middle pile doesn't feel tight but I still wasn't sure if it showed anything."

Eric almost suggested that they tell people. That was one way for Angela to stop being paranoid about showing, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. He knew she needed those couple more weeks, hell so did he. It was nice having this little secret between the two of them- and Jack and Rachel.

"So," Angela asked, "how do I look?" Eric had chosen dark boot-cut jeans, a lavender long sleeved t-shirt, and a long gray hooded cardigan.

"Gorgeous," he smiled, "and completely normal. Can we go now? We're already going to be late."

"What's your mom making?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing that will make you sick. I called to check."

/

Twenty minutes later Angela was ready to run out of the Matthews house. "You lied to me," she whispered harshly. The garlic was suffocating. She was thankful no one was in the living room.

Eric could smell the garlic as well. It was strong. "No, I swear," he insisted. "Mom said chicken, mashed potatoes, and some kind of vegetable. Go upstairs and I'll figure it out."

He hurried to the kitchen and found his mom stirring something on the stove. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey," Amy smiled, "where's Angela?"

"Bathroom." He spotted the culprit, a basket of garlic bread on the counter. "Garlic bread, huh?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to make bread, but I decided at the last minute to finally try the bread maker the Feenys' gave me for the Christmas."

"And you didn't stick with something simple like normal bread?"

She looked at her son. "I was feeling a bit adventurous. Is that a problem?"

"No, but..."

"Mom," Morgan called from upstairs, "Nana Boo Boo's on the phone."

"Shoot, I was supposed to call her earlier. Watch the stove for me, Eric, I'm taking the call upstairs. If there's any background noise whatsoever, she accuses me of not paying attention to her." She went up the stairs.

"Sure, mom." Now, how to get rid of the garlic bread and the smell. Garbage disposal? No, too noisy and it would still smell. He could dump them directly in the garbage cans outside. Eric jumped when Lila knocked on the back door. "Hi, Dean Feeny."

"Hello, Eric," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Great," he went around opening the kitchen windows.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're opening all the windows in the middle of winter."

"Well, mom had me watching dinner, and I burned a little bit. I'm hoping to get rid of the smell before she finds out," he lied. "Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to borrow some olive oil. George and I are having company tonight and I need it for the pasta. There's no time left to run to the store."

Eric opened the cabinet and pulled out the olive oil. _Ooh, wait. Pasta. Garlic bread goes with pasta._ Maybe he could get Dean Feeny to take the bread. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Tell your mom I'll bring it back tomorrow."

"Wait, here," he picked up the basket, "this is for you, too. Mom used the bread maker you got her for Christmas and wanted you and Feeny to have her first project. She sampled it and so did I, its good garlic bread."

"Garlic bread would go well with our meal tonight." Still, something felt odd. "You're sure your mother wants us to have this? She didn't mention it."

"And spoil the surprise?" Eric wrapped his arm around Lila's shoulders and walked her to the door. "Please, and you questioning her would just ruin her good intentions. You wouldn't want to hurt my mommy's feelings, would you, Dean Feeny?"

"Why, no, I wouldn't want that. Thank her for me."

"Oh, I will," he grinned, closing the door behind her. Success!

"Same conversation, different day," Amy muttered as she came back down the stairs. "Eric, why is it so..." she saw the open windows. "Why are the windows open? It's freezing outside."

"Not technically, mom. It's 37 degrees."

"I don't care. Shut the windows." She noticed the basket of garlic bread was gone. "Where is my garlic bread?"

"Dean Feeny took it!"

"What?"

"She came over to borrow some olive oil and said the garlic bread would go perfectly with their dinner and walked out with the basket. I tried to stop her, mom. Really." His words all came out in a rush. There was no way she would believe this.

"Why would she just take it?"

"Well, she is old," Eric cringed inside, knowing he would pay for that comment if Dean Feeny ever found out he called her old, "maybe she forgot it wasn't hers'."

Amy looked at her son like he was losing his mind. "I don't have time for games. Your dad will be home in a few minutes. Go upstairs and tell Morgan, Josh, and Angela dinner is almost ready, that is if you think you can do that without losing them to the neighbors."

After telling Josh, Eric found Morgan and Angela in Morgan's room. It was still weird to see his and Cory's old room transformed to fit their sister. She had taken it over a few years ago because it was bigger than her old room. Gone was the blue and white and sports memorabilia and replacing it was purple, black, and silver. On the walls were musicians and pictures of animals- Morgan's two loves. Eric would sometimes joke that she would be a singing veterinarian. He knocked on the door frame.

"What," Morgan asked.

"Relax, Weasel, mom wanted me to get you for dinner. Why, what's going on in here?"

"None of your business."

"Nothing," Angela said, getting off the bed. "Dinner's ready," she raised her eyebrows.

"Dinner is ready," he nodded.

Morgan looked back and forth between the two of them. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not going to talk about it being ready, I'm actually going to eat it. But if that seems foreign to you, you can stay up here and chat while the rest of us are downstairs...eating." She left the room.

Eric waited until he heard his sister go down the steps before speaking. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry."

"You're mom wasn't suspicious?"

"No," he waved his hand, "I was totally cool."


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter. :-) This might be a bit of a filler chapter, but it starts to lay the groundwork for some things in the future.**_

* * *

"I just don't understand it," Morgan exclaimed, looking over a piece of paper.

"Angela explained the assignment, Weasel. What's not to get?"

"I don't understand how _you_ ended up on this list, not only on the list, but in the top five? You're such a dork," she laughed. "Really, how did you outrank these six other guys? There's a doctor, a lawyer, a news anchor, a fireman..."

"The fireman was kind of terrible," Angela joined in the conversation, though she had been enjoying the sibling interaction. "He had his good points I guess, but he was very clueless. He's obsessed with fire and seemed to miss the point of the assignment. He thought the paper was providing him with a date, not that I was doing a story on him."

"Oh, no," Amy said.

"I think the only possible reasons he was chosen were either because he knows someone or because he's hot."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here," Eric waved, "you know, your boyfriend?"

"I see you," she smiled.

"How hot are we talking here," Morgan asked.

"You'll have to wait to see the write-up I did on him. The paper is going to start running the countdown on the third. He's number ten, so he'll be first up."

Josh was growing bored listening to everyone talk about Angela's job. "Can I go watch TV?"

Alan inspected his son's plate. "You didn't even touch your green beans."

"I'll take my plate with me, please," he whined. "The basketball game is starting and I already did my homework, you can check. I don't want to listen to people talk about the weather or firemen anymore. It's boring."

He laughed and nodded. "Go."

"Thanks, dad." He grabbed his plate and dashed into the living room.

"Don't spill anything on the couch," Amy called a reminder.

"Too late, mom," Morgan laughed, "he's probably already zoned out."

"He's obsessed with basketball, isn't he," Angela smiled. "With the exception of helping me move into my apartment, I think every time I've seen Josh he's either talking about basketball, playing it, watching it, or playing a video game version."

"So long as he does his homework and behaves in school, we don't care."

"His coach said he's good enough that he may be asked to try out for the 7th and 8th grade team next year even though he'll only be a fifth grader."

"Wow, really? I guess unlike me and Cory, who played sports for fun and because we loved it, he has actual talent."

"Excuse me, I played basketball for a few years, but it got boring being the center when you've got a big height advantage on most of the other girls- and some of the guys- you're playing against," Morgan spoke up. "That's why I started focusing on volleyball and singing."

"Yes, and those high notes you hit each time you spike the ball are impressive," Eric smirked.

"Knock it off."

"Or what? Are you going to spike me in the head with a chicken wing?"

She picked up a piece of her chicken. "I totally could."

"Take your best shot."

"Morgan, put down the chicken," Amy ordered.

"But mom, he started it."

"Eric, don't pick on your sister."

"She makes it so easy."

Angela watched the whole scene in amusement. It seemed like spending any extended time with Morgan and Cory- when he was in town- would cause Eric to go backwards in maturity by at least 15 years. Being around Josh didn't have the same effect on him, maybe because of the huge age difference. But she had noticed the same thing happening to Shawn and Jack as well, actually to most of her friends with siblings had the same reaction. It didn't matter what country they were from, being around one's sibling seemed to drag you back to a ten year olds maturity level. It was something Angela didn't get being an only child, but it was certainly interesting to observe.

"Angela?"

"What?"

"My dad asked if you ever played sports."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I must've spaced out. No, sports were never my thing. I got very good at forging my dad's signature on notes to get out of gym class. The closest I've ever come to sports injuries are paper cuts and writer's cramp," she laughed.

"Hey, don't discount the pain of a paper cut," Eric pointed out.

"We were always moving around so much I had to pick activities I could do myself, which is probably what drew me to writing," Angela explained. "You didn't need to be in a club or on a team to write. The last couple years of high school I was able to join something since I stayed with my grandmother and was in one place, but that was just creative writing."

"That was smart. Think of all the wonderful places you've seen and all the great stories you've gotten to write." Amy thought it was sad that Angela missed out on some of the basic parts of being a kid like being on a team, but she seemed accepting of it and was able to parlay what she was able to be involved in and loved into a successful career. How many people could say that? "What else were you interested in?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you were mostly involved with creative writing. What else were you involved in?"

"Music. I played guitar for a long time, mostly self-taught. I tried jazz band, but the teacher and I had creative differences, so I decided to keep playing for myself."

"Really," Alan's eyes lit up. "I play guitar, or well, used to play." Eric and Morgan's heads hit the table. "What?"

"Not the band stories," Morgan whined, "dad, please."

"We were great!"

Eric lifted his head to look at Angela. "See what you've started."

"I'm going to go watch TV with Josh." Morgan got up from the table and ran to the living room.

"Don't even think about moving, Eric," Amy pointed at him. "Think of this as punishment for whatever you did with my garlic bread."

"Excuse me, how is listening to me talk about my music punishment? And what exactly did you do with the garlic bread?"

He glanced over at Angela and found her staring at her plate. He knew she needed a subject change. "You guys haven't let that go yet? It's in the past. Let's look toward the future."

"If you knocked the basket on the floor by accident, just tell me. It's not a big deal."

"I told you, mom, Dean Feeny took it."

"Why did you let Lila take my garlic bread?"

"What was I supposed to do, tackle her?"

"I haven't had homemade bread in a long time. I was looking forward to that."

"Dad," Eric hit his father's shoulder, "if garlic bread was going to be the highlight of your day, you really need to get out more."

"Excuse me." Angela quickly got up from the table and hurried up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her," Alan asked.

"I guess she decided she didn't want to hear your band stories anymore either, dad."

Amy moved to stand. "I'll go check on her."

Eric, however, was already on his feet and moving toward the stairs. "No, mom, I got it."

"Is it just me, or he acting odd?"

"No," Alan agreed, "he's lost it. And now something's going on with Angela."

"Maybe she just doesn't feel well. I hope it wasn't the food. Everything was good, right? I made sure the chicken was cooked all the way through."

"Dinner was perfect."

"Angela," Eric knocked on the bathroom door, "can I come in?" Moments later she unlocked the door and opened it a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"I can't find any mouthwash in here. I don't want your parents to know I got sick."

"I'll go check their bathroom. I'll be right back."

She closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She was feeling a bit better already, that seemed to be typical for her, the sick feeling passed quickly. But what was she going to do when she went back downstairs? How was she going to explain running out of the room? Angela jumped up when the door opened.

"It's just me." Eric closed the door behind himself. "I found some mouthwash." He handed over the bottle. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what to say when I go downstairs." She cracked the seal on the bottle. "You couldn't have found an open bottle?"

"This is what they had. I know, you can always blame the thought of having to sit through my dad telling his band stories. That's enough to make someone sick."

Angela leaned over the sink and spit. "It's got to be better than my dad and his million and one army stories. Trust me, you hear those enough and you'll lose your mind."

She sat back down on the tub. "And one day I'm sure this kid is going to be doing the same complaining we're doing now about the stories you'll tell a thousand times."

He pretended to be offended. "Hey, when was it decided that I'm the boring one?"

"I didn't say that, but most kids think their parents are dull and boring. Or at least they get tired of hearing the same stories over and over again. We will be no different."

"I'm_ not_ boring. I've chased tornadoes. Big ones."

"For real?"

"Every May since becoming a meteorologist I go with a group and we go all over Tornado Alley following storms. The first year I won an award for the program I put together about the experience."

"Really? You're not going this year, are you?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"I don't know, a baby on the way doesn't exactly scream, "let's go chase the big giant wind tunnel that picked up Dorothy's house and slammed it down on the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Well, now you're just mixing movies and reality."

"Are you going to go?"

"Can we talk about this later? We've been up here for a while. If we stay any longer my mom is going to be at the door, trust me."

"Fine," she sighed, "you go. I'll be down in a minute."

/

"Is Angela okay," Amy asked Eric as he came down the stairs. "Is she sick?"

"She's fine." He sat back down at the table to finish his dinner.

"Why did she rush out of here? You were up there for a while. Why is she still upstairs?"

"The thought of hearing all about dad's music days was just too much to bear."

"That's enough," Alan said. "We were good."

"Whatever you say, dad. She'll be down in a minute," Eric said as Angela made her way into the kitchen, "see, told you."

"Angela, sweetie, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay." She took a seat next to Eric. "Are there any more potatoes?" Alan passed the bowl. "Thanks."

Amy and Alan looked at each other. Obviously there was more going on, but Angela obviously didn't want to talk about it. They'd let it go for now. "Oh, Eric, there's something we need to discuss with you. Actually it's something you and Cory need to decide."

"What's that, dad?"

"For the vow renewal, while we don't want anything big, we do want you kids involved. Josh is going to carry the rings, Morgan is going to be your mother's maid of honor, and Shawn already said he wants to take the pictures. You and Cory need to decide who's going to be my best man and who's going to walk your mother down the aisle."

"Why don't you guys choose? It doesn't matter to me. I mean, I'll be happy to do either job."

"We didn't know if it mattered to you two."

"Not to me. You know, if Cory wants, he can be your best man. Let him have a little practice at it so he's ready if Shawn ever proposes to Naomi."

"Great," Amy clapped her hands together, "now that's all settled. You make me trip down the aisle and I'll kill you."

"Mom, please, with your bad foot what fun would that be? I'll trip dad on your way back _up_ the aisle," he teased. Angela hit his arm. "Ow."

"Thanks, Angela."

"No problem."

"Oh, I was thinking about starting to look for dresses for me and Morgan. You're more than welcome to come along. I have absolutely no idea what I want to wear and I know it's going to be a battle to get Morgan to wear something..."

"Nun-like," Alan added.

"Alan, please, she's 18."

"I don't care. I've seen those ideas she's shown you for her prom dress and the answer is over my dead body."

"You see what I have to work with here," Amy said.

"I'd love to go with you," she smiled. "When did you want to go?"

"Morgan and I were thinking tomorrow, but if that doesn't work for you, we can pick another day."

"No, tomorrow works. Would the afternoon be all right? I have to review all the profiles I wrote before I send them to the paper and I'm doing that in the morning."

"The afternoon is fine. Is one o'clock good?"

"That's perfect. So, are you guys doing anything for a second honeymoon?"

"I don't think so. We thought about it, but plane tickets are so expensive that of year. We were thinking of maybe saving up and going in a couple years on our 35th."

"Oh, no, you need a second honeymoon," Angela insisted. "Let me know where you want to go. After being an army brat and then traveling so much for work, I have friends that work at airlines that can get me tickets dirt cheap. And if where you want to go has a Four Seasons, I have a friend who works for their corporate offices and gets me amazing deals. And if where you want to go doesn't have a Four Seasons, I can find a friend who knows someone who can get me a good deal on another hotel. In fact," she snapped her fingers, "don't worry about anything. Just tell me where you want to go and when and it will all be taken care of. You won't have to pay for or worry about a thing. It's on me."

Eric thought her gesture was very sweet, but he felt a little weird having his girlfriend offer to pay for his parents' second honeymoon, no matter what kind of discount she got. "On us," he smiled.

"Okay," Angela shrugged, "on us."

"You're sure about this?"

"Completely."

Amy walked behind them and wrapped her arms around both Angela and Eric, crushing them both in a hug. "Thank you."

"Mom, we can't breathe." She didn't let go. "That's okay, I've breathed enough for this lifetime."

"Amy, release them or we can't go," Alan said.

"Oh, right." She loosened her grip. "This is just the sweetest thing. Wait, what about Josh?"

"Don't worry mom, either he can stay with me or he can go to New York and stay with Cory and Topanga. Though, you know if given the choice, he'll choose New York."

"What, he likes Cory more than you," Angela teased.

"He misses Cory and Shawn and would love uninterrupted time to spend with them. Since its summertime Cory will already be off of work."

"Morgan will be on her trip," Amy said, "not that we'd technically need anyone to watch her anyway."

"What trip," Eric asked.

"She's going to Disney World with Brooke and Kayla to celebrate graduation."

"By themselves?"

"Yes. They're all going to different colleges and this is going to be the last time they will really be together."

"Great, three 18 year old girls by themselves, nothing can go wrong there."

"Number one: Brooke has an aunt they will be staying with. And two, we let you take Cory on a cross country road trip after you graduated."

"And Cory made it back alive," Angela asked in amazement.

"There were a few points where it was a little iffy for him."

"What about the store?"

"You have employees, dad, this is what they are there for. I'll check in and I'm sure Feeny will, too. And you know he and Dean Feeny will watch the house and water your plants. You have no pets, so nothing to worry about there. See? Nothing left. You are free to disappear from the world for a week or two without any worries or responsibilities."

"What do you say, Alan?"

"I say we have a trip to plan."

/

"That was a really nice thing you did," Eric said a few hours later as they were driving back to Angela's apartment, "giving them a second honeymoon."

"They deserve it. They're good parents, not just to their own kids, but also to the strays they've picked up along the way."

"You're not a stray."

"Whatever. Plus, your parents strike me as the type of people who always say they'll get away, but will always find a "better" use for their vacation money. Either it's something for the house, the kids, the car, just something more pressing than a vacation."

"That sounds like something they would do, probably have done before. I can't remember the last trip they took that wasn't a camping weekend to test new equipment that came to the store."

"Do you think your parents were suspicious?"

"I would be surprised if they weren't. I had to ditch the bread and you spent a while up in the bathroom. Then you were almost falling asleep on the couch in the middle of a conversation. I don't think they know what's going on, but things weren't normal."

"Why didn't you keep me awake?"

"I was nudging you. What was I supposed to do, spray water in your face? That would not have been subtle."

"I guess you're right," Angela sighed. "Now I have to go dress shopping with your mom and Morgan tomorrow. What if they want me to try on dresses?"

"Say no."

"Say no," she mimicked, "like it's that easy?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'd have to give a reason and the only reason I have is that I'll be over seven months pregnant by then."

"Make something up." Angela just shook her head. "What do you want me to say? It's either lie or we start telling people."

"I know. I just... I want a little more time, okay," she said softly.

Eric looked over at her while stopped at a red light. "Hey, I'm not rushing you. I just don't know what else to do when you throw all these scenarios at me."

"Me either. I'm sorry. I know I'm being silly."

"No, you're not. We'll tell when you're ready and not a moment sooner."

"Maybe you can go see Cory next weekend, tell him, and after that we'll start telling. I can't keep running out of the room every time garlic is just mentioned. People will definitely get suspicious and it'll be tiring for me."

"That sounds like a plan."

/

The next morning Angela was finalizing the write-ups and getting ready to email them over. She heard Eric come out of her bedroom and looked at the clock on her computer. It was almost noon. "Aw, look at you, up at the crack of lunch," she smiled.

"On work days I don't have to be there until two or three, I sleep until noon plenty of times." He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I was having the weirdest dreams. I know they said pregnant women get weird dreams about the baby, but I must be getting sympathy dreams."

"What was your dream about?"

"I was putting groceries away and one minute the baby was on the table in the little car set thing and the next time I turn around it's gone, but I hear it crying...no, screaming. I'm tearing apart the kitchen, opening the fridge, the freezer, all the cabinets, but I can't find the baby anywhere." Eric sat down and leaned against the arm of the couch. "I can still hear the screaming," he shivered.

"I think that's sweet."

He raised his eyebrows. "You think it's sweet that I potentially lost our baby with the groceries?"

"First of all, in reality you would never do that. But it's sweet that you're having sympathy pregnancy dreams. Better that than both of us throwing up." She hit send on the email. "And that's done. Okay, I have to take a shower and get ready for your mom and Morgan to pick me up."

"You want company?"

"Your mother and sister will be here soon," she reminded him, running her hand through his hair as she walked past the couch.

"So no?"

"No." She turned back before closing the bathroom door. "Oh, if my phone rings while I'm in here, take a message. Sandra might be calling me. Tell her I'll call her right back and that I already sent the files over."

While Angela was in the shower Eric was making something to eat. Like she predicted, her phone began to ring. Since she had given him permission, he didn't even think about answering it. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number," a woman spoke.

"No, wait, are you looking for Angela?"

"Yes."

"She's just in the shower. Is this Sandra? She said she'd call you right back and that she just sent the files over for the story."

"This isn't Sandra."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's calling?"

"I'm Angela's Aunt Patricia. Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Eric responded without thinking, forgetting Angela hadn't told her father they were dating.

"Oh." She was quiet for a minute. "Please tell her to call me. I've been asking her if it would be okay if I came to Philadelphia for a visit and she hasn't returned my emails. We have some important things to discuss."

So, Trish is the source of the mysterious emails. "Well, I'll tell her you called. After that I can't make promises. No one can make Angela do anything, as I'm sure you know."

Trish chuckled. "Yes, I know that all too well."

"But I will tell her you called," he promised.

"Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

**_This one was finished a little sooner than I expected, not that any one minds I'm sure, lol. Things start picking up again in the next chapter. As always, thanks for all the awesome feedback. :-)_**

* * *

Trish looked through every picture Angela had sent since she moved back to Philadelphia. She was hoping, by process of elimination, to determine which one of the guys in the pictures was her niece's boyfriend. She had pictures from Christmas, New Years', and moving into her apartment. Unless it was a very new relationship he had to be there somewhere.

"What are you doing, Patricia," Alvin asked as he came in the back door. "Oh, looking at pictures of Angela," he smiled.

"Not exactly." She flipped through a few more photos. She could rule out the curly-haired young man wearing a wedding ring. She couldn't remember his name but she knew he is or had been Shawn's best friend. Could Angela be back with Shawn? No, Trish believes she would've recognized his voice and he would've remembered her. She could also eliminate the man with his arm around Rachel. Again, the name was escaping her, but Trish knew that was the redhead's husband.

"Then what are you doing?"

Should she say anything yet or not? "I'm just trying to place everyone in Angela's life. I was looking through the pictures and realized I wasn't sure who most of them are. I remember Shawn. I met him once when Angela brought him here during a school break."

"When was this? Where was I?"

"She was in college and you were out of the country. It was shortly before you asked her to go to Europe with you, so they must've come here for Spring Break. Angela was so excited to have me meet him." Trish smiled at the memory. It was sad that now she was scanning pictures hoping to narrow down her niece's current boyfriend by process of elimination. And even then, there was no guarantee he was in the pictures. He could be behind the camera or not even at any of these occasions.

"Oh."

"So, help me out here. I know Topanga and Rachel because she's talked about them so much and I've seen so many pictures. Almost everyone else looks familiar, but I'm drawing blanks on their names."

Alvin picked up a group picture from New Years' Eve. Everyone was smiling and looked so happy to be together. If he couldn't be there for Angela at least she had place where she belonged and was surrounded by people who loved her. He started at the left side of the picture. "That's Morgan, she's the Matthews' only daughter. I'm not sure I'd allow the pink streaks in her hair or all those piercings, but..."

"Moving on, please." She didn't think he was in any position to judge how other parents were raising their daughter.

"Right. You know Angela, obviously. Then there's Eric Matthews," he shook his head. "That boy was a special kind of stupid. I still can't decide if he's really a genius or belongs locked away from society."

Trish examined the picture a little more closely and noticed Angela had her arms wrapped around him. How had she missed the obvious before? "Angela doesn't seem to mind him."

"Look at the picture, they obviously have the camera on a timer and are trying to cram together to all fit in. Shawn's got arm on Cory's shoulders and there's nothing to read into there. Angela's probably holding him still so he doesn't dart off to check out a shiny object in the corner."

"He's not three."

"You'd never know it from how he behaves."

"Okay, fine. Let's continue. I know that's Rachel next to Eric and I'm assuming that's her husband next to her."

"Yes, Jack. He's Shawn's brother. He's an okay guy, a bit vain, but perfectly nice."

"Who is the black-haired woman next to him?"

"Shawn girlfriend, I believe Angela said." Alvin closed his eyes and tried to recall her name from Angela's email. "Naomi. Her name is Naomi. And you know Shawn." He stopped and looked at Shawn and then back over at his daughter. Sometimes he wonders if he did the right thing by asking Angela to leave school, her friends, and Shawn to go with him. He honestly thought Shawn and Angela were meant to be together, especially when he put aside his own wants and feelings and didn't propose, stepping aside so Angela could make up her mind without any pressure. Alvin had always assumed they would reunite, but after a few months of phone calls it became apparent a long distance relationship wouldn't work between the two of them, even for the originally planned year. Given their pasts and abandonment issues, they both needed someone who could be there for them in person, not just over the phone, in letters, and in emails. His daughter wasn't a crier, but Angela cried almost every day for two weeks over the relationship ending. Then one morning she woke up and went on living like normal and decided to put it behind her. He felt guilty, but he always thought, someway, maybe they would get back together. However, as he looked at Shawn with one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and the other around his best friend's shoulders, he could tell he was truly happy.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Sorry," he shook his head, "I guess my mind wandered. Next to Shawn is Cory, his best friend and Eric and Morgan's brother. Another nice guy but from what I remember cannot seem to mind his own business, but a very good guy."

"And the boy?"

"That must be Joshua. He was only a baby when I saw him. And then there's Topanga. Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just noticed Cory and Topanga weren't standing next to each other. That's unusual for them, but maybe Joshua wanted to be next to his brother."

"Who are the people on the couch?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Feeny. Mr. Feeny was Angela's teacher for...a lot of things, I'm sure how that worked. And Mrs. Feeny was the Dean at Pennbrook. Their wedding was held in the Matthews' home. That's Amy and Alan Matthews' next to them."

"You seem pretty grateful to them and I don't even remember you mentioning them until Angela moved back to Philadelphia."

"I am. When she was in high school they welcomed her because she was Shawn's girlfriend and they've unofficially adopted Shawn. That is how she got to know them originally. Now they included Angela in their Christmas and New Years' celebrations and they helped her move into her apartment. They've welcomed her in. They not only have their own four kids, but in some way, they taken in everyone else in this picture."

"They sound wonderful. But it sounds like you're happy because you don't have to worry about your daughter anymore."

"I'm always going to worry about Angela."

"If you truly worried you'd get her butt over here."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Not this again."

"Yes, again. And again until things change."

"She's doing well, she's happy, you can tell in the pictures. What good would telling her about my condition do now? It would just upset her."

"The main thing Angela will be upset about is you keeping the truth from her for so long and pushing her away. I'm not even going to get into whatever you're starting with Joyce again. That is something else that will end badly."

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. I've made up my mind. It will be easier this way."

"Easier for whom?"

"You know, it's time for my medication." He got up and left his sister alone at the table.

Trish picked up the photograph they had been dissecting. She had never met Eric and knew nothing about him other than the fact that her brother didn't care for him and Angela seemed to be very comfortable with him, in the picture, anyway. If Angela was a teenager, her father not liking Eric would be perfect teenage logic to date him. But she's no longer a teen. She's an adult and has matured beyond those impulses. So, if Eric is the mystery boyfriend on the other end of the phone there must be other qualities to him beyond walking the line between genius and insanity.

/

"Did Sandra call," Angela asked as she came out her bedroom, trying to put on her boot as she walked. She took a look at Eric's plate. "Hey, you broke into my cinnamon rolls?"

"You have like fourteen different kinds."

She picked up the roll, broke it in half, and shoved it into her mouth. "That's because I can't find the right ones."

"They're just cinnamon rolls."

"No. Some have too much cinnamon, others have too little, and then others are too doughy...I can't find ones that are just right."

"Okay, Goldilocks," he smiled.

"Do you think your mom would make me hers' if I asked? I think those are the ones I'm really craving."

"I don't know. We've asked before and she's refused, saying they were a Christmas treat."

Angela pouted. "Maybe I'll try to get the recipe from her and attempt them myself. Anyway, how do I look? And don't say gorgeous because that's what you always say."

"It's always true."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, you can't tell I'm pregnant dressed like this, can you?" Angela had gone with jeans and a light green wrap top. She didn't want to wear a sweater today. Stores usually had their heat up high and pregnancy seemed to make her warm easily.

"No, you don't. You look normal. They won't know. I swear."

"Okay. Did Sandra call?" Angela grabbed her phone off the table.

Eric didn't know what to say. She had obviously been avoiding her aunt through email and wasn't going to be happy she called and even less thrilled he talked to her.

"Well?"

"You had a call, but it wasn't Sandra."

"Okay, who was it?"

"It was your Aunt Trish."

"What?" Angela's head popped up. She had been making sure she had everything in her purse. "Did you answer it?"

"Yeah, I..."

"Why? I said if Sandra called to take a message, not to talk to my aunt!" She threw her purse on the table and took a few steps back. "There's nothing going on with my dad, is there?"

"She didn't say. She said that she's been emailing you about wanting to visit here and you haven't gotten back to her. She said you guys have some important things to talk about."

Angela covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to deal with this. Her dad obviously didn't want her to be part of his life anymore, not that she was okay with it, but she was learning to cope. Now, after all this time, her aunt wanted to come around and start talking?

"Are you okay?" Eric got up, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Angela tried to pull away, but tightened his hold.

"Let me go," she said at the same time she was leaning into him.

"No, we should talk about this. Like it or not, I'm involved now. Though, you're probably not going to be happy with me."

Angela turned in Eric's arms to face him. "Why?"

"Trish asked who I was and I didn't think. I forgot you didn't say anything to her or your dad. I told her the truth and said I was your boyfriend."

"You what?!"

"I didn't tell her my name."

"Perfect," she sighed. "What else did you say to her?"

"Nothing much, our conversation lasted less than two minutes. I said that I would tell her you called, but after that it would be on you to call her back."

"That doesn't make me look very good."

"You haven't been answering her emails so I wasn't sure if you'd return her phone calls."

"I've returned her emails. I just skip all questions about her visiting."

"Oh, that's much better. Why wouldn't you want her to visit? I don't get that."

"You wouldn't understand, I...," the doorbell rang. "That's your mom and Morgan. I have to go."

"You can always tell them it's a bad day for you. We can talk about this."

"No, they're both looking forward to this and so am I. Besides, there's nothing for_ us_ to talk about." Angela grabbed her purse and looked around the room, making sure she hadn't left any of her pregnancy books lying around. "Do me a favor and be gone when I get back. I'm not mad at you, really, I just need some time to myself to think about what I'm going to say to my aunt." She walked over to the door and did her best to muster up a smile. "Hi, Amy. Hey, Morgan."

Amy knew a fake smile when she saw one. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Angela tried to insist.

"What did you do," she asked her son.

"Nothing, I swear," Eric held up his hands.

"Really, I'm fine. I just had to deal with an overly critical editor this morning and it put me in an annoyed mood," she lied. "Eric did nothing."

"See, I'm all innocent and you're over there accusing me like I did something. I'm glad you're not a judge."

"I'm sorry." Still, she wasn't sure she believed that it was a work thing. "You're sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm ready to shop," was the only answer Angela gave.

/

"Absolutely not, Morgan."

"But, mom, why?" The teen stood in the full length mirror in the dressing area and tried to get a view of the back from a mirror on the opposing wall. "I look great."

"That slit is entirely too high and while I don't have a problem with you wearing a strapless dress, your father would have a heart attack. And besides that, this dress gives you way too much cleavage."

"You guys won't be happy until I'm back in a jumper with bows in my hair. Angela," Morgan looked to her for support, "what do you think?"

Angela really didn't want to get in the middle of this, but Morgan was asking for her opinion. "It's not what I would wear for a vow renewal."

"Sure, take her side," she pouted, crossing her arms. This was getting frustrating. She'd tried on four dresses so far and they'd all been vetoed for one reason or another. "I'm done trying things on. Let's just go home if it's going to be this way." She started to walk back toward her dressing room.

"Morgan Rebecca..."

Angela knew she couldn't let this whole day fall apart. "You know, Amy, it's going to be difficult for Morgan to find something until you do. You don't even know how fancy you are going to go or even what color you want to wear. Once that is decided, it will help set the tone for what Morgan will wear. We shouldn't be starting with Morgan and working our way up. We should be starting with you and going from there. You _are_ the bride."

That's right, she was the bride. Amy had forgotten that. She hadn't been looking at it as an actual ceremony, more as a family event. It was a family event, but she could still have fun with it. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. So, Morgan, get dressed and then we'll start getting dresses for your mom."

"And pick them apart?"

"Give advice about what looks good," she corrected.

A little while later Amy was looking through racks of dresses, she had tried on a few already, but nothing seemed quite right to her. She saw Morgan scanning dresses. Her daughter actually had a good eye. It was just unfortunate that every dress she liked for herself her father would have a fit over. He just wasn't ready for his only little girl to grow up. Amy looked around to see where Angela had gotten to. Aside from running interference during the near fight between her and Morgan earlier, she had been oddly quiet today. She seemed preoccupied. Her mind was definitely someplace else.

"Mom, what about this," Morgan asked, walking over with a light blue gown.

"It's very pretty," Amy said as she lightly touched the fabric, "but I think all the glitter is too much for me."

"Okay, that's what I was going back and forth on. I'll keep looking."

"Thanks, honey. Oh, have you seen Angela?"

"Last time I saw her she was going that way," the girl pointed behind her mother, toward the back of the store. She checked her phone when it buzzed, indicating a text. "Mom, can I step outside for a minute and call Kayla? She says it's really important."

"Go ahead." Amy headed in the direction Morgan pointed and found Angela standing near the maternity section. She was just standing there, staring at the dresses, not moving at all. Why would she even be looking over there? Unless..."Oh, my god," she whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. The signs were all there; Angela running out of dinner abruptly and Eric insisting on being the one to check on her, dozing off on the couch in the middle of a conversation, turning down beer and wine with dinner when she's accepted before, not to mention it could it explain Eric's downright bizarre behavior last night. She knew something was off, but hadn't put it all together. It made sense now.

_'So, this is maternity formal wear,'_ Angela thought to herself. It wasn't so bad. Some of it looked kind of pretty. Of course, some of them were hideous, with big bows on the belly, and other dresses with bright neon colored flowers- but thankfully the ugly dresses were in the minority. She couldn't believe that one day soon her stomach was going to be big enough to fit into these dresses. This was too much.

"How far along are you," Amy asked gently as she approached her from behind.

"What?" Angela froze. She mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention to where Amy and Morgan were. She hadn't meant to wander over to the maternity section. She was looking for dresses for Amy, and suddenly she was here. "I don't know what you mean," she mumbled.

"You had to run out at dinner last night, you could hardly stay awake even though it wasn't even ten o'clock yet, you turned down alcohol, and now you're looking at maternity dresses like they are going to jump out and bite you." Amy put her hand on Angela's arm. "Are you pregnant?" Angela simply nodded. "How far along are you," she repeated her earlier question.

"Eleven weeks," she admitted quietly, "I'm due at the end of August."

"Oh, my." She hadn't been expecting to hear that.

Angela could feel herself tearing up, though she wasn't sure why. "We were going to tell you soon, I swear. Eric would've told you all right away, but I haven't been ready."

"Sweetie, you don't have to explain anything," Amy smiled sympathetically. She remembered how overwhelming pregnancy could be, especially with your first. In the beginning your hormones were so crazy you sometimes didn't know which end was up. She moved them in-between a couple racks of dresses so they would have a certain degree of privacy. "How have you been feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Angela shrugged. "I'm exhausted all the time."

"Morning sickness sucks, doesn't it?"

"It's not morning sickness actually. It's a food aversion, a big one, to Italian food- all Italian food."

"Is that why Eric got rid of my garlic bread?"

Angela closed her eyes and tried to rid the image from her mind. "I don't even have to see it or smell it. Just thinking about it or hearing people talking about it is enough to making me sick."

Now she felt really bad for making the bread. "Well, then we will change the subject immediately." Eric's behavior last night had suddenly changed from incredibly strange to incredibly sweet once put into the proper context. "Is Eric excited?"

She smiled. "I don't know if there is a word strong enough to describe how overjoyed Eric is."

"And how are you doing?"

"I alternate between being happy and sure I can do this and wanting to hide under my covers and thinking I'm crazy for believing I can do this."

"Oh, sweetie," she hugged Angela tightly, "You will be able to do this. And you're not going to be alone. Eric sounds like he has everything covered and we are all going to be there supporting you. These mixed emotions you're feeling are perfectly normal, trust me, I've been there four times."

She rested her head on Amy's shoulder. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you're feeling right now is normal, even if it's several things at once."

"Thank you." She pulled away from Amy and grabbed a tissue packet out of her purse to wipe her eyes. "Eric has been really amazing, but it's hard for him to imagine the less than pleasant aspects of pregnancy, but he's trying to understand and being really sweet about it all. I think he has more pregnancy books that I do," Angela laughed.

"I can see that."

"And I have this neighbor who is pregnant with her second child, she's nice, but I don't know if she's trying to scare me or if she's just a very blunt person. She's offered to share her maternity wardrobe- and she's got some nice stuff- so I'm leaning towards blunt."

Amy knew what Angela was asking for, even if she didn't. She wanted advice and support from someone who had been there. Eric, try as he might, simply wasn't going to understand everything Angela was going through. It sounded like there was a bit of a personality clash with the neighbor- though the offer to share clothes was nice. Amy knew Angela's mother hadn't been a part of her life since she was a child. She still wasn't sure what happened with her father, though she was dying to know. And there was an aunt, but again, she seemed to no long have any contact and Amy didn't know why. "I'm here for you with whatever you need. It doesn't matter if it's advice, a shoulder to cry on, complaining about the crappy parts of pregnancy, or if you just need to talk and have someone listen without talking back, I'll do it."

"Thanks," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes with the tissues again.

"Mom, Angela," Morgan called out, "where are you guys?"

Amy stepped back out toward the middle of the store. "We're right here."

"I found another dress I think you'll like."

"Okay, we'll be right there." She went back over to Angela. "I can wrap this up and we can finish another day."

"No," Angela shook her head, "I'm good. Just don't tell Morgan or Alan...or anyone, please. Eric is going to New York next weekend to tell Cory and then we're going to start telling everyone."

Amy nodded in understanding. Cory hadn't discussed it with her, but she knew how badly her son wanted a family with Topanga. He probably was not going to take this well. "That's a smart move. Don't worry, I won't say a word. And if you want, I can act really surprised later on when you and Eric tell everyone else."

"I'll let you know if that's necessary." Angela took a deep breath. "I do have one more favor to ask." She figured she could probably get anything she wanted out of Amy at the moment, so she was going to be bold and go for it.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you please make me your cinnamon rolls? For the last week I've wanted cinnamon rolls and I've been going to bakeries and having Eric drive around and I've been picking up random ones at the store and nothing is exactly what I want. I think what I've been craving are the cinnamon rolls you make, but Eric said I'm out of luck because you only make them at Christmas."

"Of course, I will make them for you." Amy remembered how powerful cravings could be. "I'll get started tomorrow. I might have to make them at your apartment until everyone knows, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Angela said as she hugged Eric's mom. She always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better and she would be making the cinnamon rolls. She was in the running for Angela's favorite person at the moment.

"If I make them at home people will be suspicious about me making them at a time other than Christmas."

"Seriously, are you guys coming or what," Morgan exclaimed as she walked over. When she saw Angela hugging her mom she frowned. "Oh, god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she moved away, "I was still feeling crappy about work stuff and your mom gave me a little pep talk. I'm better now," she smiled. "Ooh, another dress. This is nice." Angela spoke quickly, hoping to distract Morgan.

"Morgan, that's a red dress."

"I know, mom, I'm not colorblind."

"I can't wear red."

"Why not, I've seen you checking out this dress since we got here. I had them look in the back and they had one left in your size."

"I've seen you looking at it, too, Amy."

It was true. Amy did seem to be drawn to that red gown. But she couldn't wear that dress. "I can't wear red to my vow renewal," she insisted, "it's not proper!"

"By whose standards," Angela laughed. "And this is a vow renewal, not a first time wedding- even if it was, so what. Traditional colors for wedding dresses are boring anyway and you shouldn't have to wear them if that's not what you want. You're already married and have four children. The mystery is gone for the guests. If you want to wear red, wear red."

"I agree," Morgan said. "Even if," she held up the dress and looked it over, "as you noted in my earlier dress selection, the slit may be a little high. Somehow I doubt dad will complain in your case."

Amy laughed and tossed up her hands in surrender. "Fine, I give up. I will try on the red dress."

* * *

_(Next chapter: Eric visits Cory.)_


	34. Chapter 34

**_I debated for a while exactly how big/not big to make Cory's reaction. I had several different, plausible (to me) scenarios written. But don't expect the reaction Cory has in this chapter to be the only time he reacts. Vague enough for you, lol. Thank you for the reviews to the previous chapter. :-)_**

* * *

"I see you've kept the plants George has given you alive," Amy noted as she looked around Angela's apartment.

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Feeny was very specific with his instructions. It has made it difficult for me to screw up. He said something about putting small planters on my balcony once it warms up, but we'll see how I keep doing with these before I add any more."

"I'm going to put my stuff in the kitchen. I'll get started in a few minutes." She paused when she saw all of the cinnamon rolls that currently occupied space on Angela's countertop. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you've been having cravings."

"None of them taste quite right to me so I'm hoping yours' do the trick or else I'm screwed," she smiled. "Let me help you move them to the table."

"No, that's okay, I've got them." She started moving the rolls from the kitchen to the dining table. "Is Eric still sleeping?"

"Um...no, he went home yesterday while we were shopping." Angela sat down at her desk. "I'm just going to be over here working."

"Okay." Amy couldn't help but notice that Angela was short with her answer when Eric was brought up. She definitely sensed some tension yesterday when she and Morgan picked up Angela to go shopping. She hoped they weren't fighting. "If I'm overstepping, just say so, but is everything okay with you and Eric?"

Angela didn't look away from the computer screen. "Yes, we're fine. If you don't mind, I really need to get this done by two." She didn't mean to be short with Amy, but she didn't get a lot of sleep last night because she was thinking about the situation with her aunt and now she actually did have work to get done. On top of that, she was still in the process of cutting back on coffee. "Feel free to turn on some music or the TV if you need some background noise," she called out to Amy. "It won't bother me." She usually worked with music playing or headphones in, but it would be rude to do with company.

While setting everything up to bake, Amy found a photo album stashed in between the sugar canister and the coffee pot. She debated looking through it but decided against it. Instead she brought it to Angela. "Here, I found this on the counter. There's going to be a lot of flour flying around and I didn't want to mess this up." Angela took it. "I didn't look inside."

She forgot she had left that in the kitchen. "It doesn't matter if you did," she sighed. "It's just some family pictures, if you want to call them that." She held the album back out to Amy. "Really, it's okay."

Amy took the album and began to look through it, smiling at the images of a younger Angela. "Oh, you're adorable. How old are you in this one?"

Angela looked at the picture and smiled. "I was twelve. That is actually from my twelfth birthday. My dad had just been relocated again, that time to Japan. I hadn't been there long enough to make friends for a birthday party, so he took me out to dinner. It was my first real grown up night out, my first restaurant without a kid's menu. The waitress took the picture."

"You both look so happy."

"Yeah," she nodded, "we were then."

"Is this your mother," she pointed at a picture a few pages later.

"What? Oh, no, that's my Aunt Trish. Dad and I were visiting her, my uncle, and cousins for Christmas. I'm probably fourteen there."

"You look a lot like your aunt."

"Really?" When she was younger, all she heard was how petite she was, just like Joyce. But if Angela examined their features, maybe there was a resemblance to her aunt. "I guess I see it a little."

Amy looked at some more pictures and realized the youngest Angela had to be in these was nine or ten. "Do you have any baby pictures or just picture of yourself at a younger age?" It would be interesting to see what her grandchild could look like.

She shook her head. "I don't have very many pictures of myself before age ten. My dad and aunt have most of those. I'd rather not have any reminders of Joyce around," she explained.

"Joyce?"

"My mother...for lack of a better word."

"Oh." She thumbed through the rest of the album in silence. Angela and her father were happy and a true family at one point. Eventually the pictures became those from high school and college and more after she left. "It's nice to see people still keep actual albums instead of storing everything on their computers. You've certainly seen a lot of the world."

"You should see my passport. I got my first stamp before I was three months old."

"Where were you born?"

"In a military hospital Hawaii."

"Nice."

"Yeah, if only I could remember it."

"What's the longest you lived in one place, before you came here during high school, I mean?"

"Before I came to live here with my grandmother? Let me think...honestly, that's hard to say. After the divorce when I was 8, my dad stayed in Colorado for a few years, but I was shipped back and forth overseas between the two of them until Joyce decided she was sick of the motherhood thing. So, even when they stayed still, I couldn't. But after Joyce bailed, I probably had almost two years where we didn't have to go anywhere unless we wanted to. My dad more than made up for that by taking the assignment in Japan," she chuckled.

"I can't even imagine all that moving around."

"I didn't know any other way to live. Until I started school, I thought every kid was like me. Part of the reason my dad joined the military was because he wanted to travel. If the opportunity came up to see a new place, he grabbed it."

"Well, I'm glad you're here and settled in one place now," Amy smiled and gave her back the album.

"Me, too."

"I'll start baking and let you get back to work."

"Actually," Angela stood, "do you want to see one more picture?"

"Sure."

"Just wait right there." Angela disappeared into her bedroom and came back a minute later. She anxiously held the item out to Amy. "Here."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It's the ultrasound picture from last week."

Amy took it and held the grainy image up. "Oh," she gasped, her eyes watering.

"Please don't ask me to point anything out or to find the baby. I keep losing it. Eric always knows exactly where it is. He said it's like spotting a shape in the clouds."

"He's always had a unique way of viewing the world," Amy laughed. "It's nice to see some things never change."

"He referred to the baby as a hunchbacked tadpole when we saw it at the doctor's office. So, yes, I'd say that's a unique way of viewing things."

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did."

"I will have to yell at him for that later."

"I already did."

"Good."

Angela looked at the time and sighed. "Ugh, I have to finish this article I'm working on."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you with the pictures." Amy gave her back the ultrasound picture.

"That's okay, it's a boring article. That's why I'm procrastinating."

"Boring or not, I'll let you get to work."

After Amy was back in the kitchen Angela sat down and opened the album to a random page. It had opened to the picture Amy had asked about, her, her dad, and Aunt Trish at Christmas. She tried to remember details from that particular holiday, but it seemed like another lifetime ago. Angela placed the ultrasound picture on the album. Was she ready to completely shut the door on another part of her family while she began a new one with Eric? Sure, she had the Matthews', but one day the baby would be a kid who was going to want to know about her branch of the family tree. She had witnessed firsthand the agony Shawn went through by not knowing anything about his biological mother. If she was going to walk away and have little to no contact, she owed it to her baby to have a reason. Angela needed to know, not just why she would be walking away, but why her dad had shut her out so suddenly. After grabbing the pictures and her phone, Angela went into her room and dialed her aunt's number. The entire time it's ringing she both hoped Trish would answer and hoped that it would go to voicemail. It was 9 o'clock her time on Monday morning. If she was still working at the dentist's office, she should be at work by now and unable to answer her phone.

Like she hoped and half expected, it went to voicemail. Angela took a deep breath and began to speak. "Hi, Aunt Trish, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner..."

/

/

_The next day…._

"So, I guess overreacted the other day, huh," Angela smiled sheepishly when Eric opened his front door.

"You weren't that bad." He hadn't been expecting to see her now. They usually got together at night after he got out of work, not before he started. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." He stepped aside so she could come in.

Angela held up a gift bag. "Peace offering."

"And you brought presents?" He took her coat. "What's with the fat purple bat?"

"What?" He pointed at the object sticking out of her bag. "That's my rolled up yoga mat, silly. I just came from that prenatal yoga class Dr. Ramirez told me about. It's my second class in three days."

"You like them that much? That's great. And you thought you would hate going to actual classes."

She shrugged. "I don't know, but this thing with my dad and my aunt calling has really gotten into my head and I need to do something to try and relax."

"I'm sorry I answered the phone."

"It's not your fault. I had to face it sooner or later."

Eric sat down in his recliner and pulled her into his lap. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I actually already called my aunt back yesterday." Angela laid her head on his chest. "It went okay, I guess. She wasn't upset I haven't answered her questions in emails."

"How did the call go otherwise?"

"I told her she could visit," she said tersely.

"Really?" He rubbed her back. "You're doing this because it's what_ you_ want, right?"

"I don't even know what I want in this situation, but I figure this may be the only chance I have to find out what's really going on with my dad other than the vague knowledge that he's dying and doesn't want me to know. But I realized that before I cut them out completely, I need to know why I'd be doing it, if not for me, then to have something to tell the baby when he or she asks a few years from now." She hugged him tightly. "Either way, I figure no good news is coming out of this."

"Maybe not, but it could lead to your family communicating again."

"With my aunt maybe, but not with my dad, he's made it quite clear where he stands by shutting me out."

"Why don't you wait until you talk to your aunt before making permanent decisions about your dad? If you still want to keep things the same with him after that, I'm behind you 100%."

Angela raised her head to look at him. "And you're not behind me now?"

"I am, but I don't want you to end up regretting anything later. When is she coming to visit?"

"I told her I'd get back to her on that. I want you to be there, but I know you are going to be going with your dad and brothers to Florida for that baseball training thing you got your dad for his birthday."

"Spring Training," he smiled.

"Whatever."

"I'll let you know the exact dates. I definitely want to be here for you. You won't have to face this alone."

"Thanks." It was so nice to have someone be there for you and have your back without question. Though, sometimes Angela still couldn't believe that it was Eric of all people, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. "Do you want your present?"

"Sure." Eric knew she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You didn't have to bring me anything. You didn't overreact that badly to the phone call."

"So think of it as an early birthday present then, okay?" She reached for the bag on the floor. "There are two things." Angela dug inside the bag and pulled out a food storage container. "Here."

"I love your gift wrapping," he teased.

"Just open it," she ordered.

"Bossy, too? Cinnamon rolls," Eric frowned. Like she didn't have enough at her own apartment? She had to bring them over here? "Wait, these are my mom's. You got the recipe?"

"Better than that, I got her to make them for me."

"How? Whenever anyone else has asked we get told no." She averted her eyes and didn't answer. "Angela? What?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"What are you talking about? Did you hold a gun to her head to get her to bake," he laughed, "because, while creative, that might upset me."

"Your mom knows I'm pregnant." Angela decided not to give him time to react. "I didn't tell her, she guessed. We were shopping and she kind of put it all together. Don't worry, Morgan doesn't know and your mom promised not to tell anyone, not your dad- no one, and..."

Eric held up his hand. "Take in some oxygen," he laughed. "Why would I be mad about my mom knowing about the baby?"

"I know you've been wanting to tell everyone and I thought this was, I don't know, taking away a moment or something."

"It's not like you ran out and told my whole family behind my back. So, how did my mom react when she figured it out?"

"She was fine, very supportive," Angela replied. "She's mostly asked how I'm doing and making sure I'm feeling okay. Your mom's great."

Eric nodded. He had a feeling there was more to his mom's reaction, but he was glad that if anyone was going to get the lecture about how soon this was happening and questions about if they were ready for this, it would be him. Angela didn't need that. She was questioning herself enough already. "You said there was one more present," he smiled.

"Here." Angela took the wrapped item out of the bag. "Does the wrapping paper meet your approval," she rolled her eyes.

He held the gift up. "Teddy bears are nice," he said slowly, unsure of what could be inside.

"Will you please open it?"

Eric slowly undid the paper. Her wrapping job wasn't spectacular and she used way too much tape, he was also dying of curiosity, but he'd make her wait a little. "It's a box."

"Duh, the gifts are inside the box."

"Gifts, as in more than one?"

"Please, just open the damn box." Angela was already second guessing herself. At first she thought it would be a nice sign to him that she was feeling more certain about the baby, but now she didn't know whether or not she should've waited for Eric to pick something like this out, no matter how small it was. Him drawing this out wasn't helping.

He opened the box and under the colorful tissue paper were picture frames. Eric picked up the one on top. "What's this?" He started to read the caption engraved on the side. "_Sneak Peek_..."

"It's a frame for the ultrasound picture," she explained. "I got two of them, mostly because I couldn't decide between them." Angela lifted the other frame out of the box. "See, this one opens up to three frames. The ultrasound goes in the first frame, you put a newborn picture in the middle, and when the baby turns one that picture goes in the last frame." Eric wasn't saying anything. "There are turtles on this frame because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl and I don't know if I want to find out. The only other choices were pink bows and flowers or blue dinosaurs. I liked the dinosaurs, but the turtles' shells are all different colors and I thought that would be good for a..."

Eric cut her off with a kiss. She set the frame in her lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved to feel no pain when he pulled her even closer. "So, good gift," a breathless Angela asked a few minutes later.

"Perfect, these are perfect." He leaned his forehead against hers'. "You know, since we each have a copy of the picture, we can keep one frame here and one at your place and update them each time we get a new sonogram done."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Angela leaned in for another kiss, but was startled when Thor jumped up on the arm of the chair. "Eric?" She moved back slightly.

"What, why are you stopping?"

"Because your cat is watching us."

"Huh?" Eric laughed when he saw Thor. "That's right, I forgot he likes you now." He scratched the cat behind the ears. "Sorry, pal, I don't share." Thor got off the arm and walked around on their laps.

"What is he doing?"

"Feeling included," he suggested, "and I think he likes the tissue paper." Eric balled up some of the paper and tossed it across the room, sending Thor chasing after it. "Okay, we have a small window to escape before he gets bored with the paper and I have a few hours before I have to leave for work."

"What are you suggesting?" Eric kissed her again. "Boy, you're just full of good ideas today, aren't you?"

"And it's still early."

/

A while later Angela was awakened by an intermittent tapping on her head. "Eric, knock it off," she mumbled, scooting farther over to her side of the bed. She was starting to doze off again when it resumed. "Seriously, you know how tired I get lately. If you want to show up at work with all your limbs intact, stop it."

Angela opened her eyes and found herself face to face Thor. She let out a startled shriek. "Geez!" She sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. "What do you want," she asked as the cat rubbed its' head against her arm. She looked around and saw a note Eric left on the nightstand. Angela smiled when she saw the note was propped up against the ultrasound picture that he had already put in one of the frames. She looked over the note and back at Thor. "Ah, so I'm supposed to give you half a can of food because Eric was running late? Is that why you woke me up?" Angela looked around for something to wear and grabbed Eric's T-shirt from the foot of the bed. "Come on, I think I can manage this without screwing it up."

/

/

"Eric, are you ever going to tell me what we're doing here?"

It was the weekend and Eric had driven up to New York to tell Cory. Unfortunately, he still had no idea how he was going to break the news.

"What do you mean, Cor," he smiled politely as the waitress delivered their desserts. "Thanks. What's wrong with two brothers going out to lunch? They did it all the time on _Frasier_."

"You drove an hour and a half just to take me out to lunch?"

"Is that so crazy?"

"I don't know what's crazy for you anymore. Seriously, Eric, I know something is up. Is something wrong with mom or dad? Mr. or Mrs. Feeny?"

"Nothing is wrong," he insisted. "In fact, everything is terrific for me."

"Great, and I'm doing fine. So, what was so important that you couldn't wait until tonight when I drove down for your birthday party or next weekend when Topanga and I will be in Philadelphia for Josh's delayed family birthday dinner?"

Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been putting off telling Cory the entire meal but he couldn't hold out any longer. He was going to take it badly, that was why Eric had brought him to a restaurant, hoping he would make less of a scene in a public place, but there was no guarantee with that. "I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react."

"There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"No, I meant it when I said everything is going good, but given your current situation I don't know if you're going to think my news is that great."

"What the hell are you talking about? What current situation am I in?"

Maybe he should just go with Angela's blunt approach. "Cor, Angela's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's almost past the first trimester now so we're going to start telling people soon. I thought I should tell you first so you weren't blind-sided to find out with everyone else."

"What," he repeated, frowning in confusion. He seemed to have completely lost his comprehension skills.

"Angela's pregnant," Eric repeated slowly. "We're having a baby."

"How?"

He laughed. "You're married and a high school guidance counselor. If you don't know where babies come from by now..."

"That's not what I mean," Cory interrupted. "You guys just started dating. How can she be past the first trimester?"

"It wasn't anything we planned, but it happened. It turns out Angela's been pregnant practically since we got together."

"She was pregnant at Christmas?"

"We didn't know it at the time, but yeah."

Cory stared at his suddenly unappealing dessert. He was genuinely happy for Jack and Rachel when they called to say three children had been placed with them. After all, they'd taken classes, filled out mountains of paper work, and waited a long time for this. They were helping children who needed a home. Eric and Angela barely had a relationship and they get a baby? Cory knew his brother had wanted a family and was been devastated by the break up with Hollie last year, but how fair was it that he was now getting an instant family with Angela? He and Topanga have been married for nine years and have been together practically their whole lives and were childless and still stuck in that little apartment. How fair was that?

"Cory, are you okay?"

"What," he jumped. He had totally blocked out his surroundings.

"You haven't said anything...or moved really, in about five minutes. I got the check and had the waitress put our desserts in to-go cartons and you didn't notice. It was creepy. Are you okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Look, thanks for lunch, but I'm going to go. I just remembered some work I have to do."

"On Saturday?"

"Yes."

"If this bothers you, tell me. We'll talk about it."

"What's there to talk about," he stood. "You and Angela are having a baby, talking won't change it. That's _great_. Congratulations." Cory turned to leave.

"Let me drive you."

"I'm fine walking."

"It's over thirty blocks."

"I could use the exercise," he called out and he hurried for the door.

Eric grabbed his coat and the desserts and was right behind his brother. "Cory, wait."

He slowed his pace slightly. "What?"

"I know you're upset, but..."

Cory stopped walking. "Upset, why would I be upset?"

"I'm having a baby and you're not."

His older brother's bluntness stung. "That's life. You don't always get what you want. Can I go now?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone, please, not even Topanga or Shawn."

"You don't have to worry about that. Topanga's out of town and Shawn will be driving down with Naomi for your party tonight."

"You're not coming," Eric frowned.

"No, I've got work to do or I feel sick. Either way something's come up." He stared at his shoes. "Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"If you have anything less than positive things to say about this pregnancy or the baby, say them to me." He took a few steps closer to Cory. "I don't want you to give any crap to Angela. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, because I will kick your ass if you give her any trouble at all."

He could tell from the look in Eric's eyes that he was serious. "I won't say anything to Angela," he held up his hands, "I swear."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? It's cold out."

"I'll be fine. You want to get home in time for your party."

Around block eleven Cory was starting to regret turning down Eric's offer for a ride home. Luckily, being in New York, there was always a cab around. It wasn't long before he was back home. There was beer in the fridge with his name on it.

"Cory," Topanga exclaimed as he opened the front door, "I was starting to get worried. I was going to call you."

"Topanga, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," she smiled.

"No, I mean, I thought you were in Washington until Monday."

"I know, but I've missed a lot lately because of work, so I decided to catch an earlier flight for Eric's party tonight." She walked over to Cory. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I..I don't feel well. I took a walk, thinking maybe some fresh air would help, but it only made me feel worse." He tossed his coat on the couch. "I don't think I'll make the party."

"Oh, maybe I should stay home and take care of you."

"No, no," he insisted. "You ride down with Shawn and Naomi and have fun. I'm just going to be here sleeping, maybe watch some bad TV. We don't both need to get sick."

"Are you sure." she asked, uncertain.

"Trust me, Topanga, I'm not going to be much fun this weekend."


	35. Chapter 35

**_I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I've been sitting on it, going back and forth for almost a week and there's nothing left to do to it. Once again, thank you for all the reviews. It was a bit challenging to hit the right notes for Cory's reaction, but I'm glad everyone seemed to agree that it fit him. (And _**_SuniGyrl_**_, I've said it before, it's a little scary how you seem to be in my head for a few upcoming plot developments and/or character reactions, lol.)_**

* * *

"You said it's just going to be some of your friends and people from the station hanging out, right," Angela called from her bedroom.

"Yeah, they rented out one of the party rooms at the club, but I think that's so we're guaranteed a place to sit. It's pretty casual. I told them no presents, actually told them they didn't even have to do this, but like I said, I think they wanted to make up for me pulling a disappearing act last year."

Eric thought about how much his life had changed in the past year, hell how much it had changed in the past few months. A year ago he was only two weeks removed from catching Hollie and Vince together and staying with his parents' again. He blew off his party, got so drunk he blacked out, and apparently butchered Boyz II Men on karaoke- though he has no memory of that. Before the break up, he had been planning to propose to Hollie at his party, thinking there was no better gift he could get than having the woman he loved agree to spend the rest of her life with him. He had felt like the biggest fool on the planet. This year...Eric couldn't believe how his life has turned around. He was in a relationship with Angela and they were having a baby. It wasn't anything he expected to happen in a million years, especially with Angela, but he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He had really loved Hollie, but looking back, being with her was a lot of work. She thrived on big, grand romantic gestures and loved being the center of attention. Eric loved to indulge her but it became an issue when she eventually started looking for drama in their relationship to get attention. Maybe that's what led her to Vince? Eric never did get a clear answer on why she cheated.

"Clearly I need to change if this dress is getting no reaction at all," Angela smirked and put her hands on her hips. She had come out of her room and found Eric staring out the glass door of her balcony, though it was clear he was more lost in thought instead of looking at anything in particular. "Too much, right?"

He turned to look at her. "Wow," he exhaled.

Knowing how much he seemed to like it when she wore blue- Angela had chosen a navy blue, one shoulder mini dress. She found it buried amongst her clothes. The dress had never been worn, so she figured she better wear it at least once before it no longer fit. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"That's a, 'you look so hot let's ditch this party and stay here,' wow." He slowly walked over.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she smiled and fussed with her glasses, "but you're not ditching your party again."

"Stop it," Eric said, gently moving her hands away from her face. "You look gorgeous in your glasses."

"Okay."

"Really, I'm regretting not hiring bodyguards in case we're separated tonight."

"Yeah, whatever," Angela rolled her eyes. "We need to get going."

"We can be fashionably late," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Nope." She held her hand up and moved back.

"What," Eric pouted, "I don't get a kiss on my birthday?"

"It isn't officially your birthday until after midnight. I'll kiss you plenty later, but you always ruin my make-up."

"You know my thoughts on that."

"I'm not going to stop wearing make-up just so you can kiss me whenever you want."

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll get your coat."

"The short black one."

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"We're going from the car to the club. I'll be fine. So, what were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean, when?"

"When I first walked out and you paid no attention to me at all," she teased. "You were pretty distracted. You're not going to let Cory ruin your night, are you?"

"No, I wasn't even thinking about him. He reacted the way I expected him to." Eric kissed her shoulder before sliding her coat on. "I was thinking about how different my life is compared to a year ago."

"It's better, right?" Angela knew from talking to Rachel this is right around the time he caught Hollie and Vince.

"Like a million times better," he grinned. "What were you doing a year ago?"

"Let's see, I had been living in Sydney for a few months. I was writing, exploring the country and culture, making friends...that kind of stuff. I tried to have a few adventures. The same things I did whenever I moved someplace new."

"What kind of adventures did you have in Sydney?"

"I learned how to surf," she stated proudly.

"You, surfing?" He failed in his attempts not to laugh.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. First you tell me you went cliff jumping in Vienna, now surfing in Sydney...I just can't picture it. And you said you weren't into sports, you're just into extreme sports. Did you break anything this time?"

"No! You'll see, one day we'll get away and I'll show you I can surf, maybe even teach you."

"Fine," he laughed, "you can teach me to surf and I'll take you storm chasing."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Those are two completely different things. One is a hobby and one is dangerous." She looked away for a moment. "You know, before I found out I was pregnant, I had actually been thinking that we could go to Sydney for the next New Year. It is summer there that time of year so the weather is great and the fireworks displays they have are amazing. But that's going to have to wait."

"The baby could come with us," he suggested. Secretly, Eric liked that she was thinking and trying to make plans for them that far ahead.

"We would be going for essentially a giant New Year's Eve party. That's hardly a place for a baby."

"We'll get my parents to babysit for a week."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not leaving my baby alone while we fly to the other side of the globe when it's only four months old." She checked the clock on the wall. "Okay, we have to leave before we're more than fashionably late to your party."

"Remember, not party_, Eric Matthews'_ _Countdown to 32 Extravaganza_." He smiled at the fact that, despite her hesitancy in general, the thought of actually leaving the baby behind panicked her. "You know, we should really think of something to call the baby so we don't have to keep referring to it as, 'the baby.'"

"Oh, like what, hunchbacked tadpole?"

/

/

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, guys," Eric smiled. "Topanga, I thought you were out of town."

"I've missed so much lately, I decide to come home early for your party. Cory got sick or else he'd be here," she apologized.

"That's okay, you can take him some cake." He was happy to see that Cory seemed to keep his word not to say anything about the baby. If Cory had said something, Topanga would've been interrogating them, or congratulating them, immediately.

"I do have one question," Naomi spoke up.

"Sure."

"Why does your cake say,_ "Happy Countdown to 32, Eric!"_ You're just turning 31 and are going to be that age for a whole year. Don't you plan on enjoying it before skipping ahead to 32?"

"That's right," Shawn said, "and the emails, _Eric Matthews' Countdown to 32 Extravaganza_? What's up with that?" He was beyond used to the still occasional weird behavior from Eric, but he'd never done a countdown to next year's birthday before hitting this years'.

He glanced at Angela. "Nothing, I just have a feeling that while 31 is going to be great, it's going to be challenging, but 32 is going to be awesome." Topanga, Shawn, and Naomi just looked at him blankly. "Seriously."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go get the ladies some drinks."

"Good idea."

"I want some type of fruity martini," Naomi said.

"Me, too."

"Remember, I'm driving tonight," Angela pointed at Eric. They figured if she drove, that would be an excuse for why she wasn't drinking.

"You guys didn't take a cab? Even I parked by Eric's and we took a cab here."

"Is that your way of saying you're getting smashed and crashing at my place tonight," Eric asked as he and Shawn walked toward the bar.

"Angela, you look gorgeous," Topanga gushed as soon as the guys were gone.

"Thanks," she smiled, "you both look great, too. I love your dresses."

"No, I mean...I don't know, you look different."

"Different how?" If Topanga even uttered the word glowing she was going to scream.

"I don't know...extra pretty, I mean," she laughed. "I'm sorry, that was coming out like an insult. Either way, you look great."

"Obviously being with Eric agrees with you," Naomi smiled.

"Angela, is that you," a high voice shrieked out.

"Crap," she cringed. "Is there a short little redhead running this way?" Topanga and Naomi nodded. "Damn it."

"You don't like Janine?"

"She's so annoying and obsessed with my shoes. Watch, the first thing she will do is comment on my shoes."

"Hello, ladies," Janine said as she finally joined the group, "don't we all look lovely tonight? Angela, your shoes...Jimmy Choo again?"

"Yes," she nodded, "how much money do you win tonight if you guess right?"

She let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh, I didn't bet on your shoes tonight, silly."

"You look great, too, Janine," Angela said sincerely. "I love the color of your dress." She decided to take a guess at Janine's shoes, though she didn't really pay attention to designers, she just went with what she liked and it helped that she knew people who could get her discounts on the good stuff. "I'm going to guess at your shoes, Manolo Blahnik?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason," she grinned. "It's going to be so exciting to be in New York together for Fashion Week."

"You're going to cover Fashion Week?"

"Yeah, I've gone the past few years. When Eric mentioned that you would be there this year..."

"Eric mentioned," Angela interrupted. She would make him pay later.

"Right, when he mentioned you would be there, I got so excited. This could be a real bonding experience." She linked her arm with Angela's. "The fashion, the celebrities, the parties, it's so much fun."

"Hi Janine," Eric said as he and Shawn returned with the drinks. "Thanks for coming."

"Happy birthday, Eric. I was just telling Angela how much fun we're going to have in New York together during Fashion week."

"Oh," he looked at Angela and if looks could kill, he'd be pretty seriously wounded right now. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

"Of course we will. After a week in New York, coming back to Philadelphia will be such a bore." She spotted someone across the club. "Excuse me, I have to go ask Mike about a story we're doing next week. We'll catch up later. Oh, Mike!" She ran off again.

Topanga looked on in amazement. "Wow. I always think I'll be used to her energy, but wow."

"I know, right," Naomi agreed.

"Janine means well," Eric defended his overly perky coworker.

"Then you spend a week with her in New York," Angela retorted.

"I'll be there," Shawn spoke up.

"I know. You live there."

"No, I was going to tell you later, but your magazine hired me to take the pictures for Fashion Week."

"So, we're going to be working together?"

"Your words and my pictures- kind of cool, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "that is cool."

"And let me tell you, writers at the New York office seemed a bit pissed that they gave the assignment to someone from the Philly office. Just a heads up."

"Great," Angela sighed. "My drink please," she turned to Eric. "Mmm, this is good. What is it?"

"Hawaiian Island Surfer," he smirked.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?"

"A little bit, yeah," he smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

/

"Are you okay," Eric asked a few hours later. "You're not too tired?" It felt like he and Angela had been dragged from one corner of the club to the other to socialize with his friends and coworkers. This was the first opportunity they'd had to dance, just the two of them. If he was feeling a little tired, he could only imagine how she felt.

"I'm fine. I took a nap before the party, remember?"

"Yeah, but we've been running around all night, you in those shoes..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just thought we'd wait until the baby was five or six before taking it on its' first roller coaster ride. It must be quite a ride with you on those heels."

"Please, it can't tell anything, and keep your voice down. Besides, these heels are a little shorter than the heels I wore to your Christmas party."

"Yeah, but you weren't..."

"Yes, I was," Angela reminded him, "we just didn't know it yet." She took a step closer. "I feel fine. No more comments about my shoes, okay? The doctor said I could wear heels as long as I felt comfortable and I'm still comfortable. It's not like I spend every day in them."

"I guess it would be weird if you showed up everywhere in your fuzzy pink slippers."

"Just be quiet and dance with me."

Across the room Topanga and Naomi were sitting at table, watching the festivities around them. "They look so happy," Topanga smiled wistfully.

"Yes, they do," Naomi agreed.

"It's a shame Cory got sick and couldn't make it."

"He didn't seem sick to me. Moody and a little depressed, sure, but not sick. Honestly Topanga, if he was a girl I'd say he was PMSing or something."

"Cory's never faked being sick, well not since he was a student anyway."

"All I'm saying is he didn't seem sick to me and I'm a nurse."

"And I'm his wife. I think I know Cory a little bit better than you do."

"I got the sodas," Shawn said as he came back to the table. He picked up on the tension instantly. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Topanga stood. "I'm going to call and check on Cory."

Shawn sat in the chair his friend vacated. "Nomi, what's going on? You and Topanga usually get along pretty well."

"It's nothing, I just pointed out that Cory didn't seem sick to me and she insisted that he wouldn't lie about that."

"Well, it is a little weird that he's not at Eric's party," he pointed out. "If he's lying, I can't imagine why he would."

"I'm not denying he looked miserable, but all I'm saying is that he didn't look sick."

"Well misery loves company and no one here tonight is miserable," he nodded toward Eric and Angela on the dance floor.

"You really are okay with them being together, aren't you?"

"It's still a little weird," he admitted, "but if I didn't find a way to be okay with it I'd lose two friendships and most importantly, it could screw things up between us." Shawn reached across the table for her hand. "And that's the last thing I want." Naomi smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too."

"Hey, are you guys having fun," Angela asked as she collapsed into a chair, unaware she was interrupting a moment. "Did you try the chicken skewer things? Those are really good."

"Yeah, we're having a great time. I thought you were dancing. What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eric's friend Ray walked over completely drunk and started hitting on me. Eric went to get him a cab, or punch him out, at this point either option is okay with me. Where's Topanga?"

"She's checking on Cory."

/

"Okay," Topanga nodded into the phone, "well there should be some Nyquil in the bathroom cabinet from when I had that cold a few weeks ago. We're probably going to sleep at Eric's and be home in the morning. Eric said he'll save a big piece of cake for you. Feel better. I love you. Hello?" Cory hung up on her. Why? He's never done that before. He must really be sick. Naomi was insane to insinuate that Cory would be lying about being sick.

"Hey, Topanga, it's been a long time."

Topanga's head snapped up and she turned around. "Hollie, what are you doing here?"

"Come on, we were friends at one point. I just wanted to come help Eric celebrate his birthday."

She stepped in front of the door. "I know he doesn't want you here especially after everything you did. Be a decent person, Hollie. Let him be happy."

"Why don't we let that be Eric's call?"

"Don't let her in," Topanga ordered the bouncer guarding the door. "She is not an invited guest. I'm a lawyer," she pointed in his face. "You let her in and I'll sue."

She dashed back into the club and up the stairs to the party room. She was relieved to find Shawn and Naomi still at the table, unfortunately Angela was there with them. Somehow she knew Angela wouldn't react well to this.

"Topanga what's wrong?"

"Shawn, can I talk to you in private?"

"What, is something wrong with Cory?"

"No, he's fine." She glanced over the railing and saw Hollie trying to flirt her way past the bouncer. So far, he was holding strong.

"What are you looking at," Angela got up and stood by Topanga. Her face dropped when she saw Hollie. "Oh, hell no." She moved toward the stairs.

Topanga grabbed her arm. "She just wants attention, don't give it to her. I already threatened the guard with a lawsuit if he lets her in."

"I'm not going to give her attention, I'm just going to make sure she doesn't get in and ruin Eric's night, that's all." Angela yanked her arm out of her friend's grasp and made her way down the stairs.

"This is not going to end well," Shawn muttered.

"You think, babe," Naomi hit his arm. "Topanga, you and Shawn go discreetly tell Eric. I'll follow Angela and make sure nothing stupid happens."

"Why do you get to make sure nothing stupid happens," he asked.

"Because when something stupid _does _happen, I'll be able to provide medical attention."

/

"What the hell do you think you're doing here," Angela asked as she pushed her way out from behind the bouncer.

"I'm just here to help Eric celebrate his birthday. People from the station were invited and I'm people from the station."

"You think you're just anybody from the station? Please, you know you being here would take the attention away from Eric." She got a glimpse of Hollie's dress from her unbuttoned coat. "Especially with those scraps of fabric you're going to try to pass off as a dress."

Hollie took a few steps closer. "What I do know is that you must feel awfully threatened to be standing out here right now," she smirked.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You and Eric have had what, two...maybe three months together. We had two years. Who do you think knows him better?"

Angela balled up her fists.

"If you ladies are going to fight, you've got to take it elsewhere," the bouncer finally spoke up. "Don't make me call the cops."

"There's no need for the cops," Naomi appeared from the doorway. "Hollie, don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, good, it's another one. Is Rachel here, too? You saving her for last?"

Angela couldn't get over how bold she was being. Either she had forgotten how terribly she's treated Eric or she just didn't care. "I'm only going to tell you one more time: leave."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to tell you to leave," Eric said as he stepped outside with Shawn and Topanga.

"Eric," Hollie didn't know why she sounded startled. Did she actually not expect him to walk outside when his girlfriend disappeared from the party? "Happy birthday."

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Angela's shoulders. He stood in front of her, in-between her and Hollie. "Go inside, I'll be there in a minute."

"You don't have to face her alone," she said quietly.

"I know," he pulled her close and ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up, "and while I love that you're literally ready to fight for me, that's not the best idea given the situation."

"Shh."

"Go on," his kissed her. "I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," Angela sighed. "I'll be just inside."

"Come on, Rocky," Naomi joked, "I'll let you shadowbox behind the bouncer over there." She and Angela followed Shawn and Topanga into the entryway of the club. "You two go make sure no one has gone looking for Eric. If they are looking, say he went to grab some air and will be back in a minute. Angela and I will stay here and make sure Hollie doesn't try anything."

"You really think she's going to try something," Angela asked after Shawn and Topanga were gone.

"No, I think you scared her enough, even if she tried not to show it."

"Good."

"I do have one question for you."

"What?"

"What did Eric mean when he said fighting wasn't the best idea given the situation?"

"Huh? Oh..the party," she stammered, "he must've meant the party. Me and Hollie getting into a fight would've given her the attention she wanted."

Naomi stared at her. "I don't think that's what he meant. You wouldn't have shushed him for that. Angela, what's going...are you pregnant?" Angela said nothing. "You are, aren't you? Of course, it all makes sense. That's why you've been ordering non-alcoholic drinks tonight and drove to give yourself an excuse, right?"

"Yeah," Angela whispered.

"Oh, and before this, when we were picking out furniture for your apartment and you got really sleepy or dizzy all of a sudden? And the blurry vision? God, my nurse skills are slacking if I missed all the signs."

Angela grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her into a corner. "Don't say anything. We haven't told people yet, though that apparently has to happen soon."

"Don't worry, I'll act like you're one of my patients at the hospital."

_Meanwhile, outside..._

"Why are you here, Hollie?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, is that wrong?"

"Go home," Eric sighed.

"Now that you have a new girlfriend we can't even talk? Is that how it is?" She pouted and crossed her arms in such a way that increased the amount of cleavage that was showing.

"The last time I checked you had a boyfriend to talk to. Unless it involves work, I really don't think we have anything left to say to each other." He turned to go inside.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really don't care anymore, do you?"

"Don't care about what?"

"About me, about us. I never thought I'd see the day when that would happen."

"I'm always going to care," he said quietly. "I kind of hate that about myself, but it's true. After all, you were the one who helped me get the gift drives going at the shelters. That wouldn't have happened without you."

"Every child deserves a Christmas and to know that someone is thinking of them," she replied sincerely.

"I agree. But while on some level I'll always care, I don't love you anymore." Eric couldn't believe how much of a relief it was to say it to her face.

"Oh." Hollie turned away.

"Why should I? You cheated on me for months. Slept with Vince in our home, in our bed...why should I still love you?"

"I guess you shouldn't, but it was kind of nice knowing you still did." She re-buttoned her coat. "I'll go."

"There is one thing I've always wanted to know."

"What?"

"Why? And I don't just mean why Vince, but why did you cheat at all?"

She stared at her feet. "I don't know, I mean I don't know if there was any one reason. I guess I panicked when I realized how serious we were getting. Marriage had to be right around the corner, right?"

Eric nodded. "I thought so."

"And well, you were never going to want more."

"What are you talking about? I wanted more with you. I was going to propose and..."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean this," she gestured to their surroundings. "You were never going to want more than Philadelphia."

"I did the New York thing a long time ago. It wasn't right for me. You knew that from the beginning."

Hollie nodded sadly. "I need more. Vince wants more. Whether or not he'll ever be mature enough to get it is another matter entirely," she muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go back inside."

"Will you wait with me until my cab shows up?"

"That's not a good idea. I'm sure the guard," he gestured to the bouncer, "will have no problem making sure you get into the cab safely. If you really feel like you need someone else with you I'll get Shawn back out here."

"No," she said as she dug in her purse for her phone, "that guy is fine."

"Okay. I'll see you around at work."

"Happy birthday," Hollie called out with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Goodnight."

Eric was surprised to find Angela and Naomi waiting just inside the door. "What, didn't trust me," he smiled and wrapped his arms around Angela.

"What did she want?"

"It doesn't matter, she didn't get it. She's leaving."

"For good?"

"I didn't send her packing out of town if that's what you're asking," he laughed, "but you don't have to worry about Hollie." He brushed a few strands of hair out of Angela's face. "You've never had to worry about her."

"I'll give you guys a minute," Naomi spoke up. "If one of us doesn't get back up there Shawn and Topanga will think something bad has happened."

"We need to talk," Angela said as soon as Naomi was out of earshot.

"What's wrong? I already told you Hollie is not an issue."

"It's not about Hollie. I don't give a damn about Hollie." She pulled Eric closer. "Naomi knows."

"Knows what?"

"She knows I have brown eyes," she said incredulously, "what do you think?"

"Naomi knows about the baby," he whispered.

"Yes."

"How?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"And while I love that you're all ready to fight for me, that's not the best idea given the situation," Angela mimicked what he said earlier.

"She got pregnant from that?"

"Among other things. She promised not to say anything, but we have to face it, too many people know now." Angela took a deep breath. "I think it's time to tell."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know, but it's better than people finding out one by one. Besides, I'm about to enter my twelfth week anyway."

"When do you want to say something, now?"

"No," she shook her head, "we tell the rest of your family first. We're having a birthday brunch with your family and the Feenys' tomorrow, right?" Eric nodded. "We'll tell them then."

"Hey, Eric," one of his coworkers called from over the railing. "If you're done making out with your girlfriend can we cut the cake? Some of us have to be on the air in the morning!"

"We'll be right up," he laughed. He grabbed Angela's arm, stopping her when she moved to go back to the party.

"What are you doing? I want birthday cake."

"They think we've been making out, we might as well have some fun," he grinned and backed her up against the wall.

"Okay," she smiled, "but don't even think of leaving any hickeys like you did at the Christmas party."


	36. Chapter 36

_My work schedule is getting a bit crazier, so updates will be once a week. I think the twice a week updates are gone for the time being (unless insomnia strikes), but I should still be able to update once a week. It was a bit challenging capturing everyone's reactions in the group setting, but I think it went okay. Obviously you all will let me know, lol. And a few characters will show more of a reaction later. As always, the reviews are always very much appreciated. :-)_

* * *

"Where the hell did you go? I know I left you here. Ouch! Damn it."

Eric sat up in bed, having been awakened from a sound sleep by a crash. He looked around for the source of the noise and saw Angela half-dressed and crouched over in front of the closet. "If you wanted to wake me up it would've been easier to just set the alarm clock." He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was looking for something in the closet and all the pregnancy and parenting books fell over." They had stashed the books in his closet at the last minute when they realized Topanga and Shawn would see them. "How many did you buy? I only knew about some of these. Three name books, really?" She held out a book. "And a potty-training one, too?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I want to be prepared," he smiled sleepily and leaned back against the headboard. "Were you looking for a certain book?"

"You know my lace top, the cream colored one?"

"That's a color close to white, right?"

"Yes," she responded incredulously.

"I think so, it sounds familiar. That's the one that ties in the back?"

She rolled her eyes. "The one you keep untying whenever I wear it, yes. I thought I left it here, but I can't find it." Angela started looking in between his clothes again. "It looks good with this red skirt, too."

"I did laundry the other day. Check the basket. I didn't get around to putting everything away."

"Oh, I'm going to kill you if you washed it. That top is hand wash only." Angela searched the basket. "I bought it in London and have had it for a long time, so it's not easily replaced." She hit the bottom. "It's not here."

"Killing me on my birthday is kind of mean," Eric noted, "at least wait until tomorrow. Why are you stressing out about clothes? It's just family and the Feenys...which is the same thing. If you're worried people will be able to tell you're pregnant-and they can't because you're not showing-so what, we're telling them today anyway."

"Exactly." Angela continued her hunt for her shirt.

"Okay, maybe it's because I just woke up, but I'm going to need a little more to go on."

"We're having a baby."

"I'm starting to think this conversation would make more sense if I were drunk. I know we're having a baby." Eric rubbed his eyes.

She sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. "Now, in their eyes, I'm not just going to be Shawn's ex-girlfriend and your girlfriend, I'm the mother of your child." That was the first time Angela had described herself as a mother. It still sounded foreign. "I don't want to show up to brunch looking slutty or in jeans and a T-shirt looking like a bum."

He couldn't help but smile at her explanation. "You think your clothing will influence their reactions? And, for the record, you've never dressed like a bum or looked slutty, although I wouldn't complain if..."

"Don't even finish that thought," she warned. "How exactly should we tell everyone? What kind of reactions do you think we're going to get?"

"I was going to wait for the right moment," Eric shrugged, "I don't know, when it seemed like a natural place to put it into the conversation."

"And if there is no natural place?"

"I'll figure it out. And I think people will be happy, sure they will be surprised, I mean we were." She nodded. "It will be fine. Trust me."

"Okay."

"As for your shirt, is that the sleeve hanging down off the shelf?" He pointed at his closet.

"Have you seen that the entire time?"

"Pretty much," Eric nodded.

"And you let me run around like crazy looking for it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was just enjoying the view," he grinned and traced the outline of her bra. "Can you blame me?"

Angela shook her head and smiled. "You're pathetic. Hey," she grabbed his hands when he went to undo the clasp. "Don't even think about it. We have to be at your parents' in an hour, you still need to take a shower, and there's company out there. That company includes your sister-in-law and my ex-boyfriend."

"We'll be quiet."

"No," she laughed. "Come on, get moving. I have to finish getting ready and you have to start." She attempted to get ready, but with a quick tug on her arm, Eric had her back on the bed pinned beneath him. "Okay, seriously?"

"I just want a birthday kiss. Is that too much to ask?"

Her actions betrayed her previous words as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Just one kiss?"

"Nope, one for every year I've been alive."

"Gee, do you want them all now or scattered throughout the day," she teased.

"Both."

Eric leaned down and captured Angela's lips in a kiss before she had an opportunity to protest. "One..."

/

/

"Why didn't Cory come? He said the next time you guys came he would show me some more codes on my video game."

"Sorry, Josh," Topanga apologized, "but he got sick. I'll make sure he calls you when he feels better."

"It's nothing too serious, is it?"

"Oh, no, I had a cold a few weeks ago and I think it finally caught up with him."

"I'll be sure to send you home with plenty of leftovers for him." Amy had a feeling her son wasn't sick, that instead it was related to hearing about Eric and Angela having a baby. She didn't know how it went, all she knew is Eric went to see him yesterday, but if Cory wasn't here, it couldn't have gone well. "How was the party last night?"

"It was fun, mom," Eric smiled.

"One un-welcomed guest," Angela added, "but she got taken care of."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't a big deal. Hollie tried to crash the party."

"And when you say, 'got taken care of' what does that mean," Alan asked as he exchanged glances with his wife and the Feenys. Hollie's name hadn't been mentioned in this house in a long time.

"Not in the way the mob takes care of people," he laughed.

"Though if Angela had her way," Naomi joined in, "she was ready to go all Rocky on her."

"I was not!"

"Whatever."

"You should've hit her when you had the chance," Morgan spoke up. "It felt great when I did it."

"Now Morgan, you know violence is never the answer."

"I'm not condoning violence, Mr. Feeny, it's just...sometimes people have it coming."

"You know," Eric began, "it would've been two on one and that's not a fair fight."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Angela and took her hand, "Angela's pregnant, so I'm pretty sure her and the baby could've taken Hollie." The sounds of silverware falling onto plates echoed in the kitchen.

Angela looked at him. "That's your idea of naturally working it into the conversation," she loudly whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"We're having a baby, due the last week of August." Eric pulled her chair closer to his. "It wasn't something we planned or were expecting, but we're very happy about this." He looked over to his mom and then to Naomi, hoping one of them would say something supportive to get the ball rolling, but they seemed to be waiting for the reactions of others. After what felt like an eternity, Morgan was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, it figures," she exclaimed, "things are finally going to get interesting around here and I'm going to be away at college."

"Sorry," Angela laughed, "we didn't do it on purpose."

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Have a girl, will you? There are too many guys in this family already."

"It's kind of out of my hands, but I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, this is so exciting," Lila gushed. She got up and hugged them both. "Congratulations. Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We haven't decided yet, probably not. It's one of the few surprises left in life. Sure, it can only go one of two ways, but still. Don't worry, Feeny, either way, it's being named after you," Eric smiled at his former teacher.

"What? You really don't have to..."

"Too late, Feeny, it's already been decided, boy or girl, Baby Matthews is your namesake."

Mr. Feeny looked to Angela who nodded. "Oh, my...I don't know what to say, except that I am honored, truly honored. Thank you."

"Are you guys getting married," Josh asked, interrupting the moment.

"No," Angela said quickly, "or at least we're not worrying about that at the moment. We're going to focus on having the baby right now."

"Oh, cause when my friend Tyler's sister was having a baby last year she was mad and kept saying she had to get married when she didn't really want to."

"Well, Angela and I have decided that the best thing for us to do right now is to keep dating and have the baby. If we do decide to get married one day, that's great, but if it doesn't happen that's fine, too."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Can I teach it how to play basketball?"

"Sure," Eric smiled at his little brother, "once it's old enough, I think that would be fun for you both."

"Cool."

Eric surveyed the rest of the room, Shawn and Topanga looked shell shocked and his dad had an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't look unhappy, but he didn't look ready to jump for joy either. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"It's...wow, big news. Congratulations," Alan exclaimed. He turned to his wife. "We're going to be grandparents, Amy."

"I know," she grinned and bounced on her heels, "I've known for a week."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"And I didn't actually tell her," Angela explained, "she figured it out. We were dress shopping last weekend and I saw the maternity dresses and it dawned on me how big I was going to get and I froze up."

"Is that why you guys were hugging in the middle of the store," Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Thank god, I thought something was wrong."

"And I figured it out last night when Angela kept ordering non-alcoholic drinks. Then other things started clicking and it became clear."

"You knew last night and didn't say anything," Shawn asked.

"Like Amy said, it was not my news to share."

Shawn realized all eyes were on him since he spoke. Obviously he had not been expecting them to announce a pregnancy. He danced with Angela last night...make that pregnant Angela, and had no clue. "I'm on the wow, big news couch. This is big."

"Yeah."

"Cory knows doesn't he," Topanga asked. Her immediate reaction had been shock and genuine excitement for her friend and brother-in-law. That was tempered by the realization that Cory was not going to take this well.

"Yes," Eric said, "I drove up to tell him yesterday before the party."

"Okay," she nodded. So Naomi was right, Cory wasn't sick yesterday. She would deal with that later. Topanga knew there were many long hours of talking in her future. "I'm thrilled for you both, I really mean that. And Angela, don't you even think of doing any maternity clothes shopping without letting me know," she pointed at her friend. "I will clear my schedule and we will make a day of it. I'm not going to let you walk around in giant, unflattering maternity clothes."

"Yes," Lila clapped her hands together, "we have to plan a shopping trip."

"One of my neighbors offered me some of her stuff, but yes, we have to shop. A lot of my clothes are already getting tight. I've been so paranoid that you guys would be able to see I was pregnant before we were ready to tell."

"You can't tell a thing," Lila reassured her. "How far along are you exactly?"

"I'm starting my twelfth week. Like Eric said, this was a big surprise for us both." She turned to look at him. "Go grab the picture."

"What picture?"

"Don't play dumb. The ultrasound picture you snuck into my purse. What, did you think I wouldn't notice? You made an extra copy to carry with you everywhere," she smiled. "Go get it. My purse is on the couch."

"Oh, _that_ picture." He kissed Angela's cheek before leaving the table and going to the living room.

"Is it almost time for cake?"

"In a few minutes, Josh" Amy replied.

"Here we go," Eric said, returning with the framed photo. He went to hand it to Angela.

"No," she shook her head, "you're the one who always knows where to find it."

"I told you, it's just like spotting a shape in the clouds."

"That doesn't help me. Then again, I don't have your keen eye and vast knowledge of hunchbacked tadpoles," Angela smirked.

"What," Alan frowned.

"Not this again," he sighed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never."

"What are you talking about," Naomi asked.

"We're at the doctor's office a couple weeks ago getting the sonogram done and the very first thing Eric says when the doctor points out the baby is call it a hunchbacked tadpole."

"Oh, now that's just mean."

"And not exactly what happened. I said it looked a tadpole, I didn't call it one. Can't we move on?"

"Let's see this picture," Shawn said, "then we can judge." Eric passed the picture over and pointed out the baby. Shawn studied it for a minute. "I'm afraid I agree with Eric, total amphibian...," he looked more closely, "or possibly alien," he joked. Topanga and Naomi hit his arms. "Here, look for yourselves. You want to see next, Josh?"

"Ew, no. That's weird."

"But it's your niece or nephew," his mother said.

"I'll look at it when it's born."

"You know, I still have ultrasound pictures of you from before you were born. I showed them to you once."

"I know and it was gross."

/

A few hours later, after the picture was passed around and cake was eaten, Eric and Angela were outside saying good-bye to Topanga, Shawn, and Naomi.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Topanga said as she hugged Eric, "but, how badly did Cory take it?" She wanted to know what would be waiting for her at home.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. I know he's less than thrilled, but he didn't stick around too long after I told him. He wouldn't even let me drive him back home and it was at least 30 blocks from the restaurant."

"Wow, anything more than ten blocks and Cory usually starts to whine," Naomi pointed out.

"I didn't follow him. He could've jumped in a cab."

She rubbed her temples. "I feel like I should apologize for the way he acts until the baby's born and beyond. It's probably all my fault."

"This is where therapy would come in handy," Shawn said.

"Not now, Shawn."

"It helps, that's all I'm saying. It did wonders for me, why do you think I still go? I don't know why you're so freaked out about counseling when you went before you guys got married."

"I'm talking about Cory right now." She's heard the therapy lecture from him more than a few times already. Sometimes she still wasn't used to Shawn being the calmer, more rational one among the three of them. They'd all changed over the years.

"What's going on between you two could affect the way he treats an innocent baby and that won't be fair Angela and Eric's kid, will it?" Shawn was nowhere near used to the idea that Angela and Eric were having a baby, but he didn't think it should have to bear the burden of Cory and Topanga's issues.

"I guess not." Topanga knew the baby deserved an Uncle Cory who was happy and excited about their arrival, not jealous and dreading it. And she knew Cory would be a really good uncle once he embraced the idea. She looked at her watch. "We should go. I have an early day tomorrow and we're probably going to run into traffic."

"Okay. I'll definitely let you know about shopping and actually, I'll be in New York in a couple weeks for Fashion Week. If I can break free from Janine and whatever _bonding experience_ she thinks we're going to have," Angela glared at Eric, "maybe we can sneak in some shopping then."

"That sounds good to me."

Eric wrapped his arms around Angela as they watched Shawn's van drive away. While he hated that his and Angela's happiness may cause additional strain on Cory and Topanga, he knew there wasn't anything he could do and he had to focus on the good in his own life. "Today's gone pretty well, don't you think?"

"Not bad," she agreed. "I think Mr. Feeny is still in shock from hearing we're naming the baby after him because he hasn't said much. I've never seen him at a loss for words."

"Yeah, but it was a good shocked."

"Totally. I thought he was going to cry for a minute. I'm happy we decided to name the baby after him."

He rested his chin on Angela's shoulder. "Happy enough to go with George Feeny Matthews if it's a boy?"

"No," she kissed his cheek. "The baby still deserves his or her own name in addition to honoring Mr. Feeny."

"Okay," Eric sighed. "And by the way, a kiss on the cheek so does not count toward my birthday kisses."

Angela started to laugh but it turned into a yawn. "Sorry," she covered her mouth, "it's been a long weekend. I hate that I need naps now."

"That's okay. How about we say our good-byes, you take a nap, and then we can spend the rest of the night relaxing?"

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Did you have any ideas in particular on how you want to relax?"

"Your tub is pretty big..."

"Toss in a massage and you've got yourself a deal."

/

/

Topanga stood outside of her apartment, trying to work out what to say before going inside. Shawn had offered to talk to Cory first, but this wasn't Shawn's issue, this was hers' and Cory's. She still wasn't ready to have kids and he probably already knew what colleges he wanted their kids to attend. She needed to give him something.

"Cory," she called out as she slowly opened the door. The glow from the TV was the only light in the room. When he didn't respond, Topanga thought he was asleep, but when she walked over to the couch she found him staring at the TV. She turned on a lamp and he blinked to adjust to the light. "Are you feeling better," she asked as she sat by his side."

"A little," he mumbled. "I'll be fine for work tomorrow if that's what you mean."

"No, I really wanted to know if you were better."

He turned off the TV and sat up. "How was the party?"

"It was fun. Hollie showed up and tried to make a scene, but luckily she never made it past the front door."

"Good," Cory said. "She helped ruin Eric's birthday last year, that was enough."

"There's plenty of food leftover. There are two pieces of cake and a ton of food from brunch today. I think your mom forgets we know how to cook," she laughed. "Do you want smiley face pancakes?

"Not now."

"Eric and Angela had an interesting announcement during brunch today," Topanga began. She could see Cory tense up immediately. "Uncle Cory and Aunt Topanga, that will be fun, right?"

"Sure, big fun."

"They seem really excited." Cory nodded. Topanga looked around the room, wishing she could come up with something that would make this easier and not so awkward. Then it hit her, the apartment. She really did love their little apartment. It was so cute and perfect for them. They had taken such care with decorating- trying to make the most out of the small space. It was home in every sense of the word for her, but Cory was no longer happy here. "You know, I've been thinking..."

He eyed his wife cautiously. "Yeah?"

"This apartment is getting too small for us and all our stuff. Maybe it is time for us to look for a bigger place."

/

/

"You could've been a bit happier for Eric and Angela today," Amy said to her husband as he got into bed later that night.

"What are you talking about? I was happy and supportive."

"Supportive, yes, but happy? You barely said a word."

"I was surprised," Alan defended himself. "Can you blame me? I have to figure out what I'm going to say to prepare him for everything he's in for. Not to mention I thought if anyone was going to give us grandchildren first it was for sure going to be Cory and Topanga."

"So, you're not happy for them, not excited about becoming a grandfather?"

"Come on, Amy, of course I am. I just hope they know what they're getting themselves into. Babies are hard work."

"I know, but they are two capable adults. I'm sure they'll be fine. Together they have more money than we had when we first started, heck individually they probably have more money than we had back then."

"Raising a baby takes more than money. They require love, patience, understanding..."

"Who does that describe more than Eric?"

"What does he know about taking care of a baby? Does Angela know about babies?"

"What did we know?"

"We have four children. We know what to do with them."

"Yes, but we didn't come prepackaged with babies. We didn't know what to do when Eric was born. We figured it out as we went along. He and Angela will do the same."

"They're going to need our help, lots and lots of our help. They won't know what to do when the baby has colic and won't go back to sleep or even basics like how to install a car seat."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Our parents helped us." She stared at our husband for a moment. "Some things never change. You sell Eric short no matter how many times he proves you wrong."

"I don't sell him short on anything."

"Fine, maybe that's a poor choice of words, but you never want to give him the opportunity to sink or swim on his own. You're always on your way out to sea with the lifeboat before he even knows he's hit the water. Now you're transferring that to Angela as well because she's his girlfriend."

"Didn't you just say there is nothing wrong with helping?"

"There's a difference between offering help and rescuing," she patted his arm. "You've always tried to protect Eric and shelter him in ways you haven't done for the other kids, even Morgan, your only daughter. When he didn't get into college at first and was wandering with no direction, you were fine to provide an entire future for him on a platter with the store so he wouldn't need to look for one himself. When he finally did get into college, you didn't want him to move out."

"I changed my mind."

"Yes, you did. And last year when he and Hollie broke up, he moved back here for a little while."

"Eric needed to be here, he was a mess," Alan pointed out.

"I agree, I wanted him here, too. He needed to get over the shock of that entire situation. However, I meant for a few weeks, a month tops. You meant indefinitely. That was another sink or swim moment and once we got him out of here he swam, just like he has every other time. I believe parenting will be the same way for him."

"It's not going to be easy for them, their relationship still so new."

"They'll find a way to handle it."

"You don't seem to think this is soon at all."

"Oh, it's very soon," Amy agreed, "but it's happened and they need our support not our judgement. I don't know what is going on with Angela's family, but it doesn't look like they are a part of her life any more. We may be the only family Angela and our grandchild have. Do you want to make her feel unwelcome here, too, because you're too busy worrying about how she and Eric will handle a baby?"

"What happened with her dad?"

"I have no idea. I think Eric is the only one who knows and he isn't saying a word. He gets very protective of her if Sergeant Moore is brought up. So, you could be the only grandpa in the baby's life."

Alan never thought about it like that. "So, I don't offer help and guidance?"

"You do when they ask for it. Right now Eric and Angela need a supportive father, not someone who wants to run in and make the save when no one is drowning."

He laid back and ran his hands through his hair. "I guess I screwed up today."

"That's okay, you were being you," she smiled, "and you have plenty of time to make it up to them."


	37. Chapter 37

**_A lot is happening in this chapter, partly helping to set some things up for later. Thanks for the reviews to the last chapters. :-)_**

* * *

"Good morning, Alan."

"Morning, George." he nodded over the fence and put the garbage in the trash cans. He noticed the rake in his neighbor's hand. "Is it time to start gardening already?"

"Oh, you never stop. A neglected garden in the winter will show the lack of care come spring. This morning I'm just clearing away dead leaves and debris." He set the rake aside. "Yesterday certainly brought some unexpected news, didn't it?"

"Do you think I would be wrong if I said I had some reservations about this entire situation? Amy seems to think so."

"No, though I suppose that would depend on the reason for your reservations."

"It's so soon. Eric and Angela haven't been together that long. Their relationship is still in the stage where everything is fun and exciting and even the arguments aren't really arguments. It's hard enough to make a relationship work without adding a baby to the mix before you even figure out who you are as a couple. They aren't going to get to have that time to themselves before the baby comes. They just started dating and will now be a family."

"Those are valid concerns and I agree with you. This is happening very quickly and there will be bumps in the road for them."

"Thank you. Amy thinks I'm crazy not to be jumping for joy like she is. I just keep thinking what the hell do Eric and Angela know about what to do with a baby."

He walked over to the Matthews' side of the fence and sat on the bench next to Alan. "You're not crazy. Have you said anything to Eric yet?"

"No, why?"

"Eric values your opinion, perhaps more than anyone else's, he always has. He is obviously very excited about becoming a father and is happier than I have seen him in a very long time, maybe ever."

"Right, though I don't know if that's entirely accurate. He might care about what you think a little more than me," Alan smiled. "But what are you getting at, George?"

"It's just that I would hate to see Eric's- and Angela's- enthusiasm quelled because of your comments, no matter how well intentioned and how much merit they hold."

"So, you agree with Amy, I shouldn't say anything?"

"I didn't say that. Eric is going to need guidance and no doubt you are going to be the first person he goes to, but that's just it- let him come to you. He's not the same teenager and young man whom you needed to hover over and worry about. Yes, this pregnancy is unexpected and occurring early in their relationship, but so far he and Angela seem to be handling it. When it seems like they aren't coping so well, then you can jump in with some advice."

"Did you and Amy compare notes?"

"You forget, I've known you two just as long as I've known your children. I know you both pretty well."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it," Alan sighed. "Thank goodness you were able to get past your first impressions of us."

"Oh, yes," he smiled at the memories, "you and Amy were arguing right out here at almost eleven o'clock at night, Cory cried at all hours, and when I first met Eric he sprayed me with a water gun. That wouldn't have been so bad had he not filled it with grape juice instead of water."

"Do you think he's going to try to shoot juice into the kid's mouth with a water gun once it's old enough?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Why not? I did," he laughed. "Where do you think Eric got the idea to put juice in the gun in the first place? He was only what...three or four at the time."

"In that case, I believe you're about twenty-eight years late on a dry cleaning bill. And I include interest."

"Can't we call it even after all the windows I've had to replace for the baseballs that went flying?"

"Fair enough."

"Plus, my grandchild is getting your name. That should shave off some interest at the very least."

"Oh, yes," George couldn't help but smile. "That was surprising wasn't it? It doesn't bother you?"

"Absolutely not. Why would it? And it's not really surprising when you think about it. You've probably influenced Eric more than anyone and helped him get his life together."

"Well...thank you." He was quiet for a moment. "Aside from the shock, you must be looking forward to being a grandfather. There has to be something you can't wait to do with your grandchild."

"First camping trip," Alan grinned. "All the kids loved camping when they were little. That was before they were introduced to the wonders of modern technology. Now they tolerate it, but always have earphones and a screen in their faces. It will be nice to have a fresh start."

"That sounds like something to look forward to. Focus on that, not how unexpected this has been."

"You're right," he sighed. "I guess I was envisioning them showing up at 3am when the baby won't stop crying or putting the car seat in backwards."

"That may happen, but I know you, and you'll be more than happy to help."

"Are you saying I'm going to be a pushover?"

"Not with Eric, but with that baby? You don't stand a chance," he laughed.

/

/

"Shawn, you busy?"

Shawn switched the phone to the other ear and stepped back from the table. "No, Cor, I have a few minutes. Aren't you at work?"

"Lunch."

"It's lunchtime already? Crap."

"Can you still talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," he lifted a picture from the solution. "I can work and talk. You sound like you're in a good mood. What's up?" He hadn't talked to Cory since before Eric's party. In fact he had been dreading their first conversation. Shawn wasn't looking forward to Cory's reaction to the baby.

"Topanga actually agreed to it."

"To what?"

"To move to a bigger place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night when you guys got back, she said she was ready to move, that our place was getting too small for us. We're going to start looking at places this weekend. Isn't that great?"

"Topanga just came out and said it, out of the blue?"

"Yeah, we were talking about the situation with Eric and Angela and..."

"You mean the baby?"

"Yeah, anyway she just said it was time to move."

Shawn sighed into the phone. During the drive back last night he had tried to talk to Topanga again about therapy, but she wasn't hearing it. He really didn't understand why she seemed to be so afraid of it, especially since she went to premarital counseling. Plus, she saw all the good it did for him. Shawn had been to enough therapy to know that, while moving would make Cory happy temporarily, Topanga was just throwing a bandage on things for a quick fix. Her heart was in the right place, but it wouldn't work. And he was getting tired of being put in the middle of his best friends' arguments.

"Are you there, Shawn?"

"What? Yeah, sorry, I was checking to see if this picture was finished."

"Oh, I'll let you get back to work. Topanga's going to be late at the office tonight. You want to help me look through apartment listings?"

"Sure, Naomi's at the hospital until midnight. You buy the pizza."

/

/

"...I decided I'm not going to tell your father I'm visiting you, at least not yet."

"Oh," Angela frowned into the phone, "is there any reason he wouldn't want you to?"

"Like I said, we have a lot to talk about. It will be easier if I tell him after I get back, trust me. I know your dad has isolated himself from you for the past few years..."

"Yes, he has."

"Maybe when we talk you'll understand it better. Maybe." Trish didn't even understand it, how was she going to try to explain it to her niece? "I will let you know which week will work best for me to fly over."

"I'm sorry I had to be specific, but my boyfriend will be out of town the week of the 22nd with his dad and brothers for some baseball thing they got their dad for his birthday. He wants to meet you. And honestly, I'd feel more comfortable if he was here."

"Sure, I understand, whatever you want." Now Angela didn't want to be alone with her own family? Trish shook her head. Her brother had a lot to make up for. "I look forward to meeting him, too. He seemed very nice on the phone."

"He is."

Trish was hoping she would provide more, but she didn't. Apparently Angela learned to be selective with information from her father. "He treats you well?"

"I wouldn't be with him if he didn't." She wasn't sure how much to tell her aunt. She didn't know if Trish would go running to her dad with each new detail. "He's amazing, his family, too."

"Do I get a name? I mean, I have my suspicions, but do I get to know who he is before I meet him?"

"Suspicions? What do you mean?" Angela sat in one of her leather chairs and pulled a blanket around herself. "You don't know anyone in my life now aside from Shawn. How can you think you know who my boyfriend is?"

"Pictures. I looked through all the pictures you've sent and I think I've managed to figure it out. Body language and looks can say an awful lot. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but know whatever you tell me won't get to your father unless you want him to know." Trish thought there were enough secrets going around, but she couldn't do much damage control over the phone.

"His name is Eric Matthews," Angela relented. "We were sort of friends in college and reconnected when I moved back to town. He does the weather for one of the major networks here in town."

Trish smiled. Eric was who she thought it was. "He has a job on TV, that's impressive."

"I suppose. He doesn't do it to be on TV, well, not just to be on TV," Angela chuckled. "Eric says he loves having the power to influence little parts of people's day, like whether or not they wear a coat or bring an umbrella to work. He does a lot of good for the community as well. People just seem to love him."

"Now I really can't wait to meet him." The Eric that Angela described didn't sound at all like the Eric that Alvin described. "Though I must admit, when we were looking through the pictures, your dad made Eric sound like..."

"Wacky?"

"In a manner of speaking," she laughed, "yes."

"Yeah, he was...goofy back then. He acted really crazy, but he's grown up. Don't get me wrong, there's still a little goofiness from time to time, but he's not like he was then."

"There's nothing wrong with a little silly sometimes."

"Yeah." She tried not to yawn.

Trish looked at the time. "Oh, I'm sorry, I totally lost track of time. It's almost midnight by you. Sometimes the time difference just slips my mind. I'll let you go."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I work from home so I don't have to get up early." Angela couldn't tell her aunt that she was yawning because, despite the two naps she took today, pregnancy exhausted her. "Really, we can keep talking."

"Your dad will be back soon, too. He went out with friends." She wouldn't call Joyce a friend, but it was better than telling Angela where he really was. "And since there are certain things you don't want him to know, I'll let you go."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to have him call you?"

"That's fine. I think he's due for his regular call later this week."

"All right then. I'll call you later with the final dates."

"Sure, oh, Aunt Trish?"

"Yes?"

"You have baby pictures of me, right?"

"Oh, yeah, a whole bunch of them. Why?"

"I don't really have any pictures of myself before age nine or ten. Could you bring some when you visit?"

"I'd be happy to. You should have them."

"Preferably pictures without Joyce if possible, but I understand if it's not completely avoidable."

"I'll see what I can put together." Angela didn't even want to look at Joyce's face in pictures. There was no way she would react well if she knew her father was seeing the woman again. "I will let you go get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

That didn't go too badly. Angela had been dreading telling anyone about Eric, mainly because she knew she would have to defend him and their relationship to her father. At least Aunt Trish promised to keep it quiet for now and she knew her aunt could keep a secret. Angela picked up the book she had set on the floor during the phone call and continued where she had left off. Eric wouldn't be here for another hour or so, might as well get some reading done.

"So," she smiled and looked down at her stomach. "you can open and close your hands and wiggle your toes now, huh? Don't kick me so hard with those feet when the time comes, okay?"

/

Eric stood outside Angela's apartment unsure of what to do. She wasn't answering her phone or responding to the doorbell. She had given him her spare key, but he felt weird just walking unannounced in if she was only sleeping. But what if something was wrong and she was unable to answer the door? After that thought entered his mind, Eric decided to forego manners and looked for her key. Once he had the door open he almost laughed at himself. Angela was sound asleep, curled up in a chair, hugging a book to her chest. He locked the door again and quietly removed his coat and set his stuff on the table. Normally she was a light sleeper, but she hadn't moved at all. Eric carefully moved the ottoman closer and sat in front of the chair. He tried to remove the book from her grasp, causing her to stir.

"Hey," he smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hi. I guess I fell asleep again."

"That's okay, I'm used to it. You did scare me though."

"What," Angela frowned, "when?"

"Just now I called to let you know I was here. When you didn't answer I tried ringing your doorbell and knocking- still no answer." Eric took her hand. "I was afraid something was wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We have to come up with some kind of alert system, letting me know nothing is wrong, you're just taking a pregnancy nap. Like a shorthand text or something," he laughed.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep. One minute I was reading and the next I'm looking at you."

"Oh, so your night just got better," he grinned.

"Sure." She straightened out her legs. "I really didn't even hear the doorbell? That thing is obnoxious."

"Nope. That's why I thought something wrong."

"You finally got to use your key at least."

"True, now I know you didn't give me a fake," he joked. "Long day?"

"I got off the phone with my aunt a little while ago."

"And?"

"It went okay. I told her about you."

"Aw, I'm no longer your dirty little secret?"

"Don't get too excited, she agreed not to tell my dad for now. It turns out she suspected you were my boyfriend anyway."

"How is that possible? I've never even met her."

"She was looking at all the pictures I've sent over the past few months and she said body language and looks say a lot."

"That's true, it's why we were never able to keep this quiet from my family, even in the beginning when we were trying to sort things out. You can't help it that you want me," he winked.

"Right and you are absolutely innocent?"

"Completely."

"Sure," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell Trish that you're pregnant?"

"No, I haven't decided how much I'm telling my family yet. Why?"

"It's just, you're probably going to be showing by the time she comes to visit. She's coming the end of next month, right?"

"Sometime around then."

Eric tried to do the math in his head. "So, you'll be what, 17 or 18 weeks along? You aren't showing now, but you probably will be by then, at least a little. Even if you don't say anything Trish might be able to tell. There might not be a way to escape it."

Angela hadn't even thought of that. "Crap. Why do the little details like that not occur to me?" She put her head in her hands. "I was so busy worrying about the visit in general I didn't even think about something like that."

"It'll be okay."

"No, Aunt Trish would be willing to not tell my dad about you because you're just a boyfriend to her-no offense- but she wouldn't be able to keep him from knowing he's going to be a grandfather. That's family."

"Hey," Eric raised Angela's face so she was looking at him, "your dad is only going to be a grandfather if you want him to be, if he's fully back in your life. If you don't want an emailing, occasional phone call, secretive grandfather we'll keep him out."

"But you're the one who's been telling me it's time for us all to be honest about everything."

"Honesty doesn't mean immediate forgiveness or access, especially if it is going to stress you out. I'll play this however you want."

"Anything involving my dad is going to stress me out,' she sighed. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have no idea." She saw her book in Eric's lap. "Did you know the baby can wiggle its' toes now?"

"Really," he grinned and placed his hand on her stomach. "That's so cool. That will come in handy for kicking."

"Sure, and here I was telling the kid not to kick me too hard." She sniffed the air. "Did you bring food? Tacos?"

He shook his head at how quickly she became distracted. "Close, burritos. Well, tadpole's got to kick hard enough so I can feel it." He stood and grabbed the food bags off the table. They went to the kitchen to get plates and napkins.

"Stop with tadpole."

"Then you come up with a nickname."

"I don't know."

"Let's see, there may have been a good amount of vodka involved in this kid's creation, right?"

"Perhaps," she chuckled. "I think I narrowed it down to two nights. Either the first night we slept together or the night I told you everything about my dad."

"There are funnier nickname options if we go with the first time. Smirnoff?" She hit his chest. "No?"

"No!"

"You're right, that's hard to say. Stoli?"

"Stop it," Angela giggled. "I'm not nicknaming our baby after vodka."

"Ooh, I got it, Chopin- vodka _and_ a classical music guy. That works because you love classical music."

"You are insane." She walked into the dining room.

"Wait," Eric called after her, "I have one more. Grey Goose! We can trade tadpole for goose."

/

The next morning Eric was ready to throw his phone across the room. His alerts for texts kept going off for the last twenty minutes. He knew nothing important happened otherwise people would actually be calling him. So why the nonstop texts? He looked at Angela and saw that she was still sleeping. It took a lot to wake her lately. She probably wouldn't have been happy to be woken up for what was probably stupid office gossip or his mom asking a question that could've waited until this afternoon.

He took his phone off the nightstand and began to read through the texts, at least 15 of them so far.

"What the hell?"

As he began to read Eric realized they were all talking about Angela or an article and then it dawned on him- her write up on him in the paper must've come out today. Four more texts came in while he was reading the others. Exactly what had Angela written? He slowly got out of bed and left the room. He wasn't awake enough to walk and buy the paper, but he could check it out online. Gordon the photographer chose nice pictures of them, he noted as he looked over the article. Eric laughed as he read it over. It was nothing bad, Angela was very flattering, but it was just a hair shy of being possessive. A little snuck out here and there. And the very last comment: _If I had to pick one word to describe Eric Matthews it would be: __**Mine.**_He printed out the article and walked back to the bedroom and began to read her words aloud.

"What are you doing," Angela mumbled and raised her head from the pillow. "Didn't we just go to bed a few hours ago?"

"Yes, but it's barely seven o'clock and I've already gotten over twenty texts about my write up in the paper today."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were today." She rubbed her eyes. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No, not until the end," he laughed and bounced back onto the bed. "People will certainly know we're together now."

"I had to make it clear to the Eric Matthews' fan club at work and the women who stop you on the street."

"I make time for kids, not random women."

"The women bring kids, half the time I don't even think it's their kid."

"That would be extreme."

"You are number four for a reason. Everyone loves you. I had to make it clear you were off the market. Short of tattooing my name on your forehead, this is what I could do."

"I'm not paying attention to any other woman," he kissed her gently on the lips. "You are the only one that I want."

"Good. I mean, you're the only one I want, too. Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Sure. Let me turn my phone off first." Eric put his phone back on the nightstand and hugged Angela to his chest. "I may never get hit on again because those random women will be worried about you," he teased.

She gave him a sleepy smile. "That's my plan."

/

/

Alvin sat in front of his computer checking for his daughter's latest articles at her paper's website, just like he did every day. It didn't matter what she wrote about, whether it was conserving the South American rain forest or the latest fashion trends for spring- if Angela wrote it, he read it. Lately he had been following her saga of the Ten Most Eligible Bachelors in Philadelphia. He wasn't crazy about her going out with so many different men at once, no matter the set up, but maybe she could find a nice boyfriend out of this- one who was successful and made a difference. This way she wouldn't be alone. Alvin clicked on the link and began to read about today's bachelor.

"Matthews," he exclaimed in disbelief, "are you kidding me?" He read about Eric's work as a meteorologist and his work in the community, especially with children's shelters. "Okay, so I guess you didn't become a total screw up," Alvin muttered to the screen. He couldn't help but notice there was something different about Angela's wording. It seemed more personal than with the others. Was it because she and Eric were friends? He read the rest of the article. Something was still different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he got to the last line.

"'If I had to pick one word to describe Eric Matthews'...," he read aloud,"...what?! Patricia! Patricia, come here!" Has Angela lost her damn mind?

Trish rushed into his room. "What, what's wrong?"

"Look at this," Alvin pointed at his computer screen.

She came over and quickly skimmed the article. "Oh." So much for Angela's decision not to tell her father. "Angela looks happy and very beautiful in the pictures."

"I'm not talking about the pictures, I'm talking about him. How can she be with Matthews? He's an idiot."

"Did you read the article? Because he sounds wonderful."

"Not him. You didn't see him back then."

"Maybe he's changed. People do that, you know? They grow up, they mature." Her brother's gaze remained fixed on the screen. "Can we talk later? I have to leave for work in ten minutes."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"One thing," Trish said before leaving the room, "do not call Angela and yell at her about this."

"What?"

"You really think she's looking for your approval?"

"She must know I wouldn't approve or she would've told me."

"You hardly talk to her anymore as it is. Why would she call you only to deal with aggravating questions about her love life."

Alvin grimaced. "Don't use the words love life when talking about my daughter."

"Do not call Angela at all today. I mean it."

"All right, I won't."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"On our parents' graves?"

"Patricia, is that necessary?" She glared at him. "Fine, I swear on their graves I will not call Angela today and tell her to get her head examined."

"Don't think I won't call her to check."


	38. Chapter 38

**_I wanted to get this out before my week gets really insane. This is sort of a lull before things really start picking up next chapter. I really do appreciate all the reviews. :-)_**

* * *

_Nevada..._

"You know Trish and I agree on almost nothing, but I'm with her on this- you are overreacting. Look at the picture. Angela is so happy she's practically glowing. This Eric person is not a serial killer, has a good job, helps his community, and sounds like a decent guy. It's what you've always wanted for her, right? Let it go."

"But, Joyce..."

"No. Guys can be stupid when they're young, especially college guys. You weren't exactly Einstein when we met. The only difference between you back then and Angela's boyfriend is that you were allowed to shoot a gun."

"Don't you care at all about your daughter?"

She got up from the couch and walked away from him. Alvin had been doing that a lot lately, referring to Angela as her daughter or making comments about the three of them as a family. She didn't know if it was because he was sick and the illness made him long for the past, but it made her uncomfortable. "I'll always care about her well-being, but I haven't been a part of her life in almost 18 years. I highly doubt she gives a damn what I think."

"That's not true."

"I signed away my rights to her because I didn't think I could be the kind of mother she needed or deserved. It's not as if I was one of those parents who saw their kid every other weekend. I didn't see her at all by my own choice."

"She did need you, you know?"

"It looks like Angela's gotten on quite well without me. She's probably done better than she would've had I remained in her life. I did what I had to do for both of us. You are the one that she needs. You need to tell her what is wrong with you so you can spend some time together before it's too late."

"You and Patricia are more alike than you think," he grumbled.

"Don't _you_ think your daughter needs you?"

Alvin picked up the article he printed and looked at Angela's smiling face. "Of course I do, but what would I be doing to her? Would I ask her to come out here and watch me slowly disintegrate? I'm already a shell of my former self. Now I'm stuck in some sort of limbo, I'm sick and the tumors are still there, but they haven't grown in a long time. They're just there, mocking me with their very existence. No," he shook his head, "I already asked Angela to put her life on hold for me once. I can't do that to her again."

Joyce still couldn't believe the distance he put between himself and Angela. After all, he was the one that had wanted to do more than simply date. When she found out she was pregnant, he was the one that wanted to get married and try to be a family. She gave it a shot for his sake. He doted on Angela and truly seemed like a natural father. How had he let them come to this? "Am I putting my life on hold by being here for you? Is Trish by taking care of you?"

"It's not the same."

"You're right, because at least at the end, we will be able to say we have memories of you to take with us. Angela won't have that if you don't change your thinking."

"You promised me that you would be there for Angela and explain my reasoning to her when the time comes."

"And if she is willing to listen, I will keep that promise, but why should she listen to me?"

"You're her mother."

"Alvin," she sighed, "I terminated my parental rights years ago. I gave birth to her and for a while we raised her, but I haven't been her mother since she was ten. I was never cut out for motherhood. Whatever family you think you are going to rebuild...give it up because it's not happening. We have whatever this is that we have. It's unusual, but it works for us. The family you need to rebuild has two people in it, you and Angela." Joyce watched as he reached for the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my daughter. Wasn't that the point of your speech?"

"Don't lecture her about her boyfriend," Joyce advised as she picked up her coat.

"You're leaving?"

"It's probably best. Or are you ready to explain our relationship to Angela?"

"No."

"I thought so." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you later, okay?" He nodded.

/

/

"Thanks for coming over. Eric's at work and honestly, I'm not sure how handy he is. I don't know what happened. I was reorganizing my books and the shelf just came down." Angela led Alan to her bookcase. "I was going to try to fix it myself and then I realized I don't have a screwdriver, or a drill, or any tools at all really," she shrugged.

"We'll have to get you at least a basic tool kit, everybody should one. Though, I wouldn't want you to try to put this back up by yourself. It's too heavy for you to try to lift when you're pregnant. The shelf didn't hit you when it fell, did it?"

"No, I'm fine." Angela smiled at his concern. The shelf wasn't that heavy, but it would've been awkward trying to hold it up by herself.

"Tell me you at least have an emergency kit in your car."

"That I do have."

"Good." Alan sat down and took a look at the shelf. "Now, let's see what went wrong here."

The oven beeped, indicating it was done preheating. "I was going to warm up a couple of Amy's cinnamon rolls. Did you want any?"

He looked up at Angela in amazement. His wife always said they were too much work to make all the time. "You got Amy to make them at a time other than Christmas? How?"

"I had a craving," she explained with a smile. "You should see my freezer. And she said she would make me a large batch every month for as long as I crave them."

"Could you crave them every month?"

"Eric asked me the same thing," Angela laughed. "I'll warm a couple for you."

"Thanks. I think I found the problem." Alan held up the shelf. "The screws were too short for the brackets. I don't know how I didn't notice it when I built it initially. You're lucky it didn't fall earlier."

"You put together so much for me that day I can see how an oversight can happen. Do I need to buy replacement parts," she asked from the kitchen.

"No, I should have everything with me." He looked around at the books on the floor. There were a few novels, but they were mostly books related to pregnancy. "Trying to get ready," he asked Angela as she walked back into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"All the books," he gestured to the floor.

"Oh," she smiled, "yeah, I have things to learn. You should see Eric's apartment, though. I seriously think he's developing a problem. He has bought so many books already it's getting ridiculous. He has more pregnancy books than I do so he can know _exactly_ what I'm going through. He's gotten three name books and the other day I found a book about potty training. Those are just the ones I know about."

"Potty training? All ready?"

"He said he wants to be prepared for anything. I know books aren't going to have all the answers, but I figure they'll offer a good starting point."

"You both seem pretty excited," Alan said as he searched his toolbox.

"Yeah, well, Eric is. In fact, I think excited is an understatement," she laughed.

"And you?"

"I alternate between excited and absolutely petrified. Each day kind of ranks on a scale of 1-10 on how confident I feel. I don't think I've had a 10 yet."

"I have news for you, in my 31 years in parenting a 10 is hard to come by. I've had a few 9's, but it's rare to be 100 percent confident with the decisions you make. Especially when you know those decisions will affect the life of another person, not just another person, but your child. It's hard to stop second-guessing yourself, but you do your best."

"You're not exactly making me feel better."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. I appreciate the honesty. Eric has been so confident and sure. He says he's scared, but he certainly doesn't show it. Sometimes I think he's saying it for my benefit because he knows how freaked out I was at first."

"You were?"

"Oh, yeah," Angela nodded, surprised by how much she was sharing with Eric's dad. This is the first time that she can remember where they've had a conversation alone. "I didn't tell him I was pregnant for almost a week after I found out. Of course now I know how stupid that was, but I was in full blown panic mode. Luckily you raised a very forgiving son and he was more interested in being happy about the baby than being angry at me." The timer on the oven went off. Angela stood. "I'll go check the rolls."

"I'll start putting this back. It should only take a few minutes."

While Angela was taking the cinnamon rolls out of the oven her cell phone began to ring. She sighed when she saw it was her dad. She hated that she was starting to dread their conversations. There was never anything new to say. "Hey, dad." She might as well get this out of the way.

"Hi, baby, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh, fine. So, I..." He heard drilling start in the background. "What's going on over there? Are you by a construction site?"

"No, one of my shelves fell when I was putting away some books and Eric's dad is fixing it for me," she explained as she added icing to the cinnamon rolls.

"It fell? On you? Are you okay, were you hurt?"

"It didn't fall on me, dad, it just fell. I'm fine. Alan said something about screws being too short for the brackets or something, but he's fixing it."

Alvin frowned, surprised he felt jealous that Alan Matthews was fixing his daughter's shelves. After all, he was grateful to the Matthews' for being there and filling in where he couldn't. "You could've called me."

"You're almost 2,500 miles away and it's just a bookshelf."

"I would've talked you through the repair over the phone."

"I don't have any tools." Why was her dad acting weird about a stupid shelf?

"You don't have any...you need to buy a tool kit. This way you can do simple repairs."

"I know, dad. Alan said the same thing."

'"Oh, well, good."

"Did you call for a reason," she asked after he was quiet for a moment.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm good, dad, in fact, I'm great. Work is going well, I'm headed to New York next week to cover Fashion Week and everything else is going well."

"That's great," he said in a hollow voice. Alvin was happy his daughter was doing so well, but it seemed she was excelling without him. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? This was why he kept his illness quiet, because he didn't want her to put her life on hold to take care of him. Her life certainly wasn't stalled out, she was thriving without him. Her career was terrific, she was in a seemingly happy relationship that was a mystery to him, and…

"Dad," Angela interrupted his thoughts, "if there's nothing else, I'm going to let you go. I just took something out of the oven."

"You can bake now?" His daughter can bake.

"It's more like reheating, but the important thing is I didn't burn it. So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, dad." She set her phone on the counter and place a few cinnamon rolls on a plate before walking back into the living room. "Sorry about that. My dad called."

"No problem. The shelf is done. It should be safe now. How is your dad," Alan asked as he helped himself to a roll.

"Okay, I suppose."

Alan couldn't help but notice she was more tense than before. "Is he looking forward to becoming a grandfather?"

"If he knew maybe he would be."

"You haven't told him?"

"We're not exactly close anymore. I haven't decided if I'm going to say anything about the baby."

"But..."

"Can we drop this? Whatever you say is not going to change my mind. I have my reasons and I'd rather not go into them."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Alan was dying to know what was going on, but pressing Angela for details would probably only get him kicked out."Speaking of the baby, I realize I may not have had the most positive reaction when you and Eric announced it."

"That's okay. You looked about as shocked as I felt when I found out."

"Still, I want you to know I am looking forward to being a grandfather." He handed Angela a gift bag.

"I didn't even see you bring this in," she laughed. Angela reached into the bag and, under a mound of tissue paper, found a soft toy turtle with a multicolor shell. "Aww, it's adorable."

"I noticed the turtle on the frame for the ultrasound picture. Then I saw that little guy and they're practically identical." He noticed she was getting teary. "If you don't like it you can exchange it for something else."

She hugged the plush animal to her chest. "I love it. Thank you. It's the dumb hormones. I cry over anything. You know, this is the baby's first present."

"Good, I'm glad. I almost went with a baseball toy. Then I realized that would be used more by Eric until the kid got closer to nine or ten months."

"And even then they would probably fight over it," Angela joked.

/

/

"Hey, Eric, your girlfriend let you out of the house," Max teased as he and one of the anchors walked into Eric's office. "What did she do, microchip you like people do their dogs?"

"Very funny, guys," Eric smiled and turned away from his computer. "Angela wasn't that bad."

"She all but forbid any other woman to make to make a pass at you. What are you going to do?"

"Send the women your way, Joe, what else?"

"Please, like I need the help. All I need to say to the ladies is, 'I'm on TV,' and they come running."

Eric and Max looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "Sure, whatever you say, Joe."

"I'll see you two at airtime. I'm going to see what the lead stories are."

"Okay." He looked at Max who took a seat in an empty chair. "The story didn't come off that bad, did it?"

"No, just giving you a hard time. Still, having your girlfriend declare to the entire city that you are off limits- that's pretty hot."

"Yeah," Eric grinned, "and it's certainly a step up from my previous relationship."

"Am I interrupting anything," a woman asked as she knocked on the doorframe.

"No, Carolyn, what's up?"

"Tim wanted me to give you these forms for your paternity leave request," she smiled. "Congratulations, daddy."

"Paternity leave," Max asked.

"Oh, did I say something I shouldn't have," she clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm hardly down here, so I don't know what people know."

"No, we're telling people now. Angela's due in August," he explained as he took the papers.

"Just have her doctor fill those out and you bring them back to me. Then when the little one is born your leave will go into effect."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Carolyn."

"No problem."

"Wow, you really didn't waste any time, did you," Max said after Carolyn was gone.

"You can't plan everything in life."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I have one word of advice: sleep now." Eric laughed. "I'm not kidding. The twins are almost three and I still haven't caught up on all the sleep I lost during that first year. Sleep becomes precious, sometimes more important than sex. Trust me, when they do sleep, Gina and I have made a few judgement calls on what's more important at the moment and sleep wins out sometimes."

"That's more than I needed to know about your marriage, thanks," he made a face.

"It's a glimpse into your future, pal," he slapped his shoulder. "But seriously, you're going to be great. There's nothing better than that moment when you're holding the baby for the first time and they wrap their entire hand around your finger."

"Really?"

"Find a quiet corner because you'll definitely cry. Even I cried and I turned in my heart years ago to be able to do some of these stories they have me working on."

"Oh, hey Eric," the director called from the hall, "I don't know if you realized this but we go on the air in four minutes!"

"Oops, sorry, on my way. Thanks, Max."

/

/

"You can use your key, you know," Angela said as she let Eric in. "You used it the other night."

"That was when I thought something was wrong. I don't want to just barge in if you're not expecting me."

"I'm always expecting you," she laughed. "Let's face it, if you're not here I'm at your place."

"You're right. You should have a key to my apartment. I'll make you a copy tomorrow."

"Did we just ruin what could've been a romantic moment?"

He hung his coat on the back of the chair. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, some people make a big deal out of giving each other keys to their apartments and we treat it like it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, but we already trust each other enough to have complete access to everything, a key is a little thing compared to what else is going on in our lives."

"I suppose you're right."

"But if you want romance," Eric reached into a bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, "I can try a little harder."

"They're beautiful," she smiled and took them from him. "Thank you." Angela pulled him close for a kiss. "First your dad brings a present and now you? I'm feeling spoiled."

"My dad was here?"

"Yeah. My bookshelf fell and you were at work, so I called to see if he could fix it." She walked over to the couch and picked up the turtle. "Look what he bought for the baby. Isn't it the cutest thing?"

Eric was still stuck on the shelf. "The bookshelf fell? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It didn't fall on me, just out of the wall. He fixed it, though, so it's good. But look," she held the toy in his face, "baby gift."

He took the stuffed animal from Angela. "It almost matches the picture frame we have," he smiled.

"I think that's why he bought it." She brought the flowers to her face and inhaled deeply. "I'm going to put these in water."

Eric looked at the toy in his hands. He would have to thank his dad. They hadn't talked since his birthday, but he could tell he had been shocked by the news about the baby. At least his dad seemed to be coming around. Eric already had Cory upset, he didn't know what he would do if his dad was unhappy and unwilling to offer support.

"Are you okay," Angela asked as she walked back into the room. "You're looking at that toy like it holds the answer to the meaning of life."

"Nope," he set it aside, "it was just a long night, not much weather."

"Oh, no blizzards, or storms or dangerous weather going on, poor baby," she mocked and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I do have some good news. Tonya asked me if we could switch our shifts on Valentine's Day. Apparently she just broke up with her boyfriend and would rather work that night instead of being around couples. Do you want to do anything?"

"Isn't that Josh's birthday?"

"We're having dinner the next day."

"Oh. If you want we can do something. We should be more romantic, but I don't want to feel obligated by the date on the calendar."

"Does that mean I can return your gift?"

Angela's eyes lit up. "You got me a gift?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to offend you by acting according to a date on the calendar."

"If you return my gift, I'll return yours'."

"Now who's listening to the calendar," Eric smirked.

"Shut up."

"Do you want me to try to get reservations someplace? I know most of our dates have been at home. I thought I would have to work so I didn't even think of dinner."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to be in a crowded restaurant. I still get sick occasionally." She looked at the turtle on the couch. "Maybe we could go shopping."

"Shopping," he raised his eyebrows. "The mall is going to be full of people who forgot gifts. You don't want to deal with a crowded restaurant, but you'll do crowded stores?"

"No, I meant a baby store. We wouldn't get anything big," she clarified, "but I know you've been wanting to buy more than just books."

"Really," he smiled. "I would love that. You realize the danger in this, don't you? You've seen me with the books, once I start actually buying things for the baby I may not be able to stop."


	39. Chapter 39

**_There may be a slight delay with the next chapter. A combination of a death in the family and a hectic work schedule have the next week or so looking a bit unpredictable for me. So, if it goes a bit longer than a week, I haven't forgotten. It's just real life rearing its unfortunate head._**

**_I really thought I would have Cory and Topanga in this chapter, but they will be in the next one. Angela and Eric just wouldn't be quiet, lol. (And even though they mention it, there will be no twins here. I don't think Angela could take it, lol.) Thank you for the kind reviews and feedback. :-)_**

* * *

"Wow," Angela whispered as she and Eric stood in the store. They were barely five feet from the door and were already struck with a visual onslaught of baby items. "Look at all of this stuff."

"I know." Eric didn't know where to look. Directly in front of him were clothes for baby girls, to his left were clothes for boys, and to his right were aisles of bottles, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, and other smaller accessories. If he looked toward the back of the store, he could see signs directing them towards nursery bedding and furniture, car seats, high chairs, and swings. And that was just what he could see. He had wanted to shop for a while, but was waiting for Angela to be ready. Eric looked over at her and found her staring at baby-proofing products. "Where do you want to start?"

"Clothes seem easy enough," she replied. It was daunting to see everything a baby needed all laid out in one place. Where on earth were they going to fit it all? "Do you see neutral clothing? I see a lot of pink or blue."

Meanwhile, a few store employees were standing around watching them. Since it was Valentine's Day, it was a slow night and there weren't many customers in the store. "So, what do we think- first time parents or shopping for friends?"

"First time parents, definitely," the older woman spoke, "first time shoppers, too. Don't you recognize the glazed over expressions on their faces? They are _not_ baby shower shoppers. Which one of us is going to help them?"

"Hey, isn't he the weather guy on channel 5?"

"Oh, my gosh, you're right. He's even cuter in person."

"Did you see his article in the paper the other day? Why even put him on the list if he has a girlfriend?" She tried to discreetly take a closer look at the couple. "I think that's the girlfriend, it's the woman from the pictures in the paper. If she's pregnant, no wonder she wanted to make sure no one else went near him. I bet we could still get an autograph, though. I always hear how nice he is."

The woman shook her head at her younger coworkers. "You will do no such thing. Let them shop in peace. I will help them. You stay here and watch the registers."

"You're no fun, Maria."

/

Eric and Angela wandered through the clothes until they found the smaller section that didn't overtly scream boy or girl.

"Look at these socks," she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "they are so little."

He took them from her. "They could fit my thumbs."

"Were you looking to buy anything in particular tonight?"

"I don't know," Eric shrugged, still fascinated by the tiny baby socks, "why?"

"Maybe it would be easier to shop if we had an idea of what we were looking for because right now, I don't even know where to begin."

"I asked Max what he bought the first time he and Gina shopped for the twins and they got outfits to bring them home in and a stuffed animal for each baby. My dad already bought the stuff animal, so we can get something for the baby to wear home...wherever that's going to end up."

Angela was still stuck on the twins. "Twins? Max has twins?" Eric nodded. "Dr. Ramirez would've told us by now if its twins, right?"

"Of course. I'm sure she would've seen it in the ultrasound or noticed something in your blood work." He wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders. "Do you want to do this another day?"

"No," she shook her head, "I want to shop." She took the socks back from Eric. "How can something that is going to be this little be so intimidating?"

"It's going to control every aspect of our lives, that's pretty scary."

"Yeah. Okay," Angela took a deep breath, "now that meltdown number 2136 is over," she chuckled sheepishly, "let's get back to shopping."

"Hey," he pulled her close and kissed her, "there's nothing wrong with getting scared. I do, too."

"Sure," she smiled. So far, she had yet to see Eric show anything less than supreme confidence.

"I do." Eric turned his attention back to the racks of clothes. "It looks like our options are green or yellow. I don't think I want to get anything white. Babies are pretty messy and gooey. White doesn't seem practical at all."

"Not knowing if it's a boy or a girl really narrows our choices, doesn't it?"

"I know we've told people we weren't going to find out, but are you going to want to know the sex ahead of time? Dr. Ramirez said if we want to know, we can find out around the 20th week when she does the anatomy scan."

"I know, I was there," Angela smiled. "Honestly, I don't really care one way or another if it's a boy or a girl, do you?"

"No," he shook his head and picked up a little hat, "I just want the baby to be healthy."

"I feel the same. So if we found out, it would mostly be to make it easier to decorate, shop, and pick a name, right? And it would be silly to find out the sex just for those reasons."

"I suppose."

"So, we're agreed? We're not finding out if it's a boy or a girl."

"That's fine with me," Eric replied, "but if you change your mind, let me know."

"Okay, you, too, you let me know if you change your mind."

"I'll go with whatever you want in this situation. You're carrying the baby. You can make the final call."

"You do realize I could take advantage of that last comment, especially the bigger I get?" She noticed a gown that matched the hat he held in his hands. "This is cute. The shade of green works for a boy or a girl and while there is some white, it's only on the wrists and around the neck."

"Do you want to get it?"

"I said it was cute. Do you like it? Wait, it's a gown. Is that okay for a boy?"

"I read gowns make diaper changing easier."

"Great. The kid will wear gowns until potty-training, boy or girl," Angela joked.

"Cool. Whatever money we would've spent on pants for a boy can pay for therapy when he's grown. Oh, look, they have a gown and hat in red," Eric said, taking it off the rack. "Which one do you want- green or red?"

"Who said we have to just choose one? Let's get both. Besides, once it's time for my baby shower, I'm sure we're going to get a ton of things in yellow and green. We'll need all the other colors we can get."

"I'm going to go grab a cart," he laughed.

A short while later they had a couple more gowns and a few sleepers in the cart.

"What is a sleep sack and why would we want to put the baby in it," Eric asked as a he held up a hanger. "Or look at this one. It's the same thing but it's got straps for the arms like a baby straight jacket."

"That's to swaddle the baby. Most babies find swaddling comforting." Angela and Eric both jumped at the strange voice. "I didn't mean to startle you. I work here. My name is Maria. Is there anything I can help you with?" She had gone to help them earlier, but they looked to be in the middle of a rather personal conversation, so she walked away.

"Okay, I'll ask you, why would we put the baby in a sleep sack, with or without the straight jacket? Is it like a sleeping bag?"

"Sort of. For SIDS prevention it's not recommended to use blankets for babies when they're sleeping in their cribs, bassinets, or whatever you will be using, these act as a blanket replacement."

"So, it's like the baby is wearing the blanket," Angela asked.

"Exactly."

"And they like the straight jacket?"

"Swaddle, not straight jacket," she corrected, "and yes, a lot of babies do. They either love it or hate it, very little in-between." She noticed their cart. "Were you interested in starting a registry for your shower?"

"Not yet," Angela said, "I'm not due until the end of August, so I'll just be starting the second trimester."

"Well, whenever you are ready, just come in, and we can help set you up, and register for everything you want for your little one. Is there anything else I can help you with at the moment?"

"No, I think we've got it covered, thanks."

"Okay," Maria nodded, "just let me know if you need help with anything else. I'll be around."

"Thank you." Eric caught Angela trying to hide a yawn. "I saw that. Do you want to go?" He noticed she was looking at something behind him. "What are you looking at?"

"I just want to check out one more thing; then we can go."

He followed her to the back of the store where they displayed the bedding and furniture. There were several set up to resemble little nurseries. "This is cute. And it's turtles."

"No," Angela shook her head, "it's too boyish, too blue."

"We got a couple outfits with blue in them."

"This is a different shade of blue."

"If you say so." He followed her to the next set. "This one is cool. It has all kinds of colors."

"All those zigzagging lines and colors are migraine inducing. The baby's eyes will cross trying to focus on this." She turned around. "What about that one?"

Eric frowned. "I like the teddy bears, but it's almost all tan and white. One thing I remember from when Josh was a baby is the stuff that shot out of him. A baby would ruin this in an instant." They wandered around the department, looking at a few more, nothing really catching their eyes. "We don't have to find bedding tonight. Though I do like either the cherry or espresso finish wood for the furniture."

"Speaking of furniture, where are we supposed to fit all this? I only have one bedroom." Angela abruptly stopped in front of another set. "Do you like this one?"

He was about to mention that he had two bedrooms, but Angela had already moved on and he didn't think he should broach the topic of living together in the middle of the baby store. Eric turned his attention to the bedding. It was mostly brown and green, accented with shades of blue and cream. There were circle patterns to break up the solid blocks of color that didn't seem to be headache inducing to her. It was nice. Plus, there were teddy bears on the mobile. "I like it, I like it a lot. You do realize there is blue in here, right," he teased.

"Yes," she grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist. "This is the one. This is the one I want."

"Then it's the one we will get," he said in agreement.

"Really? If you don't like it, we can keep looking."

"No, I like it. The colors are good for a boy or a girl- though I admit I'm still a little confused on what shade blue would work for a girl and what wouldn't..."

"Just trust me."

"..I do. As I was saying, the colors are good and there are teddy bears on the mobile, which I like. Hold on a second." Eric wound up the display mobile.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing as Brahms _Lullaby_ began to play. "We may have to listen to this a few million times. We should make sure we like it." Angela said nothing and leaned against him, "Hate it already," Eric asked quietly.

"No," she whispered as she tried to subtly search her pockets for tissues, "it's sweet."

He held out a tissue packet and kissed her temple. "I'll go find the saleswoman and tell her we want whatever comes with this set." Angela nodded and wiped her eyes. "Then we can pick up Chinese food and go back to your place, okay?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll be right back."

After Eric was gone Angela placed her hand in the middle of the crib. She could almost envision their baby sleeping here, having been soothed by the lullaby. It wasn't so scary.

"They're going to bring the bedding up for us," he walked back over. "They seem very happy, I think we're the only business they've had all night." He noticed how quiet she still was. "Angela, you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "I'm fine, really. I'm glad we came here tonight."

"Me, too."

They started to walk toward the front of the store when Angela noticed something new in the cart. "What's this," she picked up the object.

"A duck."

"I can see that." She looked at Eric for further explanation.

"It was sitting there all alone on the shelf just waiting for somebody to pick it up, a little ducky orphan. I couldn't leave it by itself. Plus, I like ducks, so..."

"Okay," she laughed, "we can get the duck."

Eric took the stuffed toy from her. "You hear that, buddy? You're coming home with us. You'd better get along with the turtle or its back in the pond for you."

/

Later that night Angela woke up alone. That was rare. Usually Eric was right beside her, more often than not she was using him as a pillow. She got out of bed and went to the living room, finding him on the couch holding the red baby gown in his hands. "Eric, it's four o'clock in the morning," she yawned. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"Is something wrong?" She sat beside him.

"No," he shook his head, "no, go back to sleep. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She noticed Eric had yet to take his eyes off the gown. "I'm not going anywhere. Obviously something is wrong if you're sitting out here all alone in the middle of the night. Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about how small this is, how small the baby is going to be."

"That's usually how it works," Angela said nervously, unsure of where he was going.

"How the hell am I supposed to protect something this small and innocent from a world that is so big and has so much evil in it? Every night I have to sit there and listen to all the terrible stuff that goes on: murders, shootings, kidnappings, robberies, crashes, bombings, and other general bad stuff, and then they cut away with, 'And here's Eric with the weather!' And I have to deliver the weather in a super cheerful mood when sometimes I just want to crawl in a hole and avoid the news like the rest of the world."

"Well..."

"Oh, and let's not touch the weather because that's more bad stuff I can't protect the baby from. If there are not tornados, hurricanes, and flash floods, there are heat waves and droughts and rays from the sun that will give you cancer."

"I'm pretty sure I saw sun block for babies when we were shopping today."

"I'm being serious," Eric looked at her.

"So am I," she smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I'm spilling my guts here and you're smiling," he exclaimed in disbelief.

Angela linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's nice to have some company on this side of the panic line. You've been _so_ sure about everything- it's good to know I'm not alone in being scared."

"I told you before I get scared, too."

"This is the first time you've shown anything less than 100% confidence."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but at least I'm around to see it."

"To mock me?"

"So we can talk about it." She reached for his hand. "You've talked me through my freak out moments, you've got to let me do the same for you, okay?"

"I just didn't want to put more stress on you or make you think I wasn't excited about the baby."

Angela laughed softly. "I don't think it's possible for me to think you're anything less than excited about this baby."

"Okay," he sighed, "so, how to we protect the kid from all the bad stuff out there?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"A lot of help you are," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I think we'll just have to do our best to show the baby that, in spite of all the bad stuff, there is a lot of good, too, and that the good outweighs bad. I'll just have them look at you as an example."

"Come on," he rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, one thing I can say is that for as long as I've known you, you've always tried to find the good in people and have always found the positive in any situation. That's one thing that has never changed. I didn't appreciate that quality when we were in college, but I do now."

Eric once again looked at the baby gown. "I just don't want to do anything to screw it up or fail him or her in any way."

"Are you kidding me," she asked incredulously, "between the two of us, you are the natural. Kids adore you. Whether you are Santa at the shelters or when a kid walks up to you on the streets to talk about the weather, I've never seen bigger smiles on their faces. Tadpole is one lucky baby. All the other kids will be jealous because they've got such a cool dad." Given the scope of Eric's meltdown, Angela figured she could cave with the nickname, at least this once anyway. It's not like she had come up with anything better, and it was better than goose.

That brought a hint of a smile to his face."Yeah?"

"Yeah. You know, you really should speak to your dad. He's good at these talks."

"How do you know?"

"We talked a little when he was fixing my shelf."

"Did he have any words of wisdom?"

"Nothing too reassuring I'm afraid."

"Then why would I want to talk to him? I need to hear positive things right now, or can't you tell?"

Angela laughed and pulled him close. "Your dad just said that you never stop questioning the choices you make as a parent."

"Okay, I'm _not_ feeling reassured," Eric said over dramatically.

"See, that's how I felt at first, but then I thought about it. If your parents never stop questioning the choices they make and still end up with four good kids and..."

"Well, Josh is only ten. There's still time for him to end up a juvenile delinquent."

"One can hope, right," she rolled her eyes. "Fine, four mostly good kids and have such a strong influence on kids that aren't even theirs', maybe not always knowing what you're doing isn't such a bad thing, you know?"

"My head hurts."

She kissed his cheek. "Welcome to my world."

Eric ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't even know all this stuff was bothering me until I started talking."

"That's why you need to talk to me. It won't stress me out to know you have fears, too. If anything, it will help me. At least now I know I'm not alone."

"I'm sorry," he yawned. "You know, I think your method of panicking is better than mine. It's better to let off a little bit here and there instead of all at once like I just did."

"It's probably healthier, if meltdowns are healthy." Angela saw that it was almost five. "Let's go to bed. I have to pack before we go to Josh's party."

"Why?" He pulled her to her feet and they walked to the bedroom. "You don't have to be in New York until Sunday night."

"I told you the other day, I'm leaving right after the party, driving back with Cory and Topanga. I'm going to spend the night at their place and Topanga and I are going to shop all day Sunday before I have to check into my hotel."

Eric didn't remember Angela mentioning that at all. He wasn't sure how he felt about her potentially spending that much time around Cory, simply because there was no way to know how Cory was going to act. "You're sleeping at their apartment?"

"Yeah, just for one night. It's not a big deal. Why?"

"Well, Cory..."

"I can handle Cory," Angela insisted as she got into bed.

He had no doubts that normal, rational Angela could handle Cory just fine, but pregnant, hormonal, quick to cry Angela? Eric knew he would have to have another talk with his brother. "I know, it's just an extra night apart."

"We'll survive. It's only a week." She scooted closer and rested her head on his chest. "I'll make it up to you when I get back. You just make sure you call if you have another meltdown."

"I will," he chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

**_My apologies for the delay. Thankfully things are getting back to normal around here. Thank you for the kind words. I did rewrite this chapter a bit because Cory was coming across like a major asshole and I didn't want to have him be irredeemable to where I dreaded writing him. So, while Cory isn't done acting like a jerk or accepted the pregnancy, he is still a good guy at heart. Sometimes it helps to watch reruns while writing. (Other times it's just weird, lol.)_**

* * *

"I forgot to ask before we left, but do you know where the sheets are for the sofa bed," Topanga asked her husband as they neared his childhood home.

"In the closet like they always are, why? Did we have another sleep fight that I don't remember and I'm supposed to sleep there tonight?"

"That was one time and I've apologized. I didn't realize you were sleeping and couldn't properly argue with me," she giggled. "But I'm not going to have Angela sleep on a bare mattress."

"Angela's sleeping over," Cory frowned, "when did this happen?"

"I told you a few days ago."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sure I did," she waved him off. "She's going to be in New York all week working and we don't know if we'll have time to get together for anything more than a quick lunch. So, I suggested she come up a day early and stay with us for a night. This way we can spend tomorrow shopping and hanging out before she has to check into her hotel." She glanced at Cory. "Why, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem here." He kept his eyes focused on the road. "I was just thinking how the sofa bed takes up the entire living room when it's opened. Whenever Josh sleeps over I always stub my toe on my way to the bathroom or kitchen."

Topanga wasn't convinced. "Just be more careful."

Cory sighed. Angela was a good friend and he loved her, but now she was his brother's pregnant girlfriend. He didn't feel like having the pregnancy flaunted in his face the entire weekend. "I'll try."

/

"Cory!" Josh ran down the driveway to greet his older brother.

"Hey, Josh, happy birthday."

"Did you bring me a present?"

"Yes," he smiled, "we have it right here. We have Shawn and Naomi's, too. They both had to work."

"That's okay, I saw them last week."

"Josh, hi," Topanga spoke up. "Do I get a hello, or a hug, or anything?"

"I saw you last week, too." He tugged on Cory's arm. "Come on, you still need to show me some stuff on my video game."

"All right," Cory laughed, "relax, we have all day." He stopped walking when he saw his dad with the grill. "Barbecue, dad, in the winter?"

"Now you're sounding like your mother. It's not too windy out, so what's the problem? There's nothing better than burgers on the grill."

"Burgers? I thought you always liked to have pizza on your birthday, Josh."

He picked up a basketball and started dribbling. "We can't," he said nonchalantly, "pizza makes Angela sick."

"Yes, in fact, don't even mention pizza. Or garlic bread, or anything close to Italian food," Alan explained. "It sends her running for the bathroom."

"Even talking about it," Topanga questioned.

"We found that out the hard way. She ran out in the middle of dinner when we were talking about garlic bread."

"Poor Angela," she frowned. "Is everyone else inside?"

"Yeah," Alan nodded. "Angela and Eric did some shopping for the baby yesterday and she's showing Amy and Morgan."

"I'm going to go say hi."

"So, Josh's traditional birthday pizza dinner was changed for Angela," Cory asked incredulously.

"We had pizza last night. Josh chose burgers for today." He eyed his son cautiously. "Is something wrong, Cory?"

"No, I just think it's a shame Josh can't have his pizza. One of the perks of birthdays around here is being able to pick whatever you want to eat."

"I like burgers," the birthday boy spoke up.

"Josh, go set up your video game. I know you've been waiting for Cory to play with you. He'll be inside in a minute."

He rolled his eyes. He hated being sent away whenever the grown-ups wanted to talk about something they thought he was too young to hear. "Are you going to yell at him, dad," he asked hopefully. If there was going to be yelling, Josh would leave his window open to hear what was going on.

"That's up to Cory."

"Whatever. I'll go get the game ready."

After Josh was inside, Alan turned his full attention to his middle son. "We need to lay a few ground rules here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I get it, you want kids and Topanga isn't ready and all of a sudden your brother and Angela announce a surprise pregnancy and you're upset- I understand. But just because your life isn't working out the way you planned it to, don't take it out on other people, especially Angela."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Pregnant women get weird with food. Every time your mom was pregnant she couldn't be near poultry or any type of berry or else she would feel sick. Other meats and other fruits were fine for her. Angela's food thing happens to be everything Italian. She didn't pick it to change Josh's dinner. Pregnant women can't control what makes them sick. Be nice about it."

He laughed nervously. Cory hadn't expected this speech to come from his father. Why was he sticking up for Angela? "Dad, I'm always nice, I'm Mr. Nice."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

/

"Oh, I love this. The colors are perfect and it's so soft," Amy cooed over the blanket.

"I know. Eric and I weren't planning to make any big purchases last night, we only went for a couple outfits, but I saw this bedding and fell in love."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, "my niece is going to rock this."

"You know, Morgan, it could be a boy," Angela pointed out. "What will you do then?"

"I'll love the tiny monster- boy or girl- but a little positive reinforcement can't hurt, right?"

"Did you pay attention at all in biology class? It already is whatever it is going to be. 'Positive reinforcement' won't help or hurt the process."

"Let me have some hope, okay?"

"Okay," Angela laughed.

"Morgan, do me a favor and go get Josh's presents out of hiding."

"Fine, mom." Before leaving the room Morgan bent down and whispered to Angela's stomach, "Please be a girl."

Angela and Amy managed not to laugh until the teen was up the stairs. "I thought I would have to wait until I was showing before other people started talking to my stomach. Even Eric hasn't tried that yet."

"She wants you to have a girl so badly."

"Really, she hides it so well."

"Have you had any strong feelings yet about what it is going to be?"

"I'm just aiming for human," she joked. "Isn't it a little early for feelings about that stuff?"

"Not at all- with Eric I had a feeling from the very beginning he was going to be a boy. I was convinced Cory was going to be a girl- so, mother's intuition isn't always right," Amy chuckled. "We found out with Morgan, but I was getting a strong girl vibe even before we knew. With Josh...honestly I was going back and forth the entire time. One week I thought girl, the next I thought boy, and so on."

"So, what you're saying is mother's intuition is a crapshoot?"

"When you put it that way..."

"Ooh, what are we looking at," Topanga asked as she opened the back door.

"Angela and Eric picked bedding for the baby."

"Fun. Let me see." She hurried over and looked and the blanket. "Oh, Angela, this is so nice. The colors are so soothing and they work for either a boy or girl. Gee, do they make this for grown up beds?"

"Dial it back a little, Topanga," she smiled and held up the bedding. "You really like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where's Eric?"

"Oh, he had to go pick up the right cake," Amy explained. "The bakery gave us the wrong one. This one says _Happy 75th Anniversary Bernard and Florence_."

"Seventy-five years, wow. Wait, they let you keep the cake?"

"They said since it left their property, they couldn't take it back and give it to the happy couple."

"Yeah, you never know," Angela began as she broke off a chunk of cake, "we could've poisoned it."

"So we get two for the price of one."

"That's nice. I'm surprised you're not making his cake, Amy."

"I was going to, but Josh's friend had a cake from this place for his birthday and it was good and Josh asked if he could get the same one."

"Plus, this cake is _so_ good. Three layers of chocolate and fudge? I don't know Bernard and Florence, but I love them, and they have amazing taste in cake."

"Are you going to have room left for dinner," Topanga teased as she watched Angela cut a piece.

"Oh please, lately I always have room."

Josh came in from outside and ran for the stairs, nearly knocking Topanga over in the process.

"Joshua, aren't you going to apologize to Topanga?"

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Dad told me to set up my video game so he could talk to Cory. Then Cory is going to play with me."

"Oh, well, be careful. There will be no emergency room trips this birthday."

"When has he had to go to the emergency room on his birthday," Angela asked.

"A few years ago Eric bought him one of those scooters. Josh didn't want to wait to ride it and it was very icy outside. He fell, landed awkwardly, and broke his elbow."

"Poor Josh."

"No, not poor Josh, poor Eric. He felt terrible even though it wasn't his fault at all."

"What wasn't my fault," Eric asked as he entered the kitchen via the living room.

"Josh breaking his elbow."

"Yeah, that sucked." He set the cake on the counter. "Here's the cake. They showed it to me before they let me leave with it." He noticed Topanga was in the room. "Hey, Topanga. Where's Cory? He's not…sick again…is he?"

"No, he's outside with your dad."

"I'm ready for the burgers," Alan called from the yard.

"I've got them," Angela said as she went to grab the tray.

"Oh, sweetie, I can do that."

She smiled and tried to remember that, even if they could go overboard, Eric's family meant well when they didn't want her to do anything. After all, Angela figured, it was better than her own family who- outside of her aunt- seemed to want nothing to do with her. "It's not heavy. Besides, I'm kind of picky with how I want my food done lately. I have particular instructions for my steak."

"I thought we were having burgers," Topanga questioned.

"The thought of actually eating a burger today...,"Angela shook her head. "I felt the same way about chicken a few days ago, luckily that only lasted a day. At least I can be in the same room with it, unlike the food that we will not mention." She grabbed the beef off the counter. "I'm going to take this outside."

She walked out to the yard and found Cory standing with Alan over the grill. "Hey, Cory," she smiled. He jumped. "Relax, it's just me," Angela laughed. "Here are the burgers and my steak."

"Thanks."

"Steak?"

"The idea of eating a burger totally grosses me out, but at least it doesn't send me running out of the room."

"But steak is okay," Cory asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't it the same thing? I mean, it is all beef."

"You'd think so, but my mind reads burgers as yucky and disgusting today and steak as delicious. Tomorrow it could be the opposite."

"Here," Eric said as he walked outside, "you forgot your coat." He draped the coat over Angela's shoulders. He was glad she forgot something. This gave him a reason to keep an eye on Cory.

"I've been outside for all of two minutes and it's not that cold. Plus, I'm standing by fire."

"Do you really want to get sick when you go to New York and your options with medicines are limited?"

She had to admit that he had a point. "Fine, you win, Dr. Matthews," she sighed dramatically.

"Wow, I win? I'm going to need to mark down the time and date of this one," he smirked.

"Please," she laughed and hit his arm, "you make it sound like we've had a lot of arguments that you've lost."

"I'm storing this win away for when those mood swings start up. I have a feeling I won't win very much then, right dad?"

"Leave me out of this. I'd prefer to still be liked when the mood swings begin."

"Thank you for assuming I'm going to become such a bitch to be around. Maybe a week away from here isn't such a bad thing," Angela snapped. Eric and Alan were silent. "If either one of you says anything, you're going to get barbecue tongs in uncomfortable places." She noticed Cory was staring at her. He'd been watching her for a few minutes. "Cory, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're staring at me. You've been staring at me."

"Cory," Josh called from his bedroom window, "are you coming to play or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He turned his attention back to the others. "Sorry, he's been waiting for me to help him with his game." Cory hurried into the house.

"That was weird," Angela remarked after he was gone.

/

"Wow, a camera," Josh exclaimed as he opened the present from Shawn and Naomi.

"And it's a nice one, too," Amy said as she looked at the box. "You'll have to call Shawn and Naomi tonight to thank them."

"He said he'd drive down and show you how to take really nice pictures."

"Cool."

"I guess we know who's going to be in charge," Morgan said.

"In charge of what?"

"Taking pictures of my little niece and emailing them to me daily," she smiled, "and yes, I will expect daily pictures."

"And what, if it's a boy you'll pat him on the head at Christmas," Eric asked.

"Not before the soft spot goes away. Until then I'll just wave to him from across the room," she joked.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know if it was a boy or a girl," Topanga asked. "Isn't it too early to find out?"

"It is too early and we're not planning to find out," Angela said, "but Morgan is just really, _really_ hoping for a girl."

"Like I said, there are too many guys in this family already. I will love it if it's a boy, but we need some more girls around here."

"There's still one more present to open," Cory interrupted. "Here Josh, this one is from me and Topanga." He handed his little brother an envelope.

"Cool, Knicks tickets! I've never been to Madison Square Garden before!" He ran over and hugged his brother. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't forget about Topanga. The tickets are from her, too."

"Thanks, Topanga."

"You're welcome."

"When is this game?"

"Don't worry, dad, it's not on a school night. It's after we come back from Florida and it's on a Friday night. I figure he can spend the weekend in New York and I'll drive him back on Sunday."

"Next year can we go to Chicago?"

"Chicago, why?"

"I want to see where Michael Jordan played."

Cory laughed. "You know, Michael Jordan did play at Madison Square Garden."

"It wasn't his home court though."

"We'll discuss it later," Amy said. "Don't you have something to say to everyone for all your gifts?"

"But I said thank you after I opened each one." His mother glared at him. "Thank you," he said quickly. "Can I go play my new game?"

"For a while before bed, yes."

After he was up the stairs Topanga looked at her watch. "Oh, we should get going soon. There shouldn't be a lot of Saturday night traffic, but we want to be up early tomorrow for shopping."

"I hope your trunk is empty, Angela is bringing four suitcases," Eric smirked, "plus a duffel bag. Oh, and her laptop."

"You need all that," Cory raised his eyebrows. Even Topanga took no more than two bags when she went to Washington.

"Hello, it's Fashion Week. I need to be prepared for any fashion and weather situation. Besides, only two of the suitcases are clothes."

"What are the other two?"

"One is shoes and the other is jewelry, accessories, hair products, make-up, and other miscellaneous items."

"And the duffel bag?"

"What are you, airport security? Stuff."

"Why don't we start loading the car," Alan suggested.

"I think between me and Cory we can handle it, dad," Eric insisted, "really."

"Okay, if you're sure." He had a feeling there would be more going on than transferring luggage from one vehicle to another. "It's less work for me."

A few minutes later Eric and Cory were outside playing Tetris with Angela's bags in Cory's trunk.

"How can one person need so much stuff," Cory grunted. "I don't get women. We won't have this problem when we go to Florida. Between the four of us we won't have this much luggage." He took a step back and sighed. "We can't fit the last bag. It's going to have to go in the back seat."

"What if we moved that one over to..."

"We tried that a minute ago."

"Right. Look, Cory, we need to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Be nice to Angela, I know. I already got this talk from dad. Haven't I been nice all night?"

"For the most part, yeah. You do change the subject pretty quickly whenever the baby is brought up."

"But I do it nicely."

He rubbed his forehead. "Cor..."

"Everything will be fine."

"It better be, because I swear, if you upset Angela in any way I will drive up there kick your ass. I don't care what time it is."

"Okay, I got it."

"Good."

"Everything okay out here," Angela asked as she and Topanga approached the car.

"Fine," Eric said, "right, Cory?"

"Yeah, fine. Are we ready?"

"Shouldn't you go say good-bye to your parents," Topanga reminded him.

"Right. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you. I left my scarf." She followed her husband to the house.

"Are we going to survive a week apart," Eric asked as he pulled Angela close.

"I think we'll manage," she smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. You'll be busy working and doing all this exciting stuff. What about me," he pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time. Thor will be thrilled with all the undivided attention."

"That's true."

"Besides, it is healthy to spend time apart. We don't need to be joined at the hip 24/7." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know you're right. I'm just being a baby."

"That's okay," Angela smiled, "it's nice to know I'll be missed."

"You had any doubt?"

"No...I don't know." She laid her head on Eric's chest. "It's just nice to hear."

"Hey, I always miss you when we're not together."

"Even when I start to act like a crazy pregnant person?" She tried to hide her grimace when he hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Angela, what?"

"My lower back is still sore, that's all."

He loosened his hold on her. "Did you call the doctor?"

"For a common pregnancy symptom, no, I didn't, though this does give me another reason to miss you."

"Oh?"

"No massages this week."

"I'd drive up every day if you wanted me to," he smiled.

"You are insane enough to do that, aren't you?"

"About you? Yes," Eric nodded.

She laughed. "That's very sweet, but you stay here. I'll do yoga and I have my heating pad."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"You have to, who else is going to water my plants? I've kept them alive this long."

"And you are trusting me with that? I've killed almost everything Mr. Feeny has given me."

"I left the schedule on the coffee table."

"Yeah, that's of no help to me."

"Are we ready," Cory asked as he and Topanga came back outside.

"Yes," Angela answered, trying to hide a yawn.

"You're going to be asleep before you get out of Philadelphia," Eric laughed.

"I am not."

"You're right, you won't make it out of the neighborhood."

"Just shut up and give me a kiss."

"Don't do anything too crazy," Eric said as he pulled away several moments later. He put his hand on her stomach. "And don't let the baby do anything too cute either."

She put her hand over his. "Cute? I don't think it's capable of being cute yet."

"According to the books, Tadpole may learn to suck its thumb this week. Tell me that is not cute."

"Okay, that's kind of adorable," Angela conceded. They both jumped at the sound of a car door slamming.

"Sorry, it was the wind," Cory said, opening the window.

Eric rolled his eyes. "There's no wind, Cor."

"It is getting late."

"You tell me if I need to kick his ass, okay?"

"I can kick his ass plenty by myself."

"Angela..."

"Fine, I will." She gave him one more kiss before heading for the car. "Oh, wait, did you put my yoga mat in the car?"

"It wasn't in one of the bags?"

"No, it was in the back seat." A few moments later Eric returned with the purple mat. "Thank you."

"And you forgot something else."

"What?"

He moved his hand from behind his back, revealing the stuffed turtle from his dad. "Bringing the turtle along?"

"Is that stupid? I don't know why I thought about bringing it. The ultrasound picture is in my duffle bag, too. But the turtle is totally stupid, right?"

Eric thought it was sweet that Angela wanted to travel with the ultrasound picture and something that would one day belong to the baby. "I think you should take whatever you want."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I stole one of your sweatshirts."

"I noticed."

She glanced at the car. "I should go before he decides to drive off without me. I'll see you in a week," she smiled.

He held open the car door for her. "One week. Enjoy the nap to New York."

"I think I'm going to miss your jokes most of all," she deadpanned.

A few minutes later they were pulling out of the parking spot and finally on their way.

"Angela, what's with the turtle," Topanga asked.

"Alan bought it for the baby," she grinned. "Baby's first present."

"That's so sweet. Isn't that nice, Cory?"

His response was to turn on the radio. "I'm going to check the traffic reports."

/

_Later that night..._

Cory woke up to the sound of muffled crying. He checked Topanga and saw that she was still sleeping. He got out of bed and opened the window expecting to hear an argument, but with the exception of traffic it was quiet outside- quiet for New York City anyway. When the sounds didn't stop, Cory opened the bedroom door and went to investigate.

He found Angela tossing and turning in the bed, clearly not awake, but crying and mumbling unintelligibly in her sleep. What should he do? Should he call Eric? Wake Angela? Wake Topanga and let her deal with this? He took a deep breath and approached the bed. "Angela? Angela?" When she didn't respond Cory carefully reached out and tapped her arm. She awoke instantly at the contact and sat straight up. "It's okay, it's just me."

"Cory," she squinted, "why are you here?" She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of Eric's sweatshirt.

He handed her a box of tissues from the end table. "You're at my apartment, remember? You and Topanga are going shopping in the morning."

Angela leaned back against the pillows and covered her face with her hands. "Right," she sighed, "Fashion Week, New York, shopping with Topanga...I remember now. What time is it?"

"Almost three." Cory wasn't sure if he should stay or leave her alone. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. You can go back to bed. Sorry I woke you up."

He might still feel weird being around Angela, but she was also still crying and Cory knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if she was out here crying. He sat at the foot of the bed. "Scary dream?"

"I have no idea," she said as she blew her nose, "I can't remember."

"Then why the tears?"

"All I know is I woke up feeling like shit," Angela exclaimed as a fresh wave of tears started.

"Like, you need to go to the hospital," he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, I mean I feel like shit emotionally," she clarified. "Whatever happened in the dream, it wasn't good. I feel like the worst person in the world."

"Come on, you're not the worst person in the world," he patted her leg. "You're one of the best people I know."

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother," Angela asked as she absent-mindedly picked up the framed ultrasound picture.

"What," he asked, freezing up momentarily when he realized what she was holding. He hadn't actually seen the ultrasound picture yet. He'd been doing his best to avoid it.

"Eric says I'm going to be great, but you know he has to say that," she chuckled softly. "Let's face it, I don't exactly have the world's best examples to follow."

Cory didn't know what to say. What would he say to Shawn in this situation? "You're going to be fine. You'll...you'll make sure the baby has everything you didn't."

"Thanks," she sighed and wiped her eyes one more time.

"No problem."

"Well now I'm awake. Do you have any ice cream?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn. I knew I should've brought Bernard and Florence's anniversary cake with me. Wait, there's a 24 hour store right around the corner, isn't there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'm going to walk and get some."

"Now?"

"I'm pregnant and I want ice cream. It's stereotypical, but there's really no need for any further explanation, is there?"

"I guess not." From her tone Cory decided it was best to simply go with whatever Angela wanted at the moment.

"Good answer."

"Wait for me, I'll walk with you."

"Cory, the store is right around the corner."

"It's three o'clock in the morning," he pointed out. "Not to mention I'd never hear the end of it from Eric if he knew you walked alone."

"Fine," she gave in. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom and then grab my shoes. I'll be ready in a minute."

After the bathroom door closed, Cory picked the ultrasound picture up off the bed and stared at it. Somewhere in there was his future niece or nephew, though damned if he could tell where it was. He's wanted to see one of these pictures for years. He finally does and it's for Eric's kid instead of his own. It wasn't fair. Cory heard the water running from the bathroom and dropped the picture back to the bed. He covered it with the blanket. Angela was surprised to see him still standing there shoeless and without a coat when she exited the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, Cor?"

"No, why?"

"Were you planning on walking to the store in bare feet? Don't they have the whole 'no shirt, no shoes' thing here?"

"Oh," he looked down at his feet, "right. I'll get my shoes."

"Terrific. I'm still trying to decide what flavor of ice cream I want. It's weird, I hate mint chocolate chip, but for some reason that's all I can think about."


	41. Chapter 41

**_This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but the next one should be longer. Not much Eric here either, but he'll be back in chapter 42. Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. :-)_**

**_(Preview for the next chapter: Shawn and Angela work together and Eric is bored without Angela. Very, very bored.)_**

* * *

"...but I don't know, it was perfectly nice- flowers, candles, a lovely dinner. But it's like we're just going through the motions, following a script. All Cory wanted to do was look through apartment listings to find a bigger place. Ever since I brought it up that's all he's wanted to talk about."

Angela said nothing. Topanga didn't take her advice anyway.

"What did you and Eric do for your first Valentine's Day together? Did you exchange presents," Topanga asked as they browsed the maternity department at a clothing store.

"We shopped for baby stuff, which you saw, and..."

"That's how you chose to spend the most romantic day of the year? It's your first- and as it turns out, your only- Valentine's Day childless and you spent it shopping for the baby instead of focusing on each other?"

Angela frowned. "Why is it the most romantic day of the year, because the calendar and Hallmark say so? We knew the store wouldn't be crowded and besides, Eric had been so good about not shopping even though I knew it was killing him not to start. You don't even want to know how many books he has. Three name books and a potty training book are just the beginning. I thought part of his present could be shopping."

"What was the other part of his present?"

"He seemed to like beer basket I put together for Alan for his birthday, but Eric doesn't like to drink in front of me since I can't drink. So I got him various chocolates from all over the world. He seemed to like it. He's surprisingly hard to shop for."

"Eric always has had a sweet tooth," she smiled. "What did he get you?"

"This," Angela held up the pendant she was wearing.

"Oh, Angela, that's beautiful."

"I got so scared when I saw the jewelry box. Then I realized it was too big to be a ring box," she laughed.

"So, marriage is definitely off the table," Topanga asked as she held up a blouse. "This is pretty. You should try this on, too."

"It's not that it's off the table, but we're taking our time. We're not rushing into anything." She took the shirt and headed for the changing area. "We decided we aren't even going to consider the possibility until after the baby is born. I can only handle one major life change at a time. Eric agrees." She went behind the curtain into a changing room. "I mean, until a few months ago I wasn't sure I even wanted kids. I didn't tell Eric I was pregnant for almost a week, partly because I was afraid he would propose. I don't want to repeat the mistakes my dad and Joyce made."

"A week?"

"I know. I should've listened to Rachel and told him from the beginning, but thankfully Eric is a very forgiving person and chose to focus on the baby instead of being angry at me and not telling him and telling Rachel first."

"Wait, Rachel knew before Eric? You told her before anyone? Before me? I had to find out with everyone else."

Angela slowly opened the curtain and faced her friend. She looked so hurt and betrayed. "Topanga..."

"She also knew that you and Eric were together first, too," she said softly. "I know you told me that you said something at the airport when you and Eric picked her up, but I didn't buy that. I let it go. But she was the first person you told about the baby? When did you and Rachel become closer than you and me? When did you two become best friends?"

Angela's first instinct was to deny it, but she knew it would be a lie. She and Topanga may have been friends longer, but she and Rachel had become better friends. "I don't know," she shrugged, "it just happened."

She nodded. "I see."

"You're still one of my best friends, Topanga."

"Well, don't I feel better," she said sarcastically and wiped at an errant tear.

"Come here," Angela lead her over to a few chairs and sat down. "You know that I love you, but I can't tell you anything without you telling me what to do, offering advice, or passing judgement."

"I do not do that!"

"You totally crapped on how Eric and I spent Valentine's Day."

"It should be about the two of you as a couple. You're going to be parents for the rest...," her eyes widened as she heard herself, "oh."

"See?"

"I do that all the time?"

"Pretty much," she nodded. "I know you mean it with love and trust me, if I need advice or someone to tell me what to do, you're the first person I call. A lot of times I just need to talk or have someone listen to me vent and talk me through something without actually telling me what to do and Rachel is great at that."

"Yeah, she is," Topanga agreed quietly.

"And," Angela began nervously, not wanting to kick her friend when she was down, "Rachel can keep a secret. You…you try, but I knew anything I told you would've gone immediately to Cory and then to Shawn. I tell you things I don't mind the three of you knowing."

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I never realized how crappy a friend I am."

"No, you are a great friend, you are bossy as hell," Angela smiled, "but you're still a great friend- one of my best."

"Thanks." She moved her hair out of her face. "I promise I'll try not to be so bossy in the future, though that might be what makes me such a good lawyer."

"And I'll try to tell you when you're getting bossy."

"That sounds like a plan." She looked at the shirt Angela had tried on. "That looks really pretty on you."

"You think," she looked skeptical. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell how any of this will fit before I'm showing. It's hanging kind of weird on me." Angela figured she would start showing soon, but she was in a weird sort of limbo. Her regular clothes were tight and the maternity stuff she was trying on didn't seem to be working yet.

"I think they have pads you can strap to your stomach so you can see how it will fit."

"Really?"

"I saw some other woman with them. I'll go ask." A minute later Topanga returned with a few various sized pads. "Here you go."

"Okay, let's see how this looks." Angela took the smallest pad and went back into the dressing room. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she called out a minute later as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Don't make me get bossy and order you out. I'm sure you look fine."

"No, I don't."

"Angela, you can't trust dressing room mirrors, you know that. Either you come out or I'm coming in." The curtain slowly opened and Angela reluctant stepped out. "Oh, you look beautiful. Come on, the mirror over here is a bit better."

She looked at herself head on and then turned sideways. "And this is the smallest pad?"

"You're beautiful and now you can see that you're still going to be beautiful when you start to show."

"That's assuming I'm one of those women who only gains in my stomach. My boobs have already gotten huge. What happens if my ass blows up or I get three chins? Do they have pads to simulate that?!"

"Angela, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"That's easy to say when you're not the one who's going turn into a manatee."

"That's not going to happen."

She took a deep breath and studied her reflection again. She didn't look that bad. "I know...it's these stupid mirrors, these stupid carnival funhouse mirrors. If I were to shatter them all, would you be able to get me out of legal trouble?"

Topanga wrapped her arm around Angela. "Only if they jumped out and provoked you and the attack was in self-defense."

"I'd say the way they warp appearances is provocation."

"True, but I don't think that would hold up in court unless you want to go for the insanity plea. What's really going on, Angela?"

"Is Eric still going to think I'm pretty when I'm this big," she gestured to the pad under her shirt, "or _that_ big," she pointed to the larger pads Topanga had brought over.

"Oh, is that what this is all about? Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like there's no one else in the room. You getting bigger isn't going to change that. If anything it will make him want you more because you're getting bigger carrying his baby."

Angela kept her gaze fixed on the mirror. "It's funny, I'd actually been getting to the point where I couldn't wait to start showing because then I would look and feel more pregnant instead of this weird in between of bloated and a little fat. Now I see what's to come. And I've never felt more shallow and out of control of my body," she chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"Usually Eric is the witness to these meltdowns."

"You call this a meltdown," Topanga scoffed, "please. Unless there's yelling and crying it doesn't count in my book," she smiled.

"Thanks," she sighed. "Okay, let me try on the rest of this stuff and then we can look at things for you. This shopping trip isn't just for me."

"Ooh, shoes, I haven't had time to buy new shoes in a while. And the one thing I miss about you living in Europe is the shoes you would send me," she joked. Angela laughed. "And then we'll hit up the lingerie."

"I've already bought maternity lingerie. Remember, my boobs grew before the rest of me."

"I'm not talking about bras and underwear. I'm talking about the fun stuff. You're going to get something that will make Eric's head spin and make you feel ridiculous for thinking he'd no longer find you attractive."

Angela shook her head and laughed. She's missed hanging out with Topanga like this. "I can't believe you're suggesting we shop for lingerie."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Do you remember your reaction when you found out Eric and I were already sleeping together? You started to go Cory on me."

"Was that during our girls' night, because I had _a lot_ of wine and I don't remember everything I said that night. Besides you're pregnant and I know it didn't happen via stork," she smirked.

"More likely via vodka," Angela giggled.

"Now, now, I don't need all the details. Come one, we have a schedule to keep." She urged Angela back into her changing room. "We've got to get this all done before you have to get to your hotel. Try on the yellow dress with the white sweater next."

"Topanga, remember what you said about wanting to know if you get too bossy..."

/

"I think I have everything."

"If you forgot something we can always hand it off to Shawn to give to you," Cory said. "I'm amazed you were able to fit your bags from your shopping trip with Topanga in with the rest of the stuff."

"I'm an expert packer, Cory," Angela smiled. "I've had years of practice."

"And yet you still needed four suitcases and a duffle bag?"

"Do I need to say it again: Fashion Week? It's kind of a big deal."

He rolled his eyes. "After Topanga's done with her call from work we'll start putting your bags in the car. Shawn's home, I'll get him to help. And if Naomi's not at the hospital she can carry something, too."

Angela did the math. That would leave her with nothing to carry except her purse and maybe her laptop bag. "I can lift things, you know."

"No, we can get it."

She smiled. He was just like Eric and his parents, not wanting her to lift a finger. Cory was looking out for her even if he didn't realize it, or wasn't thrilled with it. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what? I know the sofa bed wasn't that comfortable."

"No, for last night...the talk, the ice cream, then staying up with me after I couldn't fall back to sleep. You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do anything except watch crappy reruns. Besides, I had trouble getting back to sleep anyway. It wasn't much," he shrugged. "It was just _Saved by the Bell_ and cookie dough ice cream."

"Yeah, but it was what I needed," she insisted. "Look, Cory, I know that you're not...that this isn't..."

He put his hand on her arm. "Angela, I know what you're trying to say and don't." He looked at her bags on the floor. "I'm going to see if Shawn is ready to help."

"Okay. Cory?"

He reluctantly turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"If you call _Saved by the Bell_ a crappy show ever again I'll hurt you."

"Understood," he smiled.

/

/

"Here we are, Miss, room 1123."

Angela handed her key card over to the bellhop and leaned against the wall. The lack of sleep from the night before and her busy shopping trip with Topanga were catching up with her. All she wanted to do was take a shower, eat dinner, and go to bed. She would call Eric somewhere in there, too, just to check in.

"Angela? Angela is that you?"

There was no doubt who that voice belonged to. She had already been spotted, so it would be rude to rush and hurry into her room and slam the door, wouldn't it? "Hey, if I gave you $500, would you cram me into one of these suitcases?"

"Excuse me," the bellhop asked.

"$1000? Name your price."

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "I just wheel the bags in and wheel them out." He looked down the hall at the woman running toward them. "A friend of yours?"

"Not exactly."

"Angela, hello, didn't you hear me?"

"Janine," she smiled, "sorry, just talking to..." she checked his nametag, "...Blake here. I thought he looked familiar from previous story I did on another hotel."

"I'll just put the bags in your room. Here's your key card."

"Thank you." She reluctantly turned her attention back to Janine. "So...New York."

"I know, exciting! But how are you, little mother? I heard the good news. Congratulations," she gave her a tight hug. "Oops, sorry, don't want to squash the baby." She lightly patted Angela's stomach.

She moved Janine's hand away. "I think it's pretty well insulated in there."

"I guess you're right. Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow, the whole week is going to be insane. I was planning to order some dinner, take a shower, and go to bed early."

"But it's barely eight o'clock."

"Yeah, one side effect of pregnancy- I get tired really easily."

"Oh, boo," Janine pouted, "and I had arranged for us to get mani-pedis in my room and everything. This way we could get to know each other better."

"That's very sweet and I appreciate it, but..." Angela looked down at her nails. She had overlooked them and her polish was chipping. "Shoot, I completely forgot about my nails."

"You can't show up with your nails looking like that unless you're super famous and trying to pass it off as a statement."

Angela knew she was stuck. She needed to get her nails done and Janine had already arranged everything. There was no polite way out of this. She sighed. "Can you give me a little while to shower and eat? I'm sensitive to foods lately."

"Oh, sure. How about we meet in my room in an hour? I'm in 1135. It's down the hall to the left."

"See you in an hour."

Angela closed the door and disappeared into her room. She tossed her coat on the chair and dug through her purse for her phone. Maybe Eric would have tips for dealing with Janine.

"Hey, how's New York?"

"Mani-pedis with Janine," she blurted out in a rush.

"Huh?"

"Janine must've been staking out the hotel because I didn't even get to my room and she ambushed me in the hall saying she's arranged for us to get mani-pedis in her room."

"That's nice...isn't it? What is it?"

"We're getting our nails done."

"Oh. That is nice of her."

"I suppose, but how did she know what floor I would be on? What hotel I would be staying at? Did you say anything?"

"No, I swear. After the looks you gave me when you found out I mentioned you both would be at New York at the same time I said nothing else."

"We're meeting in her room in an hour." Angela collapsed into the chair. "I'm so tired," she whined kicked off her shoes.

"So take a rain check."

"I can't. My nails look like crap."

"And I'm guessing this is a big problem that will bring Fashion Week to a halt if it's not done tonight," Eric replied sarcastically.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait. I know Janine isn't your favorite person in the world, but she's not that bad. She's very nice and once she gets to know you and relaxes she's not so in your face."

"Fine, but if she touches my stomach and calls me little mother again I may not be held responsible for my actions."

He cringed. "She did that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you are totally justified in whatever you do if that happens again."

"Thank you."

"How was shopping with Topanga?"

"It was nice," she smiled, "we got a chance to talk and reconnect in a way we haven't in a long time."

"Buy anything fun?"

"Fun for me or fun for you?"

"Fun for...wait, what do you mean fun for me? What kind of fun," Eric asked, intrigued.

"You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Tease."

"I promise you'll like it. I hope so, anyway."

"If it's the kind of thing I'm thinking of I'm sure I'll love it," he smiled. "Let's change the subject before this turns into a 'what are you wearing' type of conversation and totally derails Janine's plans for you."

"Ooh, that sounds..."

"How did Cory behave himself?"

"And there's a giant bucket of ice water to dump on the conversation," Angela chuckled.

"I know," he laughed. "Why what did he do?"

"No, nothing he was fine, better than fine actually. I couldn't sleep last night and wanted ice cream so he walked with me around the corner to the store at three o'clock in the morning to get some. I still couldn't sleep so he stayed away with me and we ate ice cream and watched television."

"Cory did that," Eric asked in amazement.

"Yeah." She purposely left out the part about her dream. Why worry Eric with something she couldn't remember the details of at the moment? She'd tell him later. "He was pretty sweet. Don't get me wrong, I could tell he was still uncomfortable with the whole baby thing, but he tried to be the old Cory."

"Well...good, I think." Maybe Cory was coming around after all.

"I should go. I still need to eat something and take a shower before I go over by Janine. I'll call you whenever I get a chance tomorrow."

"Remember, if you do something to Janine, just make it look like an accident," he teased. "Good night."

"Good night."

/

"...and once Eric filled out the paperwork for paternity leave the baby news kind of filtered out through the station and everyone knew in no time at all."

"Eric already put in for paternity leave?"

Janine nodded. "He didn't mention it?"

"Not yet, but things have been kind of crazy lately so he probably just forgot."

"And granted, he hasn't talked too much about the little one yet, but when he does his entire face lights up. It's pretty much the same look he gets on his face whenever you come up."

"Really," Angela smiled.

"Absolutely. And I know the feeling must be mutual considering the article you wrote," Janine laughed.

"I had to make a few things clear to the general public."

"I understand. If I felt that way at all about Eric I'd be doing the same thing, but it would be like laying claim to a brother," she made a face.

"How long have you known Eric?"

"Since he started at the station, so just about five years, I started a few months before him. I saw the whole Hollie thing play out up close and personal."

"Oh."

"Trust me, he's happier now. When he was with Hollie, he was always worried about making her happy and what did he do to make her unhappy. She's a very dramatic person. Don't get me wrong, she has good qualities, but she is a drama queen with an emphasis on the drama. I know Eric's not perfect and I'm sure you know that, too, but he tried so hard to make her happy and it was an uphill battle."

"And you really think Eric's happy now," Angela asked, almost shyly.

"Definitely. I don't know you too well, but I'd like to think the feeling is mutual and that you care about Eric as much as he seems to care about you. He's my friend and I'd hate to see him hurt again."

"I have no intention of hurting him," she said as she inspected her now perfect plum colored manicure. "So, is this whole thing to check me out, test me? Make sure I'm good enough?"

"Not exactly. I really do want to know you better. Everyone at the station is dying of curiosity, especially after the article. All the guys have been teasing Eric," she chuckled.

"So you're going to report back on this little get together tonight?"

"All I was planning to say is that I like you and we had fun." Angela looked skeptical. "What, were you expecting me to report word for word what we said, complete with photos," she let out the high pitched giggle Angela had come to dread. "Please, gossip is my job, it's not my life. I'm well aware of where to draw the line."

That certainly wasn't the attitude she expected Janine to have. "Thanks."

"Will you just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"When you have the baby, can I have the exclusive- the story, the picture?"

"Story," she asked in confusion. "What story? My baby isn't a story."

"It's the baby of the most popular weather man in Philadelphia. Viewers will want to see a picture of this little snowflake," she gushed and went to touch Angela's stomach again.

"Please don't touch me."

"Right, sorry. I have to remember it's not like when my sister-in-law had a baby, I'm not related to that belly."

"People will really want to see a picture?"

"Of course. We typically show a baby picture-sometimes family picture- whenever there is a new member of our news team born. Sometimes the new parents say a quick word for the camera."

This time Angela put her hand over her stomach. "I'll have to talk to Eric, but if there is a picture shown, sure you can show it."

"Yay," she clapped her hands.

"Though I think I can safely say I will not be giving any interviews."


	42. Chapter 42

**_I did not expect to have this chapter done so soon, but it happened. A combination of insomnia and residual anger from bad day at work fueling me I guess, lol. (Like I said, writing calms me.) There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, like a lot, pretty much going back and forth between Shawn and Angela in New York and Eric and Feeny back in Philly. The chapters always seem to veer a little from my outline (I have nearly the entire story outlined) and this chapter was no different.) Work is going to be a bit hectic for the next week or two, so just a heads up in case the next chapter isn't out right away. Thank you for the reviews as always.  
_**

**_I'm also curious, are people hoping for Angela and Eric's baby to be one sex over the other? When I started the story I was leaning one way and now I'm leaning the other, but I haven't decided yet. (It's pretty much the one thing I don't already know about how the story will pan out, lol.) But if there is an overwhelming preference for one over the other it could help me see which way to go. I'm going to put a poll on my profile page. You can also let me know your preference in a private message or in your review. It will still be a while before we get to the baby, but what will Tadpole be? :-)_**

* * *

"Large coffee, please, half decaf."

"Half decaf?" Shawn raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen you with decaf anything."

"My doctor wants me to cut back on the caffeine," Angela explained. "A little bit every day is fine, but not the caffeine IV I had going daily. Half decaf is my compromise for now. It's what I've been able to work myself down to."

"Good call. I don't know if the world could handle a caffeine-free Angela. I still remember what you are like before your morning coffee."

"Tell that to Eric, would you? He keeps trying to convince me to give up coffee completely like he has. He's insane, either he doesn't mind me without coffee or he's on a mission to rid the world of coffee, in which case he must be stopped at all costs."

"You really think he'd like to hear that your ex-boyfriend remembers what you are like first thing in the morning?"

Angela took her beverage and they began to walk. "I thought we were all past all that." She looked at him. "Am I wrong?"

"No, no you're not. I just thought it might be a weird thing to try to work into a conversation."

"'Angela's bitchy without coffee. Don't try to keep it from her.' What's so hard about that," she laughed.

He chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way..."

She nudged his arm as they crossed the street. "You agreed with that a little too quickly, pal."

"You started it." Shawn looked down the block. "Wow, look at all those limos and people waiting."

"And we still have a few blocks to walk. Have you ever covered anything this big?"

"I've done a few small shows, movie premiers, I'm freelance but I still have my studio for wedding pictures so obviously I don't book these gigs all the time. I know you have to be used to this. You've done two of them in Paris, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I've followed your career. I've read everything you've ever written."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shawn stared down at his feet, almost embarrassed to admit this to her. "Even when I was still depressed and angry at you, I had to know that you were okay, that you were out there living your dream." He met her eyes once again. "And you have. You've had a pretty impressive career. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Shawn." She blinked back tears and reached into her coat pocket for a travel packet of tissues that has become a must-have accessory for her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just the pregnancy- my hormones are all out of whack. I cry over anything lately."

"You must hate that."

"Yeah," she sniffled, trying to stop before she was into full blown crying. "Thank goodness for waterproof mascara." She took her compact out of her purse and checked her make-up in the little mirror. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What made you go back to photography? You don't seem to write anymore and you were good. You had a lot of talent."

Shawn was quiet. He had given up poetry and writing for a long time during his depression. In his mind writing was tied to Angela and at that point in his life he needed to be removed from everything remotely related to her. "You want the honest, longer answer? Or the short answer that is probably what we have time for right now?"

"I'd prefer the honest answer, even if you have to give me a truncated version."

"Writing reminded me of you. When I first got to New York I was hurt and angry at you for leaving me and had writer's block, I literally couldn't write. After we broke up I didn't want to anymore."

"Oh." Angela didn't know how else to respond to his revelation. She felt the urge to cry again and this time she knew hormones wouldn't be to blame.

"Hey," Shawn smiled, taking hold of her hand, "it's okay. I'm fine now. I love my job. I love being a photographer. My life is good."

"You mean it? You're not just saying that to stop the mass of unpredictable hormones standing in front of you, right?"

"I mean it, I promise." He pulled Angela close and gave her a tight hug. It was comforting to know that they could still tell each other the difficult stuff without either of them getting scared or upset and running off. "We probably should get in there. I don't think we're important enough to hold the show for. Though you look beautiful enough for the runway," he grinned.

Angela rolled her eyes and resumed walking. "Save the Shawn Hunter charm for someone who hasn't heard it all before."

/

/

"Come on, Thor, bring me the mouse. Bring me the mouse." The cat just stared at him. "What's wrong, I know you love to play fetch, you've done it a million times before. You want the bird instead?" Eric reached into the basket of cat toys and flung the bird across the room. "Wheee, look at the flying birdie! Bring me the bird, Thor." Thor walked over to the window and jumped up on his perch to investigate things six floors below. "At least you're using the new perch."

Eric leaned back against the couch. It was only Monday morning and he was already bored. He'd had a long list of errands he thought would stretch out the entire week, but he knocked them all out yesterday. He did his grocery shopping. He went to the pet store only intending to buy more food and a few treats for Thor. Instead he bought a bunch of new toys and the new perch so the cat could look out the window. He put gas in his car and, just because, checked the oil and the air pressure in all the tires. Then he picked up Angela's car and did the exact same thing. As of last night all his laundry was done. All he had to keep him occupied besides work was going to water Angela's plants and picking up her mail. It was pathetic. He was looking forward to watering plants!

"I'm hopeless," He exclaimed and got up off of the floor. He checked the time. He still had a few hours before he had to be at the station. Eric knew could go visit his dad at the store and finally talk to him, but he knew he would get a million and one questions from skiers and campers about the weather for the weekend. He knew he would be tempted to tell them to just watch the news tonight. Maybe his mom made an awesome breakfast and there was still some left over.

/

/

"Angela?"

"Manon?"

Shawn stood back and observed as the two women embraced and began chattering away in French. He figured it was safe to assume that Manon was a model. Not only was she stunning, but she towered over him and Angela. She would probably tower over Rachel. After a couple of minutes Angela seemed to remember he was there and introduced him.

"Your ex-boyfriend," Manon asked, gesturing between Angela and Shawn.

"Yes, the same one," Angela laughed. "We're working together this week."

"Wow."

"You talked about me to French models," Shawn asked in an amused voice.

"Don't get too excited. One night we were talking a photographer through a break up and we all told break up stories."

"So you badmouthed me to French models?"

"It wasn't badmouthing, it was sharing break-up stories. And it wasn't just models. There was a designer and a make-up artist there, too."

"Great."

"We need to go out tonight after the shows and catch up, Angela. I can't stay out too late because I'm walking in an early show, but I'll have time for a drink."

"I would love to get together, but no drinking for me." She gave a small smile and put her hand on her stomach."

Manon hugged Angela. "Remy? You two are back together?"

"No," she shook her head. "My boyfriend's name is Eric."

"Is he here?"

"No, he's at home in Philadelphia."

"I have no idea where that is," the model laughed. A call went out over the backstage area alerting everyone to take their places. "I must go walk now. Write something good about me."

"Of course."

"And you," she smiled at Shawn, "don't shoot my bad side."

"You have a bad side?"

After she walked away Angela pulled Shawn aside. "And what would Naomi say if she heard that last little bit?"

"Look all you want, but if you think of touching anyone you're dead."

/

/

"Eric, what brings you here," Mr. Feeny asked as Eric exited the backdoor of his parents' house.

"Hi, Feeny. No reason, I was just coming to see what my mom was up to but she's not home." He walked over to the fence.

"She and Lila went out. They've started baby shopping."

"Why do I think that could be dangerous?"

"Because you'll be lucky if there's anything left on the shelves by the time they're done. Between your mother and my wife you won't have to buy anything for that baby until...well, you may never have to buy anything for the baby, except its college education of course.

"Of course, but let's not talk about college yet." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't even want to think about that yet."

"Oh, yes, I understand. The cost is high enough now. I can't even imagine in eighteen years what..."

"Feeny," Eric interrupted, "it's not money I don't want to think about. If I think about college I have to think about sending Tadpole out there," he gestured wildly, "out into the big scary world with all the maniacs. I think I should get to keep he or she with me for a little while before I kick them out to college."

"Tadpole, hmmm?"

"It's the only nickname that has stuck."

"Have you heard from Angela since she went to New York?"

"Yeah, we talked a little last night, but she was tired. She's said she's going to call later tonight when the shows are done," he shrugged. "Hopefully she doesn't try to call when I'm on the air."

"This is the longest you've been apart since you started dating?"

"Yeah."

"Bored?"

"Out of my mind," Eric exclaimed with a laugh. "Seriously, what did I do with my time before I started dating Angela? I don't remember. My errands that usually take me most of the week to get through- I got them all done yesterday. I kept checking the clock to see if it was time to go to work. When I'm with her, time passes too quickly before I have to go to work again." Mr. Feeny chuckled. "It's sad. I'm even boring the cat. I bought him all these cool new toys and spent more than an hour trying to get him to play with me and he wasn't interested."

"Okay, that is a little sad."

"Yes, and you know Thor loves a good game of fetch!"

"He does exhibit quite a few canine qualities for a cat."

"I know. He's a total weirdo, but today he's boring me and the feeling is mutual."

"Would you like to come inside for a little while? There are no games of fetch but I do have some tea."

"Thanks, Feeny."

/

/

"Here, I got you some ginger ale," Shawn sat down on the bench beside Angela. He had run into a corner store for something to settle her stomach.

"Thanks," she mumbled and opened the bottle. She was still smarting from getting sick with an audience. At least she made it to the garbage can, but still, how was she going to face everyone when she went back inside?

"They didn't have any saltines, so I grabbed graham crackers. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, thank you," Angela sighed. "I can't believe I threw up in front of everybody- models, designers, celebrities, press...I should just go home now."

"It wasn't that many people and we were backstage in a corner. Besides, I'm sure you're not the first person to ever puke at Fashion Week. Have you seen how thin some of those models are?"

She glared at him. "That's a mean stereotype, Shawn." She sipped her ginger ale. "There was just so much food and all the different smells...ugh."

"You're telling me. I was starting to get a bit nauseous myself."

"Do you mind if we sit for a few minutes?"

"No," he shook his head. "The next show doesn't start for a while. So...morning sickness looks fun," he remarked sarcastically.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't have morning sickness. I have an aversion to Italian food. I guess today there was just too much food in general."

"Still, it sounds great."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the city go by.

"Forget what I said, start talking. I need the distraction."

"You still feel sick?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't that normally a yes or no question?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

"You implied that there was a longer explanation for you giving up writing and getting into photography. I'd like to hear it."

"Fine. You know the main points: I was depressed, writing reminded me of you, and..."

"Can we skip to new information?"

"Sure." He took a deep breath. "Well, when we first got to New York we needed jobs to be able to, you know, live," he laughed softly. "Topanga's internship provided her and Cory with student housing but not much else. Me, Cory, and Eric all tried to find jobs. Eric got lucky and found one doing weather and traffic at a radio station almost immediately. It was enough for the two of us to get us a tiny studio apartment with a bed that came out of the wall and after we signed the lease so many bugs appeared we started naming them."

"Gross, really?"

"We slept in shifts. Ask him about Jeff one day."

"Who's Jeff?"

"The spider king," Shawn stated as if it was obvious. "He was huge. I swear he had sixteen legs."

"Right, how silly of me."

"You don't know fear until you wake up and see Eric standing over you with a baseball bat because Jeff's crawling on you and that's the only weapon he can find," he shook his head.

"Oh, god."

"I insisted we move after that."

"I would, too. So, what were you doing in the middle of the bugs and dodging Eric with the baseball bat?"

"You still want complete honesty?" She nodded. "I did little odd jobs here and there, but otherwise, I felt so depressed I sat on the couch all day and stared at the TV."

"All because of me?"

"At the time I thought it was because of you, but it wasn't just that. Jack was gone in the Peace Corps, Cory and Topanga really became more of a unit and I was feeling left out and alone. It took six months for Eric to drag my ass of the couch and convince me I needed therapy."

"Eric is the one who got you into therapy?"

"I fought it, but it was the best thing for me. Once I started seeing my therapist I built up enough confidence to go to various agencies- showing my stories, poems, and pictures. I kept my portfolio from my job in high school and the photography classes I took at Pennbrook. Everyone seemed to be more impressed with my pictures than my words. In my mind it was further justification to distance myself from my writing, especially since I couldn't come up with new material. When we broke up I packed away all my notebooks and focused on photography."

"So you haven't written at all since then," Angela frowned. He had loved to write and he was good. She would hate to be the reason he stopped.

"No, I started again a long time ago. That was part of my therapy. I had to learn to write again, learn to love it."

"But you do write?"

"For myself, for Naomi- that's enough for me for now."

"If photography ever stalls out, you could definitely teach poetry. You understand it better than anyone I've ever met."

"I think I'd have to finish college before they let me teach a class."

"You never finished college," she asked in amazement.

"I enjoy working too much. Maybe one day I'll find the time."

Angela wasn't really surprised he didn't finish when she thought about it. He had been close to never going to college in the first place. "How long did it take Cory to accept the fact that you weren't finishing school?"

"I don't he's fully accepted it yet, but at least he finally gave up talking about it."

"You're happy though?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "for the most part, I am."

"For the most part? What's stopping it from being a simple yes?"

"It's me , Angela, is it ever going to be simple?"

"That's right, I forgot," she laughed.

"I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," he admitted.

"What?"

"Something bad's got to happen, doesn't it? Things have been so good for me for so long, especially since I met Naomi, but I'm always afraid I'm going to do something to screw it up or that it all is going to be taken from me."

Angela moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "You still don't know how to just be happy and enjoy it do you? You don't think you deserve to be happy unless you've suffered a lot to get there."

"I suppose that's one lesson I still haven't learned." He leaned his cheek on top of her head. "That must explain the engagement ring I've been holding onto for ten months."

"Ten months?"

"Yep. Don't tell anyone, especially Cory. Until now Jack was the only one who knew."

"You have to know Naomi will say yes when you ask her, don't you? Hell, I've only known her for a few months but I can see how much you guys love each other."

"I know."

"Then why..."

"What if something bad happens and it's all gone and I'm alone again?"

/

/

"How are you handling impending fatherhood?"

"I can't wait," Eric grinned. "I have occasional spells of petrified paranoia, but it's mostly excitement."

"What scares you?"

"The world- it's big and mean and scary and I have only six months to come up with a cloning machine so I can be everywhere at once."

"I think one of you is enough." George was surprised by his answer. "The world is what scares you of all people?"

"Why is that surprising?"

"You're the most optimistic person I know, Eric. I suppose I never pegged you as someone who would be afraid to introduce your child to all the wonderful experiences the world has to offer."

"I'm afraid that one day the kid will step outside and something bad will happen. Whether it's something violent or skin cancer from the sun…I don't know, a little too much time behind the news desk, I guess," he sighed. "I hate that I feel this way. I don't want to see everything as a potential threat."

"Even the best of us become jaded as we grow older. You just have to make sure you don't lose your inherent faith in humanity and the possibility for good in the world. That's always been one of your best qualities, Eric, you don't just see what is- you see the potential for greatness that could be."

"Angela said the same thing…well, with less fancy words," he smirked. "Hey, what did you think I would be afraid of?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of how fast this is happening."

"That's been Angela's department. I'm handling global freak outs."

"She is panicking?"

"We call them freak outs."

"What are her concerns?"

Eric hesitated before speaking. "I don't feel right talking about this without her here. I feel like we're talking about her behind her back."

"I understand."

He decided to change the topic to something more fun. "You know, I'm trying to convince Angela to name the baby George Feeny Matthews if it's a boy, but she doesn't seem to be going for it."

"Why on earth would you want to do that to the poor child?"

"To honor you. You're one of the most important people in my life. Without you, I'd probably still be working with my dad at the store or bouncing around from one random job to another. I want to repay you. I don't know if my firstborn will be enough, but it's the best I can do."

He focused on the tiny chip in the coffee mug to maintain complete composure. Even though they had developed a friendship, he still couldn't quite let go of the image of Eric as his student. You kept your cool in front of your students. "Well, thank you, it's not necessary, but thank you. If at any point you change your mind about naming the baby..."

"Not going to happen," Eric grinned, "Angela and I both agree we want Tadpole named after you. She just thinks the kid should also have its' own name in addition to your awesomeness and doesn't know if George or Georgia should be the first name or the middle name."

"You're discussing names already?"

"Not really. All we know is that it will be getting your name in there somewhere and the last name will be Matthews, she was pretty insistent about that."

"Angela doesn't want her name in there?"

"She says she doesn't have a real family, I do."

George remembered Angela running out of Alan's birthday when her father was brought up and the way Shawn had described seeing her behavior at Christmas, again relating to her father. "She and her father were very close the last time I saw them together when they left for Europe."

"That was a long time ago, Feeny, things change."

"So, they're no longer close?"

"If you're digging for dirt, forget it. I promised Angela I wouldn't say anything."

"Is she okay?"

"She tries to be. I do my best to talk her through it when she's upset and to be there for her. I don't know what else to do. We had different experiences growing up and I don't get what she's going through no matter how hard I try."

"I'm sure simply being there is enough."

"I hope so. I hate seeing her get stressed out and doubting herself."

/

/

"Are you scared," Shawn asked.

"Scared about what?"

"Having the baby, does it scare you?"

"Are you kidding me," Angela exclaimed, "of course it does. I'm terrified I'm going to do something to screw it up."

"How did you get over the fears to where you can be happy and excited about the baby?"

"I'm not over my fears," she admitted, "I'm just trying to live with them. I'm going to have a child, someone who is family that won't walk from me." She placed her hand on her stomach. "No matter how scared I get, it's comforting to know that at least I have a guaranteed family now. Even if Eric and I..." she shook off the thought, "I'm always going to have this baby."

"That's not entirely true, you know."

She looked up at him, slightly alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Take it from someone who's been there, you may as well consider yourself a Matthews now because you are going to be with them for life. You're giving them a grandchild, surprisingly the first grandchild, that's like a lifetime membership. And trust me, it's not a bad club to join. They're the ones it's okay to let all the way in."

"I'm trying. It's not easy."

"Look who you're telling," he said with a smile.


End file.
